LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: EPISODIOS EXTRAS
by Anonimosx
Summary: Ya están aquí los episodios extras de Las Crónicas del Gran Valle, los correspondientes a la serie de TV. El Equipo Avatar y la pandilla de dinosaurios vivirán numerosas aventuras nuevas en el valle, se reencontraran con viejos amigos, conocerán nuevos y se enfrentaran a nuevos retos antes no vistos, incluido un nuevo villano del Misterioso Más Allá.
1. Episodio 1

1- La Cueva de las Mil Voces.

La escena comienza en plena noche de la Era Mesozoica, justo cuando una tormenta comienza a descargar agua sobre todo el Gran Valle. Como de costumbre, todos los dinosaurios se pusieron a buscar refugio, aunque a algunos la lluvia les iba a fastidiar el sueño, como a cierto pequeño Cuellilargo y a sus abuelos.

Piecito: Oh, agua del cielo. Ay, ahora no podré dormirme.

Por suerte su abuela estaba para consolarle. Parecía que la lluvia no era una molestia para la familia Trescuernos, aunque los truenos asustaban un poco a Tricia.

Cera: No te asustes Tricia, tranquila.

Con su hermana mayor a su lado, Tricia se sintió mejor. En otra parte, Petrie volaba a pesar de la lluvia y llevaba una hoja de estrella bien grande con sus patas a su nido, aunque esta ya pesaba mucho por el agua acumulada.

Petrie: Gran hoja de estrella mantenernos secos.

Pero no vio una estalactita con la que chocó e hizo que toda el agua que la hoja había acumulado cayera sobre todos sus hermanos y hermanas, y luego les tapó a todos la hoja de estrella.

Hermanos y hermanas de Petrie empapados: ¡Petrie!

Petrie: Huy. Mi lo siento.

Hasta los más recientes visitantes tenían problemas para dormir con la lluvia. El equipo Avatar había montado su campamento en un claro del valle, pero tampoco vieron venir la lluvia. A Toph se le ocurrió cubrir las tiendas con una de piedra para minimizar los efectos de la lluvia, pero como llovía a cantaros algunos no podían ni coger el sueño.

Sokka con la almohada tapándole la cabeza: ¿Por qué tiene que hacer tanto ruido la lluvia?

Suki: Vamos Sokka, pensaba que te habías acostumbrado a este tipo de imprevistos cuando tú, Aang y Katara viajabais por el mundo durante la guerra.

Sokka: Sí, salvo que nunca nos había pillado una tormenta de imprevisto cuando dormíamos antes. No me explico cómo algunos pueden dormir con este ruido.

Katara: Puede que Aang si se haya acostumbrado a esto.

Suki: O simplemente es que está a gusto durmiendo a tu lado.

Esto puso a Katara colorada.

Zuko: Eh chicos, creo que el sonido de la lluvia no es nuestro único problema. Me da a mí que el agua se está colando.

Sokka: Ahora que lo mencionas, me he percatado de que mi saco esta mojado. ¡Toph, ¿no se supone que tu escudo impediría que el agua nos molestara?!

Toph: En principio sí, es imposible que se haya colado por arriba.

Katara: Pero no por debajo. La tierra húmeda del exterior ha debido de empujar el agua por la parte de abajo.

Tal y como percató Katara el agua no solo seguía filtrándose, sino que empezaba a subir de nivel, lo que acabó despertando a Aang.

Aang escupiendo agua: ¿Eh, que pasa?

Toph: Va a ser una noche muy mojada.

Sokka: Odio el universo.

A algunos la lluvia no les incomodaba tanto, como a la familia de Patito y Púas, que disfrutaban viendo caer la lluvia.

Patito: (Suspira) mira Púas. El agua del cielo hace bailar el agua del suelo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Lo mismo hacían 2 habitantes especiales desde una cueva en los límites del valle.

Chomper: Jo Ruby, mira cuánta agua del cielo está cayendo.

Ruby: Así es el agua del cielo: no deja de caer hasta que deja de caer.

Una vez habían contemplado la lluvia bastante, los 2 dinosaurios se introdujeron más en la cueva.

Ruby: Bueno, al menos las Cavernas Secretas nos protegen de Garra Roja. Lo que está bien, porque prometí a tus padres que te protegería de Garra Roja.

Chomper: Sí, y además hoy hasta nos mantienen secos.

Pronto una gota cayó sobre Chomper, al igual que a Ruby.

Ruby: Mira. Los dientes de piedra están goteando.

Tal y como lo vio, algunas de las estalactitas del techo goteaban continuamente, así que Chomper se subió a una roca para verlas más de cerca.

Chomper: A ver…

Y nada más poner su dedo para taponar una estalactita el agua comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo.

Ruby: (Suspira) vaya, ahora es tu cola la que gotea.

De pronto la estalactita comenzó a temblar y su punta se cayó dejando fluir un torrente de agua y empapando más a Chomper.

Chomper irritado: ¡Tengo que hacer que pare!

Ruby: ¡Espera, Chomper!

Chomper empezó rompiendo más la estalactita con su boca. Luego destruyó otras 2 pateándolas hasta que el agua hizo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo de la cueva, que ahora estaba inundado, y Ruby tampoco estaba contenta.

Chomper impactado: ¡Oh no! Ahora ya no me podré dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el sol iluminaba todo el valle, lo que era de gran alivio para los que no habían disfrutado de la lluvia. En ese momento, los 5 pequeños dinosaurios disfrutaban del desayuno todos juntos.

Patito comiendo: Anoche duró muchísimo el agua del cielo. Sí que duró, sí que duró.

Petrie comiendo: Bueno, a mi gustar agua del cielo si no estuviera mojada.

Piecito: Tranquilo Petrie, ya ha salido el Gran Círculo. Pronto lo secara todo. ¿Verdad Cera?

Cera: Eso espero Piecito, mis hojas de estrella están húmedas. Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás?

Piecito: Aang ha dicho que vendrían enseguida. Por lo visto han tenido un problemilla en el campamento, se les han mojado sus sitios de dormir.

Cera: (Risas), entonces seguro que Toph no habrá dormido bien.

Patito iba a coger otro buen montón de hojas que estaban a su altura, pero antes de que pudiera fueron tomadas por un par de Cabezas Duras (Stegoceras) que salieron corriendo.

Patito: ¡Eh, esas hojas no son para vosotros, Cabezas Duras! ¡No no no!

No muy lejos de allí, Ruby estaba con la cabeza metida en una laguna y la sacó con una almeja grande en la boca que se comió, por lo que también estaba desayunando.

Patito viniendo: ¡Son mías, mías mías!

Ruby: ¿Qué?

Ella vio a Patito persiguiendo a los Cabezas Duras, así que ya se percató de lo que pasaba y salió de la laguna.

Ruby: ¡Alto ahí!

De inmediato pararon y miraron a Ruby.

Ruby yendo hacia ellos: ¡Esas hojas de estrella que no son vuestras no son vuestras!

Los Cabezas Duras se quedaron boquiabiertos y se marcharon, soltando las hojas.

Patito recogiendo las hojas: (Suspira de alivio), gracias Ruby. Tu gran voz ha asustado a esos Cabezas Duras, sí sí sí.

Ruby: Gracias por las gracias, Patito.

Ruby se sorprendió cuando Patito le ofreció una de sus hojas, la cual se comió con gusto.

Patito: Me encanta compartir las hojas de estrella, sí sí sí.

Ambas chicas se reunieron con el resto.

Ruby: Hola amigos míos, amigos míos hola.

Todos: Hola Ruby.

También el equipo Avatar se reunió con ellos, algunos no tenían buen aspecto.

Sokka: ¿Sabéis? No importa cuántas veces lo oiga, ese saludo me resulta ser de lo más curioso.

Aang: Disculpad el retraso. Nos ha llevado más tiempo del que creíamos limpiar nuestro campamento.

Katara: Sobre todo porque algunos se caían del sueño.

Toph: No es culpa nuestra que la lluvia no nos haya dejado dormir.

Zuko: Pues parece que no sois los únicos.

A lo que Zuko se refería era Chomper, que también acababa de llegar, y también se le caían los ojos.

Chomper bostezando: Hola.

Piecito: Oye Chomper, ¿qué te ocurre?

Suki: Sí, no tienes buena cara. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Chomper: Supongo que no es grave, pero tengo que buscarme una cueva nueva.

Zuko: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Patito: No lo sé, a Chomper siempre le pasa algo con su cueva, sí sí sí.

Chomper: Eso no es así. Estamos encantados de que vuestros padres nos dejaran quedarnos en las Cavernas Secretas.

Ruby: (Asiente), sobre todo con Garra Roja y sus Muerdeveloces asustando a todos en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Aang: ¿Garra Roja? ¿Quién es ese?

Chomper: Es el más grande y peor de todos los Dentiagudos. Él y sus Muerdeveloces, Screech y Thud, vagan por el Misterioso Más Allá atacando a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino, incluso a los otros Dentiagudos. El nombre le viene por una de sus garras que es de ese color y lleva una cicatriz que va desde esa garra hasta su ojo.

Suki: Nunca hemos oído hablar de ese tal Garra Roja, suena a alguien a temer.

Sokka: Hum, respecto a lo que nos habéis descrito está claro que no es un Dentiagudo corriente. Su comportamiento no debe ser solo por su tamaño, sino también por su astucia. Eso debe ser lo que le diferencia del resto.

Aang: Entonces no me extraña que haya conseguido que 2 Muerdeveloces trabajen para él.

Toph: Ya me gustaría enseñar a ese Dentiagudo el por qué debería temernos.

Zuko: Bueno, al menos aquí estáis seguros. Entonces, ¿qué problema hay esta vez con la cueva?

Chomper: Que tiene goteras.

Cera: Es una cueva, no será para tanto.

Chomper: Venid, os lo enseñaré.

Todos fueron a la cueva para ver lo que se refería Chomper, nada más ver los agujeros.

Katara: Pues esto sí que es para estar preocupados. Es como si a nuestra casa se le hubiera agrietado el techo.

Chomper: El agua empezó a entrar anoche, cuando cayó toda esa agua del cielo.

Patito: Yo tampoco podría dormir con todo ese goteo, no no no.

Chomper: Pues anoche era aún peor.

Sokka: Dímelo a mí, entiendo cómo te sientes.

Ruby: Sí. Aunque no habría tanta agua si Chomper no hubiese hecho todos esos agujeros.

Aang: Ya me parecía que algo fuerte había arrancado esas estalactitas.

Toph: Tan fuerte como las mandíbulas de Chomper, es bastante lógico.

Chomper: (Suspira), sí, así que he pensado que podríamos ir a explorar y a buscar otra cueva.

Petrie asustado: ¿Explorar las Cavernas Secretas?

Piecito preocupado: No sé qué decirte Chomper.

Aang: Yo no veo nada malo.

Toph: A mí tampoco, de hecho hasta me parece interesante.

Chomper: Sí, será divertido. Una aventura.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring (Reprise)-Título original).

(A la aventura marcho ya, me marcho ya, me marcho ya, aventurero quiero ser, la cueva buscare)

(Hay cosas que gran miedo dan, con ojos que te acecharan)

(Y a Petrie se lo comerán, va a ser que no)

(Las cuevas quiero investigar, y rocas ver, o un torrente hallar, hay mucho ahí, seguidme a mí)

(Si aventurero vas a ser hay algo que tendrás que hacer, y ahora no podrás decir que no, me llevaras pues dónde vas voy yo)

(Aventurero quiero ser yo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Pronto llegaron a un cruce donde se abrían muchos túneles. Petrie y Púas empezaron a meterse por uno, pero a medida que seguían se hacía más oscuro.

Petrie asustado: Esto estar muy oscuro, mejor volvernos.

Toph sarcástica: Oh sí claro, la oscuridad da mucho miedo, vaya pesadilla. Tampoco es para tanto.

Petrie: Si tu poder ver en oscuridad no dirías eso.

Toph: Petrie, yo veo siempre en la oscuridad.

Chomper: A veces me gustaría ser como Toph y no tener miedo a la oscuridad.

Toph: (Risas), gracias por el cumplido Chomper, pero no hace falta ser como yo para poder ir en la oscuridad. Bueno, por lo que veo hay varios túneles que van en varias direcciones. Uno de estos tiene que ser el que Chomper está buscando.

Sokka: Pues tenemos muchas opciones.

Cera: Creo que deberíamos ir por aquí.

Aang: De acuerdo, pero el aire es mucho más fresco por aquí.

Patito: Yo digo que vayamos por donde haya más luz.

Mientras todos decidían Púas se puso a mordisquear una liana con hojas que había cerca, pero estaba encasquillada en unas rocas. Así que tiro hasta que las rocas se cayeron e hicieron un agujero que permitió que el sol iluminara más la cueva.

Aang: Buena idea Púas.

Púas: (Asiente alegre).

Ruby: Si vamos por donde se ve mejor veremos mejor por dónde vamos.

Sokka: Estoy de acuerdo. Chicos, vosotros id por donde veáis mejor, nosotros inspeccionaremos las demás cuevas.

Cera: De acuerdo.

Piecito: Muy bien, entonces iremos por aquí.

Katara: Y no os preocupéis de perderos, Toph sabrá donde estáis en todo momento.

Patito: Ruby, has dicho lo mismo que yo pero más grande y todos te han escuchado. Si yo hablara grande seguro que me escucharían todos, y estaría bien.

Ruby: (Ríe), siempre que el grande no fuera tan grande como para asustar a todos.

Patito: ¿Cómo Garra Roja?

Ruby: Sí, como Garra Roja.

Lo que el grupo no sabía es que el agujero que Púas hizo conectaba con el Misterioso Más Allá. Allí cerca había una pequeña charca con 3 dinosaurios (Parksosaurus), una madre y sus 2 crías que jugaban con el agua. Pero el recreo terminó cuando se alzó sobre ellos una sombra enorme. Era la de un inmenso Dentiagudo (Tyrannosaurus Rex, pero de un tamaño mayor de lo habitual) pero tenía algo raro: una de las garras de la mano izquierda era de color rojo, conectada a una marca del mismo color que le subía desde el brazo hasta una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que era del mismo color, por lo que solo podía tratarse de aquel que llamaban Garra Roja, e iba acompañado de 2 grandes Muerdeveloces (Utahraptor) con pinta de pocos amigos. Echaron a la familia de dinosaurios de mala gana apropiándose de la charca. Mientras los raptores saciaban su sed, Garra Roja olfateaba el aire, y detecto un olor bastante raro que venía del agujero. De vuelta al interior de las cavernas, Piecito permanecía en la gruta central mientras los demás inspeccionaban el resto de túneles. Uno por uno empezaron a venir tras explorar sus cuevas.

Ruby: Esta cueva es muy pequeña.

Patito cojeando: Y el suelo de esta tiene agujeros.

Aang cubierto de barro: No os recomiendo que vayáis por aquí. Creo que ahí dentro hay un barrizal.

Katara empapada: Eso podría ser porque la mía está inundada, y no por la lluvia de anoche.

Petrie con la nariz tapada: Esta cueva oler raro.

Púas oliendo: (Gruñe de afirmación).

Suki: Si no es mucha molestia, ayudadme a salir de esta cueva tan estrecha.

Aang usó el control de la tierra para sacar a Suki de la cueva que le había tocado a ella.

Piecito: ¿Qué te pasó ahí dentro?

Suki: Estaba explorando una cueva que al principio iba bien hasta que me di cuenta de que a medida que iba avanzando esta se estrechaba aún más. Trate de salir por otra parte pero me quede atascada por lo estrecho que estaba. Así que yo descartaría esta.

Al momento Zuko salió disparado de la cueva donde había entrado él, aterrizando sobre Piecito.

Zuko mareado: Lo siento Piecito, no he aterrizado bien.

Aang: ¿Qué te ha pasado, Zuko? Has salido como si te hubieran disparado con un cañón.

Zuko: Digamos que esa cueva es una predecesora de los templos del aire.

Entonces oyeron gritar a Toph, y acto seguido la vieron venir corriendo de la cueva que ella estaba explorando, con un puñado de rocas grandes pisándole los talones. Una vez fuera selló la entrada de la cueva.

Toph agotada: (Suspira de alivio) por poco.

Patito: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Toph: La cueva más peligrosa que he encontrado jamás. Nada más empezar a caminar dentro el suelo empezaba a hundirse y unas rocas enormes caen del techo y ruedan hacia mí.

Petrie: ¿Y por qué no usaste poder de la tierra para parar rocas?

Toph: ¿Tú sabrías hacer 2 cosas complicadas a la vez? Porque yo no.

Suki: Pues de momento llevamos 8 cuevas exploradas y ninguna es segura.

Piecito: No os desaniméis, seguro que encontramos una buena cueva.

Cera cubierta de polvo: ¿Una buena cueva? (Tose) no creo que exista algo así.

Sokka rascándose: ¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ay, ayyy, ah!

Toph: ¿Qué pasa contigo, Chico Boomerang?

Sokka: ¡Aang, Katara, Toph, echadme barro encima, es una emergencia!

Aang: Vale.

Una vez cubierto de barro Sokka parecía más calmado a la vez que todos se reían.

Cera riendo: ¿A que ha venido eso?

Sokka: Solo os digo una cosa. Pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga Chomper, no se os ocurra entrar en esa cueva. Me da que esta infestada de bichos que pican. Se me lanzaron nada más meterme.

Eso aumentó las risas.

Chomper: ¡Eh chicos, tenéis que ver esto!

Todos fueron a donde estaba Chomper, que estaba a la entrada de otra cueva solo con la cola por fuera, lo que hizo reír a algunos.

Cera: ¿Esto es lo que tenemos que ver?

Katara: Oh, que mono esta así.

Chomper: Creo que aquí cabemos todos. Seguidme.

Toph: Me da a mí que Chomper ha dado con algo. Ahí dentro veo una formación rocosa muy grande y muy extraña.

Todos siguieron a Chomper. Al otro lado se alzaba una cueva muy rara, con curiosas aberturas en todas las paredes.

Aang: Hala, nunca había visto una cueva como esta.

Toph: Ni yo tampoco.

Zuko: Este lugar es enorme.

Cera: Pero bueno, ¿qué lugar es este?

Chomper: Es una Cueva de las Mil Voces. Escuchad: ¡hola!

Seguidamente la voz de Chomper sonó repetidamente por toda la cueva.

Piecito: Anda, lo repite.

Suki: Es el eco de la voz de Chomper. Los huecos de esta cueva la hacen rebotar y sonar más veces.

Patito: Y lo hace mucho más fuerte.

Patito gritó de la misma manera que su eco asustó a Petrie.

Petrie asustado: Oh no, ¿qué ser eso?

Eso hizo que todos se rieran.

Katara riendo: Tranquilo Petrie, solo es el eco de Patito.

Aang: Vaya, menudo vozarrón, Patito.

Cera: Si, me has impresionado.

Patito: Oh, ahora parezco grande, sí sí sí. Ahora que puedo hablar grande en esta cueva quiero que me enseñes a hablar grande en el valle.

Ruby: Yo hablo más grande que tú porque soy más grande que tú, pero si tú fueras más grande que tú también hablarías grande. Pero entonces yo no te parecería grande.

Patito parecía haberse perdido por la explicación tan compleja de Ruby.

Patito: Ruby, ¿te importaría ayudarme a hablar grande, por favor?

Ruby: Podemos intentarlo.

Púas también se puso a gruñir alto para que la cueva lo repitiera. Así pues todos se pusieron a hacer lo mismo.

Petrie: ¡Mi gran volador!

Toph: ¡Cobabunga!

Estaban tan distraídos disfrutando de su juego de ecos que no se percataron que estos habían llegado también a los oídos de Garra Roja, Estos, junto con el olor, le confirmaron donde había presas. Su rugido fue señal suficiente para que los Muerdeveloces captaran su orden de investigar el lugar de donde procedían las voces. Mientras tanto la pandilla seguía con sus juegos.

Piecito: ¡Hoja de estrella!

Aang: Creo que ya es suficiente, porque el pegar tantos gritos me ha dado sed.

Piecito: Sí, a mí también.

Chomper: Y a mí me dado hambre.

Cera: A mí no me mires.

Eso hizo reír a todos, recordando lo que le pasó a Cera la primera vez que Chomper estuvo con ellos.

Zuko: Eso me recuerda que aún no sabemos qué suele comer Chomper en el valle.

Ruby: Es fácil, Chomper solo come bichos.

Sokka: Pues es una buena solución, ya sabemos que traernos de casa que le puede gustar.

Petrie: Chomper, en el valle mi ver nido de cosas apestosas zumbadoras que quizá gustarte.

Chomper: Vaya, eso suena bien.

Aang: Pues vamos allá, y así aprovechamos y comemos nosotros.

Mientras ellos marchaban de vuelta al valle los raptores intentaban acceder al interior del agujero. Al momento, Garra Roja los echo a un lado y empezó a apartar rocas con sus patas indicándoles lo que debían hacer, acto seguido continuaron apartando rocas. En el valle todos disfrutaban de un poco de paz y tranquilidad saciando el hambre y la sed cerca de una laguna, algunos antes que otros.

Chomper: Gracias Petrie, esas cosas zumbadoras estaban picantes, (se tapa la boca por un eructo), pero ricas.

Petrie: Mi preferir no oír detalles, pero de nada.

Chomper: ¡¿Quién está listo para seguir explorando cuevas?!

Púas: (Niega con la cabeza).

Cera: Aún estamos comiendo, Chomper.

Chomper: Los Dientes Planos tardáis un montón en comer.

Toph: Oye Chomper, yo ya he terminado. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos adelantamos y luego los demás nos alcanzan?

Chomper: Buena idea Toph.

Y ambos se marcharon hacia las cuevas de nuevo.

Petrie: Eh, ¿dónde Ruby y Patito?

Suki: Están por ahí, Patito quería que Ruby le enseñara algo, aunque no sé bien que.

Ruby y Patito se alejaron del grupo las 2 para continuar con el asunto anterior.

Ruby: He estado pensando y he pensado esto: para hablar grande necesitas sentirte grande. Así que cuando pienses en grande podrás hablar grande.

Patito: Yo pienso en cosas grandes, como en ese árbol. Es grande.

Ruby: ¡Estupendo! Ahora sé ese árbol.

Patito: (Suspira) yo no puedo ser un árbol, no no no.

Ruby: Pero puedes fingir ser tan grande como el árbol, ¿no?

Patito: Ah, que lo finja. (Asiente) yo soy un árbol.

Ruby: Muy bien. Ahora que te sientes grande intenta hablar grande. Así.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Hablar Grande-Talking Big-Título original).

(Aire tienes que coger, y lo debes mantener, luego déjalo salir, que eres grande has de decir)

(Grande hay que hablar, y a un árbol imitar, grande como una roca, sí, ya lo vas a ver, ¿hablo grande así?)

(Intenta un poco más, ponte recto y ya podrás, tu gran voz te va a asombrar, fuerte has de cantar)

(Grande puedo hablar/grande te oigo hablar, a un árbol puedo imitar/grande te oigo hablar, como una gran roca/muy grande te oigo hablar, puedo un poco más)

(Grande puedo hablar, grande te oigo hablar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Patito: Gracias Ruby.

Una vez acabada su clase, las 2 volvieron con el grupo.

Patito imitando a Ruby: Hola amigos míos, amigos míos hola.

Piecito: Hola Ruby. Eh, ¿Patito?

Katara: ¿Está mal mi oído o está imitando a Ruby?

Patito hablando grande: ¿Os sobra alguna hoja de estrella?

Cera: Sí claro, toma.

Sokka: Eh, Patito, ¿por qué hablas así de raro? ¿Te pasa algo en la voz?

Aang: No puede ser el estirón, es demasiado pronto, ¿verdad?

Patito: Oh no pasa nada Aang, es que como ahora me siento grande es normal que hable grande.

Patito intenta estirarse para coger las hojas ella misma.

Cera: Bueno, sería más convincente si además fueras grande.

Katara: Algún día llegaras a serlo. Además esa voz no te queda nada bien, no suena mucho a una chica.

Chomper: ¡Chicos, chicos!

Toph: Lo conseguimos, hemos encontrado la cueva ideal para Chomper y Ruby.

Chomper: ¡Venid, tenéis que verla!

Todos fueron a ver la nueva cueva que Chomper y Toph habían encontrado, aunque para ellos no era gran cosa.

Sokka: ¿En serio? ¿Esta es para vosotros una cueva ideal?

Toph: Puedes creerte todo lo listo que quieras, Sokka, pero respecto a cuevas no tienes ni idea.

Chomper: Toph sabe que es perfecta porque sabe de estas cosas. Cuéntaselo.

Toph: En primer lugar la cueva es estable, no tiene columnas de soporte que puedan dañarse por accidente. El tamaño es más que perfecto, no hay mal olor, humedad, ni fuertes corrientes de aire, ni bichos molestos, y no hay grietas por las que se puedan colar ruidos molestos que impidan dormir por la noche.

Zuko: Vaya, según como lo cuentas parece que esta cueva lo tiene todo.

Cera: Sí, para ser una cueva.

Chomper: ¿A que es estupenda? Y lo mejor de todo: no tiene dientes de piedra.

Toph: Sí, así que nada de preocuparse por las goteras.

Esto hizo reír a todos. Pero no eran conscientes de que no muy lejos de allí Garra Roja y sus Muerdeveloces ya habían conseguido agrandar el agujero lo bastante como para que ellos pudieran entrar. Una vez dentro el grupo no tardó en oír sus rugidos.

Katara: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Aang: No lo sé, pero me da muy mala espina.

Chomper: Parece que hay alguien más en las Cavernas Secretas.

Toph: Creo que tienes razón. Algo ha entrado en la cueva de al lado, y por lo que puedo decir no parecen simpáticos.

Zuko: Pues solo hay una forma de saber de qué se trata.

No tardaron en llegar a la misma caverna donde pudieron ver que ocurría.

Piecito: El agujero que hizo Púas es ahora más grande.

Chomper: Allí está el Misterioso Más Allá.

Sokka: Toph, ¿dónde están los nuevos inquilinos?

Toph: Justo debajo de nosotros. Parecen un Dentiagudo grande y 2 de tamaño medio.

Chomper: Oh no, es Garra Roja.

Suki: ¿Qué? ¿De verdad es él?

Zuko: Sí, veo su cicatriz, la que le distingue de los demás.

Sokka: Y es muy grande, diría que hasta para uno de su especie.

Petrie asustado: Y los Muerdeveloces.

Aang: Ahora veo por qué es tan temido. Nadie se atrevería a enfrentarse a todos ellos a la vez.

Los Dentiagudos comenzaron a registrar la zona en busca de posibles presas.

Katara: Vámonos, es mejor que no nos vean aquí.

Patito hablando grande: No podemos dejar que esos Dentiagudos se queden aquí, no no no.

Pero eso era lo peor que Patito podía hacer, ya que Garra Roja parecía haberla oído.

Cera: Ahora no hables grandes, Patito.

De repente Cera resbaló una de sus patas y tuvo que agarrarse al borde.

Aang: ¡Cera!

Piecito, Aang, Sokka y Chomper trataron de subirla de nuevo, pero el peso combinado hizo que todos se deslizaran ladera abajo, justo en frente de Garra Roja. El Dentiagudo fue directo a por ellos, pero Aang le hizo retroceder con una ráfaga de aire fuerte que lo aturdió, dándoles tiempo para salir corriendo antes de que el carnívoro gigante volviera a por ellos. Por suerte Toph le lanzó unas cuantas rocas que le acertaron en la cabeza. Esto dio al grupo el tiempo suficiente para escapar hacia las cavernas. Garra Roja, ahora furioso, ordenó a Screech y Thud empezar a perseguirlos por delante de él. A pesar de su tamaño, los Dentiagudos fueron capaces de seguir al grupo por las cavernas.

Toph señalando un agujero: ¡Deprisa, todo el mundo por aquí!

Cuando todos cruzaron Toph y Aang usaron el control de la tierra para bloquear el agujero antes de que los raptores consiguieran meterse.

Toph: Bueno, no ha estado mal para un primer encuentro.

Cera: Sí pero ahora tenemos otro problema. ¿Cómo vamos a sacar a los Dentiagudos de las Cavernas Secretas?

Sokka: Sea como sea no podemos permitir que encuentren el acceso al valle.

Piecito: Así que deben irse por donde han venido.

Toph: Ya hemos visto que no querrán irse por las buenas, por lo que habrá que obligarles.

Zuko: Aang y yo podríamos hacerles retroceder a base de fuego y hacer que se retiren.

Katara: No sé yo. Estos Dentiagudos no son corrientes, así que puede que nuestras técnicas de combate comunes no sirvan contra ellos. Lo mejor es que por ahora no intentemos enfrentarnos a ellos directamente.

Aang: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo para que vuelvan a su sitio, también debemos asegurarnos de que no intenten volver a entrar.

Púas hizo un gesto de morder y tirar al ver una liana.

Sokka: Claro Púas, podemos usar a la vez el control de la tierra y un par de rocas firmes para bloquear la entrada.

Toph: Lo que sí admito es que son insistentes. Ahora mismo los Muerdeveloces nos están esperando en ese agujero de delante. Pero podemos usar ese del suelo para perderles.

Y Toph no se equivocaba, ya que Screech y Thud se les habían adelantado e intentaban llegar hasta ellos por el agujero que tenían enfrente. Inmediatamente, Aang y Zuko lanzaron una ráfaga de fuego que les obligó a retroceder. Luego bloquearon el agujero con un muro de llamas.

Zuko: Eso los mantendrá a raya un buen rato.

Chomper: ¡Vamos, seguidme!

Y todos se metieron por el hueco del suelo, lo que les llevó a deslizarse por una especie de tobogán subterráneo, hasta que al fin salieron al piso de abajo junto a una laguna subterránea, uno encima de otro.

Toph riendo: ¡Ha sido una pasada!

Aang riendo: Sí, ha estado muy bien.

Sokka sepultado por todos: ¡Decidlo por vosotros, aquí me estáis aplastando!

Piecito: Huy, perdón Sokka.

Petrie: ¿Y ahora qué?

Suki: Todavía tenemos que averiguar cómo llevar a esos 3 de vuelta a la entrada que han abierto. Me temo que uno de nosotros tendrá que hacer de cebo.

Chomper: No será necesario. Ruby y yo entretendremos a Garra Roja mientras buscáis ayuda.

Cera sarcástica: ¿Y cómo lo haréis, siendo su aperitivo?

Petrie: (Se estremece).

Aang: No chicos, no debemos separarnos.

Patito: Ojala la Cueva de las Mil Voces hiciera nuestros cuerpos tan grandes como hace con nuestras voces.

Sokka: Patito, eres un genio. Me has dado una idea.

Patito: ¿Ah sí?

Sokka: ¿Recordáis cuando al hablar allí asustaste a Petrie?

Toph: Hehe, como para no olvidarlo.

Petrie: Oh, yo sí recordarlo.

Piecito: Ya entiendo por dónde vas, Sokka. Si llevamos a Garra Roja y a sus Muerdeveloces a la Cueva de las Mil Voces…

Sokka: Podemos hacerles creer que somos muchos más.

Suki: Y mucho más grandes y aterradores.

Aang: Entonces tendremos que rugir como si estuviéramos enfadados.

Zuko: No será ningún problema.

Cera: Ya lo creo.

Petrie: No lo será para vosotros.

Katara: Entonces solo tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Suerte que ahora estarán muy ocupados buscándonos por las cavernas.

Toph: Oh oh, creo que ellos nos han encontrado primero.

Cera: ¿Por qué lo dices, Toph?

Toph señaló a una zona de la pared que empezó a resquebrajarse. El responsable: Garra Roja, que se abría paso a la fuerza, usando sus fauces y sus garras.

Zuko: Toma esta.

La bola de fuego de Zuko le impactó a Garra Roja en la cabeza.

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Sokka: Buen tiro, señor del fuego.

Pero a pesar de que se retorcía de dolor por las llamas, Garra Roja no tardó en sofocarlas restregando su cabeza contra el polvoriento suelo, y retomando la persecución ahora más furioso.

Katara: Me temo que sigue pisándonos los talones.

Zuko: ¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que eso debería bastar para que abandone.

Suki: Tengo que admitir que sí es persistente.

Pero enseguida se encontraron a los raptores en frente.

Toph: ¿Otra vez vosotros? ¿Es que no os rendís nunca?

Esta vez fue Katara la que los detuvo congelándoles los pies mientras el grupo corrió en la dirección opuesta.

Toph: Mal camino, hay vuelve. Por aquí.

Aang: Voy a distraerlo un poco.

Aang usó el aire para crear una nube de polvo que cubrió el camino por donde venía Garra Roja, esta vez con una quemadura fea en la cabeza. Una vez ahí, solo se encontró a sus compinches recién liberados. En cuanto al grupo, se habían escondido detrás de una pared recién creada por Toph.

Chomper: No os mováis, Garra Roja no podrá veros si os estáis quietos.

Cera: Sí, pero podrá olernos.

Aang: Le llevara algún tiempo, por algo he levantado tanto polvo.

Mientras los Dentiagudos seguían buscándoles, Patito trepó a la cumbre de la pared rocosa y se dio cuenta de algo.

Patito: Mirad, estamos muy cerca de la Cueva de las Mil Voces.

Toph: Es cierto, está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Entre nosotros y los predadores.

Ruby: Pero los Dentiagudos nos verán si vamos por allí.

Patito: Puede que a mí no me vean, soy pequeña.

Toph: Grita si llegan a verte y de inmediato te escondo bajo el suelo. Luego te traeré de vuelta.

Katara: Ten mucho cuidado, Patito.

Patito fue poco a poco entre las patas de los Dentiagudos sin que la detectaran hasta que les dio esquinazo. Pero Garra Roja ya estaba demasiado cerca de donde estaban todos escondidos y empezaba a captar el olor de los humanos. Por suerte el eco de la voz de Patito llamó su atención antes de que pudiera verlos, y al no saber de dónde provenía la voz se quedaron confusos.

Cera: Esa es Patito, lo ha conseguido.

Aang: Los Dentiagudos se han quedado hechos un lío.

Piecito: Hay que aprovecharlo.

Como estaban tan distraídos por el eco, todos pudieron pasar al lado de los carnívoros sin ser vistos, hasta reunirse con Patito.

Katara: Bien hecho Patito, tu voz agrandada ha dejado confusos a los Dentiagudos.

Patito: Aunque sea pequeña puedo parecer grande.

Toph: Pues ahora rujamos todos a la vez para asustarles más.

El conjunto de voces a coro aumentadas conmociona aún más a los Dentiagudos, Zuko y Aang hasta optaron por usar el rugido de fuego por la entrada para causar más impacto. Esto hizo creer a los Muerdeveloces de que podía tratarse de un monstruo gigante que echaba fuego, y se marcharon asustados, para el descontento de Garra Roja. Petrie lo vio todo.

Petrie: Funcionar. Muerdeveloces salir huyendo.

Sokka: Pues solo queda el gran final. Ese eres tú Chomper, tú hablas el idioma de los Dentiagudos. Así que dile a Garra Roja que se marche o se enfrentara a una enorme manada furiosa.

Chomper: De acuerdo.

Chomper le dijo a Garra Roja lo que Sokka le dijo con la ayuda del eco repetido, cosa que empezó a incomodar al gigante. A Aang se le ocurrió algo para apoyar a Chomper: entró en estado Avatar y se acercó a las grietas de la cueva.

Aang en estado Avatar: **¡Somos grandes, fuertes y estamos muy enfadados!¡Márchate, y no vuelvas nunca!**

Combinado con la potencia de la Cueva de las Mil Voces, esto ya fue demasiado para Garra Roja, pues no estaba asustado, sino en pánico, y emprendió la retirada.

Petrie contento: ¡Garra Roja se marcha, Garra Roja se marcha!

Todos lo festejaron, pero en seguida se calmaron para acabar la misión.

Piecito: ¡Deprisa, tenemos que cerrar ese agujero!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces el grupo fue hacia la entrada, donde los Dentiagudos ya habían salido.

Sokka: ¡Aang, Toph, ya estáis cerrando ese agujero todo lo que podáis!¡Los demás con Piecito!

Piecito: ¡Vamos chicos, coged una liana y tirad!

Mientras Aang y Toph usaban el control de la tierra para cerrar el agujero los demás tiraron de las lianas para soltar una gran roca que sellara el agujero. Y con el esfuerzo combinado lograron taponarlo de manera que ningún depredador lograra reabrirlo nunca, y Púas pudo comerse una liana tan tranquilo. Tiempo después todos estaban relajándose en el nuevo hogar de Chomper y Ruby.

Chomper: Ahora que Garra Roja no está esta cueva será estupenda.

Sokka: Sí, no querría tener que imaginar el vivir todo el tiempo evitando a unos vecinos tan peligrosos.

Piecito: Gracias por ser tan valiente Patito.

Aang: Sí, no habríamos conseguido la cueva de no ser por ti.

Katara: Hoy tú has sido la pequeña gran heroína del día.

Púas: (Asiente).

Todos estaban de acuerdo con que Patito había sido la que más había destacado.

Patito: A veces ser pequeña es mejor que hablar grande, pero sé que siempre seré grande aquí dentro.

Ruby imitando a Patito: Sí sí sí.

Y todos se rieron con ese chiste, una buena forma de acabar el día.

FIN.


	2. Episodio 2

2- El Enigma del Diente Misterioso.

Era un día tranquilo en el Gran Valle, hasta que toda la pandilla salió corriendo de entre algunos arbustos.

Cera: ¡Vamos, vamos!

Katara: ¡Esperad chicos, no vayáis tan rápido!

Sokka exhausto: ¡Sí, algunos no corremos tan rápido como los dinosaurios!

Suki: ¡Esperad, niños!

Petrie: Em, ¿decir Tria cuál ser su sorpresa?

Cera: No, no sería una sorpresa si lo dijera.

Ruby: Tiene razón. Las mejores sorpresas siempre son una sorpresa.

Toph: Sobre todo si ha dicho que la sorpresa es para todos.

Aang: Aun así me pregunto que podrá ser.

Petrie: Quizá Tria aprender a volar.

Lo que Petrie dijo hizo que todos se pararan uno detrás de otro desconcertados.

Zuko: ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría ser eso?

Petrie: Bueno, sería gran sorpresa.

Aang: Hehe, desde luego. El único animal grande sin alas que sabe volar es Appa.

Toph: Porque es un bisonte volador.

Tria: Hola chicos.

Tria ya les estaba esperando mientras que el padre de Cera estaba con Tricia detrás de 2 árboles.

Todos: Hola.

Cera: Bueno, ¿cuál es la gran sorpresa?

Tria: Oh Cera, tu siempre tan directa. Hoy voy a llevaros de excursión a mi lugar preferido del Gran Valle, a mi refugio secreto.

Petrie confuso: ¿Cómo saber cuál ser si ser secreto?

Aang: Porque nos lo va a decir, ¿verdad?

Tria: Sí. Mi refugio secreto es…

Todos estaban ansiosos de saber el lugar secreto de Tria.

Tria: …un barrizal.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Sí, no era exactamente lo que ellos esperaban.

Cera atónita: ¿Nos vas a llevar a un barrizal?

Tria: Chicos, estoy segura de que os va a encantar mi barrizal secreto.

Cera: ¿Cómo va a encantarnos el barro?

Sokka: Estoy de acuerdo Cera, no tiene sentido. El barro es pringoso, sucio y cuesta quitárselo cuando se te seca.

Tria: Oh, es que este es especial. Lo entenderás cuando te sientes en él.

Cera: ¿Vamos a tener que sentarnos en el barro?

Tria: Hum, veréis como disfrutáis del momento.

Katara: Espera Tria, ¿estás diciendo que cuando te metes en el barro te relajas?

Tria: Exactamente.

Katara: Oh, ya sé a lo que se refiere. Lo cierto es que los humanos también sabemos lo relajante que puede ser el barro.

Aang: ¿Ah sí?

Toph: ¿Un baño de barro relajante? Me apunto.

Katara: Yo también.

Ruby: (Suspira), lo que está bien de momento es disfrutar del momento.

Púas: (Asiente fingiendo que se relaja).

Suki: Suena bien. ¿Qué os parece?

Sokka: Eh, no parece mala idea, pero…

Zuko: Acabo de acordarme de que a Aang y a mí nos tocaba entrenamiento de control del fuego esta misma mañana.

Aang confuso: ¿Ah sí?

Zuko: (Le guiña un ojo).

Aang: Oh es verdad, no me acordaba. No está mal tratar de mejorar el control del fuego.

Sokka: Yo iré con vosotros para asegurarme de que no ocurra ningún descuido. Podéis consideraros maestros del fuego, pero nunca se sabe cuándo se puede descontrolar todo.

Petrie: Oh, eh… mí también recordar que…

Piecito: Estábamos jugando a… a atrapa la semilla.

Chomper: Y tenemos que terminar de jugar, ¿verdad Patito?

Patito: Ah, lo del barro suena bien, sí sí sí.

Pero Patito decidió cambiar de opinión al ver las caras que le pusieron Piecito y Chomper.

Patito: Pero sé que no podéis terminar el juego sin mí, así que yo me quedo.

Piecito y Chomper: (Suspiran de alivio).

Aang: Bueno, pues después de que terminéis el juego y nosotros de entrenar podemos reunirnos y acercarnos al barrizal.

Tria: Me parece bien, Aang.

Cera quería también unirse a Piecito y los demás, pero entonces…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Supuse que ya os habríais marchado.

Cera: Papa, yo no quiero sentarme en un barrizal.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tria ha puesto mucho interés en esta excursión. Si tú no vas seguro que no dejara de reprochármelo.

Cera: ¡Pero Papa!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Quiero que vayas.

Cera: (Suspira derrotada), vale, iré.

Ella solo podía ver como los salvados se marchaban mientras que a ella le esperaba algo aburrido.

Ruby: Vamos Cera. Cuanto antes salgamos antes estaremos allí.

Tria: Y antes lo estaremos pasando bien.

Cera: (Suspira), ¿pasarlo bien en un barrizal? Sí, ya.

Katara: Tranquila Cera, ya verás lo bien que lo pasas al final.

Cera: ¿Cómo es que a vosotras si os hace ilusión cubriros de barro?

Toph: Fácil, ya lo hemos hecho antes.

Poco tiempo después, Tria guiaba al grupo a través de una especie de pantano.

Suki: Tria, ¿estás segura de que es por aquí?

Tria: Sí Suki, este es el camino más directo. Pero hay que tener cuidado.

Toph: Bueno, al menos no es tan siniestro como la mayoría de los pantanos.

Cuando supo que ya habían llegado a su destino, Tria apartó con su cola una especie de cañas de bambú prehistórico, mostrándoles su lugar secreto.

Tria: Ya hemos llegado. ¿A que es precioso?

Ante ellos se extendía un paraje lleno de ríos de suave corriente, charcas de barro placido y burbujeante en incluso cascadas.

Katara: Es precioso.

Suki: Es mejor de lo que había pensado.

Toph: Más bien parece un spa para dinosaurios. Vamos a verlo más de cerca.

Ruby: Me encanta estar aquí ahora que estamos aquí.

Púas fue el primero en meterse en el barro. Al principio le daba grima por su textura, pero de inmediato se sintió tan relajado que se tumbó plácidamente.

Toph: Eh Púas, ¿qué tal está?

Púas no dijo nada, solo siguió relajándose.

Toph: Supongo que eso significa que está bien.

Toph también metió sus pies en el barro, y la sensación fue tan placentera que no pudo aguantar meterse entera.

Toph relajada: Uuh caray, está claro que este barro no viene de Ba Sing Se. ¿Estas segura de que es de aquí? Porque parece venido del mundo de los espíritus. Tenéis que probarlo.

Cera: Solo es barro.

Tria: (Suspira). Bueno chicas, ¿Qué tal si lo probáis vosotras también?

Katara: Tal y como esta Toph no puedo decir que no.

Y todas se metieron en el barrizal, excepto Cera que aún era reacia a meterse. Respecto a los chicos del equipo Avatar estaban en una zona rocosa libre de plantas, para minimizar los efectos del control del fuego.

Aang lanzando bolas de fuego: Zuko, ya sé que no hay nada de malo en recordar tus lecciones pero, ¿por qué has insistido en que teníamos que entrenar?

Zuko usando látigos de fuego: ¿No es obvio? Era la excusa perfecta para salir de esa excursión. Porque vosotros tampoco teníais interés en ir a un barrizal, ¿verdad?

Sokka: Ahí le has dado. Entiendo el por qué Katara, Suki y Toph quieran acompañar a Tria a esa clase de lugar, es cosa de chicas. No nos incluye a nosotros.

Aang: Bueno, yo nunca he tenido un baño de barro, y si Katara y Toph ya saben lo que se siente no creo que vaya a sentar mal.

Zuko: No estoy seguro. Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sokka, que las chicas se queden con sus cosas.

Sokka: Pobre Cera, va a ser una mañana muy largan para ella. ¡Ah!

Sokka tuvo que agacharse para que no le alcanzara una corriente de fuego.

Sokka: ¡Hey, cuidado a donde apuntáis!

Aang y Zuko: Perdón.

Aang: Oye Sokka, ¿Y si vas a ver cómo les va a Piecito, Chomper, Patito y Petrie?

Sokka marchándose: Buena idea. No es que no me entretenga el entrenamiento, pero al menos no acabare a la parrilla con ellos.

Aang: ¿A que ha venido eso?

Zuko: Ya le conoces. No bajes la guardia.

Los 2 regresaron al entrenamiento mientras Sokka se fue a buscar a los demás. Los cuales estaban en una pradera jugando con una piña de manera muy similar a jugar con una pelota.

Petrie: Mi contento de no estar en barrizal. Barro no ser bueno para alas.

Chomper pasa la piña a Piecito de una patada.

Petrie: Mi tenerla, mi tenerla.

Petrie se disponía a interceptar la piña, y acabó chocando con Piecito, quedando los 2 fuera de juego.

Petrie tumbado: Mi perderla.

Chomper: ¡Sí, pero yo no!

Chomper fue a engancharla con su boca, pero justo cuando sus dientes la cogieron con fuerza Chomper sintió una extraña sensación en su boca. Y al mirar de nuevo la piña vio lo que parecía ser uno de sus dientes en el suelo justo delante suya.

Chomper confuso: ¿Huh?

Petrie: Parecer un diente.

Piecito: Un diente de los tuyos, Chomper.

Chomper asustado: ¿Un diente mío, ¡en el suelo!? ¡Pero mis dientes tienen que estar en mi boca!

Petrie: Ser cierto, pero este diente no parece estar en tu boca.

Chomper alarmado: ¡Mi diente, mi diente, mi diente!

Piecito: ¿Te duele?

Chomper: No. ¿Me tiene que doler?

Patito: Estoy segura de que no pasa nada.

Chomper alarmado: ¡¿Nada?! ¡¿Y luego qué?! ¡¿Se va a caer un brazo, una pata, mi cola?! No, mi cola no. Ay, ¿qué me está pasando?

Petrie: Mi nunca oír que los dientes caerse.

Chomper: ¡¿Nunca, nunca?!

Padre de Cera (Topps) llegando: Pues yo sí.

Chomper: ¿Huh?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y yo que tu no me encariñaría mucho con esa cola.

Patito: Pues me parece a mí que Chomper está muy encariñado con ella, sí sí sí.

Chomper: Es cierto, lo estoy.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Se empieza con un diente y antes de darte cuenta te conviertes en huesos y te caes a pedazos.

Chomper asustado: Yo no quiero convertirme en huesos.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: No puedes evitarlo. Recuerda lo que te digo, por la noche no serás más que un montón de huesos.

Chomper: ¡Espere! ¡¿Cómo puedo volver a ponerme el diente en la boca?!

Piecito: Se lo preguntaremos al Señor Nariz Gruesa. Él sabe muchísimas cosas.

Eso dio esperanzas a Chomper. Momentos después el Señor Nariz Gruesa estaba examinando el hueco donde antes estaba el diente de Chomper en su boca como un dentista.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Has venido al lugar adecuado, Chomper. Sé muchos modos de pegar las cosas. Alguno funcionará con tu diente.

Chomper alegre: ¿Lo dice en serio?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pues claro, hijo.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: El Diente Arreglar-Fix Your Tooth-Título original).

(La boca ábrela, mirare que tal esta, jugo de hoja concentrado, deja el diente bien pegado)

(Lo arreglo yo, yo pensé que no, él te lo pegara, esa es la verdad, ¿se ha pegado ya?)

(Flor en polvo es superior, tal vez barro ira mejor, ya no sé con qué probar, no se va a pegar)

(¿No lo arreglas, no?/no lo arregla, no, ya lo siento yo/no lo consiguió, él no ha podido, no/pobre, se soltó, bien yo lo intenté)

(Discúlpame, no se pegó)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

A pesar de todos los medios usados para intentar volver a pegar su diente, Chomper vio que no dieron resultado.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Siento que no haya funcionado ninguna de mis soluciones. Hasta ahora he procurado evitar cualquier contacto directo con los dientes de los Dentiagudos.

Y el Señor Nariz Gruesa les dejó. Poco rato después llego Sokka.

Sokka: Estáis aquí chicos. Eh, ¿a qué vienen esas caras tan largas? Pensaba que estabais jugando.

Piecito: Y lo estábamos Sokka.

Chomper mostrándolo: Hasta que mi diente se cayó.

Sokka examinándolo: ¿Se te ha caído un diente? ¿Pero no se supone que los dientes de los de tu especie están hechos para aplastar cualquier cosa?

Chomper alarmado: ¡Y aun así se me ha caído!

Sokka: Tranquilo Chomper. Seguro que no es tan malo.

Patito: Yo no diría eso. El Señor Nariz Gruesa ha intentado volver a pegarlo con varias soluciones y ninguna ha funcionado.

Sokka: Eso es porque no se puede volver a pegar un diente.

Chomper: ¡¿No se puede?!

Sokka: Bueno, que yo sepa.

Chomper decaído: Ojala los Dentiagudos vivieran aquí. Así podría preguntarles por mis dientes.

Sokka: Espera un momento. ¿Y si se lo preguntas a Ruby?

Chomper: ¿A Ruby? Si ella no tiene dientes.

Sokka: Sí, es verdad, sino un pico fuerte. Pero tú dijiste que ella antes vivía en el Misterioso Más Allá, el hogar de todos los Dentiagudos. Así que nadie debe de saber más sobre ellos que ella.

Piecito: Es verdad.

Patito: Oh sí sí sí. A lo mejor ella sabe algo sobre esto.

Chomper: ¿Eso pensáis?

Piecito: (Asiente).

Sokka: Estoy seguro al 100 por 100.

Petrie: Quizá ella pegar diente.

Sokka: O tenga la respuesta a que le ha ocurrido a Chomper.

Chomper: Pero ella no está aquí. ¿Y si no vuelve antes de que se haga de noche? Para entonces seré un montón de huesos.

Sokka: Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que eso no pasará. Y además, podremos encontrarla incluso antes del anochecer.

Piecito: Sokka tiene razón. Eso no significa que vaya a pasar.

Patito: Pero chicos, no sabemos dónde está ese barrizal.

Sokka: Ay, es verdad. No había pensado en eso. Una pena que Aang ni Toph estén aquí.

Petrie: Eh, Chomper ser buen oledor. Quizá él oler rastro de Ruby.

Sokka: Buena idea Petrie.

Chomper: Hare lo que pueda.

Hablando de Ruby, ella, Púas y las demás chicas seguían relajándose en el barrizal de Tria, sintiéndose como en un balneario para dinosaurios. Todos disfrutaban del barro, excepto Cera que seguía reacia a meterse.

Toph relajada: Esto es increíble, Cera. No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Cera: Será para vosotras las humanas, ¿pero qué clase de Trescuernos se sienta en el barro?

Tria relajada: Es peor quedarse ahí sentada mirando, Cera.

Cera: Tienes razón, así que no voy a mirar.

Cera se giró y se puso a comer de unos matorrales.

Tria: (Suspira).

Katara relajada: No te preocupes Tria. Tarde o temprano el aburrimiento le hará querer hacer cualquier cosa.

Tria: Por lo que he visto diría que vosotras ya habíais disfrutado de esto.

Katara: Sí. Toph y yo pasamos un día en un spa durante nuestra estancia en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se.

Toph: Es un lugar parecido a esto pero cerrado y sin vistas como estas. Pero el barro no era tan bueno como este.

Katara: Sí, este es muchísimo mejor.

Tria: Me alegra que os guste.

Mientras tanto, el otro grupo comenzó a buscar el barrizal secreto confiando en el sofisticado olfato de Chomper, el cual llevaba su diente en su mano.

Patito: Llevamos bastante rato buscando ese barrizal secreto. Pero no sé si lo vamos a encontrar.

Petrie: Quizá por eso Tria decir que barrizal secreto ser secreto.

Sokka: Mientras Chomper siga el rastro lo encontraremos, sea todo lo secreto que sea.

Chomper siguió olfateando el aire, pero parecía inseguro, cómo si no captara nada. Algo que notaron todos.

Chomper inseguro: Em, es por ahí.

Chomper señaló a una cueva cercana.

Piecito: ¿Tú estás seguro?

Petrie: ¿Tria meterse ahí?

Sokka: Lo dudo mucho. No creo que esta sea la ruta más exacta hacia un barrizal.

Chomper: Es lo que dice mi nariz.

Piecito: Pues habrá que echar un vistazo de todos modos.

Sokka: Estoy contigo. A lo mejor nos saltamos algo.

Patito y Petrie no estaban tan convencidos como el resto, pero aun así les siguieron dentro de la cueva. El interior de la cueva estaba un poco encharcado, pero no parecía que nadie hubiese pasado en mucho tiempo.

Sokka: No se oye ni un alma.

Petrie: Ser lugar muy extraño para relajarse.

Patito: Yo no sería capaz de relajarme aquí. Oh no no no.

Piecito optimista: (Risas), no esta tan mal.

Sokka: Esperad. ¿No os oís algo?

A lo que se refería Sokka parecía una especie de zumbido. De repente Petrie se sobresaltó.

Petrie: ¡Ay, algo morder a Petrie!

Sokka: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Chomper: ¡Qué bien! ¡Un zumbón picador!

El origen del zumbido era una abeja prehistórica que iba a por Petrie. Él trató de alejarse del insecto volando hacia Chomper, y entonces él aprovechó y se la zampó.

Petrie: Mi no creer que estar ricos, Chomper.

Sokka: Uf, pero al menos nos ha librado de ella. ¿Tenéis idea de lo que duelen sus picaduras?

Patito: Ya lo creo, sí sí sí.

Pero parecía que aunque Chomper se había comido la abeja no se la había tragado, ya que esta intentaba salir de su boca. Al final Chomper la dejo ir.

Chomper relamiéndose: Hum, esta picante.

Piecito: Bueno, por lo menos has asustado a ese zumbón.

Patito nerviosa: Oh no, ahí viene otra vez.

Sokka asustado: ¡Y se ha traído a todos sus amigos!

Piecito: ¡Corred!

La abeja molesta había ido a pedir ayuda al resto de la colmena y volvieron a la carga, así que no les dejaron más remedio que salir por piernas. De vuelta con el grupo de chicas y Púas, Cera intentaba entretenerse con una piedrecita mientras el resto seguía con su sesión de relax.

Cera aburrida: Ay, que aburrido es esto. Podría estar divirtiéndome con los demás.

Pero Cera no sabía el lío en el que estaban metidos: seguían en la cueva huyendo de las abejas. Por suerte mientras corrían, Piecito divisó a lo lejos una gruta donde podían dar esquinazo a las abejas. Así que una vez cerca guio a todos a meterse dentro, esquivando al enjambre.

Petrie: Los zumbones ya no seguirnos.

Sokka aliviado: Bien visto Piecito.

Patito: (Suspira) estamos a salvo, sí.

Chomper retrocedió hasta que resbaló con algo. Al mirar hacia arriba vio que no era nada más que la boca del esqueleto de otro dinosaurio. Eso fue bastante para asustarle y hacerle correr de vuelta al túnel. Los demás le siguieron y de nuevo tuvieron que huir de las abejas incluso al salir de la cueva.

Sokka: ¡Nos están pisando los talones! ¡¿Dónde está Aang cuando se le necesita?!

Al final lograron escapar de las abejas desapareciendo en unos matorrales bajo una empinada.

Piecito aliviado: ¿Os encontráis bien?

Sokka: Creo que sí. Chomper, la próxima vez que te metas una abeja en la boca, mastica fuerte y luego trágatela.

Chomper asustado: ¿Habéis…habéis visto los huesos? Les faltaban todos los dientes.

Sokka: Tranquilo Chomper. Ese esqueleto podría estar así por muchas razones. No significa que tenga que ver con lo tuyo.

Piecito: Seguro que Ruby te podrá ayudar.

Chomper: Pero antes tenemos que encontrarla. Mi olfato nos ha traído hasta esa cueva. ¡Oh no, quizá sea porque mi nariz está a punto de caerse!

Sokka tranquilizándolo: No exageres. No se te va a caer nada.

Piecito: (Suspira asombrado), eh, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?

Sokka: ¿Tienes alguna idea?

Piecito: Sí, subiremos a la roca de observar.

Piecito señaló a una enorme y alta roca con nubes alrededor de su cima y un sendero hacia arriba.

Piecito: El abuelo dice que se ve todo el valle desde la cima.

Sokka: Es una buena alternativa para encontrar ese barrizal enseguida, en ausencia de Aang.

No tardaron en ponerse a subir el sendero hacia la cima de la roca. Tiempo después…

Petrie: Ya faltar poco, faltar poco.

El grupo continuó subiendo, aunque los pequeños empezaban a estar nerviosos por lo alto que estaban y porque el sendero se hacía más estrecho.

Sokka: Empiezo a pensar que esto no ha sido buena idea.

Y de repente al subir, Patito se resbaló y se fue sendero abajo.

Chomper: ¡Patito!

Por suerte, antes de que se cayera Chomper la agarró.

Patito aliviada: Gracias Chomper, gracias.

Chomper: No hay de qué.

Y Chomper fue el siguiente que resbaló y se fue sendero abajo.

Todos: ¡Chomper!

Afortunadamente en el borde había un arbusto con las raíces para fuera, por lo que Chomper pudo agarrarse con sus manos. Pero para eso soltó el diente involuntariamente, dejándolo al borde del risco.

Piecito: Uf, menos mal.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Sokka: (Suspira), por que poco.

Chomper: Estoy bien. Oh no, mi diente.

Intentó cogerlo con una de sus manos, pero no lo alcanzaba.

Piecito: ¡Chomper, no!

Patito: Si haces eso te podrías caer y te harías mucho daño.

Sokka: ¡Patito, Piecito, agarradme por las piernas!

Debido a la fuerza con la que Chomper tiraba de la raíz e intentaba alcanzar su diente esta empezó a soltarse. Pero en el último momento Sokka lo cogió. Pero las piedrecitas soltadas por la raíz acabaron llevándose el diente de por medio al vacío.

Chomper: ¡No!

De inmediato Petrie se lanzó en picado tras el diente, que traspasó una de las nubes que rodeaban la roca.

Piecito: ¿Petrie?

Cuando el grupo se puso a salvo Petrie regresó con el diente en su pico.

Sokka: ¡Bien Petrie, eres un campeón!

Y le devolvió el diente a Chomper.

Chomper: Gracias Petrie.

Patito: Cierto. Has atravesado ese humo del cielo Petrie, lo has hecho.

Petrie: ¿Mi, hecho?

Piecito: (Risas), pues claro que sí.

Petrie: (Se estremece), a veces yo darme miedo.

Sokka: (Risas), te sorprendería lo que eres capaz de hacer. Esta vez te has superado a ti mismo.

Petrie: Gracias.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cima.

Sokka: Vaya. Tu abuelo tenía razón, desde aquí se divisa todo el valle.

Chomper: ¡Mirad, el barrizal! Justo detrás de esa laguna.

Petrie: Ser fácil de ver.

Sokka sacó un catalejo para mirar mejor.

Sokka: Sí, ahí veo a Tria. Y a Púas con las chicas. Ruby estará allí con ellas. Uf, y por lo que no veo diría que Cera no lo está pasando bien.

Y tal cómo supuso Sokka, Cera seguía estando igual de aburrida.

Cera: ¿Ya has acabado de relajarte?

Tria: Vamos Cera, prueba al menos a meter un dedo.

Cera: (Suspira), vale.

Cera aceptó al final a regañadientes y metió una pata en el barro. Y enseguida notó algo que le llamó la atención.

Cera: Esta caliente.

Suki relajada: ¿Ves cómo no es un barro normal y corriente?

Ruby relajada: Hum, por eso mismo está tan bien.

Cera: Oye, yo no he dicho que este bien, es una tontería.

Toph: (Suspira), me habría gustado mucho que Cera disfrutara de esto tanto como nosotras.

Katara duchándose en una cascada: Pues tendremos que hacer que se meta al final aunque no lo desee.

Toph sabía por dónde iba Katara, y ambas maestras usaron sus poderes para poner un poco de barro delante de donde pisaba Cera sin que se percatara. Esto la hizo resbalar directa hacia la laguna y caer al barro.

Cera: ¡Eh!

Esto hice reír a todos.

Cera: ¿Y se supone que esto me va a relajar?

Katara: Al menos ya has hecho lo más duro.

Tria: Ahora que estas dentro, ¿no te parece agradable?

Cera: Bueno, es mejor que el barro normal.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: Y sería más divertido si además se pudiera jugar con el barro.

Katara: Entonces esto no sería un sitio para relajarse sino para jugar.

Entonces una bola de barro le cayó encima a Katara sin enterarse.

Toph: Justo lo que tu querías, ¿no Cera?

Cera: (Risas).

Katara limpiándose: ¡¿Eh, de donde ha salido esto?! Has sido tú, ¿verdad Toph?

Toph: Aquí hay barro por todas partes. Puede haber sido cualquiera.

Entonces a Toph le cayó una bola de agua que la dejó calada, haciendo reír más a Cera.

Katara: Y también hay mucha agua.

Toph: O sea que quieres pelea, ¿no Princesita? ¿Qué tal si acabamos lo que empezamos aquel día en la Nación del Fuego?

Katara: Cuando quieras.

Y ambas se fueron a un espacio aislado del barrizal donde empezaron otra lucha en el barro cargando la una contra la otra.

Tria: ¿No deberíamos pararlas?

Suki: Tranquila, esto es solo una pelea amistosa. Creo yo.

Cera riendo: Esto ya me gusta más.

Todos se rieron de aquello. Al mismo tiempo parecía que Aang y Zuko habían terminado su sesión de entrenamiento.

Zuko: Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.

Aang: Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo ahora Sokka y los demás?

Zuko: Ni idea. Puede que ya hayan terminado de jugar y se hayan reunido con los demás.

Aang: Eso si no se pierden buscando ese barrizal, ya dijo Tria que es secreto.

Zuko: Hehe, teniendo a Chomper con ellos no podrán perderlas aun estando en un lugar secreto.

Aang: Pues ya solo me falta ver donde encontraremos a las chicas.

Aang abrió su planeador y se puso a buscar desde el aire. En cuanto a los demás, por fin iban por el camino correcto, por el mismo pantano que llevaba al barrizal.

Sokka: Un pantano. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que cruzar una especie de pantano para ir a dónde queremos ir?

Petrie: Este lugar no oler lo que se dice bien.

Patito con la nariz tapada: Si vivieras aquí seguro que te acostumbrarías, sí sí sí.

De repente a Sokka y Petrie les salpicaron una burbuja grande.

Sokka: No estoy tan seguro.

Chomper con la nariz tapada: Ahora mismo no me importaría nada que se me cayera la nariz.

Pero en ese momento Chomper no vio por donde iba y cayó a la laguna del pantano, que resultó no ser simple agua.

Piecito: ¡Oh no, arenas movedizas!

Chomper trató de sacar sus patas de las arenas movedizas.

Patito: Chomper, sal de ahí o te hundirás en las arenas movedizas.

Chomper: Eso intento.

Sokka: Está muy lejos para que yo pueda alcanzarle.

Petrie: Mi ya ir.

Petrie trató de ayudar a Chomper, pero era demasiado pequeño.

Sokka: Piecito, depende de ti. Yo te sujeto.

Piecito: Vamos, agárrate.

Chomper se agarró a la cola de Piecito, pero solo con una mano pues en la otra seguía sujetando su diente. Y aunque Piecito y los demás tiraban no era suficiente.

Sokka: ¡Esto no funciona, agárrate con las 2 manos!

Chomper: ¡No, no puedo soltar mi diente!

Piecito: ¡Vamos, agárrate!

Chomper: No puedo, perdería mi diente.

Patito: ¡Es mejor perderlo que perderte todo tú!

Chomper: No puedo ser un Dentiagudo sin todos mis dientes agudos.

Petrie: Mi no pensar eso.

Sokka: Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es salvarte. ¡Ahora agárrate con las 2 manos y te sacaremos de ahí!

Piecito: ¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Suelta el diente y agárrate a mi cola!

Patito: Por favor.

Chomper: Socorro.

Pero las arenas terminaron hundiendo a Chomper por completo.

Todos: ¡Chomper!

Y de repente algo bajó como un rayo y se metió en las arenas movedizas, justo donde se había hundido Chomper.

Zuko llegando: ¡Eh, ¿estáis bien?!

Sokka: Zuko, que bien nos has encontrado. ¡¿Dónde está Aang?!

Zuko: ¡Ahí dentro!

Zuko señaló al mismo sitio donde se hundió Chomper, indicando que el objeto que se sumergió había sido Aang. Al poco rato, se empezó a abrir un vórtice que disipaba las arenas movedizas de una forma sobrenatural: era Aang en el estado Avatar, con Chomper en brazos. Nada más salir del estado Avatar dejó a Chomper en el suelo y la poza volvió a la normalidad.

Aang: (Suspira aliviado), ha faltado poco.

Patito: Cuanto me alegra que estés bien. Gracias Aang.

Piecito: Lo mismo digo.

Petrie: Ya somos 3, aja.

Sokka: Por poco te perdemos, así que la próxima vez agárrate cómo te decimos.

Zuko: Ya está bien Sokka, es suficiente. Lo importante es que estas a salvo.

Chomper cabizbajo: Pero no estoy nada bien, Zuko. Os recuerdo que he perdido mi diente. ¿Cómo voy a ser un Dentiagudo si me faltan dientes?

Aang: ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Zuko: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Sokka: Es una larga historia.

Patito: A nosotros no nos importa que te falte algún diente, o todos.

Piecito: Es verdad. Siempre serás nuestro amigo Chomper, seas como seas.

Chomper: ¿Y si el Señor Trescuernos tiene razón y me convierto en huesos?

Aang: No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con perder un diente?

Sokka: No lo sé. Esta última parte no la oí.

Piecito: Ahora no hay tiempo para explicarlo. El barrizal está ahí detrás. A lo mejor Ruby sabe algo.

Aang: ¿Por qué queréis preguntarle?

Sokka: Porque ella es la que sabe más sobre los Dentiagudos.

Zuko: Y la que realmente puede ayudar a Chomper. Vamos a buscarla.

Patito: Pero Chomper no quiere dejar su diente, aunque se lo haya tragado la arena.

Zuko: Yo me quedo con Chomper, vosotros id a buscar a Ruby.

Petrie: Mi también quedarme.

Piecito: Gracias chicos, volveremos en seguida.

Mientras los 4 se fueron al barrizal Chomper seguía cabizbajo mirando hacia la zona donde su diente se había hundido. Zuko se sentó a su lado, intentando consolarle.

Zuko: Sé lo que es perder una parte de ti.

Chomper: ¿Ah sí?

Zuko tocándose la cicatriz del ojo: Desde que mi padre me hizo esta marca pensé que ya no volvería a vivir de igual manera que antes, que todo se pondría a empeorar con el paso del tiempo. Pero con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con ello, y también a que no me afectara.

Chomper: Eso es muy conmovedor de tu parte, pero al menos tú conservas tu ojo. Yo en cambio he perdido mi diente del todo.

Zuko: No importa lo que te pase, porque siempre estaremos ahí para ayudarte a superarlo.

Petrie: Claro que sí.

Al mismo tiempo, los demás llegaron al barrizal.

Aang: Este lugar es más grande de lo que pensaba. ¿Dónde pueden estar?

Sokka: Ojala hubiera alguien a quien pedir indicaciones.

Piecito: Sí que hay.

Piecito divisó a alguien que se estaba dando un baño de barro en una charca cercana a ellos. No sabían que era, pues le cubría la cabeza una hoja de estrella grande a modo de sombrero.

Patito: Perdone, ¿ha visto a un Correrápido, a un Coladepúa Trescuernos?

Cera relajada: Ah hola chicos. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

La forma en la que actuaba Cera les dejó atónitos a todos, especialmente a Aang y Sokka que se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Patito: Cera. ¿Eres tú?

Sokka hablando bajo: Esta irreconocible, colega.

Aang hablando bajo: Desde luego no parece ella.

Piecito: Cera, tenemos que encontrar a Ruby. Es importante.

Cera saliendo de la charca: Seguidme, por favor.

Sokka: ¿Quién es ella y que ha hecho con nuestra Cera?

Aang: Al final va a resultar que Tria tenía razón y este barrizal no es normal.

Los 4 siguieron a Cera hasta donde estaban los demás, lo que no les llevó mucho.

Cera: Ya hemos llegado.

Piecito: ¡Ruby!

Ruby y Suki estaban tumbadas al lado de la charca mientras Tria se aclaraba bajo la cascada.

Suki: Ah chicos, al final os habéis decidido a venir.

Sokka: Eso es cosa aparte, Suki.

Patito: Llevamos buscándote todo el día, sí sí sí.

Ruby relajada: (Suspira), pues estoy aquí. Claro que si estoy aquí es simplemente porque aquí es donde estoy.

Piecito: Chomper te necesita.

Sokka: Y es una emergencia.

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas que sacaron a todos del trance, excepto a Cera.

Piecito: No está lejos. Vamos.

Patito: Síguenos, síguenos.

Cera relajada: Chicos, tenéis que intentar relajaros.

Sokka parando: Vale, en primer lugar, ¿qué le han hecho a esta? ¿Qué es lo que tiene este barro?

Suki: Ni os lo imagináis.

Aang: Un momento, ¿dónde están Toph y Katara?

En ese momento todos oyeron unos gritos muy familiares.

Aang alarmado: Oh no me digas que han caído también en las arenas movedizas.

Suki: No. Yo diría que están ajustando una cuenta pendiente.

Aang: ¿Qué?

Cuando Aang pudo ver lo que hacían comprendió a que se refería Suki: las 2 estaban enzarzadas en una pelea en el barro, usando sus poderes para intentar superar a su rival.

Aang: Oh, otra vez no.

Justo cuando las 2 estaban a punto de chocar de nuevo, Aang las cogió a las 2 con una corriente de aire fuerte.

Aang: ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo?

Katara nerviosa: No… no es lo que piensas.

Toph: En realidad sí es lo que piensas, Pies Inquietos. Esto lo dejamos sin finalizar aquel día.

Aang: ¡¿Venimos aquí a buscar ayuda para Chomper y os encuentro librando una pelea en el barro?! Tria no os trajo aquí para esta tontería.

Toph: Vaya, nunca había visto a Aang tan decepcionado.

Katara: Estoy de acuerdo. Espera, ¿ha dicho que Chomper necesita ayuda?

Al final todos, incluidos Cera, Púas y Tria, siguieron a los chicos hasta el pantano.

Piecito: Esta aquí mismo.

Aang: Petrie y Zuko se han quedado con él.

Katara: ¿Te encuentras bien, Chomper?

Chomper cabizbajo: No. He perdido mi diente, para siempre.

Nada más oír eso, Cera dejó de estar relajada.

Cera: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Has interrumpido nuestro día de relax por un diente?! ¡¿Por un diente?! Para un día que consigo relajarme venís vosotros y me lo estropeáis todo.

Sokka: Cera ha vuelto.

Tria: Cálmate. Nos alegramos mucho de que no le pase nada a Chomper.

Chomper: ¿Qué no me pasa nada? Si me caigo a pedazos.

Suki: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Zuko: Dice que se le cayó un diente mientras jugaban, y lo ha perdido en las arenas movedizas. Aunque yo no entiendo qué relación tiene con eso último.

Chomper: ¿Alguien ha visto a un Dentiagudo al que le falte un diente?

Ruby: Claro que sí.

Chomper: ¿Eh?

Ruby: Yo lo he visto más veces de las que nadie ha visto.

Chomper aliviado: ¿En serio?

Ruby: Pues claro Chomper. Se te van a caer todos los dientes.

Chomper alarmado: ¡¿Todos los dientes?!

Eso asustó a Chomper aún más.

Toph: Vaya forma de ayudar, Ruby. Queremos calmarlo, no que entre en pánico.

Ruby: Lo que quiero decir es que es normal que un Dentiagudo normal pierda los dientes. Así que si has perdido un diente eres un Dentiagudo normal.

Chomper: ¿Soy…normal?

Ruby: Trae. Dame la mano.

Ruby cogió la mano de Chomper y con su dedo toco justo donde antes estaba el diente que Chomper perdió. Su dedo tocó algo en el hueco.

Ruby: ¿Lo notas? Ese es tu diente nuevo.

Chomper: ¿Mi diente nuevo?

Ruby: Sí, tu diente nuevo. Y tu diente nuevo será nuevo hasta que seas viejo.

Aang: Ah, así que de eso se trataba. Debía de ser el primer diente de leche de Chomper.

Piecito: ¿Diente de leche?

Zuko: Son los primeros dientes que se tienen cuando se es pequeño.

Suki: Y conforme vas creciendo se te caen solos para dejar paso a otros más fuertes.

Cera: ¿Y cómo es que vosotros también sabéis lo mismo que Ruby?

Katara: Por qué también nos pasa lo mismo a los humanos.

Cera: ¿Y no podía habérselo dicho Sokka antes y ahorrarnos todo esto?

Sokka: Eh, en mi defensa diré que no sabía que en respecto a dientes los Dentiagudos eran muy similares a nosotros.

Chomper: ¿Entonces no me voy a convertir en huesos y caerme a pedazos?

Toph: Pues claro que no. ¿De dónde sacaste esa tontería?

Petrie: Decirlo el padre de Cera.

Sokka: Oh, ahora entiendo a que venía con eso. Te estaba metiendo miedo, vaya una broma pesada.

Katara enojada: Sí, sobre todo con alguien que es todavía muy pequeño. La próxima vez que le vea pienso decirle 4 palabritas respecto a asustar a los niños con mentiras.

Tria: Calma Katara, no será necesario. Una vez en casa ya hablaré yo con Topsy respecto a esto. Lo importante es que todo ya se ha resuelto.

Zuko: ¿Lo ves, Chomper?, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte. Y aunque lo fuera, hemos estado aquí para ayudarte.

Chomper: Ya lo creo.

Chomper ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, y se sentía tanto aliviado como afortunado de que sus amigos le hayan ayudado con su crisis.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está reluciendo en mí)

(Mi diente cayó, se ha ido para siempre, pero uno nuevo va a salir)

(Es natural, eso va con sus normas, ahora yo lo pude descubrir)

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está dentro de mí, ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está reluciendo en mí)

(Sí lo saben)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Con todo arreglado, todos decidieron pasar el resto del día en el barrizal.

Chomper entusiasmado: ¿Ya se puede ver mi diente nuevo?

Patito: Aun no, pero tampoco te estoy mirando los dientes muy de cerca.

Chomper: ¿Tú puedes verlo?

Púas: (Niega).

Suki: Paciencia Chomper. El diente tardará un tiempo en salir, tiene que hacer lo mismo que tú. Crecer.

Sokka relajado: Ahora entiendo por qué Cera se veía diferente. Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo.

Cera: Primero se emocionan con el barro, luego con un diente, y ahora de nuevo con el barro.

Cera no se sentía con ganas de entrar en el barro de nuevo, hasta que Púas le lanzó un poco de barro a la cara.

Cera: ¡Oye!

Púas: (Risas).

Como represalia, Cera se lanzó de nuevo al barro con fuerza, lanzándole a Púas una ola de barro que lo cubrió entero, riéndose de cómo se quedó.

Katara: Oye Aang, respecto a lo de antes…

Aang: Nah, es agua pasada. Además, ya supuse yo una vez que tarde o temprano, por algún motivo, las 2 volveríais a enfrentaros en un duelo. Aunque no me esperaba que fuera otra vez en el barro.

Cera: Oye, ¿al final quien ganó de las 2?

Aang: Nadie, porque yo las pare.

Cera: Vaya aguafiestas. Necesitas que te recuerden de qué van estas cosas.

Y Cera le lanzó barro a Aang con su cola.

Aang: ¡Eh! Vale Cera, tú te lo has buscado.

Toph: Oh sí, esto sí que va a terminar bien. ¡Guerra de barro!

Piecito: Al final sí que ha sido buena idea el barrizal.

Y todos acabaron jugando a tirarse barro los unos a los otros convirtiendo el barrizal en un campo de batalla del barro.

FIN.


	3. Episodio 3

3- La Celebración del Día de la Estrella.

Era de noche en el Gran Valle y la luna llena lo iluminaba todo, pero eso no quería decir que todos estuvieran durmiendo, pues ciertos pequeños dinosaurios y humanos estaban jugando junto a una gran roca. La cuestión es ¿a qué juegan?

Piecito: Adivinad quién soy.

Piecito hizo unos gruñidos mientras todos miraban no a él mismo, sino a su sombra proyectada en la roca, por lo que estaba imitando a otra criatura.

Suki: Hum, diría que por la forma en la que estas agachado y solo se te mueve la cabeza como si estuviera en un caparazón, eso es porque eres una tortuga. O sea un Reptador.

Patito: Bien hecho, Suki.

Todos: (Risas).

Zuko: Vale Púas, ahora es tu turno.

Púas imitó a una rana croando y luego usó su lengua para agarrar unas hojas cercanas.

Toph: Nos lo has puesto muy fácil, Púas. Eres una rana muy saltarina.

Katara: Prueba a hacer una sombra Petrie.

Petrie simplemente se estremeció y empezó a temblar.

Sokka: ¿A qué creéis que está imitando?

Piecito: Creo que es Petrie con miedo.

Aang: No debes tener miedo de las sombras Petrie.

Petrie asustado: Mí no temer sombras, Aang. Mí temer eso.

Petrie señaló a unos arbustos oscuros cercanos donde parecía haber algo moviéndose y grujiendo. Lo único que vieron fue la sombra de una criatura muy extraña que se movía de forma muy rara.

Patito: Nunca había visto nada parecido, oh no nono.

Chomper asustado: Desde luego. Es muy raro.

Katara: ¿Qué clase de criatura se mueve así?

Zuko: No lo sé, pero puede ser peligrosa. Chicos, escondeos.

Mientras el equipo Avatar se preparaba para luchar, los dinosaurios se escondieron detrás de las rocas.

Piecito asustado: ¿Qué es eso?

Petrie asustado: Mí no saberlo, pero mí creer que tener a Cera.

Toph: O más bien es Cera quien lo tiene.

Petrie asustado: Oh no, esa cosa intentar comerse a Cera.

Toph: No, no es lo quiero decir. Podéis salir de ahí, no hay peligro alguno, ¿verdad Cera?

Cera: Os lo digo en serio, es la última vez que cojo este atajo.

Sokka acercándose: ¿Eres tú Cera?

En efecto, era Cera. Y lo que le daba una forma tan extraña era una rama que tenía incrustada en el cuerno que no podía quitarse.

Aang: (Risas), menuda pinta tienes con eso.

Suki: Ya lo creo, nos has dado un buen susto.

Ruby: Menos mal que eres tú, y no el tú que creía que eras (suspira).

Cera: ¿Se puede saber que estáis mirando, chicos? ¡Hola, ¿alguien me puede ayudar a quitarme esta cosa del cuerno?!

Zuko: Sin problema.

Aang y Zuko trataron de arrancarle la rama, pero no era cosa fácil.

Aang tirando: No sale, está bien incrustada.

Piecito: Vamos chicos, tiremos todos.

Todos agarraron la rama y comenzaron a tirar. Pero entre todos tiraron tan fuerte que cuando consiguieron sacársela a Cera, Ruby se cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza.

Patito: Ruby, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ruby parecía un poco mareada, hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Ruby: ¡Anda, mi estrella!

Toph confusa: ¿Su qué?

Petrie: Mi a veces ver estrellas cuando me caigo.

Ruby: No. Mi estrella del Día de la Estrella. Mirad, es la que está justo allí.

Ruby señaló hacia una estrella solitario particular que brillaba a tan solo poca distancia de la luna.

Ruby: Es especial porque solo puede verse 3 noches en cada época fría. Cuando la estrella este a una pata del Círculo de la Noche será el Día de mi Estrella.

Katara: ¿El Día de la Estrella?

Cera: ¿Qué es eso?

Ruby: Es el día en el que sales del huevo. Mi madre me dijo que apareció la misma estrella en el mismo lugar el día en el que salí del huevo.

Aang: Ah ya veo, te refieres a tu cumpleaños.

Todos los dinosaurios: ¿Cumpleaños?

Suki: Es como nosotros llamamos al día en que nace uno. Es nuestro nombre para el Día de la Estrella.

Ruby: Vaya, también suena genial ese nombre.

Katara: Gracias, Día de la Estrella suena muy especial también.

Chomper: Claro, era tu Día de la Estrella cuando dejamos el Misterioso Más Allá.

La escena cambia a un flashback de cuando Chomper aún estaba con Ruby y sus padres y hermana y hermano pequeños. Chomper parecía estar vigilando mientras que Ruby, entonces más pequeña, se bañaba en una laguna con su familia.

Padre de Ruby: Feliz Día de la Estrella, Ruby.

Madre de Ruby: Me alegra pasar este Día de la Estrella juntos.

Ruby: Y a mí mama. Cuando os digo te quiero no os digo todo lo que os quiero (abraza a su madre).

Madre de Ruby: Nosotros también te queremos, Ruby.

Ruby: Aún no me he marchado y ya os echo de menos.

Padre de Ruby: Hija, tienes que fijarte en cómo trabajan juntos los amigos de Chomper del Gran Valle.

Ruby: Sí. Sobre todo aquellos que llama el equipo Avatar.

Madre de Ruby: Sí Ruby. Aprender eso podría salvarnos algún día de…

Chomper alarmado: ¡Garra Roja!

Tal como dijo Chomper, a lo lejos se veían las reconocibles sombras de Garra Roja y sus raptores. No les quedó más remedio que hacer deprisa la despedida.

Padre de Ruby: ¡Marchaos chicos!

Madre de Ruby: ¡Corre Ruby!

Chomper: ¡Vamos Ruby, por aquí!

Ruby y Chomper fueron por un camino distinto al de los Correrápidos. Preocupada, Ruby echo un último vistazo a su familia antes de unirse a Chomper en la huida. Cuando los carnívoros llegaron ya no había nadie, pero Garra Roja pareció captar algún aroma, cosa que confirmaron sus Muerdeveloces y empezaron a seguir el rastro. Dijo era el que pertenecía a Ruby y Chomper, que iban por un cañón muy estrecho cuando empezaron a oír a los depredadores.

Ruby: ¡Se están acercando!

Chomper: ¡Por ahí!

Los 2 consiguieron esconderse en una grieta oculta antes de que les alcanzaran sus perseguidores, los cuales al perder el rastro no sabían que hacer al principio, mientras los 2 pequeños permanecían muy callados. Al final, Garra Roja se enojó al creer que habían escapado y señalo a sus raptores a emprender un nuevo rumbo. Una vez largados los predadores, los pequeños salieron de su escondite aliviados. Entonces Chomper divisó algo que le llamó la atención.

Chomper: Ven, sígueme.

Los 2 se pusieron a escalar una cornisa. Una vez arriba del todo, Chomper vio que su corazonada era cierta.

Chomper señalando: Esa es la Roca del Saurio. El Gran Valle esta por ahí. Vamos.

Al principio Ruby no estaba convencida de seguir, aún preocupada por su familia. Pero sabiendo lo que podía descubrir al fin se armó de valor.

Ruby: Sigamos.

Y ambos fueron directos hacia el Gran Valle, acabando el flashback.

Todos: (Suspiro de asombro).

Toph: Así que fue eso lo que ocurrió cuando vinisteis aquí.

Ruby: Ese Día de la Estrella fue el último en el que vi a mi familia. Lo siento. Los Días de la Estrella con mi familia eran muy felices. Cuando pienso en ello me pongo muy triste.

Chomper: No pretendía que te pusieras triste Ruby. Venga, vamos a jugar otra vez a las sombras.

Ruby triste: Gracias Chomper, pero ya no me apetece jugar más.

Todos vieron cómo Ruby se marchó cabizbaja.

Petrie: Mí no entender. Ruby no estar sola, estar con nosotros.

Piecito: Pero…pero no somos su familia, y claro no es lo mismo.

Cera: Sí, igual que a nosotros a veces. Pero todos nosotros somos una familia también.

Zuko: Pero eso no significa que no eche de menos a sus padres. Lo mismo nos pasa a todos, no es nada fácil.

Aang: Y más cuando se van. Sé más o menos por lo que ella está pasando.

Patito: Echa mucho de menos a su familia del Misterioso Más Allá, mucho mucho.

Chomper: Voy a ver si la animo un poco.

Pero Katara detuvo a Chomper antes de que él pudiera seguir a Ruby.

Katara: No Chomper. Ella necesita estar un tiempo a solas con sus sentimientos. Tratemos de no forzar las cosas.

Ruby se sentó a orillas de uno de los muchos ríos del Gran Valle, junto a una cascada. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas al extrañar tanto a su familia, y los buenos recuerdos de cada uno de sus cumpleaños, uno tras otro.

Madre de Ruby: Hoy es el Día de tu Estrella, Ruby. Y por eso es importante que estés limpia para tu celebración especial. Al fin y al cabo un Día de la Estrella es una ocasión muy especial.

Ruby: (Suspira), ¿por qué pensar en los felices Días de la Estrella me pone tan triste?

Al mismo tiempo, todos los demás seguían por como lo estaba pasando Ruby.

Chomper: Yo no quería que Ruby se pusiera triste, intentaba que se sintiera feliz.

Sokka: Bueno, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Después de todo mañana es el cumpleaños de Ruby.

Aang: ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo Sokka?

Sokka: Un cumpleaños no es tiempo para estar triste, sino para celebrarlo con tus seres queridos.

Patito: ¿Y cómo celebráis los humanos los cumpleaños?

Toph: Normalmente se celebran fiestas en honor del que cumple años.

Piecito: Eh, eso me ha dado una idea. Vamos a prepararle a Ruby una Fiesta del Regalo.

Patito alegre: Es una idea estupenda, ¡lo es, lo es!

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: Y podemos darle una sorpresa.

Petrie: (Risas), mi gustar sorpresas.

Chomper: ¡Esperad chicos, esperad! Hum, ¿qué es una Fiesta del Regalo?

Suki: Sí, nosotros tampoco sabemos de qué va.

Cera: Es una fiesta en la que le das a alguien su comida favorita, ¿entendéis?

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: En la Fiesta del Regalo se celebra la amistad, se dan regalos, (risas), y también se comparten.

Piecito: Vamos, que es muy parecido a lo que vosotros llamaríais un cumpleaños.

Sokka: Bueno, nosotros en nuestro mundo en los cumpleaños se dan regalos algo distintos, pero supongo que aquí eso puede valer.

Katara: Y la comida favorita de Ruby podría ser el equivalente a una tarta de cumpleaños.

Zuko: Chomper, ¿sabes que es lo que más le gusta comer a Ruby?

Chomper: Pues claro, son las burbujas dulces.

Patito: Oh sí sí sí, las burbujas dulces le gustan mucho, es verdad.

Aang: ¿Burbujas dulces?

Piecito: Son una especie de fruta pequeña con pinta de un montón de burbujas de color morado o rojo que están muy dulces.

Toph: Uvas, así que sí las conocemos.

Sokka: Pues iremos a por ellas una vez salga el sol.

Chomper: Sí, Ruby va a tener su mejor Día de la Estrella o cumpleaños.

A la mañana siguiente, Ruby se encontraba en el mismo río bañándose. Como estaba tan centrada no se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban detrás de un gran tronco cercano.

Patito: ¿Y si Ruby nos descubre? Ya no habría sorpresa.

Katara: Se supone que las fiestas de cumpleaños se preparan sin que el cumpleañero se dé cuenta, así que tenemos que hacerlo cuando ella no esté cerca.

Piecito: Bueno, ella esta entretenida, así que hay que hacerlo ahora.

Cera: ¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar burbujas dulces? Porque no crecen en los árboles.

Piecito: No Cera, pero crecen entre las hierbas que dan refugio.

Petrie nervioso: ¿En las hierbas que dan refugio? (Se estremece) no nonono.

Toph: ¿A qué viene ese nerviosismo?

Petrie: Hierbas que dan refugio estar cerca del Misterioso Más Allá.

Toph: Oh por favor, no es hora de ponerse a pensar en posibles peligros.

Chomper: Estoy con Toph. Da lo mismo donde crezcan. Harán feliz a Ruby, así que iremos a donde haga falta para cogerlas, ¿vale?

Sokka: Esa es la aptitud, Chomper. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todos: Vale.

Petrie derrotado: Vale.

Aang: Atención, Ruby acaba de zambullirse, es la ocasión. En marcha equipo.

Sokka: Eh, se supone que eso lo digo yo, que soy el líder.

Cera: Pues se te ha adelantado.

Todos se marcharon a puntillas para no ser descubiertos mientras Ruby estaba sumergida cual monstruo del Lago Ness. Aprovechó para bucear un poco y observar a ciertos peces singulares (Eusthenopteron). De vuelta en la superficie no pudo evitar recordar de nuevo los buenos momentos con su familia al ver una familia de Nadadores (Saurolophus) jugando en el agua.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Al Recordar-Remembering-Título original).

(Al recordar, al recordar, algo raro te hará pensar)

(En otros tiempos mágicos, un hola alegre, un triste adiós)

(Vuelven a aparecer, queridas cosas del ayer)

(Momentos que yo vi pasar, reviviré al recordar)

(Siempre al recordar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Apenada, Ruby siguió con su baño. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo continúo su búsqueda rodeando un pequeño acantilado.

Petrie nervioso: Estamos muy cerca del Misterioso Más Allá.

Piecito: Tranquilo Petrie, no nos pasará nada.

Aang: Es solo una pequeña búsqueda de comida, no puede ser tan complicada.

Pero hablaron demasiado pronto, ya que de repente el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Todos: ¡Un terremoto!

Sokka: ¡Ya estamos otra vez!

Como efecto del terremoto, las rocas más cercanas del borde se derrumbaron y la mitad del grupo (Cera, Patito, Púas, Chomper, Aang, Katara, Toph y Zuko) se cayeron a un sendero más abajo.

Patito: Huy, eso ha dolido.

Piecito se quedó enganchado en el borde del barranco agarrado a la raíz de un árbol, hasta que Suki y Sokka le ayudaron a subir.

Sokka: ¿Estáis todos bien ahí abajo?

Zuko: Sí, estamos bien.

Piecito: Oh no. ¡Cuidado!

La zona de abajo resulto ser una cuenca vacía, y enfrente de ellos se les acercaba un fuerte torrente de agua proveniente de una cascada recién creada por el seísmo. Por suerte Aang y Katara usaron el control del agua para frenarlo, pero había tanta agua que solo les llegó a los pies, suficiente para que Toph se subiera a los hombros de Zuko.

Chomper: Tranquila Toph, el agua no cubre mucho. Saldremos de aquí sin problema.

Katara: Yo no estaría tan segura. El agua está subiendo de nivel.

Aang: Y no podemos seguir así por mucho tiempo.

Sokka: Odio el universo.

Cera: Pues hay que salir de aquí y deprisa.

Zuko: Yo podría intentar sacaros, si Toph no estuviera pegada a mí como una garrapata.

Toph: Eh, si me mojo no puedo ver nada. Y con corriente es peor, su alteza.

Piecito: No os preocupéis, tengo una idea.

Suki: Te escuchamos.

Piecito: Petrie, vuela hasta aquí con esa liana y enróllala en este árbol.

Petrie hizo tal y como le dijo Piecito, aunque acabó colgando de la liana.

Petrie: Mí estar muy mareado.

A continuación Piecito, Suki y Sokka agarraron la liana, listos para tirar.

Suki: ¡Patito, Chomper, sois los más pequeños, vosotros vais primero!

Patito se subió a Chomper y este se agarró a la liana. No les fue difícil subirlos. Luego Petrie cogió la liana y se la acercó a Cera.

Sokka: ¡Vamos Cera, deprisa!

Aang: Katara, tu saca de aquí a Zuko y Toph tan rápido como puedas a la vez que sales tú.

Katara: ¿Y qué pasa contigo?

Aang: Usaré el estado Avatar para mantener la corriente hasta que Púas se haya agarrado, entonces saldré.

Mientras Katara elevó a Zuko y Toph los demás subieron a Cera con la liana mientras Aang seguía conteniendo la corriente solo en estado Avatar. Una vez ellos arriba Petrie le acercó la liana a Púas, y al ver esto Aang salió de la cuenca. Pero a todos les costaba subir más a Púas, además de que la liana comenzó a resquebrajarse, hasta romperse.

Patito: Oh no.

Katara: Tranquilo Púas, ahora te sacamos.

No les fue difícil sacar a Púas con el control del agua, hasta parecía que Púas se lo pasaba bien.

Patito: Lo habéis conseguido.

Aang: ¿Cómo te encuentras, Púas?

Él simplemente respondió sacudiéndose toda el agua, empapando a todos.

Sokka: ¿Por qué?

Toph: Ya has vuelto a mojar a la maestra de la tierra, un simple gracias habría bastado.

Tras limpiarse, Chomper olio algo.

Chomper: ¿Podéis oler eso, chicos?

Suki: Sí. Huele como a algo dulce.

Todos: ¡Burbujas dulces!

Nada más pasar unas hierbas encontraron un montón de uvas amontonadas en una roca cubierta de hierba.

Sokka: Nunca había visto tantas uvas que no estuvieran apiladas en un mercadillo.

Chomper se dispuso a coger unas cuantas, pero por mucho que tirase no consiguió obtenerlas.

Chomper: Jolín, no puedo arrancarlas.

Cera: Esta roca esta sobre nuestras burbujas dulces.

Zuko: Seguro que si lo hacemos todos las cogeremos.

Todos se pusieron a tirar de las uvas, pero de repente un ojo apareció de entre las hierbas e hizo gritar a Cera. También surgió una cola que lanzo a Púas y a Toph.

Sokka: ¡Ah, esta roca está viva!

Todos fueron a esconderse entre la hierba, pero al ver más detenidamente se dieron cuenta de que en realidad la roca que obstruía las uvas era un Colademazo (Ankylosaurus).

Patito: Eso no es una roca, oh no nono.

Señor Colademazo: ¿Una roca? (Refunfuña), ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí, chicos?

Piecito: Hemos venido a por burbujas dulces.

Aang: No queremos molestar, solo cogeremos unas pocas y nos iremos.

Señor Colademazo: Estas burbujas dulces son mías. Buscadlas en otra parte.

Toph: ¿Qué? ¿No nos va ni siquiera a dejar unas? Pero que dinosaurio más avaro.

Cera enojada: Hemos venido a por burbujas dulces y no vamos a marcharnos sin ellas. ¡¿Entendido?!

El dinosaurio solo respondió eructándole en toda la cara, dejándola perdida de jugo de fruta.

Katara: Que pintas. Parece que te has bañado en zumo de frutas.

Cera: Este tipo es un grosero.

Petrie: ¿Y ahora qué hacer?

Chomper: Soy un Dentiagudo. Yo me ocupare de asustarlo.

Zuko: Eh, no creo que eso vaya a funcionar.

Chomper se acercó al Colademazo, el cual seguía comiendo uvas, y le rugió. Pero en lugar de asustarlo, le hizo reír tanto que le saltó mucho jugo de fruta que le cubrió todo el cuerpo.

Katara: Pues esa grosería ha sido mayor. Espera Chomper, voy a limpiarte.

Toph: Se acabó. Está claro que con este tipo no se puede dialogar. Tendremos que arrebatárselas por la fuerza.

Aang: Espera Toph, no es sensato empezar una pelea.

Patito: ¿Y si le contamos por qué necesitamos las burbujas dulces?

Cera: Está comiendo, no creo que nos escuche.

Piecito: Al menos hay que intentarlo.

Esta vez fue Patito la que se acercó al Colademazo.

Patito: Disculpe, nos gustaría coger burbujas dulces para el Día de la Estrella de una amiga. Son su comida favorita.

Eso hizo parar de comer al Colademazo.

Señor Colademazo: ¿Día de la Estrella? ¿Has dicho Día de la Estrella? Me encanta el Día de la Estrella desde que era pequeño. Coged todas las que queráis.

Todos: Estupendo.

Con todo resuelto, el grupo se sumergió en una inmensidad de uvas. Había tantas que hasta ellos comieron algunas, excepto Chomper.

Aang: Oye, estas uvas prehistóricas están deliciosas.

Toph: Sí, las de nuestro mundo no las igualan.

Sokka: No me extraña que ese dinosaurio estuviera comiendo tantas.

Señor Colademazo: Hum, nada como un Día de la Estrella para sentirte contento… (se come un montón de uvas y eructa) y feliz.

En lo que respecta a Ruby, había terminado su baño y estaba oliendo una flor. Entonces le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo de una ocasión en la que estaba con su familia en su cumpleaños.

Hermanito y hermanita de Ruby: Feliz Día de la Estrella, Ruby.

Recibió felicitaciones por parte de sus hermanitos y lametones de su madre. Entonces volvió a la realidad.

Ruby: Hum, tal vez no pueda estar con mi familia, pero puedo estar con mis amigos. Y si no estoy sola, nunca me sentiré sola. Aunque claro, antes tengo que encontrarlos.

Respecto al grupo, estaban en un claro con rocas con un montón de uvas apiladas en lo más parecido a una tarta.

Chomper: Vamos a hacer un lugar del regalo.

Cera: ¿No debería encargarse de estas cosas alguien que sepa un poquito de Fiestas del Regalo?

Sokka: Tu misma Cera. Katara, ¿tienes algo parecido a velas?

Katara: Creo que puedo improvisar con algunas cosas. Pero hay un problema, no sabemos cuántos cumple Ruby.

Aang: Creo que eso es lo de menos.

Ruby llamando: ¡Chomper, Piecito, Aang!

Patito alarmada: Es Ruby. Huy, no no no.

Toph: No sabe que estamos aquí, pero viene en esta dirección.

Aang: Nosotros nos encargamos de entretenerla, vosotros acabad de prepararlo.

Aang, Toph, Piecito, Chomper y Patito fueron a buscar a Ruby antes de que ella diera con el lugar para su fiesta. Y no les costó encontrarla, ni ella a ellos.

Ruby: Hola amigos míos, amigos míos hola.

Todos nerviosos: Hola Ruby.

Ruby: Chicos, ¿os pasa algo?

Chomper nervioso: Ah no, es que…

Aang: Hemos dado un paseo muy largo y…

Patito: Estamos muy cansados, lo estamos, lo estamos.

Todos fingieron estar muy agotados.

Ruby: Oh, pues me gustaría que estuviéramos todos juntos para jugar todos juntos.

Piecito: La verdad es que preferimos descansar.

Toph: A lo mejor después.

Ruby: Oh, está bien. Pues me iré a mi lugar de pensar para contemplar mi estrella del Día de la Estrella.

Ruby se marchó un poco desilusionada.

Aang: Se la veía muy deprimida. ¿Creéis que la hemos desanimado?

Toph: No estoy segura, pero era necesario que le dijéramos algo para ocultar la fiesta que le estamos preparando.

Hacia el atardecer, Ruby se sentó en su sitio de pensar, junto a un acantilado. Ahora sí que se sentía realmente sola.

Ruby: (Suspira). Bueno, un Día de la Estrella a solas es mejor que no tener un Día de la Estrella, porque si no tuviera Día de la Estrella no habría salido del huevo. Y si no hubiera salido del huevo sí que tendría un día bien solitario.

Pero de repente su suerte empeoro cuando el suelo volvió a temblar.

Ruby asustada: Oh no, un terremoto.

Los temblores desprendieron el borde del acantilado, dejándola colgada del borde.

Ruby: ¡Socorro, ayúdame! (Grita).

Por supuesto ella no fue la única en sentir el seísmo. Los demás también lo notaron en el lugar de la fiesta.

Todos: ¡Un terremoto!

Petrie: Y encima ser de los gordos.

Toph: ¡Ya estoy harta de tantos temblores!

Aunque todos gritaron, los gritos de Ruby fueron los que llamaron su atención.

Ruby: ¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Socorro!

Aang: Esperad, ¿lo oís?

Patito: Oh no, Ruby esta en apuros.

Chomper olfateando: Esta en su lugar de pensar. Seguidme.

Al momento el grupo entero fue al auxilio de su amiga. Pero como los temblores continuaban el borde donde Ruby se agarró empezaba a separarse.

Ruby: ¡No quiero que este Día de la Estrella sea mi último día!

Pero ella se puso a salto saltando de nuevo al acantilado. Pero como se le venían unas rocas por encima se metió en una cueva, pero una roca bloqueo la entrada, y con ella dentro.

Ruby asustada: Oh no, no.

El acceso al interior de la cueva también se cerró por otra roca, dejándola atrapada.

Ruby apenada: Ojala, ojala estuviera con mis amigos.

Chomper llamando: ¡Ruby, Ruby!

Ruby aliviada: ¡¿Chomper?! ¡Chomper, estoy aquí dentro!

Suki: ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Ruby?!

Ruby: ¡Sí, pero creo que esta gran roca me obligara a estar aquí en lugar de estar ahí fuera con vosotros!

Toph: ¡No te preocupes Ruby, Aang y yo te sacamos ahora mismo!

Aang: ¡Tú apártate de la roca!

Una vez a cierta distancia, Toph y Aang usaron su poder para mover la roca y lanzarla al borde del acantilado, liberando a su amiga.

Piecito: Ruby.

Ruby: Ah, lo habéis conseguido.

Toph: Bah, no ha sido nada. Huy. Vale, vale, nosotros también nos alegramos de que estés bien, (le devuelve el abrazo a Ruby).

Púas: (Asiente).

Ruby: ¿Cómo habéis sabido que estaba ahí dentro?

Sokka: Te escuchamos gritar, y Toph pudo verte cuando venimos hacia aquí.

Toph: Pero en realidad Chomper se imaginó dónde estabas y acertó.

Ruby: (Suspira aliviada), decidme, ¿se puede pedir algo más que pedir tener unos amigos como vosotros?

Zuko: Nos vas a dejar colorados.

Cera conmovida: Bueno…

Chomper: Puedes pedir una sorpresa de cumpleaños.

Ruby: ¿Una sorpresa de cumpleaños? ¡Menuda sorpresa!

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar de la celebración se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa.

Cera: Oh no, mi círculo del regalo.

Petrie: Burbujas dulces.

Aang: El terremoto hizo caer esas rocas que han aplastado todas las uvas.

Sokka: Siempre me da que al universo le gusta chafarnos las sorpresas.

Púas: (Asiente apenado).

Katara: Aquí era donde íbamos a celebrar tu Fiesta del Regalo.

Piecito: Hasta te trajimos burbujas dulces.

Patito recopilo las pocas uvas que se habían salvado de la avalancha.

Patito: Eran todas para ti, Ruby. Pero eran muchas más.

Suki: Y habíamos hecho lo posible para que parecieran una verdadera tarta de cumpleaños.

Toph: Sí, solo nos faltaba poner las velas para que probaras la tradición de nuestro mundo.

Piecito: ¿Y cuál es esa tradición?

Aang: Cuando se muestra la tarta al que cumple años se encienden un número de velas que corresponden al número de años que cumple.

Zuko: Luego, la persona que cumple años piensa en un deseo y sopla las velas con la esperanza de que se cumpla.

Chomper apenado: Siento que tu cumpleaños no sea muy feliz.

Aun así, Ruby se comió las uvas con gusto. No se la veía triste.

Ruby: Si es un día muy feliz.

Suki: ¿Ah sí?

Chomper: ¿De verdad?

Ruby: Claro. No teníais que haberos molestado, aunque lo habéis hecho.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está reluciendo en mí)

(Es mi Día de la Estrella y me sentía sola, sin nadie con quien celebrar)

(Pero ya ves, que vienen tus amigos, ya vuelvo a estar en nuevo hogar)

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está dentro de mí, ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está reluciendo en mí)

(Sí lo saben)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Aquella misma noche, todos se sentaron a contemplar la estrella de Ruby.

Ruby: (Suspira), ahí está. La estrella de mi Día de la Estrella. O también dicho la estrella de mi cumpleaños.

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños, Ruby.

Ruby: (Risas), gracias a todos. Chicos, es verdad que no estoy con mi familia, pero me siento igual que si estuviera en casa.

Sokka: Por supuesto que lo estas Ruby.

Piecito: Hay algo más que queríamos decirte Ruby. Bueno, más bien recordártelo.

Cera: Que todos nosotros también somos una manada, y por lo tanto también una familia.

Patito: Porque manada también significa familia, tanto humanos como dinosaurios. Todos juntos.

Katara: Eso es muy profundo, Patito.

Petrie: Bueno, vosotros enseñárnoslo.

Ruby: Sí, es cierto.

Zuko: Nunca lo olvides.

Aang: Todos nosotros también somos y siempre seremos tu familia.

FIN.


	4. Episodio 4

4- El Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes.

Hacia un buen día en el Gran Valle. Justo al lado de un río, en el nido de los Trescuernos, Tria parecía estar ocupada agrupando un pequeño montón de piedras preciosas. Y en la cima del montón puso la más preciosa de todas: un gran diamante. Una vez hecho se quedó contemplando su obra.

Tria: Precioso.

Justo en aquel momento vio llegar a Cera y Tricia. Esta última vino tan rápido que rodo hasta chocar con la pata de su madre, pero no se hizo nada. Hasta que Tria se puso a hacerle cosquillas.

Cera: ¿De dónde has sacado la nueva piedra? ¿Del Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes?

Tria: No. Estaba aquí mismo. Es bonita, ¿verdad?

Entonces Tricia parecía intentar decirle algo a su madre.

Tria: ¿Qué te ocurre, Tricia?

Cera: Tiene hambre. Hemos visto un árbol de estrellas pero las hojas buenas estaban demasiado altas.

Tria: Venga, vamos a ver si comes algo.

Tria y Tricia se fueron a buscar comida. Mientras, a Cera le entraron ganas de ver el diamante más de cerca.

Cera: Hoy todo está muy alto.

Pero nada más intentar subir el montecito se vino abajo, y el diamante se fue rodando, justo hacia el río.

Cera: ¡No!

Cera se puso a perseguirla, pero antes de que pudiera atraparla se cayó al agua. Cera se quedó alarmada, sobre todo si se enteraba Tria. Y por desgracia para ella vio cuando volvió con Tricia, la cual comía una hoja de estrella, y vio el montón derrumbado.

Tria: ¿Oh? Cera, ¿dónde está mi piedra especial?

Cera estaba muy nerviosa, por una parte sentía culpa, y por otra enfado hacia ella misma, pero tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Tria, así que dirigió un enfado de otra forma.

Cera: ¡Solo te importa eso, tu piedra especial! ¡Yo me he raspado la barbilla al intentar cogerla, ¿pero te importa?! ¡No!

Tria: Cera.

Tria se quedó confusa con la respuesta de Cera, y Tricia se asustó un poco pero luego se quedó preocupada por su hermana mayor, la cual se marchó. Mientras, en otra parte…

Ruby tapándose los ojos: Adelante, ya podéis esconderos. Una hoja de estrella, 2 hojas de estrella, 3 hojas de estrella, 4 hojas de estrella…

Toph: Que ganas tengo de que sea mi turno.

Aang: Sí, porque tu sabrías donde estamos todos.

La pandilla estaba jugando al escondite, y le tocaba a Ruby taparse los ojos y contar mientras el resto buscaba un escondite. Piecito fue a esconderse detrás de una gran roca, Petrie se escondió detrás de una fruta en un árbol, Patito y Púas se escondieron detrás de un arbusto, Aang hizo lo mismo que Petrie y se escondió en un árbol, Zuko hizo como Piecito y se ocultó en un círculo cerrado de rocas, Toph se ocultó enterrándose casi del todo en el suelo solo con la nariz para afuera, Katara se metió por completo en una charca y se puso un nenúfar en la cabeza, Suki y Sokka se escondieron tras otros arbustos, y se dieron cuenta de que a Púas se le veía la cola, así que le hicieron señas a Patito para que terminara de esconderlo. El único que faltaba por esconderse era Chomper, que no tenía ni idea, y se le acababa el tiempo.

Ruby: ¡Acabad de esconderos, que ya voy!

Chomper empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Zuko: Chomper, aquí.

Zuko cogió a Chomper y lo metió en su escondite. Justo a tiempo, ya que Ruby termino la cuenta atrás y se puso a buscarlos. No había pillado a nadie aún, justo cuando Púas comenzó a mordisquear el arbusto donde él y Patito se habían escondido.

Patito hablando bajo: Púas, te estas comiendo nuestro escondite otra vez.

Suki hablando bajo: Cuidado Patito, que vuelve.

Patito se quedó distraída intentando ocultar de nuevo a Púas que no vio que Ruby iba hacia donde estaba ella hasta que se giró. Púas se metió de nuevo y ella cayó al suelo, aun así Ruby no la vio aunque estaba detrás de ella. Patito aprovechó su ventaja y poco a poco giró alrededor de Ruby hasta regresar a su escondite sin que ella sospechara nada.

Suki: Uf, ha estado cerca.

Sokka: Recuérdame que nunca nos escondamos en el mismo lugar que Púas.

Entonces Ruby pilló a alguien.

Ruby: ¡Cera, la ligas tú! Te he encontrado.

Cera enojada: No me has encontrado.

Ruby: Claro que sí. Te vi allí mismo porque estabas allí. Así que te he encontrado.

Oyendo eso todos salieron de sus escondites.

Chomper: Ruby tiene razón.

Petrie: Ella encontrarte a ti.

Toph: Tú la ligas, Cera, todos lo hemos visto.

Cera: ¿Cómo voy a ligarla yo si no estoy jugando con vosotros?

Katara: Cera, ¿a qué viene ese genio? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Cera: No. (Suspira), le he gritado a Tria. Le he dicho que le importan mucho más sus piedras especiales que yo.

Zuko: ¿Y por qué lo has hecho?

Cera: Chicos, os aseguro que no pienso eso pero estaba enfadada.

Piecito: ¿Por qué estabas enfadada?

Cera: Pues porque tiré sin querer su piedra especial preferida al agua rápida.

Todos: Aaahhh.

Sokka: Entonces lo que has hecho no tiene sentido.

Cera: Lo sé. En realidad estaba disgustada conmigo misma, pero tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Tria si le contaba lo que había pasado. Así que he metido la pata.

Aang: Solo ha sido un accidente, Cera, eso le pasa a cualquiera.

Patito: Claro. Si ha sido sin querer lo mejor es que digas oops-eeps y pidas disculpas.

Cera confusa: ¿Lo mejor es que diga qué?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción:Oops-Eeps-Título original).

(Solo di Oops-Eeps, Oops-Eeps, yo me equivoqué)

(Oops-Eeps, Oops Oops-Eeps)

(Oops-Eeps, Oops-Eeps, yo me equivo…)

(Oops-Eeps, Oops Oops-Eeps)

(Sola estaba yo y la piedra se perdió, Oops-Eeps, Oops-Eeps)

(Un grito solté, después me enfadé, Oops-Eeps, Oops-Eeps)

(La piedra a mí se me escapó, oh no, ella me miró y eso fue peor)

(Oops-Eeps, Opps-Eeps, sí que fue un error)

(Oops-Eeps, Oops Oops-Eeps)

(Si algo haces tú que no está bien y no lo puedes arreglar, dices Oops-Eeps, Oops-Eeps, yo me equivoqué)

(Oops-Eeps, Oops Oops-Eeps)

(Oops-EepsOops-Eeps, yo me equivoqué)

(OopsOops-Eeps)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Patito: Sí sí sí. Ahora ve a decirle oops-eeps a Tria y que sientes haber perdido su piedra especial.

Cera: Es una gran idea, Patito. Pero no es suficiente, tengo que hacer algo más.

Petrie: Eh, ¿y si le llevamos todas las hojas estrella que encontremos?

Toph: No es mala idea, Petrie. Solo que Púas se las comerá en cuanto le quitemos los ojos de encima.

Púas: (Asiente, luego se queda avergonzado).

Chomper: Ya sé. Podemos llevarle unos bichos peludos o unos voladores zumbones.

Katara: (Risas), buen intento Chomper, pero el único que querría comérselos serias tú.

Aang: Si al menos supiéramos que clase de piedra es a lo mejor podríamos intentar reemplazarla.

Cera: Eso es Aang. Podemos llevarle otra piedra brillante.

Toph: ¿Una piedra brillante? ¿Te importaría decirnos como es para que nos sea más fácil reconocerla?

Cera: Es una piedra que no parece una piedra. Brilla mucho por todos sus lados y pesa más de lo que parece. Y es muy dura. Es exactamente así.

Cera les hizo un dibujo en la tierra que en enseguida reconocieron.

Sokka: ¿Estás diciendo que esa piedra brillante era… un diamante?

Todos los dinosaurios: ¿Diamante?

Patito: ¿Qué es un diamante?

Zuko: Es un tipo muy especial de piedra. Y en el mundo de los humanos es bastante valiosa.

Aang: Las relacionamos con los tesoros que nuestra gente considera valiosos.

Katara: Sobre todo para las mujeres.

Toph: Dejando aparte su valor en la sociedad humana, suelen estar en cuevas especiales y relucen con la luz. También son el mineral más duro de todos.

Cera: Eso es, es exactamente a lo que me refiero. Podemos ir al Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes para traerle otra a Tria.

Sokka: Espera, ¿has dicho que hay un cañón lleno de diamantes, aquí en el valle?

Piecito: Pues sí.

Zuko: Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Piecito: Es una buena idea.

Suki: Podemos acompañarte para que veas que estamos contigo.

Cera: ¿De verdad? Gracias.

Chomper: Sí, vale.

Sokka: Y de paso podremos coger unos cuantos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

Aang sospechoso: ¡Sokka, no estarás planeado llevarte diamantes del cañón para cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, ¿verdad?!

Sokka: ¿Quién, yo? Por favor…

Toph: Detecto cierta mentira en ti, Capitán Boomerang.

Sokka: Vale, admito que es muy tentador el querer cogerlos una vez allí. Pero solo iba a coger unos cuantos, no va a hacer ningún daño que nos llevemos unos pocos.

Katara: ¿Acaso olvidas lo que nos pasó en la Nación del Fuego cuando tú y Toph os dejasteis llevar por vuestra avaricia?

Toph: Eh, ¿por qué me metes en esto?

Sokka: Salvo que aquí no son de nadie, hermanita.

Katara: Pertenecen al valle.

Aang: Además Sokka, ¿qué crees que pensaría la gente si nos vieran con un montón de diamantes? Sería llamar demasiado la atención. Y no los necesitamos para nada.

Sokka: Huh, ahí me has pillado. Vale, vigilare donde pongo las manos.

Suki: Tranquilos, ya me asegurare yo de que no se le olvide.

Cera: Entonces en marcha. Vamos al Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, pero Petrie parecía sufrir un desmayo.

Toph: Petrie, ¿qué te ocurre?

Petrie: Que a mí no apetecer ir allí.

Piecito: ¿Por qué no?

Petrie: Cañón de Piedras Brillantes cerca de Montaña Humeante.

Zuko: ¿Hay un volcán cerca de ese cañón?

Chomper: Pues sí. ¿Y qué?

Petrie estremecido: Que… que a mí no gustar Montaña Humeante, es lugar malo y muy…humeante.

Aang: No estoy captando a lo que refieres. ¿Qué tiene de malo ese volcán?

Petrie: Pues vosotros ya saber. Tener mucho humo negro que vuelve el cielo oscuro y tenebroso. Y a veces tiembla un montón, cómo cuando Cera se enfada.

Ese comentario mosqueó un poco a Cera e hizo que todos los humanos se rieran bajito.

Piecito: Petrie, solo vamos a pasar cerca de la Montaña Humeante, todo irá bien.

Aang: Además, todos los volcanes hacen lo mismo, no es nada nuevo para nosotros.

Patito: Sí, y el que tiemble tanto como Cera no significa que de tanto miedo como Cera, no nono.

Sokka: Cuidado Patito, no eches más leña al fuego.

Patito mirando a Cera: Eh, sabes a que me refiero.

Toph: Seguro que ni siguiera has visto ese volcán.

Petrie: Claro que yo verlo. Desde un poco lejos.

Katara: Seguro de que cerca no es tan malo como crees. ¿Por qué no pruebas a volar por encima y lo ves por tu cuenta?

Petrie: ¿Qué? Humo ser tan espeso ahí arriba que mí perderme, o chocarme contra algo.

Petrie se elevó tanto que no vio una rama hasta que choco contra ella.

Cera: Sí, sería justo así.

Petrie mareado: En fin, mí pensar que es mejor irse a casa, (se choca contra un árbol).

Aang: Petrie escucha, si te da tanto miedo ir a ese volcán nadie te obliga a hacerlo. Igual que a Toph no le gusta estar en agua profunda y no la obligamos.

Petrie mareado: Estupendo, gracias.

Con todo aclarado el grupo se puso en camino hacia el volcán mencionado. Petrie se fue en dirección contraria, hasta que otra cosa se le pasó por la cabeza.

Petrie mosqueado: Espera, ¿ellos pensar que mí asustado? ¡Eh, esperadme!

Y al final se fue con ellos. Mientras el grupo iba por el bosque, Aang quiso hablar en privado con Sokka y Zuko.

Zuko: ¿Qué pasa, Aang?

Aang: Es sobre el hecho de que vamos a un cañón lleno de diamantes.

Sokka: ¿Ya estamos con eso otra vez? He jurado no traerme ningún diamante del valle a nuestro mundo.

Aang: No me refiero a eso, pero se me ha ocurrido algo. Es cierto que a las chicas les gustan mucho los diamantes en ciertos detalles, y las nuestras no serán un caso aparte.

Zuko: Tal vez, ¿pero qué tiene que ver con esto?

Aang: Se me ha ocurrido que una vez allí podemos coger uno pequeño para más tarde separarlo en 3 partes iguales que luego podamos preparar para el evento más importante de nuestra vida, para cuando contraigamos matrimonio. Así tendremos ya listos nuestros anillos para ellas cuando llegue el momento.

Sokka: Oye, eso es una buena idea.

Zuko: Sin duda es un buen detalle. ¿Pero crees que deberíamos compartirlo con Toph, Suki y Katara?

Aang: Esto es asunto nuestro, así que debemos mantenerlo entre nosotros, sería estropearles una futura sorpresa. Tal vez podamos decírselo a Toph, pero solo si ella sospecha.

Cera: Ahí está, la Montaña Humeante.

Al final pudieron ver a lo lejos el volcán.

Ruby: Vaya, la Montaña Humeante sí que es una Montaña Humeante.

Patito: He oído que también la llaman la Montaña Bum-Bum. Porque a veces hace bum.

Toph: Eso es típico en todos los volcanes.

Petrie estremecido: ¿Qué hace… qué hace bum?

Zuko: Ahora parece que está en calma, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad Piecito?

Piecito: Sí, además ya no nos queda mucho. El Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes esta tras esa montaña.

Petrie seguía asustado mientras todos seguían hacia el volcán. El sendero les llevó hasta el borde del cráter, al cual pudieron echar un vistazo.

Toph: Pues tenías razón, Zuko. Este volcán está bastante calmado para ser un peligro.

Aang: Viéndolo así no parece tan peligroso.

Ruby: Sí, de hecho la Montaña Humeante es más bonita que bonita. Muy bonita.

Suki: ¿A que así no parece mala, verdad Petrie?

Petrie nervioso: No.

Piecito: El Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes esta justo ahí.

Sokka: Pues es simple, solo hay que ir por el borde, pasar al otro lado y habremos llegado.

Cera: ¿Lo ves Petrie? No tienes por qué asustarte.

En ese momento a Petrie se le acabó el aguante.

Petrie enojado: Dejad de decir que mí asustado. Mí no asustado de Montaña Humeante. Es más, mí poder sobrevolar Montaña Humeante si mi querer.

Toph: Petrie, ninguno te estamos llamando cobarde.

Katara: Y tampoco tienes que llegar a tal extremo.

Piecito: No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Petrie: Sí, mi tener por qué. Y ahora miradme todos.

Totalmente decidido, Petrie empezó a volar sobre el cráter del volcán, pasando a través del humo.

Aang: Será mejor que vaya con él por si acaso.

Katara: Sí, buena idea Aang.

Aang abrió su planeador y se puso al lado de Petrie.

Aang: Petrie, no tragues el humo del volcán, no es nada bueno.

Petrie: Mí ya saberlo, no tener que recordar.

Cera: Chicos, lo están haciendo.

Para cuando sobrevolaron el centro del cráter, Petrie parecía haber perdido el miedo.

Petrie: Aang mira, nosotros hacerlo. Nosotros sobrevolar Montaña Humeante.

Aang: Sí, al final no es para tanto.

Pero de repente ocurrió lo peor que podía pasar. En ese mismo momento, el volcán se puso a temblar y a lanzar bombas volcánicas.

Zuko: Oh no, bombas volcánicas. ¡Corred!

Pero sin duda los que estaban de verdad en apuros eran Petrie y Aang.

Aang esquivando proyectiles: ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Petrie agarrándose a la cabeza de Aang: Oh no. Nosotros no deber hacerlo, nosotros hacer enfadar montaña.

Katara: ¡Regresad ya, chicos!

Patito: ¡Podéis hacerlo, deprisa!

Pero ellos 2 no eran los únicos en peligro. Las bombas volcánicas caían a veces por el sendero, por suerte Zuko y Katara las eliminaba con sus ráfagas de fuego y agua y Sokka eliminaba con su espada las que bloqueaban el camino junto a Toph. El volcán empezaba a dar indicios de entrar en erupción, por lo que Aang creo un escudo de aire alrededor suyo.

Ruby y Chomper: ¡Vuela Aang, vuela!

Aang: ¡Ya vuelo todo lo deprisa que puedo, agárrate Petrie!

Petrie: ¡Mi agarrado, mi agarrado un montón!

Los 2 lograron ponerse a salvo al tocar piedra, aunque Petrie salió disparado y se llevó a Chomper y a Patito de por medio. Justo en ese momento los temblores cesaron, y la lava se calmó.

Toph: Se ha acabado y todos estamos bien.

Ruby: (Suspira), no ha pasado nada.

Petrie enojado: ¡¿Nada, no pasar nada?! ¡Piedras de fuego casi darnos y esos temblores y bum ser culpa nuestra!

Aang: ¿Por qué dices que han sido culpa nuestra, Petrie?

Petrie: A Montaña Humeante no gustar Voladores. Nosotros enfadarla mucho. Este ser mal sitio.

Sokka: Eso es una gran tontería.

Toph: Petrie, vosotros no habéis provocado esa erupción.

Petrie: ¿Cómo saberlo? Nosotros sobrevolar y hacer bum, nosotros dejar de volar y acabar bum.

Katara hablando bajo: Creo que por más que tratemos de explicárselo a Petrie él no va a creérselo. Es mejor que le sigamos el juego por ahora.

Zuko hablando bajo: Sí, su mente tiende a ser un poco cerrada.

Suki: Esta bien, vale, entonces no volváis a volar sobre ella tú y Aang y así no volverá a pasar.

Petrie: (Se estremece) no preocuparte, nosotros no volar sobre ella ni cerca de ella.

A pesar de todo, Piecito se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado bastante rápido.

Piecito: Chicos, más vale que sigamos si queremos llegar al cañón y volver a casa antes de la noche.

El grupo fue corriendo hacia el otro extremo del volcán hasta que al fin llegaron a la entrada del cañón.

Aang: Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Ahora veamos esas piedras brillantes.

El grupo se internó en el cañón hasta que vieron algo tan impresionante que no podían ni hablar. Todo el cañón estaba cubierto por montones de diamantes de todos los tamaños.

Patito: Que bonito.

Púas: (Asiente).

Ruby: Ya veo porque lo llaman Cañón de las Piedras Brillantes.

Toph: Es un yacimiento de diamantes.

Aang: Jamás había visto nada tan increíble respecto a esto.

Sokka: Mi madre, con esto se podría comprar por lo menos la mitad de Ba Sing Se.

Suki: Trata de resistir la tentación, Sokka.

Todos se pusieron a ojear varios de los diamantes.

Piecito: Fijaos en esta.

Piecito mostro su reflejo de forma graciosa en un diamante grande.

Katara riendo: Hay que ver que pintas.

Patito: Mirad esta otra.

Patito se deslizó sobre otra como si fuera un tobogán.

Toph: Eso sí que parece divertido.

Cera: Aquí hay muchísimas. Hay tantas piedras que no sabría cual escoger.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Buenos Ratos y Amigos-Good Times, Good Friends-Título original).

(Buenos ratos y amigos, que perfecta situación, buenos ratos y amigos, esto sí que es diversión)

(Mira alrededor, piedras con resplandor, nos divertirán, díselo Patito, sí sí sí)

(Buenos ratos y amigos, cuantas piedras mira a ver, jugando unidos siempre lo pasamos bien)

(Mi piedra tengo yo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Cera por fin se detuvo en un diamante incrustado en la roca que le llamó la atención.

Cera: Es esta. Esta la piedra. Es incluso más bonita que la que perdí.

Ruby: Es una piedra preciosa.

Patito: Sí que lo es, sí sí sí.

Zuko: Pues nada, cojámosla y de vuelta para casa.

Cera: A ver si puedo arrancarla de ahí. Si empujo un poco…

Toph: Permíteme Cera.

Fue fácil para Toph sacar el diamante de la roca.

Toph: Deprisa, que alguien la coja.

Chomper: Ya la tengo.

Pero de repente el suelo volvió a temblar, haciendo que el diamante se moviera solito y bailoteara, al igual que los demás diamantes sueltos.

Chomper: Oh oh, no la tengo.

Sokka: ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa?

Toph: Eso. El volcán ha vuelto a despertarse, y esta vez es una erupción de verdad.

Tal y cómo divisó Toph, el volcán estaba más activo que antes, ya que expulsaba gran cantidad de lava, ascuas y bolas de fuego.

Piecito: Esto no me gusta.

Petrie: Oh, nosotros tener toda la culpa. Montaña seguir enfadada con Aang y conmigo. Muy…muy enfadada.

Suki: Esta expulsando demasiada lava, seguro que también fluirá hacia aquí.

Piecito: Pues tenemos que irnos antes de que la lava baje por la montaña y quedemos encerrados.

Todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida, excepto una.

Aang: Cera, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Cera se puso el diamante en la frente apoyado en el cuerno para que no se le cayera.

Cera: He recorrido un largo camino para coger esta piedra y no pienso dejarla aquí.

Antes de que alcanzaran la salida del cañón una bomba volcánica cayó en frente de ellos, pero no era eso lo que les paro en seco. Sino una gran corriente de lava que fluía directa hacia ellos.

Toph: Hay demasiada lava, demasiada para endurecer y contener al mismo tiempo. Esta salida está bloqueada.

Sokka: Todos, volved al cañón.

Todos dieron la vuelta hacia el cañón. Púas aprovecho para subir a Patito y Petrie en su lomo. Durante el trayecto el diamante se la cayó a Cera.

Cera: ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

Katara: ¡Cera, no te molestes!

Katara logró agarrar el diamante con un tentáculo de agua antes de que lo pillara la lava y se lo entrego a Cera antes de unirse al resto.

Cera: ¡Daos prisa, tortugas!

Pero una vez en el cañón vieron que no había salida, aun así Toph y Aang amontonaron los diamantes para crear una barricada de diamantes para frenar el avance de la lava.

Sokka: ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Katara: Mi agua es muy limitada y hay demasiada lava.

Zuko: Y demasiadas bombas volcánicas para salir volando.

Toph: Y no podemos arriesgarnos a usar el control de la tierra por si hay más temblores imprevistos.

Piecito: Mirad, un saliente, ahí estaremos a salvo.

Suki: ¿Y cómo subimos?

Aang: Con eso.

Aang señaló un tronco que llegaba al saliente, así que todos fueron corriendo a subirse en él.

Cera: ¿A que estáis esperando? Lo siento Toph.

Toph: ¿Por qué?

Antes de subirse la primera Cera embistió a Toph y la mandó volando hacia el saliente. A Toph le dolió un poco el aterrizaje, pero ya estaba lista para ayudar a subir a los demás. Cera y Aang subieron los primeros, seguidos por Suki y Sokka, y por Zuko que ayudaba a Piecito a subir a Púas, enganchado a su cola.

Zuko: Vamos Púas.

Ruby: Ay madre. Ay madre.

Antes de que la lava cubriera todo el suelo, Katara, Ruby y Patito se subieron al tronco siguiendo a Chomper. Con todos en el tronco la lava comenzó a incendiarlo.

Katara: ¡Corred, corred!

La mitad del equipo Avatar logró llegar al saliente para cuando la lava empezó a derretir el tronco, y a ayudar a subir a los dinosaurios. Al ser los más pequeños, Chomper y Patito subieron por encima de los demás, pero Patito se resbalo y cayó a la parte baja del tronco.

Patito: ¡Ayúdame!

Petrie fue a ayudarla cogiéndola de las manos.

Petrie: Mí tenerte, Patito.

Pero al tirar muy fuerte se le resbalo de sus patas.

Petrie: Oh no.

Por suerte Katara la agarró con un tentáculo de agua y la subió al saliente.

Katara: ¡Aang, échanos una mano!

Katara le paso su agua a Aang con la que él utilizó varios tentáculos de agua para subir a todos los restantes al saliente mientras el tronco se hundía en la lava.

Ruby: Ha estado cerca.

Zuko: Gracias Aang.

Aang: No hay de qué.

Patito: Oh, ya no hay piedras brillantes, no nono.

Toph: Y lo peor es que ahora estamos atrapados.

Sokka: Aang, ¿por qué no usas el poder del Avatar para detener la lava o el volcán?

Aang: No es tan fácil como parece. Mi predecesor, Roku, ya lo intentó una vez en su isla natal, y fue alcanzado por una nube ardiente junto con su dragón.

Suki: Supongo que ni siquiera el Avatar puede ir en contra de las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Aang: Pues no nos queda otra. Petrie, tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda.

Petrie: Mi no volar más aquí, y tú tampoco deber. Hacer enfadar más a montaña.

El volcán continuaba su violenta erupción.

Toph: Yo no creo que pueda enfadarse más.

Piecito: Petrie, Aang y tú no habéis enfadado a la montaña.

Sokka: Y aunque eso fuera verdad tenéis que hacerlo. Todos dependemos de vosotros 2.

Aang: ¿Ves Petrie? Tenemos que hacerlo.

Petrie: De acuerdo, vale. Mi volar.

Aang: No te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Y ambos alzaron el vuelo, dispuestos a esquivar la erupción.

Chomper: ¡Así se hace, chicos!

Ruby: ¡Vais a conseguirlo!

Petrie nervioso: Ojala mi estar tan seguro de eso como estar ella.

Aang: Tranquilo Petrie. Tu solo recuerda que no hemos tenido nada que ver con que la montaña este enojada.

Petrie: Vale. Nosotros no enfadar a montaña, nosotros no enfadar a montaña. Eso espero.

Al poco rato los 2 consiguieron salir del alcance de la erupción volcánica.

Aang: ¿Los ves Petrie? Lo hemos logrado. Ese volcán no está enfadado contigo después de todo.

Petrie: Es verdad. Va a ser verdad que Montaña Humeante solamente ser montaña.

Petrie se puso a ser acrobacias de la felicidad.

Aang: Petrie, vuelve al mundo real. Los demás aun cuentan con nosotros. Lo mejor es que nos separemos para avisar a todos los mayores en el menor tiempo posible.

Petrie: Vale. Tranquilos chicos, darnos prisa.

Todos pudieron ver que lo habían logrado.

Katara: Ese es mi Aang.

Patito: Sabía que podían hacerlo, sí sí sí.

Piecito: Ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Toph: Pues en ese caso, va a ser muy aburrido.

Púas le dio un empujoncito a Cera sin querer que casi mandó el diamante a la lava, pero ella lo recogió.

Cera: Sí, muy aburrido.

Mientras, la abuela de Piecito estaba hablando con la madre de Petrie en su nido.

Madre de Petrie: Esto está demasiado tranquilo. Los niños deben de estar aburridos.

Petrie: ¡Mama!

Madre de Petrie: ¿Petrie?

Petrie voló tan rápido que se estrelló en el nido.

Madre de Petrie: ¿Qué… que te pasa, Petrie?

Petrie: Mis…mis amigos necesitar ayuda.

Tiempo después, de vuelta con la pandilla…

Ruby: Em, ¿son cosas mías o aquí está empezando a hacer mucho calor?

Sokka sudando: Uf, no son cosas tuyas.

Chomper: Odio decirlo, pero tengo hambre.

Suki: Resiste Chomper, ya comerás después. A no ser que todos acabemos primero hechos barbacoa.

Aang llegando: Tranquilos, eso no va a pasar.

Aang usó el viento para enfriar la lava del cañón.

Petrie: Nosotros volver.

Toph: Lo habéis logrado.

Y no venían solos.

Piecito: Abuela, abuelo.

En efecto, los abuelos de Piecito aparecieron por encima de donde estaban.

Abuelo de Piecito: Estamos aquí, Piecito. Subid a bordo chicos, daremos un paseo.

El grupo se subió en los abuelos de Piecito que les sacaron del cañón, a todos excepto a Chomper y Patito que ya tenían medio de transporte.

Madre de Petrie cogiéndoles de la cola: Venid conmigo niños.

Chomper: (Risas), me hace cosquillas.

Justo a tiempo antes de que la lava surgiera de la capa fría y alcanzara el saliente. Una vez a salvo, todos se reunieron con los adultos, incluidos la madre de Patito y Púas, y Tria.

Tria: Bajad despacio chicos, tened cuidado.

Cera: ¡Tria! ¿A que no sabes lo que traigo? Hemos ido muy lejos para traerte una piedra brillante y…

Tria: ¡Cera, cuidado!

Pero Cera se resbalo al bajar, y el diamante se fue rodando hasta el borde del cañón.

Cera: Oh no.

Y se cayó a la lava antes de que ella pudiera cogerlo. Ahora estaba como al principio, pero Tria no parecía enojada.

Cera: Opps-eeps.

Tria simplemente la acaricio con ternura.

Cera: Lo siento mucho Tria, se me ha caído.

Tria: Me alegra que estés a salvo, Cera. Tú eres mucho más importante que cualquier piedra brillante.

Katara: ¿Lo ves?, tú eres su verdadero tesoro.

Toph: Bueno, además no creo que esa piedrecita sea una causa perdida.

Y de su bolsillo Toph sacó otro diamante idéntico.

Cera: ¡Toph, tenías otra piedra como la mía!

Toph dándole el diamante: Sí, la cogí por si acaso.

Cera: Muchas gracias Toph.

Y Cera le dio las gracias a lametones.

Toph riendo: Para, que me haces cosquillas.

Cera: Es para ti Tria, para sustituir la que perdiste.

Tria: Bueno, solo es una piedra brillante, pero lo que realmente importa es el bonito detalle que has tenido.

Sokka: Bueno, Cera ha conseguido su diamante de repuesto.

Zuko: A propósito Aang, ¿conseguiste coger alguno antes de la erupción?

Aang: Sí, es uno pequeño, pero creo que será suficiente para los 3.

Tria: Bueno, es hora de volver a casa.

Pero el volcán no había terminado de desatar su furia.

Toph: Eh, si yo fuera vosotros preferiría evitar ese volcán hasta que pare de rugir.

Abuelo de Piecito: Me parece que vamos a tener que dar un buen rodeo.

Petrie: Nosotros no, nosotros volar.

Aang: ¿Y?

Petrie: Y Montaña Humeante solo ser montaña. ¡Último en llegar a casa ser huevo podrido!

Sokka: ¡Eh, eso no vale!

Y todos volvieron sanos y salvos a casa.

FIN.


	5. Episodio 5

5- El Gran Juego de los Troncos Flotantes.

Todos continuaban su día a día en el Gran Valle. La familia Trescuernos daba un paseo por el prado, hasta que Tria se interesó por uno de los árboles frutales de la zona.

Tria: (Suspira), esos frutos parecen deliciosos. Tendré que esperar a que se caigan del árbol.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No tienes por qué esperar ni un momento, Tria. No sí yo estoy cerca.

Tria retrocedió unos pasos mientras su compañero cargó contra el árbol. Eso hizo caer un montón de fruta sobre él, incluso uno que se le insertó en el cuerno de la nariz.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Para ti, Tria.

Tria: (Risas), gracias Topsy.

Y los 2 se hicieron carantoñas, algo que Cera prefería no ver.

Cera con cara de asco: Mayores.

El padre de Cera se quitó todo el jugo de fruta de la cabeza, haciendo que una gota alcanzara a Tricia, que pareció encantarle.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Lo ves Cera? Los Trescuernos pueden hacer todo lo que se propongan. Y ser los mejores en ello.

Mientras tanto, otro pequeño dinosaurio también estaba interesado en una fruta apetitosa. En una laguna, Patito intentaba coger una fruta de una rama baja por ella misma. Pero le faltaba un poco para alcanzarla.

Patito: Vamos allá, solo hay que tomar esa apetitosa fruta del árbol. No creo que deba costar tanto, no no no.

Al instante ella oyó el sonido de una gran salpicadura que venía de al otro lado del árbol, por lo que fue a investigar. Al principio no vio nada, pero al instante algo surgió del agua tan rápido que la asustó antes de que se la llevara una ola. Tras escupir un poco de agua se alegró de ver que era una cierta amiga suya la que había surgido del agua en plan sirena.

Patito: Oh, hola Katara.

Katara reaccionó metiéndose del todo en el agua al instante, parecía nerviosa.

Katara: Ah, eres tú Patito.

Patito: ¿Por qué te has metido tan adentro en el agua de repente?

Katara: Pensaba que eras Aang, o cualquier otro de los chicos. He aprovechado que no hay nadie a la vista en esta laguna para tomar un baño privado.

Patito: ¿Y te da vergüenza bañarte con los demás?

Katara: No, no exactamente. Los humanos solo tenemos mucho pelo en la cabeza, y el resto del cuerpo está al descubierto. Y a los de nuestra especie nos da vergüenza que nos vean así en público, especialmente cuando se trata del género opuesto.

Patito confusa: Hum, no creo haber entendido mucho de lo que has dicho, pero aquí no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Estoy yo solita, sí sísí.

Katara: Gracias Patito, y también te agradecería que no le contaras a nadie que aquí es donde me baño yo en privado, especialmente a Aang. ¿Y qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Patito: Intento atrapar la fruta de esa rama. Tiene un aspecto apetitoso.

Katara: Pues haberlo pedido antes. Puedo usar el agua para hacer caer la fruta.

Patito: No Katara, tengo que conseguirlo yo solita.

Katara: Bueno, como tú quieras.

Y Patito volvió a intentar alcanzar la fruta, sin mucho resultado.

Patito decepcionada: No creo que pueda alcanzarlo, pero lo intentare. Claro que sí.

Intentó saltar varias veces para alcanzarla, pero nada.

Patito: Esta muy alto (suspira).

Katara lavándose el pelo: Si quieres todavía puedo echarte una mano de agua.

Pero entonces un tronco que flotaba cerca le dio una idea a Patito.

Patito: No es necesario. Creo que ya lo tengo.

Patito empujó el tronco hasta ponerlo justo debajo de la fruta. Luego ella se subió encima y trató de alcanzarla de nuevo, pero el tronco empezó a girar, obligando a Patito a correr sobre él hasta que se cayó al agua.

Katara: ¿Estás bien Patito?

Patito: Sí, estoy bien.

Katara: ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

Patito decidida: No nono, puedo hacerlo. Claro que sí.

Se volvió a subir al tronco, y nada más mover las patas este se puso a girar de nuevo. Patito no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir andando para no caerse.

Patito: Para tronco. Para, para, para.

Katara: Cuidado Patito, a ver si te vas a caer de nuevo.

Tras un buen rato le cogió el tranquillo a mantenerse sobre el tronco corriendo, hasta parecía gustarle.

Patito: No me he caído. Estoy corriendo. Mira Katara, estoy corriendo sobre un tronco flotante.

Katara: Vaya, y se te da bastante bien. Hasta parece que te lo estás pasando bien.

Patito dando palmas: Sí. ¡Corre tronco, corre, corre, corre!

Y las 2 continuaron con la locura. De vuelta con la familia Trescuernos, Tria jugaba con una piedra rodante con Tricia. Cera hacia lo mismo con su padre.

Cera: Papa, ¿de verdad crees que los Trescuernos pueden hacer todo lo que se propongan?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Desde luego Cera.

Tria: Vamos Topsy.

Y Tricia fue a hacerle arrumacos a su padre.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, al menos hay alguien que me cree.

Cera: Ojala fuera cierto.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Claro que es cierto Cera.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Haz Cualquier Cosa-Do Anything-Título original).

(Ser Trescuernos es un honor, siempre fuimos lo mejor, nos podemos permitir, cualquier cosa conseguir)

(Ponte a soñar, lo vas a lograr, es coser y cantar, solo escúchame, tú fíjate)

(Puedo un árbol derribar, y una roca triturar, ver mis cuernos hace huir, y óyeme rugir)

(Ponte a soñar, lo vas a lograr, es coser y cantar, cualquier cosa hare)

(Soy Trescuernos, sé que lo lograre)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Tanto a Tria como a Tricia les gustó la canción.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Me crees Cera, eh?

Cera: Ahora sí, papa. Los Trescuernos podemos hacer cualquier cosa.

En cuanto al resto de la panda, llegaron a la misma laguna en la que estaban Katara y Patito. Por lo visto les habían llamado para ir allí.

Sokka: ¿Por qué nos habéis pedido venir a una laguna?

Aang: Sí, yo no me siento sucio.

Katara: No es por eso. Patito quiere mostrarnos algo.

Patito cogiendo un tronco: Escuchad chicos, me he inventado un juego: correr sobre el tronco. Si os fijáis bien también podréis jugar. Primero te subes al tronco, que es un poco difícil. Luego te pones de pie, que es un poco más difícil.

Patito hasta les hizo una demostración corriendo ella misma sobre el tronco.

Patito: No hay que caerse, y esto sí que es muy difícil. Y ahora empiezas a correr sobre el tronco, cuanto más rápido mejor. Ahora voy muy rápido, rapidísimo. Corre, corre, corre.

Aang: (Ríe), viéndolo así suena gracioso.

Ruby: Vaya, parece muy divertido.

Patito corriendo sobre el tronco: Es que es muy divertido, sí sísí.

Una vez acabada la demostración Patito saltó hacia Katara que la cogió.

Patito: (Ríe), y es muy sencillo de aprender. Yo puedo enseñaros a jugar, puedo.

Katara: A mí me parece una buena idea.

Aang: Pues yo me apunto.

Ruby: Yo también voy a probar. Me da igual si me mojo un poco.

Suki: Yo también voy a probar.

Sokka: ¿Estas segura Suki? Para mí que los humanos no estamos hechos para aguantar corriendo sobre un tronco.

Suki: Sokka, ¿acaso has olvidado lo que te enseñe? El entrenamiento de una guerrera Kyoshi incluye también desarrollar un gran sentido del equilibrio, y eso es lo que más destaca en este juego.

Sokka: Hum, viéndolo así es también como un desafío. Está bien, me apunto.

Chomper: Esperadme, yo también quiero probar.

Patito: Coged cada un tronco en el que podáis subir y manteneros de pie.

Aang: Venga Petrie, ¿te unes?

Petrie: Petrie no estar seguro. Eh, ¿Piecito querer probar?

Piecito: Oh no, yo no Petrie.

Púas: (Expresa duda con el rostro).

Toph: Estoy con Púas. ¿Hay algún problema?

Piecito: A los que vamos sobre 4 patas nos cuesta correr sobre un tronco, pero será divertido verlo.

Petrie: ¿Y Toph y Zuko? ¿Vosotros querer probar?

Zuko: Oh no, no creo que correr sobre un tronco sea lo mío.

Toph: ¿Y recuerdas que no puedo ver a través de algo que no sea suelo sólido?

Petrie: Oh sí, ser cierto, (ríe nerviosamente).

Ruby: Bueno, seguro que seré un desastre.

Ruby logró subirse sobre su tronco, pero nada más andar se cayó para atrás, haciendo reír a todos.

Sokka: ¿Qué tal la experiencia, Ruby?

Ruby: (Ríe), ha estado bien, mientras ha durado.

Chomper: No parece muy difícil.

Chomper también se subió, pero logró mantenerse cuando el tronco empezó a girar.

Chomper: ¿Lo veis? Es fácil.

Pero también se cayó, causando más risas hasta a él mismo.

Aang: Vamos Petrie, anímate.

Petrie: Petrie no estar seguro sobre esto. Mí no corredor como Chomper, mí Volador.

Suki: Pues mejor aún. Si ves que te vas a caer puedes echar a volar.

Petrie: Sí. Eh, mi poder volar. Está bien, mi intentar.

Sokka: Vale, pero cuando juguemos de verdad no lo hagas. Sería hacer trampa.

Petrie se posó sobre uno de los troncos, y al ver lo rápido que se movía despegó de inmediato.

Petrie: Mi rendir.

Chomper: Creo que no es tan fácil como parece.

Aang: No hay de qué preocuparse. Solo hay que practicar hasta que nos acostumbremos.

Chomper: Sí, podemos llegar a ser tan buenos como Patito.

Sokka: O hasta mejores.

Patito: Chicos, nunca seréis mejores que yo con los troncos. Oh no nono.

Piecito: Eh, ¿por qué no practicáis? Luego cuando estéis listos jugareis a ver quién aguanta más sobre el tronco.

Katara: Genial, será un juego de resistencia.

Y todos los participantes se pusieron a practicar sobre los troncos rodantes.

Aang: Este promete ser un juego muy divertido.

Chomper: Sobre todo cuando lo gane yo.

Ruby: No te comas las hojas antes de cogerlas, Chomper.

Petrie: Tiene razón, porque mí va a ser el que va a ganar.

Patito: Oh no nono. Voy a ganar yo, en cuanto vuelva a subir al tronco.

Katara: Eso ya lo veremos, señorita.

Sokka: Sí, ya veremos quién es el campeón de estos troncos locos.

Aang: Eh Sokka, que buen nombre para el juego: los troncos locos. Tal vez cuando veamos lo bueno que es podamos enseñárselo a todos en casa.

Suki: De ser así creo que a Ty Lee le encantaría este juego, de hecho creo que sería la campeona.

Zuko: Eso será si tú le dejas.

En ese momento llegó Cera.

Cera: Hola chicos. ¿A qué estáis jugando?

Piecito: Al Gran Juego de los Troncos, o los Troncos Locos como lo llama Sokka. Chomper, Ruby, Petrie, Patito, Aang, Suki, Sokka y Katara van a ver quién aguanta más sobre el tronco. Mira como corren. Es un juego para los 2 patas, no para los 4 patas como nosotros.

Chomper fue el primero en caerse de su tronco, seguido por Petrie y Ruby, Sokka con un gran planchazo. Katara se rio de él, por lo que él respondió lanzándole un ola que la hizo resbalarse.

Katara: Sokka, eso es trampa.

Cera: No parece tan difícil eso de correr sobre un tronco.

Zuko: ¿Es que acaso lo has probado?

Cera: No. Pero los Trescuernos podemos hacer cualquier cosa mejor que nadie. Con 2 patas o con 4, es un hecho. Ahora veréis.

Toph hablando bajo: Creo que le ha dado un subidón de orgullo de Trescuernos.

Cera se lanzó al agua y cogió el tronco del que se cayó Chomper.

Cera: Apartaos, 2 patas. Yo os enseñare como lo hace una autentica campeona.

Pero por más que Cera lo intentaba no era capaz de ni siguiera mantenerse encima del tronco, le costaba el doble que a los demás. Entonces, a Cera se le ocurrió una idea viendo una roca. Acercó el tronco hasta la roca y se subió sobre esta y el tronco.

Cera: ¿Lo veis?

Pero enseguida se resbalaba de nuevo hasta que apoyó mal y torció una de sus patas traseras y se cayó al agua. Ahora parecía que se había hecho daño.

Cera dolorida: ¡Mi tobillo!

Aang: ¡Cera, ¿estás bien?!

Cera: No. Creo que me hecho daño.

Katara: ¿Dónde te duele exactamente?

Cera: En la pata.

Katara le echo un vistazo a la pata que Cera decía que le dolía.

Toph: ¿Es grave, doctora?

Katara: No, parece que se ha torcido el tobillo, pero creo que no está en condiciones de seguir jugando. Cera, no apoyes la pata en todo momento. Púas, voy a necesitar que me prestes tu fuerza.

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara guiando a Cera: Chicos, vosotros seguid practicando. Volveremos en cuanto llevemos a Cera a su nido y veamos cómo tratarla.

En el nido de los Trescuernos, Tria seguía jugando con Tricia cuando vio venir a Púas y Katara llevando a Cera, que llevaba la pata afectada sin mover.

Tria: Cera, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Cera: Oh nada. Gracias por llevarme chicos.

Katara: Gracias por tu ayuda, Púas. Nos vemos en la laguna cuando allá terminado.

Púas: (Gruñe de agradecimiento).

Tria: Venga dime. ¿Por qué vas cojeando?

Cera: Me he resbalado de un tronco. No ha sido nada.

Katara: Claro que sí, Cera. Te has resbalado apoyando la pata en una roca, y por eso te has torcido el tobillo. Por eso lo tienes hinchado.

Tria: Sí, ya lo veo Katara. Tiene el tobillo muy hinchado.

Katara: Normalmente en estos casos lo mejor es poner algo de hielo sobre la hinchazón para que se le baje.

Katara cogió un poco de su agua y la congelo antes de poner el hielo sobre la pata de Cera.

Cera: (Tiembla por el frío), esta frío.

Katara: Sé que molesta al principio, pero lo necesitas si quieres volver a andar normal. Ahora solo necesito algo para mantenerlo pegado a tu pata.

Tria: Sé cómo hacerlo.

Tria cogió unas cuantas hojas de estrella y se las puso sobre la pata de Cera sobre el hielo.

Tria: Pónselas bien pegadas, esto también le aliviara el dolor y mantendrá el agua dura con la pata. Tricia, tráele un poco de barro y pónselo donde le duele.

La pequeña fue inmediatamente a buscar lo que le había pedido su madre.

Cera: No te molestes en traerlo. Tengo que volver a practicar con los troncos.

Tria: De eso nada Cera.

Katara: Tria tiene razón. Te pondrás bien, pero tienes que dejar que el tobillo descanse, sino podrías empeorarlo.

Tricia cogió un poco de barro con su nariz y se lo llevo hasta donde estaban Katara y Cera. Se tropezó, y luego se quitó el barro de encima, embadurnando a ambas.

Katara riendo: Tricia, no hemos pedido un baño de barro. Déjame a mí.

Katara puso el barro alrededor de la pata para mantener unido todo lo que le calmaría el dolor a Cera.

Katara: Bueno, esto debería valer.

Tria: Gracias por tu ayuda, Katara. Puedes irte, Tricia y yo nos ocuparemos de Cera.

Katara: De acuerdo. Que te mejores.

Cera: Adiós Katara.

Mientras ella volvía, los demás seguían practicando con los troncos.

Chomper: Esto es muy divertido.

Sokka: Desde luego.

Petrie era el único que no estaba sobre un tronco.

Petrie impaciente: Mi también querer divertirme. ¡Deprisa, que alguien se caiga!

Toph: Si lo que quieres es otro tronco para ti solito haberlo pedido antes.

Piecito y Púas le echaron una ojeada a varios troncos pelados cercanos.

Piecito: Creo que este servirá, pero tenemos que derribarlo sin que se estropee mucho.

Zuko: Tu déjame eso a mí.

Zuko resolvió el problema cortando un tronco insertado en el suelo con sus espadas que luego Toph dirigió al agua.

Piecito: Vaya, hacéis que parezca fácil.

Púas: (Asiente).

El tronco casi pilló a Petrie.

Toph: ¡Marchando un tronco por control de la tierra!

Petrie enseguida se puso a practicar una vez en tronco flotaba sobre el agua.

Petrie: Gracias chicos.

Chomper: Púas y tú deberíais probar, Piecito. Es muy divertido.

Katara: Si quieres saber mi opinión mejor que no lo intentéis.

Justo en ese momento volvió Katara.

Aang: Sí, Katara tiene razón. Ya visteis lo que le paso a Cera.

Toph: Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentras?

Katara: No es nada grave. Solamente se ha torcido el tobillo, no creo que tarde mucho en recuperarse. Solo espero que no se le pase por la cabeza el volver a intentarlo.

Piecito: Bueno, lo que importa es que está bien. Además ya era hora de volvieras, tu tronco te está esperando.

Katara: Pues a practicar de nuevo que voy.

Transcurrió el tiempo hasta que Cera rompió el vendaje improvisado de su pata cuando ya parecía curada.

Cera moviendo la pata: Ya me siento mejor. Gracias por la ayuda.

Tria: ¿Seguro que tu tobillo está bien?

Cera: Seguro. Es hora de ganar ese juego de los troncos. Se me da muy bien.

Tria: ¿Si se te da tan bien por qué te torciste el tobillo?

Cera: A veces hay accidentes. Pero me da igual, soy una Trescuernos.

Tria: Eso es justo lo que me da miedo.

Padre de Cera (Topps) llegando: ¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?

Tria nerviosa: Oh nada Topsy. Es que Cera se ha torcido el tobillo jugando en el lugar del agua, pero dice que ya está bien.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Por supuesto que está bien. Se necesita algo más que un tobillo para derrotar a una buena Trescuernos.

Cera jugando con Tricia: Papa tiene razón. Me encuentro bien, lista para volver a subir a mi tronco. Quiero ganar ese juego.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Tronco? ¿Juego? ¿De qué se trata, hija?

Cera: Mis amigos y yo estamos jugando a los troncos flotantes, y yo voy a ganar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿En qué consiste eso de los troncos flotantes?

Cera: Veras: tú te subes a un tronco que hay en el agua, empiezas a correr y el tronco gira mientras corres. Es fácil.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Por qué tienes que hacer una tontería como esa?

Cera: Para demostrar que los Trescuernos podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos siendo los mejores en ello. ¿Recuerdas?, tú lo dijiste, papa.

Eso pilló a su padre con la guardia baja, y en el fondo hasta él mismo sabía que eso no era verdad del todo. Pero por su orgullo de Trescuernos y por haber sido él que lo había dicho no quería admitir que se había equivocado, ya que Tria le miraba de forma sospechosa.

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: Bueno. Claro que los Trescuernos podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos. Eh, em…pero nunca nos proponemos hacer cosas como correr sobre troncos.

Cera: Pero papa tú no dijiste nada de eso. Tú dijiste que podíamos hacer cualquier cosa.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: Sí, pero esa cosa no. Sera mejor que te olvides de jugar a ese juego, Cera. Hay cosas que simplemente no pueden ser.

Esa respuesta puso a Cera muy decepcionada y furiosa al creer que su padre le había engañado. Ella había tratado de demostrarle lo que él le dio ánimos de hacer y él simplemente lo negó. Hasta dio un pisotón con el pie que se lastimó, pero se hizo daño dado que no se había recuperado del todo mientras su familia se fue.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Mal-I Feel Mad-Título original).

(Pues no está bien, lo hice por mi papa)

(Y a él que más le da, yo estoy dolida por dentro, y por fuera también, también)

(Quiero yo chillar, golpear las rocas)

(Quítate, aparta que estoy enfadada, no lo puedo remediar)

(Pero después de dar gritos con furor y patalear, no veo que me sienta ya mejor)

(Me siento igual, estoy mal, ¿y ahora qué hago?)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

A su lado paso una tortuga montada sobre otro tronco flotante, lo que le dio fuerza a Cera para hacer lo único que se le ocurría.

Cera: Solo puedo hacer una cosa. Tengo que demostrar a todos que puedo ganar ese juego de los troncos.

Respecto al juego, todos ya se veían preparados para jugar de verdad tras practicar bastante. Todos ya estaban subidos en sus troncos.

Piecito: Muy bien chicos. Que empiece el gran juego de los troncos flotantes. Conocido también como los troncos locos. El ganador será aquel que permanezca en su tronco más tiempo.

Zuko: Recordad que no vale intentar hacer caer a los demás al agua, volar ni el control del agua para tomar ventaja, tampoco las acrobacias difíciles.

Toph: Seguro que Ty Lee no necesitaría ni eso para ganar, te lo digo yo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Piecito: Preparados, listos, ¡ya!

Nada más empezar Petrie ya perdió el ritmo y fue el primero en caer.

Petrie: Terminado.

Todos los demás continuaron sobre los troncos más tiempo.

Piecito: De momento lo están haciendo bien.

Zuko: Sí, esto va a estar bastante reñido.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: ¡Esperad, parad el juego!

Eso hizo que todos fueran eliminados. Todos salvo Patito, que aún se mentía a flote.

Patito: ¿Soy la única que aún sigue en pie? (Suspira de emoción) ¿He ganado?

Toph: Eso parece Patito.

Sokka escupiendo agua: No vale, alguien nos ha distraído gritando.

Cera llegando: No tan deprisa. Habéis empezado sin mí, pero el juego no vale si yo no estoy jugando.

Zuko: Cera, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ya te has recuperado del todo?

Cera: Sí, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Aang: Pero Cera, te torciste el tobillo, no debes…

Cera: ¡Mi tobillo está bien! ¿Dónde está mi tronco?

Katara: ¿Es que no has aprendido nada de lo que te ha pasado? Si vuelves a intentarlo podría pasarte algo peor.

Toph: Sí, podrías romperte una pierna.

Cera: No, porque esta vez no usare ninguna roca, así que sí aprendo. No importa, ya cogeré uno.

Petrie: Entonces, ¿Patito no ganar?

Ruby: Bueno, más o menos. Pero no del todo.

Patito: A mí no me importa, solo es un juego.

Suki: Claro que sí Patito. No se trata de ganar o perder, los juegos son para disfrutar.

Aang: Me da a mí que para Cera en este caso participar no es lo importante, sino ganar.

Cera derribó un árbol partido y lo lanzó al agua.

Cera: ¿Qué solo es un juego? Ahora verán.

Y acto seguido saltó sobre el tronco.

Cera: Los Trescuernos hacen…

Y se cayó al agua.

Cera subiéndose:…cualquier cosa…que se propongan. ¿Y si es así por qué no puedo subirme a este tronco?

Cera no se dio cuenta de que había movido tanto el tronco con sus pataletas que había entrado en una corriente.

Sokka: ¿Es mi imaginación o el tronco de Cera se mueve más de lo que debería?

Piecito: ¡Cuidado Cera, te estas acercando al agua rápida!

Cera: Puedo controlarlo. Soy una Trescuernos.

Cera intentó contrarrestar la corriente dando patadas y moviendo la cola, pero no surtió efecto. Para cuando ya se dio cuenta de que no funcionaba la corriente ya se la empezó a llevar lejos.

Cera: Oh oh.

Toph: Tranquilos, los ríos del valle son bastante largos, y suelen desembocar en los lagos calmados.

Piecito: No este, Toph. Si no la detenemos acabará en la corriente que ruge.

Aang: No me gusta nada ese nombre.

Katara preocupada: ¿Qué es una corriente que ruge?

Piecito: Es el agua que hace un estruendo parecido a un rugido al caer de una cascada, esa es el agua que ruge.

Katara alarmada: Entonces no podemos perder tiempo. Hay que alcanzarla y deprisa.

Piecito: Tengo una idea. Katara, tienes que llegar al agua que ruge, justo donde está la cascada. Si Cera llega al final tú podrás usar el agua para rescatarla.

Sokka: Suki, Ruby, Chomper y Patito conmigo. Usaremos los troncos para alcanzar a Cera.

Suki: Vale. En marcha chicos, vamos para allá.

Zuko: Con cuidado, no queremos tener que salvaros a todos.

Toph: ¿Sabéis donde se encuentra esa cascada?

Piecito: Es por aquí. Seguidnos.

Y todos se pusieron en marcha para ayudar a Cera.

Chomper: Los expertos en troncos flotantes al rescate.

Suki: Concéntrate Chomper, esto no es un juego.

Petrie: Aang, nosotros también ayudar.

Aang abriendo su planeador: Y lo haremos Petrie. Tú vigila a Cera desde el cielo. Yo me reuniré con Katara en la cascada.

Mientras, en el nido de los Trescuernos…

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tria, ¿has visto a Cera?

Tria: No Cariño.

Padre de Cera (Topps) enojado: Hum. Bueno, pues voy a ir a buscarla. Si ha ido al sitio del agua a jugar a ese estúpido juego a pesar de decirle yo que no lo hiciera me voy a…

Tria: Ya lo sé, ya lo sé Cariño, te vas a enfadar mucho. Recuerda Topsy que tú también fuiste joven.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Tú crees?

En cuanto a Cera, seguía agarrada al tronco como un bicho cuando entró en una zona de fuerte corriente y rocas que dificultaban el paso. Ella se alivió un poco al ver a los demás acudir en su ayuda, pero aún estaban muy lejos.

Cera: (Suspira), ¡chicos, ¿no podéis daros más prisa?!

Sokka: ¡Pídeselo al agua!

Ruby: Nos la daríamos si pudiéramos ir más deprisa.

Chomper: Sí. ¡Por cierto, ¿por qué no pruebas tú a ir un poquito más despacio?!

Cera: Como si no lo hubiera intentado.

Patito: Aguanta Cera.

Suki: Agárrate fuerte al tronco.

Cera: ¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Socorro, socorro!

Los gritos de auxilio fueron oídos por su padre.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esa era Cera.

El Señor Trescuernos se topó con el grupo que iba por tierra.

Piecito: Va directa al agua que ruge.

Toph: Aang y Katara se han adelantado por si ella llega antes que nosotros.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Entonces voy para allá.

El padre de Cera corrió hacia el mismo lugar derribando los árboles que se encontraba en el camino, lo que hacia las cosas más fáciles para los demás el seguirle. Katara se encontraba ya en el fondo de la cascada donde se dirigía Cera aguardando sobre un pilar de agua. Ella divisó algo que podía servirles.

Katara: ¡Aang, hay una roca gigante al borde de la orilla que podría bloquearla corriente el tiempo suficiente para sacar a Cera!

Aang: ¡Vale, se lo diré a los demás!

Aang vio venir al grupo de tierra y al padre de Cera y se reunió con ellos.

Aang: Señor Trescuernos, esta roca debería bloquear el agua e impedir que Cera caiga en la cascada.

Piecito: Pero Aang, es muy grande. Nadie puede moverla.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Un Trescuernos la moverá si se propone hacerlo. Ahora miradme.

Sin embargo la roca no solo era bastante grande, sino que también estaba incrustada en la tierra, por lo que la fuerza del dinosaurio no era suficiente, y el tiempo se acababa a medida que los gritos se Cera se oían más y más cerca.

Cera: ¡Socorro, socorro! ¡Socorro, socorro!

Aang: Señor Trescuernos, deje que Toph y yo le ayudemos a derribar la roca.

Toph: Derribar rocas gigantes es parte del entrenamiento de los maestros de la tierra.

Padre de Cera: De acuerdo, chicos. Empujemos todos a la vez.

Petrie: ¡Deprisa, ya se acerca!

Al final el tronco de Cera chocó con las rocas del río y ella se cayó al agua. La fuerza combinada de los 2 maestros de la tierra y el dinosaurio fue suficiente para separar la roca de la tierra, así Toph la elevó y la puso en el trayecto de la corriente, bloqueándola, justo a tiempo. A la vez, Suki y Sokka cogieron a Cera y la acercaron hacia la orilla donde la recogió su padre con el morro.

Piecito: Ya están todos a salvo.

Toph: Entonces ya podemos despedirnos de esta roca.

Y Toph levantó la roca y la dejo caer sobre el agua. Katara se hecho a un lado antes de reunirse con los demás.

Cera mirando hacia abajo: Ha faltado muy poco. Yo…Gracias chicos.

A continuación Cera se giró hacia su padre.

Cera: Siento haberte desobedecido, papa.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Espero que sea verdad. Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien, hija.

Tiempo después, todos estaban de nuevo en la laguna.

Patito: No terminamos nuestro juego, Cera. ¿Quieres seguir jugando?

Cera: No, gracias.

Su respuesta se debía a que su padre también estaba presente.

Piecito: Cera ha aprendido la lección.

Cera: ¿La lección? Ja, yo no tengo que demostrar nada. Os recuerdo que me mantuve en el tronco mientras iba por el agua rápida.

Cera no vio donde iba y resbalo con otro tronco acabando en el agua una vez más.

Todos: (Risas):

Cera: Lo he hecho a propósito.

Sokka: Algunas cosas no cambian.

Aang: A propósito Cera, ¿a qué venía todo eso de querer ganar el juego? Sabes que solo era para pasarlo bien.

Cera: Porque quería demostrar que los Trescuernos podemos hacer lo que nos propongamos y ser los mejores. Como me dijo papa, ¿verdad?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Em, bueno, sí.

Zuko: Ahora lo entiendo todo. Otro consejo de Trescuernos.

Sokka: Usted mismo debería saber que hay cosas que ni su especie puede hacer.

Toph: ¿Acaso escalar una montaña?

Aang: ¿O volar?

Katara: ¿O estar bajo el agua mucho tiempo sin respirar?

Padre de Cera (Topps) nervioso: Ah…bueno. No, porque los Trescuernos nunca nos proponemos hacer cosas como esas.

Cera: Eso mismo dijiste cuando te conté sobre el juego.

Toph: Ah, ahora lo veo claro. Lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de admitir que se ha equivocado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cómo? Claro que no tengo miedo. Los Trescuernos no tenemos miedo de admitir que hay cosas que parezcan ser inalcanzables para nosotros. Pero no es así, porque…

Pero esta vez fue el turno del Señor Trescuernos de resbalar sobre un tronco flotante y caer al agua. Por lo que acabó tragándose sus palabras y haciendo reír a todos.

Cera: No pasa nada papa, aun así seguimos siendo estupendos.

Aang: Además, no hay nada de malo en admitir que uno no puede hacer todo lo que quiera.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aang: Pues que hasta los seres más poderosos tienen sus límites. Yo una vez quise encargarme de traer el equilibrio por mi cuenta, sin involucrar a nadie que no estuviera a mí misma altura, pero me di cuenta que todo no se reducía solo a mí.

Zuko: Ni siquiera el Avatar puede hacer todas las cosas del mundo solo.

Katara: Y por eso logramos devolver la armonía al mundo, porque todos actuamos juntos para conseguir lo que uno solo no podría.

Cera: Es cierto. Además, hay otra cosa que sí podemos hacer y que ya tenemos, algo en el que somos mejores que los demás Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps) curioso: ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué, hija?

Cera: Tener unos amigos estupendos, los mejores del mundo y poder estar con ellos.

Sokka: Eso sí que es pura verdad.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y eso no pienso discutirlo.

Y todos acabaron con un coro de risas.

FIN.


	6. Episodio 6

6- El Plan Contra el Valiente Cuellilargo.

Era de día en el Gran Valle cuando Piecito, Cera y Aang subían por una colina empinada, llegando Cera la primera a la cima.

Aang: ¿Estás segura de que hay un atajo por aquí?

Cera: Sí. Mirad, ahí lo tenéis.

Cera señalaba a un montón de arbustos.

Piecito confuso: ¿Eso es el atajo?

Cera: Oye, yo sé perfectamente que es un atajo.

Piecito trató de moverse entre los arbustos, pero había tantas lianas que parecía haberse atascado.

Aang: Espera Piecito, te echare una mano.

Aang se puso a empujarle, pero sin mucho resultado.

Cera: Siempre tengo que ser yo la que les saque de estos atascos.

Aang: Espera. ¡Cera, no!

Tarde, Cera cargó y los embistió a ambos. Lo bueno es que lograron soltar a Piecito, lo malo es lo que había al otro lado: una cuesta empinada. Cera se quedó montada sobre Piecito y Aang sobre ella.

Piecito: Oye Cera, ¡no sé si esto es un atajo!

Aang: ¡No sé por qué, pero esto me trae recuerdos!

Y todos se deslizaron colina abajo a toda velocidad, pasando por algún que otro arbusto, hasta que al final llegaron al final del camino en un borde. Por suerte la caída no fue larga y ninguno parecía haberse lastimado, Cera se mareo solo un poco y todos estaban cubiertos de hojas. Los 3 se levantaron y se quitaron las hojas de encima.

Aang: (Ríe), ha sido divertido. Ya sé de qué me sonaba esto: se parece a cuando Bumi y yo bajábamos por las rutas de transporte de Omashu.

Piecito riendo: Ya lo creo Aang, es un atajo muy bueno.

Cera quitándose las hojas: Bueno, al menos yo…

Cera no terminó de excusarse, ya que algo captó su atención: era una manada de Cuellilargos (Apatosaurus) que parecían nuevos en el valle.

Cera: Eh mirad. Creo que yo conozco esa manada.

Aang: A mí también me parece haberlos visto antes, ¿pero por qué?

Piecito fue capaz de reconocer a una Cuellilargo en particular.

Pieicto: ¡Es Ali, Ali ha vuelto! Vamos a verla.

Aang: Id vosotros delante, yo voy a informar a los demás.

Piecito: De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces.

Cera: Ojalá hubiera un atajo.

Aang abrió su planeador y se fue a buscar al resto de la panda mientras Piecito y Cera fueron a ver a su vieja amiga. Les costó más de lo que creían divisarla entre la manada de enormes dinosaurios.

Piecito: ¿Ali?

Por fin la vieron comiendo sobre una roca enfrente suya.

Piecito: Sí, allí esta.

Y fueron corriendo hacia ella.

Piecito y Cera: ¡Ali!

Ali: ¡Piecito, Cera!

Piecito: Ali, que alegría que hayas vuelto. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Cera: Y yo también Ali.

Ali: Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Pero, ¿dónde están Aang y los demás?

Piecito entusiasmado: Aang ha ido a llamarlos a todos. Mientras tanto dinos, ¿qué tal te ha ido? ¿Jugamos al pilla pilla, al nada y salpica, a la semilla puntiaguda?

Cera: Di un juego y jugaremos. ¿Verdad Piecito?

Piecito: Claro, vamos.

Ali se disponía a ir con ellos, cuando…

Rhett: ¡Ali!

Piecito: Oye Ali, ¿no vas a venir?

Rhett: ¡Eh Ali!

Ali: Em, es que…tengo un amigo nuevo para jugar.

Piecito: Estupendo. Dile que se venga.

Ali: Eh, no creo que Rhett quiera ir.

Piecito: ¿No le gusta jugar?

Cera: Oye, ¿quién es ese tal Rhett?

De repente apareció de un salto otro joven Cuelliargo de su misma edad y especie.

Rhett: Yo soy Rhett.

Cera: Hum, pues yo soy Cera y este es Piecito. Somos viejos amigos de Ali.

Rhett a Ali: Díselo.

Ali: Hum…Rhett es un chico muy valiente. Pero no juega con chicos que no conoce.

Piecito: Pues eso no es propio de un valiente.

El comentario de Piecito pareció haber molestado a Rhett.

Rhett molesto: No me digas, Piernecito.

Piecito: Mi nombre es Piecito.

Rhett: Pues yo soy Rhett el valiente: el héroe de la manada, el terror de los Dentiagudos.

Piecito confuso: ¿El héroe de la manada?

Cera graciosa: ¿El terror de los Dentiagudos? Eso más bien parece más propio de algunos que nos conocemos, ¿pero tú, en serio?

A pesar de sus dudas Rhett seguía imponente.

Piecito: A los que hemos visto no les asustan las piedras voladoras, ni los terremotos, ni las montañas humeantes.

Cera: Y menos un pequeño Cuellilargo.

Rhett: ¡Pues a mí me tienen miedo!

Ali: Cuéntales alguna de tus aventuras.

Rhett: Mirad, mientras vosotros habéis vivido aquí tan tranquilos yo he estado en el Misterioso Más Allá protegiendo a mi manada.

La escena cambia a lo que Rhett estaba relatando: una manada de Cuellilargos amenazados por una pareja de Dentiagudos (Tyrannosaurus Rex), pero Rhett se puso enfrente de ellos.

Rhett: Apartaos. Yo me ocupo de esto.

Mientras los carnívoros seguían avanzando, Rhett usó su cola para lanzarles rocas a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Rhett: Mis piedras voladoras sí que los asustaron. Recuerdo de otra vez que también perseguían a la manada.

La escena cambió a la manada huyendo a través de un bosque con Rhett al final y los Dentiagudos pisándoles los talones.

Rhett parando: ¡Seguid adelante sin mí!¡No voy a permitir que os cojan!

Entonces cuando los Dentiagudos estaban lo bastante cerca uso su cola para partir un árbol que bloqueo el camino, terminado la historia.

Rhett: Esa vez estuvo cerca.

Cera sarcástica: Es toda una historia.

Rhett orgulloso: Ya lo sé. Recuerdo que otra vez use mi cola para construir una montaña de rocas que los Dentiagudos no pudieron escalar.

La escena cambio a exactamente como relató Rhett.

Rhett: ¡No vais a comernos!

Acto seguido volvió con la manada.

Rhett: Ya estáis a salvo. Sigamos.

Y acabó la historia.

Rhett: ¿Os ha gustado? Pues todavía no habéis oído nada.

Cera: Yo he oído suficiente.

Piecito mosqueado: Hemos oído mucho.

Cera: Dime Ali, ¿estabas con Rhett cuando pasaron todas esas cosas? Porque tú estuviste con nosotros cuando viste lo que nuestros amigos pueden hacer.

Ali: Hum, no. Ocurrió antes de que se uniera a la manada.

Piecito: ¿Y de verdad crees que fue capaz de construir una montaña de rocas con su cola?

Cera: ¿Mientras los Dentiagudos le estaban persiguiendo?

Rhett: Oh bueno, esa montaña de rocas ya estaba casi hecha, pero yo termine la cima.

Ali: ¿Lo veis? Él terminó la cima.

Piecito incrédulo: ¿De una montaña?

Cera hablando bajo: Me conozco algunos que sí pueden hacer eso, y mucho más.

Piecito: Cuesta bastante creerlo.

Ali: Tienes envidia porque tú no puedes derribar arboles con la cola.

Tras oír tal comentario de Ali y viendo que ella no parecía ver que Rhett estaba inventándose historias absurdas acabó enfadándose, un poco más que Cera.

Piecito enfadado: Vamos Cera. Supongo que somos poco valientes para jugar con Ali.

Cera se fue con Piecito, manteniendo la cabeza y cola altas como de costumbre.

Ali afectada: ¡Piecito espera! Por favor, no os enfadéis.

Rhett: Déjalo, da igual. ¿Jugamos al rescate?

Ali apenada: Hum, de acuerdo.

Ambos amigos se alejaron a cierta distancia de la manada volviendo al bosque.

Piecito enfadado: No puedo creer que se trague ese montón de historias tan ridículas.

Cera enfadada: Éramos sus amigos (refunfuña).

Piecito: Todo lo que ha contado no es posible de hacer para un Cuellilargo. Son cosas que nuestros amigos si pueden lograr por sus poderes.

Cera: Sí, Toph podría hacer esas cosas con rocas fácilmente, y Aang todavía más. ¿Pero él?, vamos, ni en cuentos dormidos.

Piecito: ¿Sabes que me enoja también? Que a pesar de que Ali sabe lo que nuestros amigos pueden hacer también sabe cuáles son nuestros límites, pero sí que cree que Rhett sea capaz.

Cera: Él nunca podría espantar a un Dentiagudo por su cuenta, hasta a nuestros amigos les cuesta, no es nada fácil.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Hacer un plan-We Need a Plan-Título original).

(Pues no está bien, no es buen amigo)

(¿Qué más da?, los cuentos que cuenta se inventa, Rhett la quiere engañar)

(Dice que es valiente, con los Dentiagudos)

(No lo es, jamás se ha acercado a ninguno, algo sí que pudo hacer, correr)

(Pero aunque él no cuenta la verdad quien la podrá, convencer si Ali ciega está)

(La engañará, mentirá, piensa en un plan)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Aang llegando: ¡Piecito, Cera! ¿Qué, habéis encontrado a Ali?

Cera enojada: Sí, la hemos encontrado.

Aang: ¿Entonces a qué viene ese mal humor?

Piecito enojado: Será mejor que os lo contemos, a todos. Así lo entenderéis.

Aang: Cera, ¿acaso Piecito y Ali han discutido?

Cera: No exactamente.

Tiempo después Piecito, Cera y Aang se reunieron con toda la pandilla en un claro en el bosque y les explicaron lo sucedido.

Cera: Y luego dijo que construyó una montaña de rocas con la cola.

Petrie asombrado: Rhett valiente. Querer conocerle.

Toph: No Petrie, me da a mí que este chico es un lumbreras que solo quiere impresionar contando cosas que son imposibles.

Sokka: Estoy de acuerdo, sé de estas cosas.

Aang: Así que Rhett se ha inventado esas cosas y por desgracia ha convencido a Ali de que son verdad.

Cera: Exactamente. Ali cree que es todo un valiente cuando no es verdad, me pone de muy mal humor.

Piecito golpeando una piedra: Yo también estoy enfadado.

Nadie se esperaba que Piecito estuviera tan enfadado, ni siquiera Cera.

Katara hablando bajo: Nunca había visto a Piecito tan enfadado.

Zuko hablando bajo: Yo tampoco, pero seguro que tiene que ver con Ali.

Katara hablando bajo: Parece haberle afectado bastante. Puede que ya este empezando a sentir emociones especiales hacia ella.

Suki hablando bajo: Eso no lo sabemos todavía, es demasiado pronto.

Zuko hablando bajo: Bueno, a Aang le pasó.

Ruby: Cuanto más enfadados estéis menos felices seréis.

Sokka: Pero tienen razón. Uno demuestra que es valiente no por alardear, inventarse chorradas o decir que lo es, sino con sus propias acciones.

Chomper: Como vosotros.

Suki: Y también vosotros.

Petrie: Bueno, ¿y qué vamos a hacer?

Piecito: No lo sé Petrie, pero tenemos que hacer que Ali sepa la verdad.

Cera: Sí. Tenemos que abrirle los ojos.

Aang: Si queréis puedo ir yo esta vez a decirle a Ali que Rhett se lo está inventando. Puede que a mí me escuche.

Toph: Mejor vamos los 2, yo podré detectar sus mentiras nada más oírlas.

Patito: ¿Y qué pasa si tampoco os cree a vosotros?

Petrie: ¿Y si Rhett os golpea con la cola? (Se estremece).

Púas comiendo: (Niega).

Toph: Entonces le enseñare lo que nosotros podemos hacer de verdad.

Piecito: No es mala idea. Pero aun así al ver eso Rhett también podría dar más fuerza a sus historias.

Suki: Es verdad, hacer eso solo sería ponerse a su altura.

Zuko: Aun así tenemos que hacerle ver a Ali que Rhett no es tal como ella cree.

Chomper: Sí. Me gustaría ver que hace Rhett si apareciera un Dentiagudo de verdad.

Sokka: Oye, me acabas de dar una idea. Hagamos que Rhett se las vea con un Dentiagudo de carne y hueso.

Katara: Un momento Sokka, ¿quieres que metamos a un Dentiagudo en el valle solo para que asuste a Rhett?

Ruby: Eh, no sé si ese plan es un buen plan.

Toph: Me da a mí que el Capitán Boomerang por fin ha perdido la cabeza.

Sokka: No nono, no me he explicado aún. Mi plan es hacer que Rhett vea a un Dentiagudo que ya está aquí.

Petrie nervioso: ¿Ya haber un Dentiagudo en el valle? (Se estremece).

Sokka: Sí, y está en nuestra presencia.

De inmediato todos supieron a lo que se refería.

Chomper: ¿Te refieres a mí?

Katara: Olvídalo Sokka, no funcionara. Se ve desde lejos que Chomper es una monada.

Patito: Desde luego. Chomper es bueno, lo es, lo es.

Zuko: Todos sabemos que Chomper es bueno, pero eso no se sabe hasta que se le conoce.

Aang: Y por suerte Ali y Rhett nunca han oído hablar de Chomper.

Sokka: Exacto. Amigos, esto es lo que vamos a hacer.

La escena cambia a un ambiente imaginario en el que Cera, Púas, Patito, Ruby y Petrie están huyendo de una sombra que les persigue.

Sokka relatando: Chomper os perseguirá fingiendo ser un terrible Dentiagudo.

La sombra de la que huían no era nada más que la de Chomper. Ali y Rhett también vieron pasar al grupo antes de que Piecito llegara a pedirle ayuda a Rhett.

Sokka relatando: Entonces aparecerá Piecito y le pedirá a Rhett que le ayude a salvaros.

Piecito en la fantasía: Ayúdame, por favor.

Al ver a Chomper acercándose de forma amenazadora Rhett se asusta y sale corriendo, dejando a Ali decepcionada, acabando la escena.

Sokka: Y cuando a Rhett le entre el pánico Ali se dará cuenta de que sus historias eran invenciones. ¿Entendéis?, si lo hacéis bien funcionara.

Patito: Yo fingiré que tengo mucho miedo, sí sí sí.

Petrie nervioso: Oh, mi bueno en estar asustado.

Piecito: Yo no tengo claro que vaya a funcionar.

Cera: Haz el favor, Piecito. Es un plan estupendo, no es posible que salga mal.

Katara: ¿Tu qué opinas, Chomper?

Chomper: A mí me parece divertido, siempre que nadie resulte herido.

Sokka: Claro que nadie va a resultar herido, todos van a fingir.

Chomper: O sea que lo que yo tengo que fingir es que tengo amigos de cena.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Amigos de Cena, versión corta-Friends For Dinner (Reprise)-Título original).

(Amigos de cena, fingimos que hay amigos de cena)

(Y habrá de Trescuernostosta, de Piecito rosca, y si te muerde a ver qué dices tú)

(No es buena idea para el menú los amigos de cena)

(Amigos de cena, no puede haber amigos de cena)

(No puede haber Púas al limón, ni pato a la naranja, ¿y Rhett al fogón? ¡puaj!)

(Tu suerte chaval no es buena si te ponen de cena)

(Amigos de cena, amigos de cena, amigos de cena)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Cera: Bueno Piecito, ¿qué dices ahora?

Piecito: Que tal vez así Ali se dé cuenta de que no es tan valiente como pensaba. (Suspira) está bien, vamos a hacerlo.

Con todo hablado los pequeños dinosaurios se dispusieron a practicar la actuación, siendo Sokka el que les iba a supervisar, como una obra de teatro.

Sokka: ¡¿Preparados?! ¡Ya!

Todos salieron de la hierba con Chomper tras ellos, pero en vez de parecer asustados más bien parecían estar jugando, y a Chomper se le notaba que fingía, por lo que las risas se contagiaron a los humanos, excepto al director.

Sokka estupefacto: Esto no va bien.

Toph riendo: ¡Eh, esto tendrían que haberlo incluido en nuestra representación de la isla Ascua!

Sokka fue inmediatamente a organizar al grupo.

Sokka serio: ¡Corten, corten, parad! A ver chicos, esto no es creíble. Tenéis que aparentar que estáis muy asustados. Y tú se supones que tienes que asustar, no dar risa. Eres un Dentiagudo, actúa como tal, prueba a rugir un poco. Saca tu rugido más terrorífico, espántanos.

Chomper trató de rugir más como Dentiagudo, pero no hizo más que causar más risas, incluyéndole a él mismo.

Sokka sarcástico: Que espanto. Vamos a ver chicos, si no nos lo tomamos en serio esto no va a funcionar, así que vamos a emplearnos a fondo. Empezamos desde el principio.

De nuevo comenzaron la representación, saliendo uno tras otro con una frase.

Cera: Socorro.

Petrie: Ah, él tener hambre, mí estar asustado.

Patito: Lo que yo tengo es muchísimo miedo.

Ruby: Por favor, que alguien venga a salvarnos.

Púas: (Asiente).

Luego les siguió Chomper gruñendo y rugiendo lo más amenazante que podía.

Suki: Hum, ahora sí que parece más realista. Cualquiera que no haya visto dinosaurios antes diría que es de verdad.

Sokka: Perfecto, ahora sal tú, ven hacia mí y di tu frase, Piecito.

Piecito salió de un arbusto y fue hacia Sokka, pero tropezó con una piedra por el camino y se puso a deslizarse sin control. Sokka se apartó a tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para los otros dinosaurios con los que Piecito choco, y quedaron en posiciones ridículas tras la colisión.

Patito aplastada: Oh no.

Aang: ¿Os encontráis bien?

Chomper mareado: Uf, sí solo ha sido un choque de nada.

Sokka: Vale, descansad un poco. En cuanto estéis mejor lo ensañaremos todo una vez más.

Tal y como dijo Sokka todos volvieron a sus papeles, esta vez más realista.

Cera: Socorro.

Petrie: Ah, él tener hambre, mí estar asustado.

Patito: Lo que yo tengo es muchísimo miedo.

Ruby: Por favor, que alguien venga a salvarnos.

Púas: (Gruñe en auxilio).

Chomper: (Sale gruñendo y rugiendo).

Piecito parando junto a Sokka: Vamos Rhett, ayúdame a salvarles.

Sokka: Perfecto. Ya estamos listos del todo. Vamos con ello.

Toph: Hora de que Ali vea al auténtico Rhett.

Piecito: Tú lo has dicho, Toph.

Hablando de Rhett y Ali, los 2 estaban en otro claro del bosque junto a una charca.

Rhett: Venga, juguemos al rescate.

Ali: ¿Otra vez? ¿No podemos jugar al escondite, o a la semilla puntiaguda, o al nada y salpica?

Rhett: He dicho que al rescate. ¡Pide socorro!

Ali parecía cansada de jugar siempre a lo mismo. Pero cuando iba a pedir auxilio se oyó un grito distinto, lo que llamó su atención.

Rhett: Tu voz suena rara.

Ali: Es que no era yo. Ha sido alguien que necesita ayuda. Ve a ayudarle, Rhett.

En ese momento salieron los pequeños dinosaurios de un arbusto corriendo.

Cera fingiendo: ¡Socorro!

Petrie fingiendo: ¡Ah, él tener hambre, mí estar asustado!

Patito fingiendo: ¡Lo que yo tengo es muchísimo miedo!

Ruby fingiendo: ¡Por favor, que alguien venga a salvarnos!

Púas fingiendo: (Gruñe de terror).

Ali: ¿Quién os está persiguiendo?

Rhett nervioso: ¿Quién…quien tiene hambre?

Cera: Ese de ahí.

Todos oyeron gruñidos del mismo arbusto y Chomper apareció de un salto rugiendo y con cara amenazante.

Ali asustada: Es un Dentiagudo. ¿A que estas esperando Rhett? Sálvanos.

Piecito llegando: ¡Rhett, hay que salvar a nuestros amigos!

Ali: ¿Dónde está el equipo Avatar?

Piecito: ¡No saben que está aquí!

Al ver cómo se acercaba Chomper más y más Rhett ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

Rhett aterrado: ¡Te dejo que los salves tú, yo me largo de aquí!

Y salió por patas a toda velocidad y gritando. Una vez se fue todos se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

Toph: ¡Lo sabía! Solo era un lumbreras.

El equipo Avatar se reunió con los dinosaurios riendo también, mientras que Ali estaba totalmente confusa y desconcertada.

Sokka riendo: Os dije que funcionaría.

Cera: ¿Qué, cómo lo hemos?

Suki riendo: Habéis estado geniales.

Ali: ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Aang: Queríamos mostrarte que Rhett no era tan valiente como decía que era, así que Sokka ideo un plan.

Sokka: Y ha salido de maravilla, tal y como predije.

Ali: Pero ese Dentiagudo, ¿de dónde ha salido?

Zuko: Sentimos el susto Ali, pero a él también le ha costado hacer que diera miedo. Este es Chomper.

Chomper: Hola Ali, siento haberte asustado.

Ali no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Ali: ¿Sois amigos de un Dentiagudo?

Suki: Sí, hay que verlo para creerlo.

Patito: Oh sí sí sí, Chomper y Ruby viven en las Cavernas Secretas.

Chomper: La verdad es que es una historia muy larga.

Katara: Pero hay algo que tenemos muy claro, a ninguno de aquí le da miedo jugar con Chomper. Es el Dentiagudo más bueno de todos, y además el más mono.

Piecito: Bueno, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

Ali: Pues claro que sí. Piecito, siento mucho no haberte creído antes y decir esas cosas, olvide lo bueno que eres y también las cosas que los humanos pueden hacer más que los dinosaurios.

Piecito: Esta olvidado.

Ali: Y supongo que Rhett no es tan valiente como decía.

Cera: Por cierto, ¿a dónde ha ido?

Toph percibiendo algo: Pues, os va resultar raro pero está volviendo aquí, y…Oh oh. Sokka, ¿seguro que no se te escapó algún pequeño detalle de tu plan?

Sokka: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Toph: Porque a lo mejor no pensaste en que si Rhett era como esperábamos que fuera a buscar refuerzos, y con eso me refiero a los Cuellilargos adultos.

Toph tenía razón, ya que no tardaron en divisar la manada de Cuellilargos viajeros con la matriarca al frente yendo hacia ellos.

Katara nerviosa: ¿Eh, Sokka?

Sokka nervioso: Vale, no había pensado en esto. El universo siempre está chafando mis planes, como lo oído.

Rhett escondido: Ahí está.

Al parecer la manada solo miraba a Chomper.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¡Debemos echar ahora mismo a este horrible Dentiagudo del Gran Valle!

Ahora era Chomper el que estaba en un gran aprieto, los Cuellilargos adultos iban a arremeter contra él.

Aang hablando a Chomper bajo: Chomper, pase lo que pase, corre todo lo que puedas hacia algún lugar seguro.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¡Cogedle!

Katara: ¡No esperad, no es lo que creéis! ¡No es malo!

Piecito: Tenemos que ayudar a Chomper.

Zuko: No podemos dejar que le alcancen.

Cera: ¿Exactamente cómo? No podéis luchar contra la manada.

Patito: Y tampoco podemos detenerla, oh no nono.

Aang: Pero sí podemos retrasarlos. Usaremos nuestros poderes para frenarlos u obstaculizarlos. Petrie, tu vuela adelante y dinos donde está.

Ali: ¿Vais a interponeros entre la manada y Chomper?

Zuko: No directamente, actuaremos escondidos para que no sepan que nosotros los ralentizamos.

Toph: Y daremos a Chomper el tiempo suficiente para buscar un lugar donde esconderse.

Piecito: Entonces daos prisa, nosotros iremos por detrás.

Katara: Bien vámonos.

Pero a Chomper le estaba costando dejar atrás a los Cuellilargos, por muy grandes que fueran corrían a buen ritmo.

Chomper: Oh oh.

Zuko: ¡Chomper, por aquí!

Zuko usó un látigo de juego para cortar un árbol al lado de Chomper que obligó a los Cuellilargos a parar y bloqueó el paso.

Cuellilargo 1: ¡Se va a escapar!

Chomper parecía haberse salvado, pero enseguida tuvo delante más Cuellilargos.

Cuellilargo 2: Ya lo tenemos.

Por suerte Aang los divisó antes y usó el control del aire para levantar una gran nube de polvo entre ellos y Chomper, lo que les cegó e hizo que pasaran de largo.

Toph: ¡Chomper, por aquí!

Toph creo una pendiente de roca que Chomper usó para deslizarse colina abajo con seguridad.

Chomper: (Suspira) ¡gracias Toph!

Incluso disfrutó con el viaje. Lo que Toph no vio es que algunos Cuellilargos ya le estaban esperando abajo.

Cuellilargo 3: ¡Cogedle!

Y se pusieron a perseguirle de nuevo. Chomper intentó darles esquinazo en el bosque, pero 2 Cuellilargos le cortaron el paso. Pero Katara lo vio y usó el agua para cubrir el suelo con hielo, haciendo resbalar y tropezar a los gigantes. Cuando estuvieron tumbados les lanzó una gran masa de agua que al caer sobre ellos se congeló, inmovilizándolos y permitiendo escapar a Chomper. Petrie les seguía desde el aire.

Petrie: Mí verle. Estar cerca de Gran Muro.

Piecito: Venga, vamos para allá.

Chomper continuó huyendo de la manada, pero estos le acabaron arrinconando al final de un cañón.

Chomper asustado: Por favor, no me hagan daño.

Anciana Cuellilargo sorprendida: (Suspira), pero si es un Dentiagudo que habla. Nunca había visto nada semejante.

Todos los Cuellilargos se quedaron impresionados.

Cuellilargo 1: Es un Dentiagudo, ¿qué más da si puede hablar? Hay que deshacerse de él.

Chomper asustado: (Suspira de espanto).

Anciana Cuellilargo: No tenemos más remedio.

Pero antes de que pudieran actuar un montón de columnas de roca empezaron a surgir del suelo entre los Cuellilargos y Chomper. Y poco a poco seguían creciendo y avanzaban hacia la manada, obligándoles a retroceder.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¿Qué es esto?

Aang: Obra nuestra.

Acto seguido, al mismo tiempo que las rocas desaparecieron cómo habían aparecido, los 4 maestros se pusieron delante de Chomper, quien se puso bajo sus pies.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¿Los humanos? ¿Qué significa esto?

Zuko: Tan solo protegemos a nuestro amigo.

Toph: Os equivocáis con Chomper.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¿Cómo?

Ali: ¡Señora, espere!

Los pequeños dinosaurios, Suki y Sokka se reunieron con ellos y se pusieron también entre la manada y Chomper.

Aang: Ellos pueden asegurarles que él no es cómo los demás Dentiagudos.

Piecito: ¡Tiene razón! ¡Chomper es nuestro amigo, él vive aquí!

Cera: Y no sería capaz de hacernos el menor daño.

Rhett confuso: Pero…pero os estaba persiguiendo. Y vosotros estabais pidiendo ayuda.

Katara: Solo queríamos mostrarle a Ali que las historias que contaba Rhett eran inventadas.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¿Historias, qué historias?

Ali: Él me contó que antes de conocernos había salvado a su manada de los Dentiagudos.

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¡Rhett, ven ahora mismo!

Rhett caminó cabizbajo hasta ella, sabiendo que se había metido en un buen lío.

Rhett nervioso: Hum, ¿sí?

Anciana Cuellilargo: ¿Te inventaste historias para engañar a estos niños?

Rhett: Hum, eh…

Ali: Ya no importa, Rhett.

Rhett: Sí, lo hice. Lo siento.

La matriarca se mostraba disgustada con el joven Cuellilargo antes de dirigirse a la pandilla.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Pequeños, este es un asunto muy serio. ¿Veis lo que ocurre cuando os engañáis unos a otros?

Piecito: Sí.

Cera: Sí, creo que sí.

Sokka: Nuestras intenciones no eran malas, solo queríamos mostrarle a nuestra amiga que no hay que fiarse de lo que algunos dicen por muy increíbles que parezcan si no saben si es posible.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Aunque pretendíais que solo fuera una broma el ataque de un Dentiagudo no es cosa de risa.

Toph: Le aseguro que lo sentimos muchísimo, sabía anciana.

Aang: Y le doy mi palabra de que nos aseguraremos de que algo así no se repita en el futuro.

Anciana Cuellilargo: Eso espero. Y en cuanto a ti.

Chomper nervioso: Eh, ¿sí?

Anciana Cuellilargo: No sé cómo has conseguido hacerte amigo de todos estos habitantes del valle, pero creo que es bueno. Debes de ser quizá el Dentiagudo más bueno del mundo si tus amigos están dispuestos a protegerte de esta manera. ¡Cuellilargos, seguidme!

Con el malentendido ya aclarado, la manada se retiró. Al fin todos pudieron respirar tranquilos y compartir risas de nuevo.

Patito: Ya podemos jugar. Ya podemos, ya podemos.

Petrie: Mi no querer jugar al pilla pilla.

Chomper cansado: Sí, yo también estoy harto de correr.

Pero Piecito se percató de que no todos estaban contentos. Rhett estaba completamente deprimido y se alejaba cabizbajo, así que decidió seguir a su corazón.

Piecito: Oye Rhett, ¿juegas al pilla pilla?

Rhett: Pero yo me inventé todas mis aventuras.

Aang: Eso no impide que podamos tener nuevas.

Piecito: Y esta vez de verdad.

Ali: Vamos Rhett.

Cera: ¿A qué estás esperando?

Toph: No será que somos demasiado buenos para ser tus amigos, ¿no?

Rhett sonriente: No, está claro que sois los mejores.

Piecito: Venga Púas, tú la ligas.

Katara: Pero si habéis dicho que estabais cansados.

Sokka: Bah, deja que se diviertan hermana, al fin y al cabo necesitan desahogarse después de una mañana tan agitada.

Y todos se fueron juntos a jugar de nuevo.

FIN.


	7. Episodio 7

7- El Prado Del Agua Saltarina.

Toda la pandilla se encontraba tranquilamente tumbada mirando las nubes, pero no solo por relajación, parecían estar jugando a algo.

Piecito: Y esa parece un Saltarín.

Cera: Esa no parece un Saltarín.

Sokka: Pues yo opino lo mismo que Cera. ¿Acaso veis que tenga la misma forma que una rana?

Patito: No Sokka. Tenéis que usar la imaginación, sí sí sí.

Ruby: No vais a ver lo que se supone que vais a ver si no os lo imagináis.

Toph: La verdad es que me da envidia el no poder jugar a esto con vosotros, pues imaginación a mí me sobra.

Petrie: No pasar nada, Toph. Bastarnos con estar todos juntos.

Katara: La verdad es que sienta bien jugar a algo tranquilo mientras te relajas.

Aang: Sí, jugar con la imaginación puede ser entretenido.

Cera: Pues lo siento, pero sigo sin ver un Saltarín.

Suki: Prueba ahora tu a ver algo, Patito.

Patito se fijó en una nube aislada.

Patito: (Suspira de emoción) eso parecen burbujas dulces.

Púas: (Gruñe contento).

Toph: (Ríe), pueden parecer uvas o bayas pero en realidad solo es una nube. Aunque creo haber visto alguna fruta sabrosa en los arboles de al lado.

Eso llamó la atención de Púas, ya que se levantó y se fue a los arboles a buscar algo de comer acompañado de Petrie.

Zuko: Hum, creo que empiezo a ver algo. ¿Veis esa nube de ahí, no os recuerda a alguien?

La nube a la que miraban tenía un aire familiar.

Todos: ¡Es Chomper!

Aang: Y…no se vosotros pero para mí me parece que se está comiendo las uvas.

Chomper: Pero si no me gustan las burbujas dulces.

Todos se rieron de aquello, pero sus risas acabaron al oír unos gritos.

Aang: Chicos, ¿habéis oído eso?

Suki: Sonaba a Petrie.

Petrie alarmado: ¡Púas, ¿tú qué hacer?! ¡Oh no, no!

Toph: Parecen que tienen problemas.

Zuko: Vamos a verlo.

Patito: ¡Púas, Púas!

Cuando llegaron vieron a Púas tendido en el suelo con Petrie a su lado con una hoja roja en las manos.

Patito preocupada: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Petrie alarmado: Oh, esto ser lo más horrible. Mí no poder creerlo.

Púas seguía respirando con normalidad por lo que veían, así que Katara se dispuso a examinarle más de cerca.

Patito: Katara, ¿Púas esta malito por dentro?

Katara: Eso es lo que voy a comprobar. Púas, dime si te duele algo por dentro.

Pero Púas negó repetidamente, y dejo escapar un eructo antes de relamerse.

Katara: Bueno, está claro que no. ¿Pero a que vienen esas manchas rojas de la boca?

Patito aliviada: Ah, no le pasa nada, Katara. Solo ha comido hojas de estrella rojas.

Petrie enojado: Sí, él comer hojas de estrella rojas.

Todos estaban confusos por la reacción de Petrie: ¿por qué estaba tan disgustado solo porque Púas había comido hojas rojas?

Sokka: Eran tuyas, ¿verdad?

Petrie: ¿Qué? No no no, nunca jamás. Pero Púas hacerlo.

Suki: ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

Petrie: Todo el mundo saber que no deber comer hojas de estrella rojas: traer muy mala suerte. Todo el mundo saberlo.

Cera: Perdona, pero nadie sabe eso.

Aang: Pero Petrie, ¿tú no creías en la mala suerte?

Petrie: Esto ser diferente, Aang. Ser muy serio.

Ruby cogiendo la hoja: Yo conozco estas hojas, cuesta encontrarlas, son muy dulces. Y no traen mala suerte.

Y Púas se comió la otra, algo que Petrie quería evitar.

Petrie: ¡Púas no! ¡Hojas de estrella traer mala suerte!

Intento quitarle la hoja por la rama, pero al tirar con fuerza la rompió y se cayó.

Petrie disgustado: ¿Veis? Mí no caer si Púas no comer esas hojas.

Toph riendo: Tú no te has caído por eso.

Piecito: Oye Petrie, si Púas deja de comer hojas de estrella rojas, ¿dejaras de hablar sobre mala suerte?

Petrie aterrado: No, mí no dejar. Mi tío Pterano conocer comedor de hojas que comer esas hojas y darle muy mala suerte.

Cera: Ha, ¿tu tío Pterano? Ese siempre cuenta historias absurdas.

Katara: Estoy con Cera, ya sabemos que tu tío exageraba con las cosas que él veía.

Aang: Aunque lo de la mala suerte sí que fue cierto con la Roca del Saurio, pero no creo que sea lo mismo con las hojas rojas si lo dice él.

Petrie: Pues mi seguro, y no dejar de pensar en ello.

Ruby: Pues intenta pensar en algo en lo que no estés pensado.

Petrie: ¿Cómo en qué?

Suki: Pues otra historia. ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas tu una, Ruby?

Patito: Sí, Ruby es una gran contadora de historias, sí sí sí.

Ruby: Claro. ¿Os apetece una que ocurre en el Misterioso Más Allá?

La escena cambia a un flashback en el que solo estaban Ruby y Chomper.

Ruby relatando: Chomper y yo veníamos a este valle, y de pronto Garra Roja intentó detenernos.

Tal y como decía, los 2 pequeños se encontraron cara a cara con el terrible Dentiagudo. Emprendieron la huida, siendo seguidos por el gran carnívoro que derribó un árbol por el camino. Los niños consiguieron darle esquinazo ocultándose tras otro árbol. Entonces Chomper captó algo con su olfato, algo que no le parecía agradable.

Chomper con cara de asco: Ay, ¿qué ese olor?

Ruby: (Olfatea), lo siento yo no huelo nada. Pero tu hocico es mucho mejor que el mío.

Chomper olfateando: Uy, huele muy mal.

Por desgracia Garra Roja seguía cerca aun buscándolos.

Ruby: ¿Y prefieres que nos coja Garra Roja?

Chomper: (Niega).

Ruby: Entonces sígueme. Yo voy delante.

Durante la huida llegaron a una zona repleta de geiseres que lanzaban chorros de agua continuamente, pero no tenían tiempo para parar a contemplarlos porque Garra Roja al fin los había encontrado y reanudo la persecución. Esta vez volvió a cortarles el paso e intentó atraparles con sus mandíbulas, pero ellos se retiraron de vuelta a la zona de geiseres. A pesar de su tamaño, Garra Roja fue capaz de seguirles el ritmo y casi los alcanzaba, pero afortunadamente para los niños un gran geiser surgió en el último momento y pilló por sorpresa al carnívoro gigante. El agua le impactó con fuerza en la cabeza que lo frenó. Tras lanzar un rugido de enfado Garra Roja tapó la salida del geiser con su pata, entonces notó que ya no salía más agua. Pero cuando se dio cuenta sus presas habían desaparecido.

Ruby relatando: Y se quedó muy sorprendido porque no se lo esperaba.

Los pequeños se habían escondido en unos arbustos y observaban como su perseguidor se alejaba, acabando el flashback.

Cera: Un momento, ¿quieres que nos creamos que el agua saltaba del suelo? Ja, tienes mucha imaginación, Ruby.

Chomper: Pero yo también lo vi.

Cera sarcástica: Sí, vale. De todas maneras yo no creo que eso pueda ser real.

Katara: Ahí te equivocas. Lo que Ruby y Chomper vieron debía ser un campo de geiseres.

Piecito: ¿Geiseres?

Chomper: ¿Qué es eso?

Sokka: Es un montón de agua que está bajo tierra y sale con fuerza a la superficie por el calor. En nuestro mundo lo hemos visto.

Zuko: Normalmente ocurren geiseres en zonas cercanas a los volcanes o donde hay lava cerca.

Aang: ¿Os acordáis cuando salimos disparados de aquel volcán en el Pico de los Tres Cuernos cuando fuimos a buscar aquel meteorito? Eso también era un geiser.

Piecito: Es verdad, ya me acuerdo. Pero ahí no llegamos a ver agua, sino humo caliente.

Aang: Eso es porque ese geiser era de vapor de agua.

Cera: Como si es de lava, sigo sin tragármelo.

Ruby: A lo mejor tienes que verlo por ti misma para saber lo que has visto.

Cera: ¿Quieres que vayamos al Misterioso Más Allá solo para ver cómo salta el agua?

Ruby: No Cera. Aunque tampoco está muy dentro del Misterioso Más Allá.

Chomper: Sí, esta nada más pasar las hierbas que dan refugio.

Patito: A mí me gustaría ver las aguas que saltan hasta el cielo, sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Piecito: Yo también quiero ver esos geiseres.

Cera: Tratándose del Misterioso Más Allá no creo que nuestros guardianes estén de acuerdo con eso.

Toph: Bueno, yo nunca he visto un geiser en mi vida. Sería estupendo ver uno.

Aang: Y cómo ha dicho Ruby no está en medio del Misterioso Más Allá, sino más cerca, ¿verdad?

Sokka: Cierto, el riesgo de depredadores sería más bajo de lo habitual, no sería tan peligroso.

Katara: Y no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad de ver un campo de geiseres.

Cera: Chicos, no me puedo creer que estéis hablando en serio.

Chomper: Lo creerás cuando lo veas.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring (Reprise)-Título original).

(Babababababababa, me marcho ya, me marcho ya, bababababababa, donde el agua saltará)

(No creo que el agua salte allá, la roca o el tronco no lo hará)

(Y mala suerte allí habrá, no pasará)

(Yo sé que el prado cerca esta, y el agua sí que saltara, si tú no vas no lo veras)

(Si vamos antes o después babababa a nuestros pies, veremos mucha agua allí saltando, vayamos de aventura ya, andando)

(Nos vamos ya a que estáis esperando)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Cera: (Suspira), está bien, vale. Vamos a ver el agua que se supone que salta.

Katara: Tranquila Cera, será un viaje sencillo. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Petrie: Con Púas tras comer hojas de estrella rojas cualquier cosa.

Sokka: Calma Petrie, ya verás como esa cosa de la mala suerte solo es imaginación tuya.

Y así la pandilla se puso en marcha hacia las zonas del Misterioso Más Allá que conectaban con el límite del Gran Valle.

Patito emocionada: Tengo ganas de ver el agua saltarina, sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Toph: Ya somos 3.

Al ser la que mejor reconocería la zona Ruby iba guiando al grupo, pero parar junto a un árbol parecía tener dudas.

Aang: ¿Qué ocurre, Ruby?

Ruby dudosa: Em, nada. Es que…este árbol no es exactamente cómo yo lo recordaba.

Zuko: ¿Tú ves algo, Toph?

Toph: Negativo. No veo nada que recuerde a un geiser.

Petrie alarmado: Perdernos, perdernos. Y Púas tener la culpa por comer hojas que dar mala suerte.

Katara: ¡Oye! No le eches la culpa a Púas. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Cera: Sí, ¿cómo vamos a perdernos yendo a un sitio que ni siquiera existe?

Ruby: ¡Esperad! Tenemos que ir por allí. Llegaremos enseguida.

Piecito: ¿Lo ves Petrie? No ha pasado nada malo. No hay que pensar en eso de la mala suerte.

Petrie: Sí, hasta ahora ser buen viaje. Seguro que dejar atrás la mala suerte.

Los 2 se rieron.

Petrie: Sí, tener buen viaje.

De repente se oyeron truenos, y Patito y Chomper se agarraron asustados a las piernas de Katara.

Katara: Tranquilos niños, solo son truenos. Aunque no me esperaba que el tiempo cambiara tan rápido.

Piecito: No pasa nada. Seguro que solo es…

Entonces un rayo cayó de repente sobre un árbol que tenían delante e incendiándolo, asustando a todos.

Sokka: ¡Deprisa, alejaos del fuego!

Sokka hizo bien en avisarles, ya el daño que causaron el rayo y las llamas estaba a punto de derribar el árbol.

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Todos cruzaron un río cercano donde afortunadamente cayó el árbol, apagando las llamas.

Petrie: ¿Tu creer ahora en mala suerte?

Zuko: Es de lo más normal que un árbol se incendie y caiga cuando le alcanza un rayo. Ya lo hemos visto antes.

Chomper: ¿No deberíamos volver?

Piecito: Cómo ha dicho Zuko el fuego del cielo es algo normal.

Cera: Pero si algún cobardica quiere darse la vuelta por nosotros de acuerdo.

Petrie levantando la mano: Mí volver.

Sokka: Si eres capaz de volar de vuelta al valle no hay problema.

Katara: Aunque yo preferiría que siguieras con nosotros, para estar más seguro.

Chomper: Pues yo no soy un cobardica.

Petrie: ¡Petrie sí ser un cobardica!

Toph: Vale, tú mismo. Adiós.

Petrie: Oh, pero serlo demasiado como para volver solo, eso seguro. ¡Eh esperadme!

El recorrido continuó como si nada. Pero sin saberlo Piecito no vio una liana con frutos pinchudos, hasta que pisó uno y lo sintió.

Piecito: ¡Ay!

Petrie: ¿Tener mala suerte otra vez?

Piecito conteniendo el dolor: No, todo va bien. Sigamos.

Piecito trató de aparentar normalidad, aunque con el fruto espinoso clavado en la planta de su pata le costaba seguir el ritmo de los demás ya que iba cojeando. Al final algunos se dieron cuenta.

Aang: Piecito, ¿te pasa algo?

Patito: No estás caminando como lo haces siempre.

Piecito: No, no os preocupéis.

Toph Y Ruby también se dieron cuenta.

Ruby: No nos preocuparíamos si supiéramos de que no debemos preocuparnos.

Toph: Y está claro que vas cojeando, lo llevo viendo hace rato. Puedes contárnoslo.

Piecito hablando bajo: He pisado una espina de tierra.

Piecito les mostro la espina clavada, lo que le dio repelús a Toph y a Aang.

Toph: Uh, eso sí tiene que doler.

Patito: Oh no no no.

Piecito hablando bajo: Shh. La verdad es que no me duele tanto, pero si Petrie se entera de esto…

Ruby: Hum, creerá que la mala suerte te ha traído mala suerte.

Aang: Ya veo, aun así no puedes seguir con eso clavado. Al menos es mejor que una pata rota.

Toph: Tu trata de no gritar Piecito, voy a quitarte esto.

Piecito: Pero entonces te pincharas tú.

Toph: No si uso protección.

Toph usó el control de la tierra para cubrirse la mano con rocas como su fuera un guante.

Toph: Esta técnica la aprendí observando a los Dai Li. ¿Preparado? Una, dos y tres.

Por suerte el quitarle la espina no le resultó tan doloroso a Piecito como esperaba.

Toph: ¿Y bien?

Piecito: Gracias Toph, ahora me siento mejor.

Aang: ¿Necesitas que Katara use el agua con tu pata?

Piecito: No, estoy bien. Ahora puedo andar bien.

Y le dio a Toph un lametón de agradecimiento, lo que le hizo cosquillas.

Aang: Ahora solo hay que asegurarse de que Petrie no se entere, ni que nada más le haga nombrar la mala suerte.

Hablando de Petrie, estaba montado sobre Púas, el cual comenzó a oír sonidos que venían de su estómago. Era obvio que lo que Petrie dijo sobre las hojas de mala suerte le había afectado y por eso no comía a ratos como siempre.

Petrie: Mi lamentar que Púas tener tanta hambre.

Sokka: ¿Y quién crees que es el responsable? Le has comido el coco con tanto rollo de las hojas de mala suerte que no se atreve a comer ninguna.

Katara: Tal vez si dejaras de hablar de la mala suerte él volvería a comer.

Sintiéndose responsable, Petrie quiso hacer algo al respecto. Cerca de allí vio un montón de hojas de estrella al lado de un tronco hueco.

Petrie: ¡Púas, me parece que allí haber hojas que no traer mala suerte!

Eso alegró mucho a Púas. Petrie le guio hasta las hojas señaladas, las cuales recubrían todo el interior del tronco caído, todo un festín para Púas. Hasta se atrevió a intentar alcanzar las hojas del interior del tronco, pero se quedó con la cabeza atascada.

Patito: Oye Púas, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Al oír a Patito Púas trató de girar la cabeza, levantando el tronco incluido.

Petrie sobre el tronco: Oh oh.

Pero al girar hacia ellos el tronco casi les dio.

Cera: ¿Se puede saber por qué has metido la cabeza en un tronco?

Petrie: Porque Púas tener mala suerte. Y…y porque mí creer que haber hojas de estrella en el.

Zuko: Tranquilo Púas, no te pongas nervioso.

Aang: Te sacaremos ese tronco ahora mismo.

Sokka: ¡Cuidado!

Algunos tuvieron que agacharse para esquivar el tronco, otros tuvieron que saltar o retirarse mientras el pobre Púas trataba de quitarse el tronco.

Patito: Tranquilo.

Petrie y Patito: ¡Arriba!

Cera: ¡Ya vale!

Toph: ¡Eh!

Aang: ¡No!

Sokka: ¡Púas, si no te quedas quieto no podemos ayudarte!

Suki: Púas, no te muevas.

Aprovechando que Púas se había parado Suki sacó uno de sus abanicos y arremetió contra el tronco. El golpe lo destrozó del todo y libero a Púas, que se comió unas hojas que ya tenía en la boca.

Petrie enojado: ¿Lo veis? Púas nunca debió comer planta de mala suerte.

Piecito: No Petrie, lo que no puedes decir es que él nos da mala suerte.

Y tal casualidad que se puso a llover inmediatamente.

Petrie enfadado cayendo a un charco: ¡Todo ser culpa de Púas!

Katara: Que de repente se ponga a llover es lo más normal del mundo.

Ruby: Y el humo del cielo que vimos antes suele indicar que después habrá agua del cielo.

Petrie: Pero…aun así…

Chomper refugiándose debajo de Katara: Hum, ¿podríamos seguir hablando en un sitio más seco?

Katara sorprendida: ¡Oye!

Sokka: ¡Mirad, estaremos bien bajo ese árbol!

El grupo se refugió bajo las hojas de las ramas más bajas de un árbol.

Cera sarcástica mirando los charcos: ¡Mirad, el agua está saltando!

Patito: Si Ruby y los demás dicen que el agua saltarina existe es porque es cierto, y yo quiero verlo.

Cera: (Refunfuña), pues no vamos a ir a ningún sitio con toda esta…

Y tan rápido como empezó la lluvia esta terminó.

Cera: Ya ha parado.

Chomper: Sí, y el Gran Círculo está saliendo por detrás del humo del cielo.

Toph: Por fin un poco de buena suerte para variar.

Petrie dudoso: ¿Llamar a eso buena suerte? No sé yo.

Aang: Parece que al final vamos a poder ver los geiseres.

Patito contenta: Sí sí sí.

El grupo continuó la marcha y llegaron a un lugar muy curioso: una pradera repleta de platas espinosas, parecidas mucho a los cactus pero con flores.

Patito: Vaya, las plantas pinchudas han empezado a mostrar sus flores.

Petrie: Sí, lástima que tener muchos pinchos. Así uno no poder posarse.

Ruby: Bueno, podemos parar aquí un momento para beber.

Suki: ¿Crees que es seguro pararse aquí? Al fin y al cabo estamos en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Chomper: Tranquila Suki. Los Dentiagudos rara vez se acercan a las zonas con plantas pinchudas, pues se lastimarían mucho. Es un buen refugio para los come plantas pequeños.

Ruby: Y si alguno tiene sed podemos quitarnos la sed tomando el agua de estas plantas.

Cera: Esa idea sí suena bien.

Katara: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Piecito: Se refiere a beber el agua que guardan dentro las plantas pinchudas. Si tenemos suerte y encontramos una que está seca podremos abrirla y tomar su agua.

Patito: Sí sí sí, cuando están secas sus pinchos ya no pinchan y se rompen fácilmente, y entonces podemos disfrutar de su agua. Los mayores dicen que su agua es muy dulce.

Petrie: Sí, aunque mí nunca probarla.

Aang: Y os sugiero que no lo hagáis. Reconocemos este tipo de plantas, son cactus. Bueno, una especie prehistórica.

Cera confusa: Vale. ¿Y?

Katara: Veréis, hace algún tiempo Aang, Toph, Sokka y yo estábamos perdidos en el desierto del Reino de la Tierra y a Sokka se le ocurrió la idea de beber jugo de un cactus para quitarse la sed.

Sokka: Oh por favor, no me lo recuerdes.

Zuko: ¿Qué ocurrió entonces?

Toph: Que el Capitán Boomerang empezó a ver cosas raras. Resultó que el jugo de cactus provocaba alucinaciones.

Petrie: ¿Alucinaciones?

Aang: Que veía cosas raras que los demás no veíamos. Y le duro bastante tiempo.

Suki: Una pena que no hubiera estado ahí para verlo.

Ruby: Chicos, os aseguro que no hay de qué preocuparse. Mi familia y yo hemos visitado estos sitios un montón de veces.

Aang: ¿Es que tú lo has tomado?

Ruby: Claro, muchas veces. Desde que era más pequeña que ahora, y esta tan rico.

Chomper: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a Púas?

Tal como señaló Chomper, Púas ya había encontrado un cactus seco sin espinas y ya le había hincado el diente y a sorber el jugo.

Toph: ¡Oh no, Púas!

Patito: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Púas: (Asiente).

Ruby: ¿Veis? Ya os dije que no había que preocuparse de nada que preocuparse.

Piecito: Pues vamos a probarla.

Cera: ¡Espera Púas, no te la tomes toda!

Todos los dinosaurios empezaron a beber el jugo que salía del cactus, hasta Chomper.

Chomper: Tenéis que probarlo, está buenísimo.

Suki: No gracias, no tenemos sed.

Sokka: Bueno, yo sí que tengo un poco. Quién sabe, a lo mejor estos cactus prehistóricos no actúan de la misma forma que los de nuestro mundo.

Aang: Es posible, pero yo prefiero no arriesgarme por si acaso.

Katara: Yo sigo pensando que no es buena idea.

Sokka: ¿Sabes Katara? A veces te vuelves un poco paranoica con tanta precaución. Además, si a ellos no les pasa nada es porque es seguro, y son más jóvenes que nosotros.

Toph: Hum, viéndolo así tiene razón. A lo mejor a la vuelta.

Sokka: Hacedme sitio chicos, que me apunto.

Petrie: Que bien. Ya verás, estar muy rico.

No les llevó mucho calmar su sed, y una vez hecho reanudaron su marcha.

Suki: ¿De verdad que esos cactus son inofensivos, Ruby?

Ruby: Claro, a menos que te pinches. Muchos dinosaurios del Misterioso Más Allá toman el jugo de las plantas pinchudas, hasta los Dentiagudos lo toman cuando escasea el agua.

Aang: ¿Y no has visto si algún dinosaurio se veía afectado de forma rara?

Ruby: Bueno, algunos dinosaurios toman mucha agua de las plantas para poder relajarse. Es un efecto especial que tiene esa agua. Aunque claro, sí que he visto actuar raro a otras criaturas.

Katara: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ruby: Recuerdo haber visto otras criaturas beber la misma agua igual que los dinosaurios que no eran dinosaurios que después se comportaban de un modo bastante raro. Como si estuvieran jugando o imaginándose cosas. Para mis hermanos y para mí era algo gracioso. Aunque claro, en ese estado no estaban tan atentos.

Zuko: ¿Otras criaturas aparte de dinosaurios? ¿Y cómo eran?

Ruby: Pues no recuerdo bien. Eran de muchos tipos. Algunos tenían plumas como yo, otros pelo como vosotros, otros…

Aang alarmado: ¡Espera, ¿has dicho pelo como nosotros?!

Toph: Debe referirse a animales relacionados a los de nuestro tiempo.

Katara alarmada: Pero eso significa… Ay no.

Sokka: Chicos calma, estoy perfectamente. De hecho me siento genial.

Pero las cosas no estaban lo que se dice bien en la cabeza de Sokka, ya que empezaba a actuar de forma extraña.

Sokka alucinando: ¡Qué bien haber vuelto a tomar ese néctar tan olvidado! ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor en mi vida!

Piecito: ¿Qué le pasa a Sokka?

Aang y Katara: Oh oh, ya estamos otra vez.

Toph: Ha perdido la cabeza, ¿a que sí?

Sokka señalando: ¡Mirad, ha vuelto! El simpático champiñón gigante ha vuelto.

Pero no había más que una montaña justo donde Sokka señalaba mientras se movía de forma rara.

Chomper: Eso no es un champiñón, sea lo que sea eso, es una montaña.

Katara alarmada: Ha caído.

Patito: ¿Cómo que ha caído?

Katara: Esta alucinando otra vez.

Aang: Parece que el efecto alucinógeno del jugo de cactus no tiene efecto alguno en los dinosaurios pero sí en los humanos.

Ruby preocupada: Oh vaya, creo que ahora he metido bien la pata.

Petrie alarmado: ¿Lo veis? Sokka ahora también tener mala suerte porque Púas comer hojas de estrella rojas. Esto ir de mal en peor.

Toph: ¿Sabes Petrie? La verdad es que ya empiezo a creérmelo después de esto.

Zuko: Yo también. Esto ya es demasiado para ser coincidencia.

Katara: No chicos, que Púas coma hojas rojas no es mala suerte. Que Sokka se ponga a flipar en colores sí lo es.

Piecito: Sera mejor que le vigilemos. No sabemos si ahora intentará alguna locura.

Cera: Justo lo que necesitamos para hacer nuestro viaje más emocionante, que uno de los humanos se vuelva loco.

Patito: ¡Eh, Sokka se va por el camino equivocado!

Sokka alucinando: ¡Venga chicos, daos prisa! Ba Sing Se está por ahí. ¿No queréis recuperar a Appa?

Suki: ¿Pero de que está hablando?

Aang: Oh oh, creo que piensa que seguimos en aquel desierto, cuando nos dirigíamos a Ba Sing Se.

Toph: Genial, ahora el Capitán Boomerang ha viajado atrás en el tiempo.

Katara: Parece que el jugo de esta versión prehistórica de cactus es más potente que la de nuestro mundo.

Zuko: Habrá que forzarle a seguirnos.

Piecito: Vamos tras él.

Los pequeños dinosaurios no tardaron en alcanzarle. Pero entonces él pego un grito haciéndoles temer que se había topado con un Dentiagudo. Pero cuando le encontraron solo le vieron arrojando su boomerang a un árbol.

Ruby: Em. Sokka, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sokka alarmado: ¡Es el Chispeante Hombre Bomba! ¡Ha vuelto del más allá, viene a por todos nosotros!

Sokka se escondió detrás de un árbol, pero los chicos no entendían nada.

Petrie: Vale, mí decir antes que mí creerlo todo pero ahora retirarlo. Eso ser árbol, no Chispeante Hombre Bomba.

Piecito: ¿Pero que le está pasando a Sokka?

Patito: Está actuando de un modo divertido, como dijo Ruby. Lo está, lo está.

Chomper: Se cree que ese árbol es ese llamado Chispeante Hombre Bomba.

Cera: Seguro que los demás saben a qué se refiere. (Suspira), voy a intentar despertarlo.

Cera fue a donde estaba Sokka y le golpeo en el hombro como lo haría Toph.

Sokka enojado: ¡Eh, ¿a qué ha venido eso, Toph?!

Cera: ¿Toph? ¡Que soy yo, Cera! Venga, vamos a llevarte con los demás.

Al final decidieron que Sokka fuera montado sobre Púas para mayor seguridad mientras Ruby recuperaba el boomerang insertado en el árbol.

Sokka alucinando: Ah hola Momo, has crecido un montón.

Petrie: Uh, Sokka empezar a dar miedo.

Sokka: Anda y hablas. Que callado te lo tenías, colega.

Piecito: Será mejor que descanses el resto del viaje. Una buena siesta te ayudará a recuperarte.

Sokka: No estoy cansado, papa.

Esto les hizo reír a todos. Una vez aseguran que Sokka no se separara de Púas el grupo se puso de nuevo en marcha. Ahora se disponían a bajar de una ladera.

Chomper: ¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que estará Sokka así?

Katara: No estoy segura. La última vez le duro bastante, pero si el efecto de este jugo es más potente no sabemos cuánto le puede durar.

Aang: Y eso sin incluir este efecto secundario.

Y para complicar aún más las cosas cuando empezaron a bajar les sorprendió una corriente barro que los atrapó y arrastró colina abajo.

Piecito: ¡Chicos!

Todos: (Gritos).

Aang: ¿De dónde ha salido todo este barro de repente?

Toph: ¡No lo sé!

Cera: ¡Sera estúpido el barro!

La corriente hizo que Púas fuera lanzado por los aires y aterriza el primero. Por suerte eso hizo parar a todos.

Toph: (Ríe), no ha estado tan mal.

Katara escupiendo barro: Dilo por ti. Yo tengo mucho barro que quitarme del pelo.

Sokka alucinando: ¿Barro? ¿Desde cuándo hay ríos de barro en el Polo Sur?

Aang: Olvídalo Sokka.

Petrie: ¿Tú aun no creer en mala suerte?

Cera: Por supuesto que no. Y eso que ya nos ha pasado de todo.

No les fue difícil quitarse el barro de encima.

Piecito: El agua del cielo causó todo ese barro, nada más.

Chomper: ¿Pero que causó el agua del cielo?

Petrie: ¿Y qué causar fuego del cielo?

Ruby: ¿Y que tenía el agua de cactus para hacer que Sokka perdiera la cabeza?

Patito: Y tu antes tenías clavada una espina de tierra.

Aang: Patito, no.

Petrie alarmado: ¿Una… espina de tierra? Eso ser mala suerte.

Piecito sarcástico: Gracias, Patito.

Sokka: Chicos, ¿qué son estos animales parlantes? ¿Y desde cuando te has unido tú a nosotros para la invasión de la Nación del Fuego, Suki?

Suki: Pero si yo… (Suspira), olvídalo Cielo.

Ruby: Bueno, no todo va a ser mala suerte. El barro nos ha traído hasta las hierbas que dan refugio.

Piecito: Vamos allá. ¿Estáis todos listos?

Todos incluido Sokka: Sí.

Petrie preocupado: No.

Cera: Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Aang: Ya verás como todo sale bien. Tú solo métetelo en la cabeza y veras como se cumple. Además Sokka no ha hecho aún ninguna locura.

Petrie: Todo salir bien, todo salir bien, todo salir bien, todo salir bien, todo salir bien, todo salir bien.

Pero el grupo estaba tan centrado en alcanzar su ya cercano destino que ni siquiera Toph se percató que en las proximidades de allí merodeaba un viejo conocido. Garra Roja, que se estaba mirando en una charca las cicatrices de su primer encuentro con el equipo Avatar, y tras captar un olor familiar se preparó para ajustar viejas cuentas. Mientras tanto…

Ruby: Me parece que estamos a punto de llegar.

Chomper: (Huele), creo que tienes razón, porque ya estoy empezando a oler algo.

Ruby: No estaba mal en cuanto pasabas las charcas malolientes, ¿recuerdas?

Tal y como dijo Ruby enseguida llegaron a una zona repleta de charcas de barro, que olían fatal.

Piecito con la nariz arrugada: Aquí huele bastante mal.

Patito con la nariz tapada: Sí sí sí.

Toph tapándose la nariz: Uf, que peste hace aquí.

Zuko tapándose la nariz: Las pantuflas de mi tío no son nada comparadas con este sitio.

Sokka tapándose la nariz: ¡Aang, ¿cuánto hace que tú y Katara no le dais un baño a Appa?!

Aang con la nariz tapada: Pero si no está aquí. Además Appa nunca olería así, le encanta bañarse.

Cera: Todavía no veo el agua saltarina.

Pero Cera habló demasiado pronto, ya que frente a su nariz un pequeño geiser elevó agua durante un instante, lo suficiente para que ella y los demás lo vieran.

Cera emocionada: ¿Habéis visto eso?

Piecito: Hala, se ha ido.

Patito: Sí sí sí

Aang: Era uno, aunque pequeño pero lo era.

Ruby: Esperad, aun tenéis que ver lo que no habéis visto.

Toph: Yo ya lo estoy viendo, y es increíble. Está justo delante.

Tal como decían Toph y Ruby delante de ellos se extendía un inmenso prado repleto de geiseres que soltaban agua continuamente.

Katara: Es impresionante.

Zuko: Que maravilla. Ni en la Nación del Fuego tenemos tantos juntos.

Sokka alucinando: Guau. Esto es una maravilla. Eh Aang, ¿estamos en el mundo de los espíritus?

Aang: (Gira los ojos).

Chomper: ¿Ya te has convencido de que existen los geiseres, Cera?

Cera ya no podía decir lo contrario. Todos disfrutaron de la vista a la vez que paseaban entre los geiseres.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Buenos Ratos y Amigos-Good Times, Good Friends-Título original).

(Bambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambam)

(Buenos ratos y amigos, de aventuras lo mejor, buenos ratos y amigos, salta el agua alrededor)

(No lo creerás, sube y salta más, nos divertirá, di Patito, sí sí sí)

(Buenos ratos y amigos, cuánta agua mira ven, jugando unidos siempre lo pasamos bien)

(Bambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambam)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Púas se acercó demasiado a un geiser que cuando salió disparada el agua la sorpresa le hizo retroceder hasta caer en una charca de barro.

Piecito: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Toph: Tranquilos, es solo Púas.

Todos fueron a verle.

Patito riendo: Estas lleno de barro, pero me alegro de que estés bien, sí sí sí.

Pero nada más levantarse y girarse al grupo comenzó el desastre.

Chomper tapándose la nariz: Oh no.

Cera: Que peste.

Piecito: Que olor.

Suki con la nariz tapada: Uf, esto ya es demasiado.

Por lo visto la charca de barro le había dado a Púas el mismo espanto de olor que disgustaba a todos.

Ruby con la nariz tapada: ¿Sabes Púas? Esa charca maloliente te ha vuelto maloliente.

Cera: Más de lo habitual.

Toph con la nariz tapada: No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Sokka: ¿Pero se puede saber que se está pudriendo aquí?

Petrie con la nariz tapada: ¿Veis? Mala suerte, este día ser maldito desde el principio.

Piecito: Habrá que darle un lavado.

Katara: No será ningún problema. Púas, ponte sobre un geiser.

Púas sabía lo que pretendía Katara con eso así que no tardó en ponerse en posición.

Katara: Ahora tú quédate quieto.

Luego ella usó el control del agua para lavar completamente a Púas, algo que él disfruto.

Katara: Ya está. Limpio del todo.

Toph: Pues todavía sigue oliendo mal.

Petrie con la nariz tapada: Oh sí, todavía oler mal. Mala suerte.

Toph: Como sigas hablando de mala suerte al final sí acabaras teniendo mala suerte.

Petrie: No no no, no más. Ya suficiente.

Aang: Bueno, ya le hemos quitado el barro. Los mayores sabrán como quitarle el olor.

Piecito: Bueno, de todas formas tenemos que regresar.

Todos emprendieron el camino de vuelta, aun teniendo que lidiar con las alucinaciones de Sokka y el mal olor de Púas. Para hacer el viaje más cómodo Púas les siguió dejando un poco de distancia.

Chomper: Da lo mismo que vaya retrasado, puedo olerlo desde aquí.

Petrie: Desde ahora todo el mundo escuchar a Petrie. Petrie tener razón, Púas traer mala suerte cuando comer hojas de estrella rojas.

Cera: Escucha Petrie, yo…

Toph: Vale, esto sí que es un golpe de mala suerte.

A lo que Toph se refería se presentó antes: Garra Roja listo para la revancha. Y en cuanto vio a los humanos los reconoció y se cabreo más.

Katara: Oh no, Garra Roja.

Aang: ¿Creéis que se acordará de nosotros y la otra vez?

Zuko: Yo ni lo dudo.

Sokka: ¡Corred!

Aang: Que bien que te hayas recuperado.

Sokka: Pues explícame cómo vas a vencer a un reptil tan grande como una montaña, con espinas en la espalda y que lanza rayos de energía por la boca.

Suki: Olvídalo, no se ha curado.

Y todos se pusieron a correr, pero los Muerdeveloces de Garra Roja les cortaron la huida.

Zuko: Tenemos que distraerlos.

Aang: ¿Nube de polvo?

Toph: Cuando quieras.

Ambos maestros de la tierra generaron una gran nube de polvo que cubrió la zona.

Piecito: ¡Seguidme!

Aprovechando la distracción de los depredadores todos se colaron bajo las patas de Garra Roja sin que él lo supiera. Pero él usó su cola para eliminar la nube de polvo y perseguirles. El acto de Garra Roja fue tal que no tardaron en alcanzarles, excepto a Púas que se había quedado atrás pero podía oír los gritos de sus amigos. Y pudo verlos arrinconados por los carnívoros contra una gran roca. Aun así los maestros ofrecieron resistencia: Aang levantó otra nube de polvo, Katara congeló el suelo y generó placas de hielo punzantes, Zuko levantó un muro de fuego y Toph una barrera de piedra puntiaguda, obligando a los Dentiagudos a retroceder. Pero Garra Roja no iba rendirse tan fácilmente, no después de lo que le hicieron, así que agarró un tronco con sus fauces y a la vez que los raptores limpiaban la nube con sus colas el usó el tronco para aplastar el muro de rocas y el suelo de hielo. Los raptores también dirigieron la nube de polvo para que cayera sobre el fuego, dejando de nuevo el acceso libre hacia sus presas.

Suki: Oh oh, parece que también es listo.

Zuko: ¿Alguien tiene un plan B?

Aang: Vale Garra Roja, a ver si puedes con esto.

Aang decidió usar el poder del estado Avatar para crear una barrera de roca mucho más grande y fuerte entre ellos y los carnívoros. Ante esto, Garra Roja se puso a golpear el muro con violencia mientras sus Muerdeveloces trataron de escalarlo. Al ver a sus amigos en peligro Púas se armó de coraje y fue al rescate.

Patito: ¡Socorro, socorro!

Petrie asustado: Oh, ¿lo veis? Esto ser mala suerte.

Toph: Espero que esto resista. No sé cómo lucharan esta vez.

Sokka: Suki, antes de morir quiero que sepas que aunque no hayamos terminado la guerra…

Entonces Garra Roja oyó un sonido que le llamó la atención, una especie de rugido. Resultó ser Púas, tratando de llamar la atención de forma amenazante.

Katara: Oh no, es Púas.

Piecito: ¡Púas! ¡Quieto, no!

Púas había cometido un error desafiando a Garra Roja ya que este no iba a dejarse intimidar, así que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero antes de que Garra Roja o el equipo Avatar pudieran hacer algo el carnívoro captó algo que no le gustaba nada. Screech y Thud también lo captaron, y tampoco les gustaba. Y sin pensárselo 2 veces los carnívoros se retiraron rápidamente. Púas aún no se creía que había espantado a los Dentiagudos, así que continúo rugiendo fingiendo que los estaba espantando. Cuando notaron que se parecían irse Aang bajó el muro, y todos se quedaron sin palabras al ver que Púas parecía haberlos ahuyentado él solito.

Toph: ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Cera: Se han marchado.

Katara: Sí, ¿pero por qué?

Chomper tapándose la nariz: No lo sé.

Ruby: Claro que lo sabes, Chomper. El olfato que tenéis los Dentiagudos es mucho mejor que el nuestro.

Aang: Así que si a nosotros no nos gusta el olor, Garra Roja debe odiarlo.

Zuko: En otras palabras, hoy Púas ha sido el héroe.

Patito abrazando a Púas: Oh gracias, gracias, gracias.

Todos: Gracias Púas.

Katara abrazando a Púas: Quien iba a imaginar que tu mal olor nos salvaría.

Petrie: Sí, ser buena suerte que tu caer en barro y oler tan mal.

Cera confusa: Un momento. ¿Antes era mala suerte y ahora es buena suerte?

Piecito: No era buena suerte, era una buena idea. ¿Verdad Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: Hay una primera vez para todo.

Petrie: Buena suerte, mala suerte, mi da igual, siempre que estemos a salvo. Muchas gracias Púas.

Sokka: No sé cómo lo ha hecho nuestro amiguito para ahuyentar a ese mega reptil, pero gracias.

Todos: (Risas).

Aang: Bueno, primero volvamos al valle y luego ya veremos que hacer contigo.

Todos volvieron al valle, aunque tuvieran que soportar el mal olor de Púas, algo que él noto y sentía un poco incómodo.

Patito con la nariz tapada: Tu olor no es tan malo, no no no.

Toph: Bueno, al menos tu olor ha hecho algo más que ahuyentar a los Dentiagudos. Ha logrado que por fin Sokka se quedara sopa.

Todos: (Risas).

Chomper: ¿Creéis que se enfadará al saber que estaba alucinando cuando vimos los geiseres?

Katara: Puede que se enfade un poco, pero estoy segura de que estará enfadado consigo mismo.

Piecito: Bueno, ¿entonces qué vamos a hacer con él?

Zuko: Lo llevaremos esta noche a casa. Puede que mi tío sepa algo sobre cómo tratar las alucinaciones.

Toph: Bueno, un día me contó que había encontrado una clase de té que era bueno para relajar la mente. Puede que eso le ayude.

La siguiente escena ya no tenía lugar en el mundo de los dinosaurios, sino en el hogar del equipo Avatar. Aang y Katara eran los únicos presentes, pero no estaban pasando un rato para ellos solos, pues estaban vestidos de un modo raro: de ropa hecha con partes de plantas y frutas.

Aang: ¿Estás segura de que va a venir?

Katara: Sí, es lo que me dijo. Solo esperemos que no nos delate.

Al entrar en su casa ya había alguien esperándoles.

Aang: Saludos, general Iroh.

Iroh: (Ríe), ya lo sabes Aang. Prefiero que no me llaméis con ese título. Eso ya es parte de mi pasado, y… ¿Son los vapores del té o vais vestidos de gente de la Tribu del Pantano?

Aang: (Ríe), no, no es eso. Es una cosa que tenemos planeada para Sokka.

Aang se lo susurró al oído, haciéndole reír.

Iroh: Oh Avatar, que malo eres. Bueno, supongo que una bromita no puede hacer daño. Bien, ¿habéis seguido el tratamiento que os dije? ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

Katara riendo: 19 días le han durado las alucinaciones.

Aang: Al final el jugo que se bebió resultó ser muy potente. Hasta se creyó que las Guerreras Kyoshi eran Muerdeveloces.

Iroh: (Ríe), no me extraña si ese jugo venía de una variante prehistórica, tal y como me lo contasteis. (Suspira), sí, la primera vez que me hablasteis de esto tampoco me lo creí, pero eh, si el Avatar fue capaz de recuperar una habilidad perdida gracias a un león tortuga ¿por qué esto no es posible?

Katara: Sí, y no sabes cuánto te agradecemos que guardes nuestro secreto.

Aang percibiendo algo: Ya está aquí. Recuerda lo que hemos dicho.

Iroh: No intervendré. De todas maneras sigo pensando que le iría bien más reposo para no tener una recaída.

Justo en ese momento entró Sokka.

Sokka: Hola chicos, he vuelto. No sabéis cuantas ganas tenía de….

Aang: Sokka, ¿estás bien?

Katara: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sokka confuso: General Iroh, ¿usted ve lo mismo que yo?

Iroh: ¿A qué te refieres?

Sokka: ¿Acaso no ve cómo van vestidos? Parecen de la Tribu del Pantano.

Iroh: Yo los veo normales. ¿Estás seguro de estas bien?

Sokka deprimido: No puede ser. Me he curado solo a medias.

Iroh: Ay, mira que lo advertí. Te hace falta más reposo y más de mi té especial.

Sokka: Sí, cuanto antes me cure mejor.

Una vez se marcharon, Aang y Katara no pudieron contener más la risa de la broma que le habían gastado.

Aang riendo: Se lo ha tragado.

Katara riendo: ¿Has visto que cara se le ha puesto?

Aang: Espera a que se lo contemos a los demás.

Katara: Toph seguro que se lo hace de la risa.

Está claro que querían hacerse unas risas con esa broma pesada, un recuerdo de su aventura del prado de los geiseres prehistóricos.

FIN.


	8. Episodio 8

8- Días de Aguas Crecientes.

No era un día agradable del todo para el Gran Valle y sus criaturas: llovía tanto que hasta los Voladores no se atrevían a surcar los cielos. Parecía la parte más fuerte de la temporada de lluvias, algo que disgustaba a Petrie en su nido.

Petrie disgustado: ¡Oh agua del cielo, agua del cielo, agua del cielo! ¡¿Cuándo parar?!

Madre de Petrie: Oh todavía no Petrie, los Días de Aguas Crecientes acaban de empezar.

La lluvia trajo consigo algunos rayos que asustaban a los hermanos de Petrie, sin olvidar a él que fue a esconderse bajo el ala de su madre.

Petrie asustado: Mí necesitar palo de dormir.

Petrie cogió un palo de entre todos los que había en el nido y lo abrazó. Sus hermanos se le apiñaron también.

Madre de Petrie: Vamos vamos, no os preocupéis, pequeños. En nuestro nido estaremos a salvo.

Por desgracia la madre de Petrie habló antes de tiempo, ya que segundos después un rayo partió un árbol por la mitad, el cual estaba justo encima del nido de su familia. Ella cubrió a sus pequeños de los escombros que cayeron, pero la peor parte estaba por llegar. El árbol que había sido derribado mantenía firme la superficie de piedra, y ahora que no estaba y con la fuera y cantidad de agua que caía la tierra empezaba a desprenderse en forma de una peligrosa corriente de barro que se cernía justo sobre el nido de los Voladores.

Madre de Petrie alarmada: (Suspiro de espanto) Niños, volad. Deprisa.

Todos salieron del nido a tiempo antes de que cayera el barro, salvo Petrie.

Petrie alarmado: ¿Volar a donde?

Petrie fue pillado por la corriente de barro por sorpresa, y arrastrado risco abajo. Por suerte su madre lo cogió con el pico en plena caída y lo llevo con los demás. Aunque estaban a salvo de la riada de barro no podían hacer nada más que contemplar impactados como su nido era destruido.

Petrie: ¡Nuestro hogar! ¡No! ¡No permitir que agua del cielo acabe con nuestro hogar!

Madre de Petrie: ¡Deprisa niños, recoged todo lo que podáis de nuestro nido!

Los pequeños Voladores siguieron a su madre justo donde la riada de barro había arrastrado los escombros y se pusieron a recoger los palos que formaban su antiguo nido. Cerca de allí había otros jóvenes que parecían pasear a pesar del mal tiempo: eran Piecito, Chomper y Ruby, acompañados por Aang Zuko y Toph, que al parecer era la única molesta con la lluvia ya que se vio forzada a llevar zapatos hechos de hojas para poder seguir viendo sin mojarse mucho los pies.

Toph: Tengo que admitirlo Piecito, has tenido una gran idea con esto de las botas de hojas de estrella. Me son bastante cómodas y no me noto muy mojados los pies.

Piecito: Eso es porque hemos elegido hojas de estrella gigantes, las suficientes para cubrirte los pies.

Toph: De lo contrario no sé cómo habría podido ir por ahí con todo este temporal, ya me cuesta ver solo con la lluvia, y ya solo me faltaría resfriarme.

Aang: Hablando de la lluvia, parece ser que los más afectados son los Voladores.

Chomper: Espero que Petrie esté bien, nunca había visto tantas rayas de fuego del cielo.

Ruby: Sí, el cielo brillaba tanto que casi no se podía ver.

Zuko: Bueno, esperemos que esta tormenta eléctrica no dure tanto.

Piecito: Un momento, ¿qué le ha pasado a la roca donde vivía Petrie?

Piecito ya había visto lo que le había pasado al hogar de Petrie.

Chomper: Ahí va, ha cambiado un montón.

Toph usando el sentido sísmico: Oh no, y encima para mal. Toda la base de la cima se ha derrumbado sobre su nido. Prácticamente ya no existe.

Aang: Vamos a asegurarnos de que Petrie y su familia están a salvo.

Y no tardaron en reunirse con su amigo.

Petrie: Oh Piecito, Aang, Chomper, Ruby, Toph, Zuko. Oh, mi alegrarme de veros.

Ruby: Hemos venido a ayudaros.

Zuko: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Petrie: Estar todos bien, pero nuestra casa no estar bien.

Aang: Cuando vimos el desastre nos temimos lo peor.

Madre de Petrie: Os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido. Vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Y los 6 se pusieron a ayudar a la familia de Voladores a recoger todos los palos que encontraban para reunirlos en un montón. Fue una suerte que Toph estuviera con ellos, pues aunque le costaba ver por la lluvia su visión sísmica fue muy útil para encontrar los palos que el barro había sepultado.

Chomper: Odio decir esto pero tengo hambre.

Al oír eso los hermanos de Petrie empezaron a asustarse, pero pensaban en la idea equivocada pues Chomper había puesto sus ojos en una oruga grande que estaba detrás de ellos.

Chomper relamiéndose: Un bicho de tierra.

Y se lanzó a por ella, pero se resbalo con el barro y se le escapo.

Chomper: Con toda esta agua del cielo va a costar conseguir comida. Y me está entrando mucha hambre.

Y los hermanos de Petrie continuaron asustados. A pesar del mal tiempo había quienes se lo pasaban bien con la lluvia, como Patito, Púas y sus hermanos, que se divertían salpicando y chapoteando en un río pequeño lejos del nido de Petrie.

Patito: Me gustan los Días de Aguas Crecientes, mucho mucho.

Cerca de allí Cera y su hermana pequeña Tricia estaban resguardadas bajo unos arbustos. Y justo a su lado estaba el resto del equipo Avatar. Sokka parecía estar trabajando en algo.

Cera aburrida: ¿Cuándo va a dejar de caer esta estúpida agua del cielo?

Sokka: Vete tú a saber. Es lo que tiene la lluvia, unas veces parecen que no termina y otras que cuando crees que ya ha acabado luego vuelve y te pilla por sorpresa dejándote calado.

Cera: Por cierto, ¿qué estás haciendo con todos esos palos y esas hojas de estrella gigantes?

Sokka: Estoy intentando a ver si consigo hacer un paraguas al estilo prehistórico. Si funciona podremos al menos estar más secos.

A Sokka no le llevó mucho unir varias hojas y palos para formar un paraguas improvisado. No era gran cosa, pero al menos parecía funcionar bien.

Sokka: ¡Sí! Una vez más mi ingenio se impone a la naturaleza y el universo.

Suki impresionada: Vaya Sokka, parece que lo has conseguido.

Sokka: Tú lo has dicho. Con esto ya no habrá chaparrón que nos arruine el día.

Pero al instante un torrente de agua cayó sobre Sokka, empapándolo entero y dejando inútil el paraguas. Y al parecer alguien se estaba riendo, y no eran solo Cera y Tricia que lo habían visto.

Sokka enojado: ¡Katara, esto no ha tenido gracia!

La responsable no era más que la conocida maestra del agua, que disfrutaba de una baño tranquilo en el río y aprovechó para hacer una travesura.

Katara: ¿Así que no habría chaparrón que pudiera contigo? Deberías saber que no puedes intentar superar a los elementos de la naturaleza.

Sokka: Eso lo dices solo porque tú puedes controlar uno y hacer lo que quieras con él.

Katara: Sí, y a mucha honra.

Cera sarcástica: Sí claro. ¿Por qué no haces que deje de caer agua del cielo entonces?

Katara: Como ya he dicho ni siquiera los maestros podemos actuar en contra de las fuerzas naturales, cada maestro tiene sus límites. Y eso incluye el clima, cada cosa tiene su orden.

Patito llegando: Hola chicos.

Katara: Patito, Púas, ¿qué tal estáis pasando la mañana?

Patito: Genial, el agua del cielo nos está permitiendo jugar con tanta agua.

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara: Mira, no soy la única que se lo pasa bien con la lluvia.

Sokka refunfuñando: Si eso se puede llamar diversión.

Tricia empezó a interesarse por cómo se divertían Patito, Púas y los demás en el agua.

Cera: No te fijes en esos Nadadores, Tricia. Sokka tiene razón, no se están divirtiendo tanto como parece.

Patito: Hola Cera, hola Tricia. Es un gran día para nadar, sí sí sí.

Sokka intentando arreglar el paraguas: ¿Pues por qué no aprovechas y sigues nadando?

Patito: ¿No queréis acompañarnos? Jugar en los charcos de agua del cielo es muy divertido.

Katara: Me alegra que pienses así, Patito. Yo pensaba justo lo mismo. Una lástima que Aang no esté aquí ahora mismo, es en estos momentos cuando una se relaja entre tanta agua cuando estoy de mejor humor.

Sokka: Sí, y para estar a solas con tu amorcito Avatar.

Suki: Sí, para variar.

Eso sí que no le hizo gracia a Katara mientras a ellos 2 les hizo reír.

Cera sarcástica: Lo siento, Tricia y yo estamos aquí estupendamente, muchas gracias.

Sokka: Sí, algunos preferimos mantenernos en secano.

Cera no se dio cuenta del agua que le iba a caer hasta que el agua acumulada en las hojas sobre ella acabó derramándose en toda su cara, haciendo reír a Tricia.

Patito: Pero no parece que lo estéis pasando bien.

Cera a la defensiva: ¿Qué quieres decir? Claro que sí. Toma, tú la llevas.

Cera intentó hacerles creer que estaban jugando al pilla pilla, pero cuando paro y giró vio a su hermanita yendo detrás de Patito, Púas y Katara.

Cera: ¡Quieta Tricia, no! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Suki: Uyjuyjuy, creo que será mejor que les sigamos por si llega a ocurrir algo.

Sokka: Sí, cuando se trata de Tricia, Cera puede llegar a actuar como su padre.

De vuelta con el equipo de ayuda, ya habían terminado de reunir los últimos palos.

Toph: Ya están todos.

Madre de Petrie: Bueno, por lo menos ha quedado algo de nuestro nido.

Petrie: No ser mucho pero ser comienzo.

Petrie cogió 2 palos con sus patas y fue directo hacia el saliente donde estuvo el nido, pero su madre se interpuso en su camino.

Madre de Petrie: Petrie, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Petrie: Mí volver a construir nido.

Aang viniendo con su planeador: No creo que sea buena idea, Petrie. Ese saliente ya no parece seguro.

Petrie: Pero ser nuestro hogar.

Madre de Petrie: Lo siento pequeño, pero ya no es seguro.

Toph: Tu madre tiene razón. El saliente se ha vuelto inestable, tarde o temprano el agua hará que las rocas se debiliten y provocará más avalanchas.

Petrie: Nosotros cubrirlo y agua no entrar.

Madre de Petrie: Los Días de Aguas Crecientes van a seguir durante un tiempo. Si nos quedamos aquí tendremos que reconstruir nuestro nido una y otra vez.

Al ver que no podía encontrar una solución, Petrie se entristeció.

Madre de Petrie: Lo siento pequeños, pero vamos a tener que marcharnos de aquí.

Hermanos y hermanas de Petrie: De acuerdo.

Petrie: De acuerdo.

Pero enseguida cambió de idea.

Petrie alarmado: Marcharnos.

Los demás no sabían cómo se iba a poner su amigo. Mientras tanto, Tricia se había unido a Katara y Patito en jugar en el agua.

Cera: Patito, Katara, ¿qué estáis haciendo? Mi hermana no sabe nadar.

Patito: Aquí no hace falta saber nadar.

Katara: Basta con estar de pie, dado que no cubre.

Cera: Sera para vosotras, pero ella es pequeña. ¡Tricia, sal de ahí ahora mismo! ¿Es que no os acordáis de la última vez que se acercó al agua? Casi cayó por una cascada.

Suki: Pero eso era una corriente, aquí el agua está tranquila.

Katara: Te preocupas demasiado Cera, no hay nada que pueda ser malo para Tricia.

Tricia persiguiendo a Patito y Katara: Cera, Cera.

Entonces para horror de Cera Tricia parecía haber caído en una zona en la que ella no tocaba fondo.

Cera asustada: ¡Tricia!

Sokka: ¡Aguanta, voy a por ti!

Cera: ¡Date prisa!

Sokka se lanzó como un rayo al agua y cogió a Tricia en brazos.

Sokka: Tranquila, ya te tengo. Estas a salvo.

Katara: Sokka, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

Sokka disgustado: ¿Es que no la has visto? ¡Estaba en una zona que cubría y casi no se mantenía a flote! Pero claro, como vosotras estáis tan a gusto no lo habéis visto.

Suki: Sokka, ¿estás bien?

Cera enojada: Nosotros estamos bien, pero Tricia ha estado a punto de ahogarse. Si no hubierais insistido tanto en que nadara Tricia no se habría metido en el agua.

Patito arrepentida: Lo siento mucho, no quería…

Katara: Cera, ¿por qué estas tan mosqueada?

Cera: Los Días de Aguas Crecientes resultan muy peligrosos para crías como Tricia. Esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta, vaya decepción.

Sokka: Menuda maestra estas tu hecha si no has tenido en cuenta todos los riesgos, y tú eras la que solía proteger a los demás.

Katara arrepentida: Bueno, supongo que se me pasó por alto, no creía que Tricia podría ponerse en peligro.

Patito: Pero a Tricia le gusta mucho el agua. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Sokka: Tendremos que distraerla con lo que sea para que no le preste atención hasta que sea más seguro.

Suki: Eso no va a poder ser, hay agua por todas partes en el valle. Y con esta lluvia aun más, hay que pensar en otra solución.

Cera: Vamos no, voy. Voy a ocuparme de enseñar a nadar a Tricia.

Sokka: ¿Tú? Siento discrepar Cera, pero tu especie no es de los mejores nadadores entre los dinosaurios.

Patito: Sí, los Trescuernos no nadáis demasiado bien, Cera.

Cera: Bueno, los humanos tampoco sois lo que se dice criaturas nadadoras, y aun así lo hacéis solos. Además, los Trescuernos lo hacemos todo muy bien.

Katara: Temía que fuera por ahí.

Al mismo tiempo había otro con un ataque de nervios.

Petrie alarmado: ¡¿Marchar, marchar?! Oh, pero mí no querer marchar de aquí, mi gustar nuestro hogar.

Madre de Petrie: Ya lo sé Petrie, a mí también me gusta esto, pero necesitamos encontrar un nuevo hogar. Uno más seguro.

Petrie: Pero un nuevo hogar no ser nuestro hogar.

Chomper: Todo saldrá bien Petrie. La primera vez que Ruby y yo entramos en las Cavernas Secretas me pareció que eran oscuras, frías y que daban mucho miedo. Pero han resultado ser un gran lugar para vivir, ¡me encanta mi nuevo hogar!

Aang: Lo mismo me pasó a mi cuando deje atrás mi hogar en el templo del aire. Acabe acostumbrándome a vivir en nuestro nuevo hogar en Cuidad República, y eso que aún no está completa.

Petrie: Pero a mí encantar mi viejo hogar.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Un Nuevo Hogar-Me Need New Home-Título original).

(Nuevo hogar no voy, gustar viejo nido)

(No ni hablar, agua llevárselo hoy, mi va a reconstruir, mi quedar)

(No eso no, es muy peligroso)

(Piénsalo, irte es lo más juicioso, tu familia tiene terror, es mejor)

(Mi no querer decir adiós perder a ti también ni llorar, no hay que exagerar)

(Mí he de marchar, y olvidar, el viejo hogar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Petrie triste: (Suspira), adiós viejo hogar. Adiós viejos amigos.

Toph: Petrie, los amigos no están vinculados al hogar de uno.

Ruby: Exacto, que tengas que dejar tu viejo hogar no significa que tengas que dejar a tus amigos.

Piecito: Sí. Es más, te vamos a ayudar a trasladarte.

Petrie alegre: ¿De verdad?

Aang: Sí, si colaboramos todos lo lograremos en menos tiempo.

Madre de Petrie: Pues entonces en marcha. Tenemos que trasladar un nido.

Zuko: Toph, ¿qué tal si te adelantas y buscas un lugar que pueda servir como nuevo nido?

Toph: Me parece bien. No será fácil con esta lluvia, pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

Aang: Seguro que lo logras, eres la mejor maestra de la tierra del mundo.

Toph sonriendo: Tú lo has dicho, Pies Inquietos.

Mientras todos se preparaban para la mudanza, en el otro lado Cera ya había comenzado con las clases de natación para Tricia, al estilo Trescuernos, mientras los demás observaban desde la orilla.

Cera: Escucha Tricia. Chapotea con las patas delanteras así.

Cera le hizo una demostración que no tardo en imitar.

Katara: Eso no tiene nada que ver con aprender a nadar, hasta Toph puede chapotear.

Patito: No olvides sus patas traseras, también tiene que moverlas.

Cera: ¡Lo sé de sobra!

Tricia parecía haber oído eso ya que se puso a echar agua con sus patas traseras.

Cera: Tricia, ya es suficiente. Ahora mueve las patas traseras así. ¿Ves?

Tricia lo hizo, salpicando a Patito, Púas y Katara, lo que hizo reír a su hermano.

Sokka: Algo divertido sí que tiene esto.

Katara: Habla por ti, esto no es ningún avance.

Patito: (Risas), las patas traseras no deben chapotear. Deben dar patadas.

Cera: De acuerdo chicas. Ya que se os da tan bien nadar, ¿por qué no le enseñáis vosotras?

Patito: Pero los Nadadores no nos enseñamos a nadar, simplemente nadamos.

Cera: Pues los Trescuernos no hacemos eso. Pero gracias a vosotras la pequeña Tricia quiere ser una Nadadora.

Katara: Bueno, los humanos siempre aprendemos a nadar, sobre todo cuando somos pequeños. La verdad es que tu idea es buena, Cera.

Cera: ¿Ves?

Patito: ¿Tú estás segura, Katara?

Katara: Completamente. No creo que pueda salir nada malo de esto.

Cera: Es muy malo si no sabe nadar. Y si le ocurre algo durante los Días de Aguas Crecientes vosotras tendréis toda la culpa.

Patito alarmada: Oh no. Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo a Tricia, no no no.

Sokka: Bien ya lo sabéis. Así que a enseñar, profesoras.

Katara: Bueno, supongo que será interesante enseñar a nadar a un bebe dinosaurio.

Patito: Bueno, hare lo que pueda.

De vuelta con la familia de Petrie, aunque le había costado, Toph había encontrado un lugar que según ella era perfecto para la familia de los Voladores. Así que todos transportaban los palos del nido siguiendo a Toph y la madre de Petrie. De vez en cuando los pequeños se asustaban de algún que otro relámpago y se escondían debajo de Chomper. Pero al verle sonreír mostrando sus dientes se alarmaban y se ponían debajo de Zuko y Aang. Petrie se asustó tanto de los rayos que no vio que otro había alcanzado un árbol cerca de ellos.

Madre de Petrie: (Suspira de espanto) ¡Niños, cuidado!

Por suerte Aang lo apartó reuniendo toda el agua de alrededor y usándola para empujar el árbol a un lado.

Madre de Petrie: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Ruby: Sí.

Chomper: Sí.

Piecito: Sí, gracias a Aang.

Aang: No ha sido nada, pero con todos estos rayos no va a ser tan sencillo encontrar un nuevo hogar para vosotros.

Petrie disgustado: Ni viejo hogar ni nuevo hogar. Ahora mí no tener hogar. Eh, ¿qué tal debajo del tronco ese que Aang parar?

Zuko: Yo no consideraría un tronco partido un buen lugar para asentarse. Aunque no llueva si le alcanza otro rayo prendera fuego, y estaréis como antes.

Petrie: ¿Pero y si nunca encontrar un lugar lo bastante bueno?

Madre de Petrie: Lo encontraremos. Aun esta el lugar que ha encontrado Toph. Solo tenemos que verlo de cerca.

Chomper: Pero Aang tiene razón, las rayas de fuego del cielo caen demasiado cerca por donde vamos.

Zuko: A menos que los interceptemos.

Toph llegando: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Zuko: A usar nuestros propios rayos para asegurar el resto del viaje.

Aang: Eso es una buena idea. Toph, tu sigue guiándoles, Zuko y yo despejaremos el cielo hasta que lleguéis.

Y con esto dicho Aang y Zuko subieron hasta el pico cercano más alto y una vez en la cima se fijaron en que rayos iban a caer cerca. Cuando los veían usaban su propia electricidad y el choque de sus rayos los hacía desvanecerse.

Piecito: Mirad, funciona.

Madre de Petrie: No estarán así todo el tiempo, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Ruby: Toph, ¿está cerca el sitio que dijiste haber encontrado?

Toph señalando: Esta justo allá arriba.

Toph señaló hacia una roca bastante grande hueca por fuera justo al final del sendero hacia arriba, con un techo como una casa. Al mismo tiempo, Patito y Katara comenzaron sus clases para Tricia.

Patito: A ver, primero mueve tus brazos…digo tus patas en círculos. Así.

Tricia trató de imitar a Patito, pero solo la hizo caerse para atrás.

Patito dudosa: Bien. Y ahora mueve tus…Mm, otras patas así.

Tricia trató de hacerlo con todas sus patas, pero solo la hizo tropezar.

Katara riendo: Oye, eso es un buen comienzo.

Sokka: Pues yo no sé si esto va a funcionar.

Suki: Puede que funcione mejor si lo intenta en el agua.

Patito: Buena idea, Suki.

Las 3 se metieron en el río, y ambas profesoras trataron de mostrarle a Tricia como nadaban ellas. Pero Tricia simplemente se limitó a chapotear.

Cera sarcástica: Ay, es fantástico chicas. Gracias a vosotras Tricia chapotea muy bien.

Katara: Siempre se empieza por algo. Yo no aprendí a controlar el agua del día a la noche, tuve que practicar mucho.

Sokka: Sí, ¿y adivinas quien salía siempre como victima de tus practicas?

Suki riendo: Una lástima no haberlo visto.

A pesar de que Tricia no sabía nadar aún, Cera en el fondo estaba feliz de que su hermanita disfrutara con las clases. De vuelta con la mudanza, el grupo había alcanzado por fin el lugar que Toph encontró como posible nuevo hogar para Petrie y su familia. Y cómo ya estaban resguardados Aang y Zuko podían parar de interceptar rayos.

Ruby: ¿Os encontráis bien, chicos?

Aang agotado: Sí, no veas lo que agota el estar lanzando rayos todo el tiempo.

Zuko agotado: No sé como Azula podía estar mucho rato haciendo esto, será porque llevaba haciéndolo más tiempo.

Petrie agotado: (Suspira de alivio), mí también contento de encontrar un lugar para descansar.

Madre de Petrie: Esto es más que un lugar para descansar, Petrie. Es nuestro nuevo hogar.

Petrie confuso: ¿Nuevo hogar? No parecer nuevo hogar.

Madre de Petrie: Lo parecerá cuando hayamos construido nuestro nido.

Hermanos y hermanas de Petrie: ¡Bien!

De inmediato los pequeños Voladores se pusieron a coger los palos que los demás habían transportado y empezaron a cambiar el aspecto del lugar hasta que ya parecía un nido de Voladores, algo en lo que ayudaron todos.

Madre de Petrie: Gracias por ayudarnos con nuestra mudanza.

Chomper: Para eso están los amigos.

Petrie disgustado: Hum, aun no parecer hogar.

Piecito: Lo parecerá, Petrie. Tenemos muchas cosas de viejo nido.

Toph: Y está en un saliente rocoso, igual que en tu antiguo nido. Solo que más seguro respecto a chaparrones y riadas de barro.

Ruby: Y desde aquí tendrás unas vistas estupendas. Tan bonitas como las de tu viejo hogar.

Petrie: Hum, es posible. Ya sé, mi hacer que nido se parezca a viejo nido. Este palo ir aquí, este palo ir acá, este mitad aquí mitad allá, y a mi lado palo de dormir.

Y Petrie volvió a ponerse nervioso.

Petrie: ¿Dónde palo de dormir?

Aang: ¿Palo de dormir?

Madre de Petrie: Quizá lo perdimos cuando subimos hasta aquí.

Petrie alarmado: ¡¿Perderlo?! Mí no poder perder, mí tener palo de dormir desde que llegar a Gran Valle. Mí no poder dormir sin él. Mí ir a buscarlo.

Y Petrie se fue volando hacia donde había estado su antiguo nido.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie no!

Toph: No me puedo creer que Petrie se ponga así por un simple palo.

Zuko: Puede que para él no sea un palo cualquiera, sino un objeto muy importante con el que se siente más seguro hasta que crezca.

Aang: Cómo un peluche para un niño.

Petrie iba decidido a buscar su palo, pero su madre sabía el riesgo que estaba corriendo.

Madre de Petrie: Este sitio es muy peligroso, y tú eres muy pequeño. Yo iré a buscarlo.

Sin dudarlo, Petrie regresó con los demás a la vez que veían a su madre registrar la zona, hasta que vio un palo incrustado en una roca.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Creo que lo he encontrado!

Ella trató de sacarlo, pero cuando lo logró de la fisura de la roca surgió una corriente de barro que se hacía cada vez más grande y fuerte, pero eso no era lo más preocupante.

Piecito: ¡Cuidado, una avalancha!

Tal y como dijo Piecito, sobre ella se cernió de repente otra avalancha de barro que la pillo desprevenida. Lo único que vieron a continuación horrorizados era como la madre de Petrie era arrastrada por la avalancha colina abajo.

Hermanos y hermanas de Petrie alarmados: ¡Oh no!

Petrie alarmado: ¡Mama! ¡Mama!

Aang: ¿Alguien puede ver por dónde va?

Piecito: No puedo ver nada desde aquí, el agua del cielo cae muy fuerte.

Zuko: ¿Puedes encontrarla, Toph?

Toph: Ojala, pero toda esta lluvia seguida y el movimiento del barro no me lo pone fácil.

Petrie: ¿Y qué hacer nosotros?

Chomper olfateando: Esperad. Estoy oliendo algo.

Ruby: ¿Más bichitos de tierra?

Chomper: No, a la mama de Petrie. A lo mejor puedo encontrarla con mi olfato. Toph, sígueme.

Toph: Vale, esta vez tú serás mis ojos.

Hermano de Petrie 1 alarmado: ¡No te acerques a ella!

Hermano de Petrie 2 alarmado: ¡No la sigas!

Hermana de Petrie 1 alarmada: ¡Deja en paz a nuestra madre!

Como aun no se fiaban de Chomper, los hermanos de Petrie trataron de detenerle agarrándose todos a su cola, pero no servía de nada, sobre todo cuando Piecito los cogió a todos.

Petrie: Chicos, no pasar nada. Chomper ser mi amigo, el querer salvarla igual que Toph.

Toph cogió a Chomper y ambos empezaron a descender hacia el torrente de barro. Al mismo tiempo, a Patito se le ocurrió la idea de que Tricia practicara a nadar sobre ella como apoyo, pero parecía no ser nada bueno para la pequeña Nadadora.

Katara: Creo que esto no ha sido una buena idea, Patito. La única que no parece estar llevándolo bien eres tú.

Patito tosiendo: Casi esta nadando.

Sokka: Para mí que solamente la habéis enseñado a chapotear mejor.

Patito: Sí, esta chapoteando mucho mejor que antes.

Cera sarcástica: ¿Y eso le va a servir para nadar?

Katara: Primero hay que sentirse relajado en el agua antes de aprender a mantenerse a flote.

Patito: Dentro de poco podrá nadar ella sola, seguro seguro.

Cera: Cuando lo vea me lo creeré.

Katara: A ver Tricia, ponte sobre mi espalda ahora, y empieza a mover tus patas como te hemos enseñado mientras yo me sumerjo lo suficiente para que estés a flote, así si te hundes yo te subiré.

Tricia se puso sobre la espalda de Katara mientras ella se tumbaba en el agua, pero nada más ver su pelo empezó a morderlo, y ella lo sintió.

Katara: Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Eh, mi pelo no se come! ¡Suelta! ¡Aaayyy, no tires!

Sokka: (Risas), muy buena idea.

Cera: Al menos esto sí que es algo entretenido.

Mientras, Chomper y Toph llegaron hasta donde empezaba la corriente de lodo.

Toph poniendo a Chomper en el suelo: Muy bien Chomper, ahora entras tú. Mira a ver si puedes encontrar su rastro.

Chomper: Pues sígueme.

Y ambos se metieron dentro de la corriente, pero gracias al esfuerzo de Toph les resultaba más fácil moverse.

Piecito: ¡Ahí están! Justo ahí abajo.

Chomper estuvo un rato olfateando hasta que un gran montículo de barro les llamó la atención a los 2.

Toph: ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

Chomper: Sí.

Toph comenzó a apartar capas de barro del montículo mientras que Chomper se subió encima y comenzó a dar grandes bocados y a escupir todo el barro que podía.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Hermano de Petrie 2: ¿Se está comiendo el barro?

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¿Por qué?

Gracias al esfuerzo de ambos no tardaron en encontrar a la madre de Petrie, la cual por fin podía respirar.

Aang: ¡Mirad!

Petrie: ¡Encontrarla!

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¿Creéis que tendrá hambre?

Hermano de Petrie 2: Sus dientes parecen muy afilados.

Hermana de Petrie 1: Se está acercando mucho.

Zuko: Chomper debe de estar usando sus mandíbulas como una pala.

Aang: Vamos pequeños, vuestra madre va a necesitar que la desenterremos.

Para cuando Aang y los pequeños Voladores aterrizaron Toph y Chomper ya habían terminado de apartar suficiente barro.

Hermano de Petrie 1: ¡Mami!

Hermano de Petrie 2: ¡Mama!

Hermana de Petrie 1: ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Madre de Petrie: (Suspira) estoy bien, pero el pobre Chomper ha tenido que tragar mucho barro para poder rescatarme.

Chomper masticando: No ha sido nada. El barro estaba malo, pero en él había unos cuantos bichos ricos.

Hermanos de Petrie: (Ponen caras de asco).

Toph: Por si acaso te sugiero que te laves los dientes. No sea que el barro te vaya a dejar mal aliento.

Petrie llegando: Tu ser un poquito asqueroso, Chomper, pero también ser un héroe. (Le da un abrazo).

Hermano de Petrie 1: Gracias por salvar a nuestra madre, Chomper.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Sí.

Hermana de Petrie 1: Gracias.

Chomper: No lo he hecho yo solo, la mayor parte la ha hecho Toph.

Toph: Ya estoy acostumbrada a ser una heroína.

Lo que Toph no vio venir fue a los hermanos de Petrie lanzarse a abrazarla, tirándola al suelo.

Toph riendo: Parad, me hacéis cosquillas.

Petrie: (Suspira de alivio), ¿qué querer que os diga? Mi saber elegir bien amigos.

El rescate había sido un éxito, menos de lo que Cera podía decir respecto a las clases de natación de Tricia.

Cera: ¿Cómo puedes llamarte Nadadora si no puedes enseñar a nadar a Tricia? ¿Y cómo puedes llamarte maestra del agua si no sabes todo sobre cómo interactuar con el agua?

Katara: ¡Oye!, que sepa controlar el agua no me convierte en una diosa acuática.

Patito: Lo siento Cera, pero aprender a nadar requiere tiempo y paciencia. Sobre todo para una Trescuernos.

Cera: Pues se está acabando el tiempo además de mi paciencia.

Sokka: Chicas, siento interrumpir vuestra discusión pero, ¿alguien ha visto donde ha ido la pequeña?

Cera alarmada: ¡Tricia! ¡Oh no, ¿a dónde ha ido?!

Suki: Creo que Púas lo sabe, y yo aun no me lo creo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Lo que Suki se refería era a que por fin Tricia estaba oficialmente nadando por sí misma.

Katara sorprendida: Tricia ha aprendido a nadar.

Patito: Y nosotras la hemos enseñado, lo hemos hecho, lo hemos hecho.

Katara: Choca esa mano, coleguita.

Patito chocando la mano: Choca esa mano.

Suki: Creo que alguien tiene que dar las gracias.

Cera: Esta bien, vale. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo.

Katara: Gracias Cera, ha sido un gran logro aunque este mal que yo lo diga.

Patito: Ahora Tricia es una nadadora mejor que tú.

Cera incrédula: ¿Qué es mejor que yo? ¡Ha! No no, nada de eso. Fijaos bien.

Sokka: Oh oh, la chica Trescuernos ataca de nuevo.

Cera se metió también en el agua e intentó nadar lo mejor que presumía, pero no se movía nada de su sitio.

Cera: ¿Lo veis? Soy la mejor nadadora Trescuernos que existe.

Suki hablando bajo: Ni ella misma se lo cree.

Patito: Y eso no es decir mucho.

Katara: Sobre todo viniendo de Cera.

Y todos se rieron. Mientras tanto, volviendo al nuevo nido de los Voladores, todos pudieron ver que por fin la lluvia había terminado.

Piecito: Eh, ya no cae agua del cielo.

Chomper: Y mirad, está saliendo el Gran Círculo.

Toph: Por fin, un descanso para poder ver bien.

Petrie: Chicos, mí no echar de menos viejo nido porque todo lo que amaba de mi viejo hogar estar en el nuevo.

Aang: Eso es lo que importa.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que mí siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta reluciendo en mí)

(Mal día fue, deje mi viejo nido, perdí mi palo para dormir)

(Pero da igual, porque hemos conseguido, con mi familia a salvo seguir)

(Ya todos saben que mí siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta dentro de mí, ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta reluciendo en mí)

(Sí lo saben)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Petrie bostezando: Mí poder dormir esta noche incluso sin palo de dormir.

Madre de Petrie: Siento no haber podido recuperarlo, Petrie.

Chomper: Oh, ahora que me acuerdo.

Chomper se marchó un instante y volvió con una sorpresa para Petrie.

Petrie alegre: (Suspira de asombro), ¡ser mi palo de dormir!

Chomper: Lo encontré mientras Toph y yo escarbábamos ahí abajo.

Zuko: Bien visto, Chomper.

Petrie abrazando su palo: Vaya, gracias Chomper. Ahora sí que sentirme… (bosteza), como en casa.

Y se quedó dormido.

Aang: Pues sí que funciona ese palo de dormir.

Y todos se rieron, excepto Petrie que ya estaba soñando.

FIN.


	9. Episodio 9

9- Huída del Misterioso Más Allá.

Todo parecía tranquilo en el mundo de los dinosaurios. El único sonido provenía de unas voces jóvenes del interior de una cueva.

Toph: ¿Qué clase de aventura es esta si no exploramos nada?

Piecito: Pero si estamos explorando las cuevas.

Cera: Yo estoy harta de las cuevas.

De repente Cera y Toph salieron de un agujero de entre las rocas.

Cera: (Suspira de alivio), ¿lo veis? Esto está mejor.

Púas: Ah, sí.

Sokka: Ya era hora, empezaba a pensar que nos tiraríamos todo el día explorando cuevas y solo veríamos luz al volver al valle.

Katara: Eso lo dices porque tú eres el único que se quedaba atascado cada 2 por 3.

Sokka: ¿Tenias que recordármelo?

Suki: Vamos chicos, es por aquí.

Y poco a poco el resto de la pandilla comenzó a salir de las cuevas.

Patito: Uf, el Gran Círculo es mucho más brillante aquí fuera.

Ruby saliendo: Eso es porque llevamos más tiempo dentro de las cuevas que fuera de las cuevas.

Chomper: ¡Eh, esperadme!

Chomper tratada por su cuenta de subir la cuesta por sí mismo, pero le costaba.

Zuko: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Aang: Si no puedes tú solo dilo y te ayudamos.

Chomper: No esta tan alto.

Al final ayudaron a Chomper a subir la cuesta aunque él no lo pidió.

Aang: Hala, ya está.

Pronto vieron que habían salido a una pradera entre las montañas.

Piecito: Nunca había estado aquí.

Cera: Por eso se le llama irse de aventura.

Ruby: Oye, este lugar me recuerda a otro lugar.

Suki: Puede que ya hayas estado aquí antes.

Chomper: Sí, seguro.

Ruby: Puede ser, pero en todos los sitios del valle donde he estado habéis estado vosotros.

Patito: A mí esto no me suena nada, no no no.

Katara: ¿Tú qué opinas Toph?

Toph: A mi todos los lugares me parecen igual.

De repente Toph se paró y se puso a escuchar el suelo.

Aang: ¿Qué pasa, Toph?

Toph: Siento temblores de impacto, como si algo grande se estuviera moviendo. Oh no, ya veo lo que es, y no es buena compañía.

Y seguidamente de entre los arboles apareció el peor dinosaurio con el que podían toparse, y no estaba nada contento de verles.

Cera alarmada: ¡Garra Roja!

Ruby asustada: Ya recuerdo que lugar es este. Es…

Piecito: ¡El Misterioso Más Allá! ¡Corred!

Sokka: ¡Atrás! ¡Volvamos a las Cavernas Secretas!

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar a las cuevas Garra Roja se interpuso bloqueando el camino. Toph, Aang y Zuko trataron de poner resistencia, pero para su sorpresa Garra Roja supo como esquivar sus ataques; había aprendido de sus anteriores enfrentamientos, y trató de aplastarles con su cola.

Toph: ¡Eh, no vale!

Aang: Parece que no ha olvidado como luchamos.

Zuko: ¿Recordáis? Garra Roja no es como los demás.

Al final optaron por distraerlo lanzándole barro a la cabeza, dando tiempo al grupo para salir por patas.

Chomper nervioso: No nos encontrara entre estos árboles.

Pero Garra Roja volvió a cortarles el paso, forzándoles a detenerse uno detrás de otro.

Katara enojada: Este Dentiagudo me está empezando a sacar de mis casillas.

Y usando su control del agua, Katara hizo que las plantas de alrededor aprisionaran a Garra Roja mientras buscaban otra vía de escape. Por suerte Petrie había hecho un reconocimiento rápido de la zona, y había encontrado algo.

Petrie: ¡Petrie ver algo!

Cera: ¿Alguna tontería?

Petrie: ¡No! ¡Seguid a Petrie!

Teniendo a Garra Roja cerca de nuevo el grupo se coló debajo de un montículo de rocas por el cual el carnívoro no podía meter la cabeza. Y al intentar cogerles cuando cruzaban Toph aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarlo atrapado comprimiendo la estructura de roca sobre la cabeza del Dentiagudo.

Piecito: ¡Buena idea Petrie! ¡Sigamos!

Lo que Petrie había encontrado era un sendero muy estrecho que seguía alrededor de un barranco.

Cera: ¿Y esto te parece una buena idea?

Patito nerviosa: Da bastante miedo.

Ruby nerviosa: Es muy estrecho.

Sokka: De hecho es perfecto, perfecto para dejar atrás a Garra Roja. Solo nosotros podemos ir por ahí.

Toph: Pues mejor ir ahora mismo porque acaba de liberarse de sus ataduras.

Como dijo Toph Garra Roja se había liberado e iba otra vez tras ellos. Todos fueron hacia en sendero, salvo Chomper que no podía saltar un gran escalón por sí mismo.

Suki ayudándole: Animo Chomper, ya queda poco.

Garra Roja caso logró alcanzarles, de no ser por el rayo que Zuko le lanzó y acertó. Aunque el rayo no estaba muy cargado fue más que suficiente para que el gigante cayera, aturdido por la electricidad.

Zuko: ¿Estáis bien?

Chomper: Uf, sí. Ha estado cerca.

Púas: (Asiente).

Piecito: Estamos a salvo, de momento.

Pero Piecito habló demasiado pronto, ya que en cuanto se puso de pie Garra Roja llamó a sus Muerdeveloces y los mandó a por ellos.

Ruby nerviosa: Eh, creo que ese momento acaba de llegar a su fin.

Aang: Sugiero que sigamos por el sendero, a ver a donde nos lleva.

Los raptores no tardaron en iniciar la persecución por el sendero gracias a su agilidad y reflejos. Tras un rato de persecución los perdieron de vista, aunque estaban escondidos detrás de una roca cercana.

Toph: No creo que nos encuentren aquí.

Chomper: Pero Thud y Screech son muy buenos oledores.

Piecito: Nos irá bien si permanecemos juntos.

Petrie nervioso: Vale, juntos.

Cera: ¿Para qué nos puedan comer juntos?

Katara: No es momento de ser negativa.

Los raptores continuaban acercándose, y al encontrar la roca donde se escondían empezaron a sospechar, y se separaron.

Aang: Me pregunto dónde estarán ahora mismo.

Toph: Acaban de separarse. ¿Será por qué saben dónde estamos?

Chomper: Iré a comprobarlo.

Piecito: Ten cuidado.

Chomper trepó por la roca para ver si avistaba a los carnívoros, y se sorprendió al ver a Thud más cerca de lo que creía, tanto que hasta le oyó cuando suspiró. Y nada más regresar con los demás, el raptor les encontró y se preparó para luchar, al igual que el equipo Avatar. Pero entonces ocurrió otro imprevisto más.

Todos: ¡Terremoto!

Sokka: ¡No, ahora mismo no!

Los temblores fueron tan grandes que no solo Patito se cayó de Púas, sino que Thud también se cayó de la roca. A continuación partes del suelo se resquebrajaron y una nube de polvo lo cubrió todo hasta que los seísmos cesaron. Todos se encontraban en el suelo aturdidos.

Piecito: Chicos, ¿dónde estáis? ¿Estáis todos bien?

Zuko: Eso creo.

Púas saliendo de un montón de rocas: (Tose por el polvo).

Cera: Sí Púas, estoy de acuerdo.

Katara: ¿Hay algún herido?

Suki: Creo que no. Pero espera, no estamos todos.

Ruby: ¿Dónde está Chomper, donde esta?

Petrie: Mí tampoco ver a Patito.

Zuko: Toph también ha desaparecido.

Aang: ¡Toph, Chomper, Patito!

Chomper: ¡Estamos aquí!

Los 3 se encontraban en un islote sobre un pilar de roca alzándose en medio del abismo.

Cera: ¡¿Y se puede saber que hacéis ahí arriba?!

Toph sarcástica: ¡Tomando el sol y admirando el paisaje! ¡¿Tu qué crees?!

Piecito: ¡¿Estáis bien?!

Chomper: ¡Sí, eso creo!

Patito: ¡¿Y qué tal estáis vosotros?!

Púas: (Asiente).

Ruby: ¡Un poco movidos por el terremoto, pero estamos bien!

Chomper: Hemos despistado a Thud, y eso está bien. Lo malo, en fin, es que estamos aquí.

Katara: ¡No os preocupéis, Toph os sacará ahí de inmediato!

Toph: ¡Yo no estaría tan segura! ¡Ese terremoto ha ocurrido porque esta zona tiene mucha actividad sísmica, lo acabo de ver!

Cera confusa: ¿Qué has visto qué?

Piecito: Que es una zona donde se producen muchos terremotos, ¿es así?

Toph: ¡Exactamente! ¡El terreno se ha quedado inestable, si intentamos usar el control de la tierra podríamos empeorarlo!

Katara: Pues no hay suficiente agua por aquí para crear un puente de hielo, tendremos que sacaros por el aire.

Aang: No creo que eso sirva. Parece que el cañón está repleto de fuertes corrientes de aire. Si Zuko o yo intentamos sacarles y nos pilla alguna, a saber donde acabaríamos.

Sokka: Odio el universo.

Patito: ¡Entonces no vamos a poder bajar, no no no!

Aang: ¡No os preocupéis, seguro que hay otro modo de sacaros de ahí!

Ruby: Siempre existe otro camino, a menos…a menos que solamente haya un camino.

Piecito: ¡Tranquilos, os sacaremos de ahí!

Y el grupo se fue, dejando a los 3 dentro del islote.

Patito: No me gusta estar tan arriba, no no no.

Chomper: A mí no me importa estar aquí.

Toph: Ni a mí, siempre y cuando no me moleste.

Chomper: ¿Por qué?

Pronto Chomper y Patito se dieron cuenta a lo que se refería Toph: en una de sus piernas tenía un moratón bastante grande y feo.

Patito alarmada: ¡Oh no no no, te has hecho daño en una de tus piernas!

Chomper: Seguramente te lo habrás hecho por el terremoto.

Toph dolorida: Sí, me habrá golpeado una roca tan dura como yo. No pasa nada, solo necesito sentarme.

Chomper: ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?

Toph: No quería preocuparos. Aunque sí que es una molestia, con este dolor soy incapaz de controlar nada, solo un puñado de rocas.

Chomper: Tú quédate apoyada y no te muevas. Tranquila, nuestros amigos nos ayudaran.

Pero entonces un montón de rocas apiladas que estaba a su lado comenzó a temblar, y para su horror Thud surgió de su interior. Los 3 intentaron alejarse lo que pudieron del raptor, pero ese era el problema, que no había mucho sitio para alejarse, estaban atrapados en el islote con un Muerdeveloz.

Toph abrazándolos: No miréis.

Sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones para pelear, Toph cogió a los 2 pequeños y todos cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero al esperar bastante tiempo ya había algo raro.

Patito: ¿Por qué no viene a comernos?

Al ver más detenidamente el sitio donde estaba Thud vieron el motivo: su cola estaba atrapada entre un montón de rocas.

Toph: Se ha quedado atrapado en las rocas. No puede alcanzarnos.

Aun así Thud no paraba de intentar agarrarles con las garras de sus manos y sus fauces.

Chomper asustado: Estaremos a salvo si nos quedamos lejos de sus garras. Y de sus dientes.

Toph: Pues va a ser un problema, aquí no hay suficiente espacio para cada uno.

Patito asustada: Ay, no me gusta estar tan cerca de un Dentiagudo.

Toph: Eh, ¿Patito?

Patito: Huy, quiero decir de un Dentiagudo malo.

Los 3 metidos en esa situación tan estrecha ya solo podían esperar a que los rescataran. Mientras tanto los demás trataron de buscar otra forma de acceder.

Piecito: Creía que habíamos venido por aquí.

Cera: Ese rollo de terremoto lo ha cambiado todo.

Ruby: Ese terremoto nos ayudó a escapar de Thud. Quédate con lo bueno y no con lo malo, si no, no te quedaras con nada de nada.

Sokka: Buen consejo.

De pronto Cera empezó a oír ruido de rocas moviéndose.

Cera: ¿Otro terremoto?

No, era algo peor. De un montón de piedras a su lado salió el otro raptor, e intentó atraparla. Por suerte Suki cogió un palo grande y se lo puso al raptor en las fauces con un rápido movimiento.

Cera: Gracias Suki.

Suki: No hay de qué.

Petrie asustado: Ay, mí querer irme.

Y todos tuvieron que correr de nuevo del Muerdeveloz.

Cera: Pero si es el camino por el que acabamos de venir.

Aang: Yo lo prefiero más que el que hemos dejado atrás.

Para cuando el camino se hizo más ancho se toparon con el problema principal: Garra Roja aún allí vigilando. Con el camino cortado por el raptor y el carnívoro gigante en frente suya, a Katara se le ocurrió una idea.

Katara: ¡Rápido, poneos a deslizaros!

Usando el control del agua creó un sendero de hielo que iba hacia Garra Roja que les permitió pasar por debajo de sus patas a gran velocidad, lo que les permitió escapar. De vuelta en el islote, Thud seguía tratando de liberarse sin éxito mientras los niños se mantenían alejados. Aunque de vez en cuando el Muerdeveloz intentaba probar suerte y atraparles.

Toph: No te caigas, Patito.

Thud: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Sí, pequeñaja. Si te caes te comeré.)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¡No te las comerás!)

Toph: ¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Patito: Recuerda que Chomper puede hablar con los otros Dentiagudos, porque es uno.

Toph: Ah sí, es verdad. ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

Chomper: Uh, dice que soy pequeño.

Thud: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¿Quieres comértelas tú mismo?)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= No, son mis amigas.)

Entonces parecía que Thud se echaba a reír, a su modo.

Toph: ¿Es mi imaginación o se está riendo?

Patito escondiéndose: ¿Y qué significa eso?

Chomper: No se cree que seamos amigos.

Toph: Ah, ya veo. Pues dile esto de mi parte Chomper, si no fuera porque tengo una pierna mala le dejaba ahora mismo sin dientes.

Y Chomper tradujo todo eso, lo que pareció causarle impacto al raptor.

Thud: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo si no te puedes mover?

Chomper: Pregunta cómo vas a hacerlo estando herida.

Toph creando un guante de piedra: Así.

Patito: Ya lo has visto, así que piénsatelo 2 veces.

A pesar de la demostración el Muerdeveloz no parecía intimidado, seguía de forma amenazante, igual que Chomper seguía a la defensiva, interponiéndose entre él y las chicas. Mientras el resto de la panda…

Cera: Chicos, hemos vuelto al mismo sitio.

Sokka: Genial, estamos corriendo en círculos.

Suki: Al menos ya sabemos dónde está el camino a casa.

Aang: Y hemos dejado atrás a Garra Roja y a Screech por el momento.

Petrie: Que bien. Pero Chomper, Toph y Patito no aquí. No poder volver.

Katara: Y menos sin nuestros amigos.

Púas: (Asiente).

Petrie: Pero estar en saliente de roca. Mí no saber cómo ayudarles.

Zuko: Nosotros tampoco, pero encontraremos el modo de sacarlos de ahí.

Ruby: Quizá podamos hacer algo desde ese risco que hay ahí.

Piecito: Pues vamos a ese risco.

Las corrientes de aire comenzaron a hacerse notar en el islote, pues Chomper y Patito comenzaron a tener frio, menos mal que Toph les abrazaba y daba calor mientras no le quitaban el ojo a Thud, que parecía estar durmiendo. Y enseguida otro terremoto se hizo notar, despertando al raptor, que tuvo la mala suerte de sentir las rocas que caían sobre el montón de rocas en el que tenía atrapada la cola.

Patito: Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero me gustaría ayudarle.

Chomper: Si lo hacemos no tardaría en comernos. Es un Dentiagudo, es lo que hacen.

Toph: Tú también eres un Dentiagudo, Chomper, y tú no haces eso.

Patito: Oh, me parece que está herido.

Toph: Bueno, le han caído piedras en la cola. Eso no es nada agradable.

Chomper: Sí, igual que lo de tu pierna. ¿Estás mejor?

Toph dolorida: No, me parece que está más inflamada. Ojala Katara estuviera aquí.

Patito se acercó un poco a Thud, y él aprovechó este gesto para intentar alcanzarla, pero Chomper se interpuso.

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Eres solo un matón! ¡No dejaré que les hagas daño! ¡Yo te parare! ¡Lo haré!)

Thud solo rió maniáticamente de la actuación de Chomper, aunque él iba en serio. Algo que Toph se dio cuenta, ya que le recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Todo Irá Bien-Everything Will Be Okay-Título original).

(Te esconderé, te protegeré, ¿por la noche que va a pasar?)

(El tonto me logro asustar, y es grande para pelear)

(No te has de preocupar, que ya nos vienen a salvar)

(Abrázame y duérmete, ya veras, nos va a ir muy bien)

(Todo va a ir bien)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

El grupo se daba toda la prisa que podía en llegar al risco, pero de nuevo Garra Roja se puso en su camino destrozando los árboles a su paso. Mientras les perseguía, Suki y Sokka le lanzaron sus abanicos cortantes y el boomerang y le dieron en la cabeza. Los cortes que le hicieron no parecían graves, pero sí le distrajeron lo suficiente para alejarse más.

Zuko: No nos lo quitamos de encima aunque le hagamos más daño. Es demasiado persistente.

Katara: Lo único que podemos hacer es despistarlo, ¿pero cómo?

Ruby: ¡Deprisa, vamos a esas raíces! ¡Ahí no cabe Garra Roja!

Las raíces a las que se refería Ruby eran de unos enormes árboles, pero lo mejor es que las raíces se organizaban de una forma que creaban una especie de cuevas de vegetal, aptas para esconderse.

Púas confuso: ¿Eh?

Suki: ¡Todos adentro!

Todos entraron, salvo Piecito que vio a Screech partir 2 árboles de un salto.

Cera: ¡Corre Piecito!

Aang salió y empujó a Piecito adentro antes de que le alcanzara el Muerdeveloz. Este intentó agarrarles metiendo su cabeza dentro de las raíces, pero Aang le respondió expulsándole con una fuerte ráfaga de aire a la vez que Katara cerraba la entrada manipulando las raíces. Luego continuaron moviéndose entre los túneles de raíces, y para cuando Garra Roja llegó ya no había forma de alcanzarles.

Katara: ¿Por qué te has quedado mirando a pesar del peligro?

Piecito: Lo siento Katara, pero cuando vi a Screech tirar esos árboles se me ocurrió una idea.

Cera: Pues gracias a eso casi te comen.

Zuko: ¿Cuál es esa idea?

Piecito: Podemos usar árboles para rescatar a Toph, a Chomper y a Patito.

Sokka: Hum, puede que hayas dado en el clavo. Un árbol mantiene el suelo firme y puede hacer de puente, pero respecto al aire…

Aang: Yo me encargare de eso, pero tendremos que hacerlo deprisa si queremos sacarles sin peligro.

Ruby: Algo me dice que eso va a ser arriesgado.

Suki: Pero puede ser nuestra única posibilidad de rescatarles. Aunque claro, antes tendremos que salir de este laberinto de raíces.

Estando dentro no pudieron oír el rugido de rabia de Garra Roja por haber escapado. En cuanto a los 3, seguían esperando, y además de los pequeños dinosaurios Toph ya empezaba también a tener frío.

Patito tiritando: Espero que lleguen pronto.

Toph: Oído estar indefensa, y sentirme así. Me recuerda a cuando todos creían que por ser ciega no era capaz de hacer nada.

Thud: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Tus amigos no volverán, pequeñajo.)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¡Cállate!)

Toph: A ver si adivino, ¿te ha vuelto a llamar pequeño?

Chomper: Sí, y no cree que nuestros amigos vuelvan a rescatarnos.

Thud riendo: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¡Estáis solos!)

Toph: Sí tu ríete, dientes largos. Quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

Patito: Pero son nuestros amigos. ¿Y no es lo que hacen los amigos?

Toph: Puede que las cosas sean algo distintas aquí en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Thud: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= ¿Por qué iban a ayudar a un pequeñajo cómo tú?)

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Por última vez…) ¡Yo no soy pequeño!

Chomper gritó tan fuerte que su eco resonó por todo el cañón.

Toph: Vaya, menudo vozarrón.

Al mismo tiempo, el grupo continuó su viaje a través de las raíces.

Petrie: Por esto a Petrie no gustar aventuras.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring (Reprise)-Título original).

(Mí aventura no querer, mí ya decir mí no querer, si de aventura no venir mí ahora aquí no estar)

(Petrie debes tu pensar que los tenemos que salvar)

(Lo mismo harían ellos, ¿no?, ni lo sé yo)

(Ahora me vais a seguir pues un camino pude hallar, por donde ir a ayudar)

(A la aventura hay que marchar si algún amigo hay que salvar, lo haremos no podemos esperar, a rescatarlos vamos sin tardar)

(A rescatarlos voy sin tardar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Katara: Chicos, creo que hemos llegado al final de este laberinto.

Por fin salieron de entre las raíces, y el sitio por donde salieron resultó ser mejor de lo que esperaban.

Petrie: Mirad, esas raíces llevarnos al saliente.

Piecito: Muy bien, Ruby.

Ruby: No me des las gracias. Aún hay que salvar a Patito, a Toph y a Chomper.

Como su estancia parecía ser muy larga, Toph y Chomper se entretenían tirando piedras al abismo.

Toph aburrida: Con esta van 37 las que van al abismo.

Por su parte, Patito parecía preocupada por el estado de Thud.

Patito: Oh, siento muchísimo que te duela.

Pero Thud seguía igual de hostil, por lo que Patito se mantenía a una distancia segura.

Patito: Pero no siento que no puedas alcanzarnos y comernos, no no no.

Toph: Puede que tenga la pierna mal, pero puedo sentir tu malestar, Chomper. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Chomper triste: Ha dicho que soy pequeño y es verdad. Si se libera seré muy pequeño para protegeros. O para lograr salir de aquí. Soy muy pequeño para todo.

Patito: Te pones triste porque eres pequeño, pero solo eres pequeño por fuera.

Toph: Cierto. Recuerda, de los 3 tú has sido el más valiente al plantarle cara a Thud, incluso has hecho que hasta yo me sienta segura. Y eso es porque no siempre importa el tamaño de uno, sino también el tamaño del corazón. Fíjate en mí, yo y el equipo éramos así cuando salvamos el mundo, y demostramos que no importa el tamaño físico, sino el poder del interior, era una de las razones por las que Ozai fue derrotado por Aang. Puede que por fuera parezcas más pequeño incluso que la hermana de Zuko, pero hoy has demostrado ser muy grande en tu interior por tus acciones.

Patito abrazándole: Lo has sido, lo has sido.

Toph: Sí, muchas gracias Chomper.

Toph cogió a Chomper y se quedo abrazándolo durante un buen rato y Patito también se unió al abrazo. Por su parte, Chomper vio lo agradecidas que estaban sus 2 amigas y también quedo muy conmovido por aquel gesto y sin pensarlo 2 veces les devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose muy contento por lo que había hecho, y sin saber que su suerte iba a mejorar aun todavía más.

Ruby llegando: ¡Eh, ¿os encontráis bien, chicos?!

Chomper: Ahora sí.

Por fin el resto del grupo había llegado, apareciendo sobre el risco que menciono Ruby, esta vez a su misma altura.

Toph: Uf, ¡¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?!

Zuko: Tuvimos que dar un rodeo gracias a Garra Roja.

Petrie alarmado: ¡Ahí detrás, mí ver a Thud! ¡Thud!

Toph: ¡No te preocupes, no nos atacará!

Cera: ¿Es que no es el mismo Thud?

Aang: ¿Qué habéis hecho en nuestra ausencia?

Patito: No puede alcanzarnos, está atascado.

Petrie: Mí alejarme por si acaso.

Sokka: Pues nosotros íbamos a rescataros, también por si acaso.

Patito: ¿Ya sabéis cómo?

Sokka: Sí, con algo simple pero eficaz.

Chomper: Pues más vale que funcione, porque Toph esta herida.

Patito: Tiene su pierna morada, y muy hinchada.

Katara: Vale, pues tendréis que ayudarla. Una vez de vuelta la tratare.

Aang: Pues pongámonos manos a la obra.

Primero buscaron un árbol que estuviera a la distancia adecuada y que fuera lo bastante fuerte para que cruzaran, y no les costó mucho encontrar uno al borde del risco.

Piecito: A por este, chicos.

Piecito y Púas comenzaron a empujar el árbol para derribarlo una vez que Sokka y Suki terminaron de usar sus armas para cortar las raíces que lo pegaban al suelo. Al mismo tiempo Aang usaba el control del aire para desviar las corrientes que pudieran molestar a sus amigos mientras cruzaran.

Piecito: ¡Apartaos, chicos!

Y el árbol llegó al otro lado.

Petrie alegre: ¡Funcionar, árbol servir para cruzar!

Los 3 se pusieron a gritar de alegría. Luego Chomper y Patito ayudaron a Toph a levantarse para llevarla con cuidado hasta el árbol.

Patito: Aunque nuestros amigos sean más pequeños que Garra Roja siempre nos ayudaran, porque son grandes por dentro.

En ese momento a Thud empezó a invadirle la desesperación. Patito y Chomper guiaban a Toph agarrada al tronco a la vez que ellos iban cruzando poco a poco. Cuando ella ya estaba a salvo, Chomper vio una última vez a Thud.

Thud triste: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Supongo que has ganado, pequeño.)

Al verlo en tal estado, Chomper sintió pena por él. Así que tomo una decisión y dio media vuelta.

Patito: Chomper, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Chomper: Estoy siendo un gran Dentiagudo.

Toph: No sé, eso me parece algo insensato.

Zuko: No, es algo muy noble. La mejor forma de ser mejor que un enemigo, es no parecerse a él.

Chomper se acercó a Thud, con cautela pero confiado.

Chomper: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Soy amable, así que no me comas.)

Thud se sorprendió ante tal situación. Lo pensó muy detenidamente y asintió. Entonces Chomper subió por el montón de piedras que aprisionaba su cola y empezó a retirar rocas. Retiró las suficientes para que el montón se debilitara lo suficiente para que el raptor pudiera continuar solo.

Chomper marchándose: (Habla en idioma Dentiagudo= Puedes hacer el resto tú mismo.)

Y Thud continuó retirando rocas con su pata.

Chomper: De nada. Estamos bien.

Todos: ¡Estupendo!

Una vez todos estaban a salvo Púas se deshizo del árbol empujándolo hasta que cayó al abismo.

Patito: Oh, cuanto me alegro de estar contigo. Con todos vosotros, sí sí sí. Por cierto Toph, creo que tú deberías ser la que vaya encima de Púas, dado lo de tu pierna.

Toph: (Ríe), eres muy amable, Patito. La verdad es que me siento más segura con él llevándome.

Ruby: Creo que todos nos alegraremos más cuando todos nos vayamos a otra parte.

Aang: Como a casa.

Y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha. Al final Thud consiguió liberarse, pero el grupo ya se había ido. Aun así, no necesitaba un puente para cruzar, cogió carrerilla y saltó hacia el saliente, agarrándose con sus manos al borde. Terminó subiendo y se marchó del lugar. El grupo se dirigía hacia el valle a toda velocidad, y con más motivo cuando oyeron unos rugidos muy familiares.

Patito: ¡Garra Roja!

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Petrie alarmado: ¡Oh Garra Roja cerca, Screech cerca! ¿Thud cerca?

Aang: ¡Deprisa, hay un escondite detrás de esas rocas!

Una vez escondidos solo podían esperar a que los carnívoros se marcharan, pero los tenían sobre ellos. Y por desgracia Thud había captado su olor. Pero entonces se acordó de lo que Chomper hizo por él desinteresadamente. Y sorprendentemente, cuando Garra Roja quiso saber si había encontrado algo, él le señaló la dirección contraria, y se marcharon.

Toph: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sokka: No lo entiendo, si los teníamos encima.

Ruby: Y se han ido.

Piecito: Creí que Garra Roja y Thud nos iban a coger.

Chomper: Y yo.

Incluso con Toph inválida no les costó encontrar la entrada por la que salieron.

Ruby: Este es el lugar de salida, justo por donde salimos.

Suki: Por fin podremos descansar de tanta aventura.

Katara: Que ganas tengo de llegar al valle y tomarme un baño relajante.

Aang: ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

Y uno a uno se metieron dentro.

Cera: Los chiquitajos primero.

Chomper orgulloso: Ese soy yo.

Toph: Los chiquitajos más grandes del Misterioso Más Allá.

Patito riendo: Sí sí sí.

Y todos volvieron al Gran Valle.

FIN.


	10. Episodio 10

10- La Leyenda de los Cuentahistorias.

Era de noche en el Gran Valle, pero eso no quería decir que todos estuvieran dormidos. Los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar estaban reunidos en el mismo lugar con grietas calientes donde el abuelo de Piecito les solía contar historia.

Abuelo de Piecito: …y por eso las hojas de estrella cambian de color antes de la época fría.

Piecito asombrado: Vaya, esta ha estado muy bien, abuelo.

Sokka: Yo no sabría decir si eso es verdad o no, pero me encanta escuchar estas historias. Me recuerda a las que nos contaba nuestra abuela cuando éramos pequeños.

Katara: De eso hace ya mucho.

Ruby: Cuéntanos otra historia para que podamos escucharla.

Todos: (Asienten).

Abuelo de Piecito: (Ríe), oh de acuerdo. ¿Cuál os puedo contar? Ya sé. Hace muchas muchas épocas frías había un joven Cuellilargo llamado Observaestrellas. Cada noche subía a la cima de una colina a mirar las estrellas del cielo. Pero una noche las estrellas decidieron bajar del cielo. Querían echar un vistazo al Cuellilargo que siempre las estaba mirando. Las estrellas del cielo saludaron a Observaestrellas y le preguntaron si quería visitarlas arriba en el cielo.

Saro: ¿Estás seguro de que ocurrió así?

Suki: ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Toph: Ese Cuellilargo.

Tal y cómo dijo Toph entre las sombras había un Cuellilargo (Alamosaurus) que había escuchado todo lo que el abuelo de Piecito narro.

Saro: Me parece que no estás contando bien esa historia. Me parece que con la edad estas olvidando las historias.

Abuelo de Piecito sorprendido: ¡Saro! ¿Eres tú?

Saro: Sí, el mismo. Pensé que nunca te encontraría.

Abuelo de Piecito: No me lo puedo creer. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que había perdido la esperanza.

Saro: Yo nunca la pierdo. Igual que la comida verde en las épocas frías…

Abuelo de Piecito y Saro:… se encoje, se va, pero siempre vuelve a crecer. (Ríen).

Piecito: Abuelo, dinos quien es.

Abuelo de Piecito: Niños, quiero que conozcáis a un viejo amigo mío. Se llama Saro.

Aang: Ah, así que es un amigo tuyo de cuando eras joven. Sé cómo se siente un reencuentro así.

Saro acercándose al grupo: Es un placer conoceros, chicos. ¿Y este quién es? ¿Un Dentiagudo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Es Chomper. Mi nieto Piecito le ayudó a nacer.

Piecito: Y ahora está viviendo con nosotros.

Chomper: Sí. Quiero aprender cómo pueden comer juntos dinosaurios distintos.

Saro: Bueno, no podrías tener un profesor mejor. ¿Y que son estas peculiares criaturas? No se parecen a ninguna otra que haya visto.

Abuelo de Piecito: No, no son dinosaurios. Aang y su familia son humanos, unas criaturas muy especiales que vienen de un lugar muy remoto. Tan especial que los que vivimos aquí mantenemos en secreto para evitar que se extienda a los oídos equivocados.

Patito: Y lo mejor es que algunos tienen poderes, magia relacionada con la naturaleza.

Katara: Pero es complicado explicarlo.

Saro: Pues espero que sea tan interesante como tus historias. Me ha gustado volver a oír una historia de Cuellilargos.

Aang: El abuelo de Piecito cuenta muy buenas historias.

Saro: Oh ya lo sé, mi amigo fue un magnifico Cuentahistorias.

Cera: ¿Cuentahistorias? ¿Qué es eso?

Toph: Muy simple, alguien que cuenta historias.

Abuelo de Piecito: (Risas), no exactamente Toph. Un Cuentahistorias va viajando por ahí contando las grandes historias de Cuellilargos a todas las manadas de Cuellilargos.

Piecito: ¿Y tú eras uno de esos Cuentahistorias, abuelo?

Saro: Tu abuelo ha sido uno de los mejores Cuentahistorias que ha habido. Yo intenté aprenderme todas sus historias.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, yo solo quería que todos recordasen la importancia de nuestro pasado.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que lo último que dijo el abuelo fue muy profundo para Aang.

Sokka: Parece un buen reto.

Zuko: Me recuerda a mi tío.

Petrie: (Ríe), mí gustar historias.

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: A mí también me gustan, me gustan, me gustan.

Piecito: Sí. Abuelo, Saro, ¿por qué no nos contáis una de esas historias de Cuellilargos?

Todos: ¡Eso, eso!

Aang: Sería la forma perfecta de acabar la noche.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, supongo que aún seremos capaces de recordar alguna de ellas. A ver, ¿quién sabe por qué los Cuellilargos se llaman así?

Suki: Fácil, por lo largos que son sus cuellos.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Cera: Todo el mundo sabe eso.

Saro: Pero, ¿sabíais que no siempre tuvieron los cuellos largos?

Piecito: ¿Ah no?

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Hace muchas épocas frías, antes de que tú o yo saliéramos del huevo, los Cuellilargos tenían los cuellos cortos.

La escena cambia a lo que el abuelo de Piecito narraba, una manada de dinosaurios que se parecían a los Cuellilargos pero en tamaño y longitud reducida (Prosaurópodos) comiendo de árboles pequeños en los principios de esa misma época (Comienzos de la Era Mesozoica).

Saro narrando: Por entonces los árboles eran muy bajos, de modo que podían comer hojas de estrella de las copas.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Los árboles cantaban cada día al Gran Círculo cuando cruzaba el cielo.

Saro narrando: Al Gran Cielo le gustaron tanto sus canciones que se agachó y tiró de los árboles hasta que se hicieron muy altos.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Así los árboles podían estar más cerca del cielo mientras cantaban al Gran Círculo.

Del sol salieron varios rayos que agarraron las ramas e hicieron crecer los árboles, tanto que se quedaron fuera del alcance de los dinosaurios herbívoros.

Saro narrando: Pero ahora las hojas de estrella estaban tan altas que los cuellos cortos de los Cuellilargos no las alcanzaban.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Esa noche al Círculo de la Noche le dio tanta pena que se agacho para consolarlos.

Saro narrando: La luz les hacía sentir mejor, de modo que levantaron sus cabezas para acercarse al Círculo de la Noche.

La luna irradió haces de luz que tocaron las cabezas de los dinosaurios, y sin que se enteraran sus cuellos, forma y tamaño crecieron hasta convertirse en verdaderos Cuellilargos (primeros saurópodos).

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Y al hacerlo sus cuellos se estiraron y pudieron alcanzar las hojas de estrella.

Saro narrando: La bondad del Círculo de la Noche nos ayudo a ser Cuellilargos.

Fin del flashback.

Abuelo de Piecito: Así fue como los Cuellilargos tuvieron cuellos largos.

Patito: Ha sido una historia preciosa, sí sí sí.

A Púas la historia parecía haberle dado hambre con tanto hablar de hojas de estrella, por eso se comió unas flores en frente suya.

Cera: Parece que lo de hablar de hojas de estrella le ha dado hambre a Púas.

Púas: (Asiente).

Todos: (Ríen).

Toph hablando bajo: Seguro que tú pensarías en otra cosa para explicar eso de un modo científico.

Sokka hablando bajo: Tal vez, pero admito que estas historias de fantasía son muy entretenidas. Y no quiero chafarles la ilusión a los niños.

Suki hablando bajo: Eso es muy tierno por tu parte.

Sokka: (Se pone colorado).

Katara: Ha estado interesante, sobre todo las partes que vinculaban el sol y la luna.

Abuelo de Piecito: Así es como llaman Aang y sus amigos al Gran Círculo y al Círculo de la Noche.

Saro: Que interesante.

Tras acabar la noche de cuentos, el grupo se fue cada uno a su lugar de dormir.

Piecito: Debe de ser estupendo pasarse el tiempo contando historias.

Saro: Es un honor contar las historias de los Cuellilargos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Y es una labor importante.

Saro: Pero algunos Cuellilargos han empezado a olvidar sus historias. Por eso debes regresar y volver a ser un Cuentahistorias.

Eso pareció pillar desprevenido al abuelo de Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué dices? Lo siento, creo que no.

Saro: Viajaremos por ahí contando las historias de los Cuellilargos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Abuelo de Piecito: La verdad es que es una idea muy atractiva.

Piecito: ¿Entonces vas a volver a ser un Cuentahistorias, abuelo?

Saro: Por supuesto que sí.

Abuelo de Piecito: Saro, lo siento. Sé lo importantes que son las historias, y me encantaba ser un Cuentahistorias. Pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora todo es diferente.

Piecito: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Abuelo de Piecito: Mi lugar se encuentra en el Gran Valle, contigo, con la abuela y con todos los demás.

Saro: Pero tú eres un Cuentahistorias, los Cuellilargos te necesitan, yo te necesito. No puedo contar las historias yo solo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Saro, créeme que lo siento, pero mis días de aventura pertenecen al pasado.

Saro enojado: Les darás la espalda a los Cuellilargos, y a todas sus tradiciones.

Saro dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

Abuelo de Piecito: Saro, espera.

Saro: Lo siento, no tengo nada más que decirte.

Piecito se sentía muy preocupado, sobre todo por su abuelo que parecía triste.

Piecito: Abuelo, ¿te…te encuentras bien?

Abuelo de Piecito: Ay, me siento un poco mal por Saro. Esta dolido y enfadado y no quiero que se sienta así. Esperaba poder contar con él las grandes historias, pero esos días acabaron hace mucho.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Al Recordar-Remembering-Título original).

(Al recordar, al recordar, algo extraño te hará pensar)

(En otros tiempos mágicos, un hola alegre y triste adiós)

(Cosas buenas de ayer, que vuelven a reaparecer)

(Momentos que yo vi pasar, reviviré al recordar)

(Vuelvo a recordar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Abuelo de Piecito: Esperaba que Saro llegara a convertirse algún día en un Cuentahistorias. Se sabe las historias tan bien como yo.

Piecito: ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste?

Abuelo de Piecito: Nunca tuve la oportunidad. Y ahora Saro está muy enfadado como para escucharme. Y es una autentica pena porque estoy olvidando algunas de las historias de Cuellilargos. Es una bonita y valiosa tradición, y nadie valora aquí más las tradiciones que tu amigo Aang, al fin y al cabo él es el último Nómada del Aire, y eso significa que él tampoco quiere que las tradiciones de su manada queden en el olvido.

Piecito: Sí, es una de las cosas que aún lo une con los suyos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Espero que él encuentre la forma de garantizar su existencia durante las siguientes generaciones, algo que yo no he podido con la nuestra.

Cuando el abuelo de Piecito se marchó, Piecito tomó una decisión al respecto.

Piecito: No puedo dejar que se pierdan esas historias. Tengo que encontrar a Saro. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito a Aang. Él tiene mucho poder de convicción.

No le fue difícil a Piecito encontrar a Aang, ya que lo encontró cerca del campamento meditando sobre una roca. Pero estaba en una meditación muy extraña, ya que sus tatuajes y sus ojos estaban brillando. Piecito prefirió no sacar a Aang del trance y esperar a que él volviera, cosa que hizo casi en enseguida.

Aang recuperándose: Vaya. Esta vez sí que me he superado.

Piecito: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aang: Oh Piecito, no sabía que estabas aquí.

Piecito: ¿Estabas meditando otra vez?

Aang: No como las otras veces. Digamos que tu abuelo me ha dado el empujón para sumergirme en mi conexión con mis vidas pasadas como nunca lo he hecho, y al hacerlo he descubierto algo increíble: los orígenes del Avatar.

Piecito: Ya me lo podrás contar en otra ocasión, ahora necesito tu ayuda.

Piecito le susurró a Aang todo lo que había pasado.

Aang: Sé cómo se siente Saro. Tiene miedo de que el conocimiento y tradiciones de vuestra clase queden olvidados. Yo pasé por lo mismo respecto a mi pueblo. Y si me asegure de que los Acólitos del Aire aseguraran las costumbres de los Nómadas del Aire para el futuro, también puede pasar lo mismo con los Cuellilargos.

Piecito: ¿Entonces te unes?

Aang: Ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Piecito: Pues tenemos que encontrar a Saro. Hay que convencerle para que hable con el abuelo y vea que él también puede ser un buen Cuentahistorias.

Aang invocando una llama en su mano: Pues entonces en marcha. Será mejor que sigamos sus huellas, usaré fuego para iluminar el camino.

No les costó nada encontrar las huellas de Saro, pero había un problema.

Piecito: Ay va, las huellas de Saro se meten en el Misterioso Más Allá. Tendremos que encontrarlo deprisa.

Aang: Shh, Piecito. Baja la voz, algo nos está observando.

Aang se percató por el ruido de unos arbustos cercanos moviéndose.

Piecito asustado: ¿Qui…quién es?

Aang: Ponte detrás de mí. ¡Seas lo que seas será mejor que te muestres!

Piecito saliendo detrás de Aang: ¡Eso, no nos das ningún miedo!

Para su sorpresa no eran más que Toph y Chomper.

Chomper: ¿Por qué os íbamos a dar miedo nosotros?

Piecito: Oh Chomper, Toph. Solo estábamos…

Aang: ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Chomper: Vi una luz extraña moverse y al ver que erais vosotros decidí seguiros.

Toph: Yo os vi hablando en el campamento, y al ver como os marchabais en silencio supuse que tramabais algo.

Aang: Estamos siguiendo las huellas de Saro.

Piecito: Es preciso que vuelva. El abuelo quiere que sea el nuevo Cuentahistorias.

Chomper: Vaya, entonces necesitareis los ojos de Toph y mi olfato para encontrarle deprisa.

Toph: Una misión de rastreo, pan comido.

Aang: ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos, Toph? Que yo recuerde tú no eres mucho de tradiciones.

Toph: Eso era antes. Comprendí lo mucho que significaba para ti mantener vivo el legado de los Nómadas del Aire, y para los Cuellilargos esto viene a ser lo mismo. No pienso cometer el mismo error.

Piecito: Te lo agradezco.

Chomper: Chicos, ya tengo su rastro.

Aang: Pues entonces andando.

Y los 4 se introdujeron en el Misterioso Más Allá siguiendo las huellas. El rastro les llevó hasta un rio.

Aang: Parece que ha pasado por este rio.

Chomper: Vaya, es muy grande.

Piecito: Para nosotros sí, pero Saro es un Cuellilargo adulto. Pudo haberlo cruzado.

Aang: Quizás también podamos cruzarlo nosotros.

Toph: Hablad por vosotros 3.

Chomper probó a cruzar por el agua el mismo.

Chomper: ¿Lo veis? No es tan profunda.

Pero al siguiente paso descubrió que el rio si era bastante profundo.

Chomper: Chicos, al final sí que va a ser un poquito profundo para mí.

Piecito: Hm, pero es posible que no lo sea para mí y para Aang.

Chomper: ¿Y qué pasa con Toph? Ella no puede ver en el agua.

Piecito: Fácil, monta encima de mí y yo la llevare. Puedo aguantarla hasta llegar a la otra orilla.

Toph: Esa idea me gusta más.

Aang: Entonces yo te llevare, Chomper.

Chomper: Gracias.

Chomper se puso sobre Aang a la vez que Toph se mantenía sobre el lomo de Piecito mientras él y Aang se movían por el agua.

Toph: Supongo que ahora tu olfato es el que nos dirá el camino.

Chomper: Ahora seguid recto un poco más.

No les llevó mucho alcanzar la otra orilla y seguir el rastro por tierra. Siguieron el rastro hasta llegar al borde de un cañón.

Chomper olfateando: Es posible que un gran Cuellilargo como Saro subiera por esta pared.

Toph: Parece que en algunos casos sí importa el tamaño.

Piecito intentó subirla por su cuenta pero no pudo.

Piecito: Es demasiado alta para mí.

Chomper: A ver saltando.

Chomper lo intentó, pero sin resultado.

Piecito: Lo siento, pero no.

Aang: ¿Habéis olvidado que tenemos a la mejor maestra de la tierra con nosotros?

Toph: Preparare unas cuantas plataformas de roca para subir.

Toph creó varias plataformas que formaron una especie de escalera que les permitió subir mejor.

Chomper: Sí, lo vas vuelto a conseguir, Toph.

Toph: Siempre alegre de servir.

Piecito: Vuelve a buscar su rastro, Chomper.

Chomper olfateando: Ahora vamos a ver si alcanzamos a Saro.

Y continuaron la búsqueda, y Chomper no tardo en detectar un factor importante.

Chomper: Su olor es cada vez más fuerte.

Toph: Y yo ya lo estoy viendo. Esta justo delante, a la vuelta de esa curva.

Y no tardaron en dar con él.

Aang: Vamos Piecito.

Piecito: Ya voy, ya voy.

Toph: ¿Lo veis? Aquí esta.

Saro: Piecito, Chomper, ¿por qué me habéis seguido con vuestros amigos?

Piecito: Queremos pedirte que regreses al Gran Valle. Tienes que hablar con mi abuelo.

Pero Saro parecía aun disgustado.

Saro: No tengo nada más que decirle.

Toph: ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado con su abuelo?

Saro: Porque si no viene conmigo para ser Cuentahistorias se olvidaran todas las grandes historias.

Chomper: Bueno, ¿y por qué no eres tú el Cuentahistorias?

Saro: Eh, em, porque…porque el que cuenta historias es él. Yo no puedo hacerlo solo. No puedo.

Saro no se dio cuenta de que la fuerza de su pisotón fue tan grande que ocasiono una avalancha.

Toph: ¡Cuidado!

Aang: ¡Una avalancha!

Saro: Oh no. ¡Corred!

Todos se pusieron a huir esquivando las grandes rocas que caían, pero Chomper y Piecito se quedaron arrinconados.

Chomper: Oh no.

Piecito: Estamos atrapados.

Aang: Tranquilos, os sacaremos de ahí.

Toph: Pues va a ser complicado, siguen cayendo rocas.

Saro: ¡Subid, deprisa!

Mientras Toph y Aang apartaban las rocas que caían sobre ellos Saro permitió que Piecito y Chomper subieran por su cuello.

Toph: ¡Caen demasiadas!

Saro: ¡Subid vosotros también!

Aang obedeció cogiendo a Toph y impulsándose con el aire hasta la espalda del Cuellilargo.

Saro: ¡Agarraos!

Saro corrió todo lo que pudo con los 4 encima suya esquivando las rocas hasta que por fin parecían haberse librado.

Piecito: (Suspira de alivio), muchas gracias, Saro. Nos has salvado.

Saro: No debisteis seguirme. Ahora estas rocas bloquean el camino de vuelta al valle.

Toph visualizando: Y hay demasiadas, y casi todas son de gran tamaño. Tardaremos demasiado en moverlas.

Aang: Puede que con el estado Avatar…

Toph: No Pies Inquietos. Estamos todavía en una zona inestable, si eso lo ha provocado un simple pisotón de Cuellilargo quien sabe lo que haría el estado Avatar. Además, aun estamos en territorio de depredadores.

Saro: Debo suponer que a eso os referíais con lo de vuestra magia.

Toph: Pero aun así no somos todopoderosos. Eso sí, he aprendido a no subestimar la fuerza de un Cuellilargo.

Piecito: Oh no, estamos atrapados.

Chomper preocupado: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Confiar).

(Estaremos bien, ¿por qué no lo escalamos?)

(No podré, ¿siempre aquí nos quedaremos? Chomper no has de temer, ya cálmate)

(Pero es que está aislado y oscuro)

(Relájate, piensa en un cielo muy claro, porque la salida hay que encontrar)

(¿A esa altitud quien va a mover las rocas?, ¿cómo vas tú a escapar? Pues vamos a lograr)

(Sobrevivir, y salir, quiero confiar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Al ver lo inseguros que estaban los pequeños, Saro decidió intentar calmarles.

Saro: Oye, ¿tu abuelo te contó alguna vez la historia de Saltos Grandes?

Piecito: ¿De Saltos Grandes? No, creo que no.

Saro: Saltos Grandes se convirtió en un gran jefe Cuellilargo. Pero cuando era joven, más o menos de tu edad, aprendió una gran lección sobre ser valiente.

Aang interesado: Esa suena a una historia que me interesa oír.

La escena cambia a la historia que Saro iba a narrar.

Saro narrando: Un día Saltos Grandes y su hermana pequeña estaban jugando y pasándolo muy bien. Estaban disfrutando tanto que el viento se puso muy celoso. El viento sopló tanto que creó un remolino que atrapó a la hermana de Saltos Grandes, la elevo por el aire y la llevo hasta su Cueva del Viento, en una montaña muy muy alta. Saltos Grandes tenía miedo de seguir al viento hasta su cueva, pero sabía que si quería salvar a su hermana era eso lo que debía hacer.

Todo ocurrió tal y como lo narraba Saro.

Saro narrando: Cuando Saltos Grandes llegó a la cueva el viento hizo un trato con él: si era capaz de vencerle en una carrera montaña abajo, él soltaría a su hermana.

Se muestra al joven Cuellilargo llegando a la cueva con el viento y su hermana dentro.

Saro narrando: Saltos Grandes sabía que sería peligroso, pero también sabía que debía hacerlo para salvar a su hermana.

El joven Cuellilargo miró hacia abajo preocupado antes de empezar la carrera.

Saro narrando: Hasta entonces nadie había vencido nunca al viento, pero Saltos Grandes encontró el valor para correr más deprisa de lo que lo había hecho nunca un Cuellilargo. Gracias a que encontró ese valor cuando estaba asustado fue capaz de vencer al viento en la montaña.

El joven Cuellilargo consiguió correr con determinación y llegó al suelo hasta que el viento.

Saro narrando: El viento mantuvo su promesa y dejo salir de su cueva a la hermana de Saltos Grandes.

Acto seguido tras ser vencido, el viento levantó a la joven Cuellilargo hasta devolverla al suelo junto a su hermano.

Saro narrando: Saltos Grandes creció y se convirtió en un gran jefe. Y cuando necesitaba ser valiente recordaba cómo una vez tuvo valor para derrotar al viento.

La historia acaba con el mismo Cuellilargo de adulto acompañado por su hermana y otros Cuellilargos.

Saro: Yo a veces, cuando necesito valor, también pienso en Saltos Grandes.

Toph: Vaya, ha sido una historia preciosa. Ese Saltos Grandes me recuerda bastante a ti Aang.

Chomper: ¿Por qué controla el viento?

Toph: No, sino porque él también necesitó mucho valor para aceptar su responsabilidad como Avatar.

Aang: Exacto, como cuando ocurrió la hora más oscura para la Tribu del Agua del Norte.

Chomper: ¿La manada de Katara y Sokka?

Piecito: No Chomper, la manada de Katara y Sokka es la Tribu del Agua del Sur. La del norte es otra distinta.

Chomper: ¿Entonces qué pasó allí?

Piecito: Cuéntanoslo Aang, tú, Toph y los demás tenéis muchas historias de las aventuras que tuvisteis cuando salvasteis el mundo. Saro ya nos ha contado una historia, ahora vosotros podríais contarnos una.

Saro: A mí también me gustaría oírla.

Aang: Vale. Tiempo después de despertar de mi letargo de 100 años descubrí la mala situación en la que se encontraba el mundo, y yo era el único que tenía el poder para arreglarlo. Al principio me daba miedo, no solo por mi misión sino porque temía no ser lo bastante fuerte. Tenía que aprender a controlar los 4 elementos, el aire ya me era natural así que debía centrarme en aprender el siguiente, el agua. Para eso tuvimos que viajar hasta la Tribu del Agua del Norte dado que Katara era la última maestra de la tribu del sur, y en ese momento ella estaba tan verde como yo. Aprenderlo no fue complicado, lo difícil fue que cuando menos lo esperábamos la Nación del Fuego lanzó un gran ataque contra la Tribu del Agua del Norte. Al principio la lucha estuvo a favor de los maestros del agua, gracias al efecto de la luna llena, o el Círculo de la Noche, ya que potenciaba sus poderes. Sin embargo, el malvado líder del ataque, se coló tras el campo de batalla y descubrió como quitarles la fuerza a los maestros del agua. Eso les dio la ventaja que parecía el final para todos. Fue entonces cuando tome una decisión importante, y me uní a la fuerza de las Grandes Aguas para proteger a la Tribu del Agua y forzar a la Nación del Fuego a retroceder hasta que el Círculo de la Noche recuperó toda su fuerza. Y así, derrotados y con su líder desaparecido, la Nación del Fuego no se atrevió a volver a atacar a la Tribu del Agua del Norte. Y desde aquel momento no volví a dudar de usar mi potencial para ayudar a otros en sus momentos más oscuros. Y a veces, cuando tengo miedo por mi poder, siempre recuerdo ese primer momento en que lo use apropiadamente para proteger todo lo que me importaba, mi familia. Eso es lo que me da valor.

Toph: Caray, esa es una historia que quiero que Sokka me cuente con más detalle.

Piecito: Vaya, gracias por contarnos esas historias.

Chomper: Sí, ahora me siento mejor.

Toph: Y hasta hemos pasado el rato para que nos encuentren.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Katara: ¡Aang!

Piecito: ¡Abuelo!

Aang: ¡Katara!

Chomper: Sí, yo también los oigo.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo, abuelo!

Toph: ¡Estamos aquí!

Petrie llegando: ¡Chicos, mí encontraros!

Todos: ¡Petrie!

Aang: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Petrie: Mí encontrarlos. Deprisa, venir aquí.

Entonces las rocas del bloqueo comenzaron a temblar a y moverse.

Aang: ¿Echamos una mano?

Toph: ¿Por qué no?

Los 2 maestros se pusieron a apartar rocas hasta que ellos, el abuelo de Piecito, el resto de la panda y otros Cuellilargos lograron abrir el bloqueo.

Katara abrazando a Aang: Me tenias muy preocupada.

Chomper: ¿Cómo nos habéis encontrado?

Zuko: Nos pareció raro que además de Aang, Toph no estuviera en su tienda.

Ruby: Seguimos vuestras huellas y nos llevaron hasta lo alto del cañón.

Patito: Luego oímos la avalancha.

Cera: Y también os oímos gritar.

Púas: (Asiente).

Abuelo de Piecito: Saro, hay una cosa de la quiero que hablemos.

Saro: ¿Sobre lo que dije antes? Siento haberlo dicho.

Abuelo de Piecito: No no, Saro. Creo que tú debes ser el nuevo Cuentahistorias.

Saro: ¿Yo? Pero…eh, yo no puedo contar ninguna historia sin ti.

Toph: Eso no es cierto, acabas de hacerlo.

Piecito: Sí, la historia de Saltos Grandes.

El equipo Avatar: ¿Quién?

Aang: Una historia muy bonita, que me recuerda bastante a mí.

Chomper: La verdad es que estábamos muy asustados, pero tu historia nos ayudó a sentirnos mejor.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Lo ves, Saro? Te diste cuenta de que una de las grandes historias podía enseñar algo importante en un momento de necesidad. Eso es lo que hace un buen narrador, eso es lo que hacen los Cuentahistorias.

Saro dudoso: ¿Y de verdad crees que estoy listo para ser un Cuentahistorias?

Abuelo de Piecito: Estoy seguro.

Piecito: Y yo.

Chomper: Es verdad.

Aang: Desde luego.

Toph: Ya somos 4.

Púas: (Asiente).

Abuelo de Piecito: Aunque ojala te lo hubiera dicho un poco antes.

Saro: Yo…no sé qué decir.

Piecito: (Ríe), creía que los Cuentahistorias siempre sabían que decir.

Saro: Tienes razón. De hecho esto me recuerda la historia de la primera Cuentahistorias. Se llamaba Gran Voz. Un día Gran Voz se encontró una cueva muy bonita, pero cuando entro en la cueva oyó los pasos de otro Cuellilargo…

Suki: Pareces muy contento Aang, ¿qué ha pasado?

Aang: Nada. Solo que me ha sentado bien saber que al igual que la cultura de los Nómadas del Aire estará a salvo con los Acólitos del Aire las historias de los Cuellilargos están en buenas patas. Además de la historia que Saro nos ha contado, porque me recuerda como me sentí la primera vez que actué como Avatar.

Toph: Eso me recuerda que tienes que contarme todo sobre la gran batalla de la Tribu del Agua del Norte, capitán Boomerang.

Sokka: ¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?

Toph: Pues claro, eso fue antes de conoceros. Quiero saberlo todo, hasta el último detalle.

Zuko: Pues entonces te lo vamos a tener que contar entre todos.

Katara: Porque pasaron muchas cosas.

Sokka: Pero eso otro día.

Aang: Sí, ahora todos merecemos descansar.

Piecito: Quien sabe. A lo mejor la próxima vez puedes contarnos la historia del primer Avatar.

Todos: ¿Eh?

Piecito nervioso: Hum, eso si la sabes, claro.

Aang: Bueno calma, no vayamos tan rápido. Habrá tiempo para cada cosa, pero ese momento tendrá que esperar otro día, porque sino ninguno podrá dormir con tantas historias en la cabeza.

Todos: (Ríen).

Y todos volvieron al Gran Valle para un merecido descanso, aunque ya empezaba a amanecer.

FIN.


	11. Episodio 11

11- La Celebración del Gran Círculo.

Todo transcurría con normalidad en el Gran Valle. Lo único a destacar era el hecho de que era otoño, y que cierto pequeño Volador estaba gritando entusiasmado con el resto de sus amigos siguiéndole por las hierbas altas.

Petrie animado: ¡Deprisa! ¡(Risas), Deprisa! ¡Hoy ser el día! ¡Por fin llegar!

Suki: ¡¿Por qué Petrie estará tan emocionado?!

Aang: No lo sé, nunca le había visto así.

Piecito: ¿Habéis visto a donde ha ido?

Toph: A mí no me preguntes, yo no puedo rastrearle cuando vuela.

Cera impaciente: ¿Quiere alguien hacer el favor de decirme a donde vamos?

Petrie: (Grita). ¡Oh no, no!

Katara: ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

Piecito: ¡Aguanta Petrie, ya vamos!

El grupo se dio prisa en alcanzar a Petrie. Lo extraño es que cuando le encontraron no parecía estar mal. Pero parecía afectado a la vez que observaba sentado sobre una roca.

Petrie disgustado: Oh no, no.

Zuko: ¿Pasa algo, Petrie?

Petrie: No, este lugar ser un desastre.

Sokka observando: Pues yo no lo veo para tanto. Solo es un árbol caído, como muchos otros en el valle.

Cera: Sí, Sokka tiene razón. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Petrie: ¿Tú no recordar? Hoy ser Celebración del Gran Círculo.

Al oír eso todos se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo los humanos porque no sabían a qué se refería. Excepto Cera.

Cera deprimida: Ah ya, así que toca eso otra vez.

Petrie: (Asiente). ¡La mejor época de todas! ¡A prepararnos!

Petrie voló hasta el tronco caído e intentó moverlo por sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, aunque pareciera imposible. Por suerte Ruby fue a echarle una mano.

Ruby: ¿Sabes?, sí te soy sincera no sé qué es exactamente la Celebración del Gran Círculo.

Petrie paró de repente de empujar. Parecía impresionado.

Petrie sorprendido: ¿Tú no saber? Ella no saber.

Chomper: Yo tampoco lo sé.

Katara: Nosotros tampoco.

Cera: Ahora mismo os digo lo único que necesitáis saber. Volved a vuestros sitios de dormir antes de que Petrie os haga trabajar todo el día.

Aang incrédulo: ¿Qué? Petrie, ¿esto va en serio?

Petrie: (Asiente), mucho trabajo. Gran Círculo necesitar la mejor de las celebraciones para poder brillar más.

Cera: (Bosteza), mira Petrie, si quieres pierde el tiempo con la celebración. Yo me vuelvo a mi calentito sitio de dormir.

Petrie enojado: Allá tú. Ayudadme, gran celebración necesitar espacio muy limpio.

Katara: Ah, ahora entiendo por qué te quejabas antes. Lo cierto es que a este lugar no le vendría mal un poco de limpieza.

Toph: Alto un momento. ¿En esta celebración se hace algo más que trabajar?

Piecito: Claro que sí.

Petrie: Traer deliciosa comida para todos y organizar una gran fiesta.

El equipo Avatar sorprendido: Ooohhh.

Toph: Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa. Me encantan las fiestas.

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Es mucho trabajo, pero merece la pena, sí sí sí.

Zuko: Viéndolo así, hasta puede ser entretenido.

Petrie: Además, todo el mundo pensar en lo que aprender desde la última época fría.

Sokka: Mira, eso sí que suena importante.

Petrie: Por supuesto. Yo aprender esto.

Petrie voló y les mostró a todos una increíble acrobacia aérea nueva.

Aang: (Risas) Muy buena acrobacia, Petrie. Espero que algún día me la enseñes.

Chomper: Yo he aprendido algo. Mirad.

Chomper saltó por encima de una rama alta del tronco de un solo salto.

Chomper: Ahora sé saltar como un Saltarín.

Suki: Cierto, la última vez no saltabas tan alto.

Petrie: (Ríe), todos pasarlo estupendamente luego, pero antes preparad el lugar.

Sokka: ¿Os importa si nos apuntamos?

Petrie: (Risas) claro que no, ser vuestra primera Celebración del Gran Círculo y todos ser bienvenidos.

Chomper: Creo que me va a gustar mucho esta Celebración del Gran Círculo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara: Y nosotros os echaremos una mano. Si colaboramos todos acabaremos el trabajo antes.

Aang: Y antes podremos pasarlo bien.

Petrie: Ese ser espíritu. Primero mover árbol grande.

Toph: Pan comido. Déjamelo a mí.

A Toph no le costó mover el tronco con el movimiento de la tierra hasta llevarlo a un rincón donde quedaba bien.

Petrie: Muy bueno, Toph. Seguro que tú servir de mucha ayuda. Veamos…ya sé. Tú poder ayudar con esas rocas que obstruyen. Prueba a hacerlas más pequeñas.

Toph: Con mucho gusto.

Toph comenzó a hacer añicos las rocas que Petrie señaló, el problema era que había demasiadas.

Toph: Con esto voy a tardar bastante yo sola.

Petrie: Cera, Toph necesitar ayuda.

Cera: Huy, de acuerdo. Pero solo con estas rocas. Mi sitio de dormir se está enfriando por momentos.

Sokka: ¿Dónde podemos ayudar nosotros?

Petrie: Bueno, haber más troncos caídos y rotos por el lugar. Poder empezar por ahí.

Piecito: Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Petrie: Esto hacer a Gran Círculo muy feliz.

Ruby: ¿Y eso por qué?

Petrie: Gran Círculo ver celebración. Sí ser buena Gran Círculo quedarse en el cielo mucho más hasta que llegar buen tiempo.

Chomper sorprendido: ¿El Gran Círculo nos está mirando?

Petrie: Sí, Gran Círculo siempre mirando.

Cera: No, de eso nada.

Sokka hablando bajo: ¿Creéis que Petrie debería conocer la verdad sobre el sol?

Suki hablando bajo: Es un niño, explicárselo ahora mismo sería muy complicado.

Aang hablando bajo: Y yo no creo que sea lo mejor. ¿No veis lo ilusionado que esta?

Zuko hablando bajo: Tienes razón, mejor que siga como está ahora.

Sokka hablando bajo: Yo lo decía por Cera.

Chomper: ¿Entonces si al Gran Círculo no le gusta la celebración, no volverá la época cálida?

Cera: Eso es lo que cree Petrie, pero no es cierto. Solamente se trata de un cuento. ¿Verdad Piecito?

Piecito: Bueno, no lo sé. Me he empezado a cuestionar muchas cosas desde que conocimos a Aang y sus amigos, pero aún así está bien celebrar algo por lo que estas agradecido.

Aang: Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

Cera: Mira, puede que esté bien para vosotros, pero para mí solo es trabajar mucho sin ninguna razón. ¿Tú qué piensas, Toph?

Toph: Estoy de acuerdo con algunas cosas contigo, pero si al final todo esto va a acabar en algo en el que todos nos lo pasamos bien con eso me vale. Además, si tú no quieres formar parte no pasa nada, pero no intentes forzar a otros a no creer algo que le entusiasma.

Cera: Vale, ¿ya hemos terminado con esto?

Toph: No, aún quedan unas cuantas. Al menos alégrate de que haces algo que haces muy bien.

Cera: Sí, eso es verdad. Con esto seguro que me hago más fuerte.

Sokka: ¿Y nosotros, Petrie?

Petrie intentando empujar un tronco: Ayudadme aquí, empujar árboles al agua rápida para Gran Círculo.

Piecito: Vamos con vosotros.

Ruby: Empujemos todos.

Chomper: Venga.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Todos continuaron con la limpieza pesada lo mejor que pudieron, hasta que segundos después otro dinosaurio se unió a ellos empujando uno de los troncos más grandes. Y era bueno que fuera un dinosaurio grande.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Ya está.

Sokka: Señor Nariz Gruesa, que bueno verle aquí.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Yo sí que me alegro de ver que habéis madrugado, porque queda mucho por hacer.

Zuko: ¿Nos va a echar una mano con la limpieza de este sitio?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Así es.

Toph: Genial. En estos casos siempre viene bien contar con un dinosaurio grande.

Cera: Yo no voy a estar todo el tiempo.

El Señor Nariz Gruesa empujó el tronco hasta echarlo al agua como si nada.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: (Suspira), que gran día para una celebración.

Katara: ¿Se refiere a la Celebración del Gran Círculo? Nosotros estamos limpiando la zona para su preparación.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pues qué bien que os unís a nosotros, os aseguro que os va a encantar.

Cera: (Refunfuña).

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Te pasa algo, Cera?

Cera: ¿Por qué un grande como usted se preocupa por lo del Gran Círculo?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: No hay nada malo en ser agradecido, Cera.

Aang: Parece que es una fiesta común en el Gran Valle, lo que significa que los demás dinosaurios también van a estar presentes.

Katara: Pues mucho mejor.

Petrie: Mí muy agradecido.

Cera: Ya, y yo agradezco haber terminado de destruir esas estúpidas rocas.

Toph: ¿Te ocurre algo, Ruby?

Ruby pensativa: No, es solo que tengo que aprender lo que he aprendido desde la última época fría.

Patito: (Suspira), yo sé lo que he aprendido, sí sí sí.

Acto seguido Patito se metió en el agua.

Aang: Parece que lo que ha aprendido esta bajo el agua.

Suki: Está bajando mucho.

Púas metió la cabeza en el agua para ver lo que hacía Patito, y pudo ver que era cierto que su hermana se sumergía un montón.

Piecito: A lo mejor quiere traer comida verde acuática para la celebración.

Chomper: ¿Hay comida verde bajo el agua?

Piecito: Sí, pero hay que aguantar mucho la respiración para cogerla.

Katara: O ser un experto en el arte de controlar el agua.

Petrie: ¡Burbujas!

Patito emergió con unas plantas acuáticas en las manos.

Ruby: ¡Muy bien!

Todos: ¡Estupendo!

Patito: He practicado mucho desde la última celebración del Gran Círculo, lo he hecho, lo he hecho.

Sokka: Ha sido impresionante, Patito.

Cera tras beber agua: Pues yo he aprendido más que todos vosotros.

Katara sospechando: ¿Ah sí, que cosas?

Cera nerviosa: He aprendido…em…

Petrie: ¿Qué aprender, Cera? Decirlo, decirlo a Gran Círculo.

Cera: Olvidadlo.

Katara hablando bajo: Lo sabía. Solo quería hacerse la superior otra vez.

Chomper: ¿Qué olvidemos que?

Cera mosqueada: Olvidadlo todo. Estoy harta de escuchar historias sobre el Gran Círculo.

Patito: ¿Por qué, es que no te gusta el Gran Círculo?

Cera: Me gusta mucho, pero no creo que haya que hacer una fiesta para agradecerle que este ahí. Eso solo sería necesario si hubiera un espíritu como los del mundo de los humanos relacionado con el Gran Círculo, como el espíritu unido al Círculo de la Noche, pero no lo hay. He, ¿que será luego, empezar a agradecer a los árboles y a las piedras que también estén ahí?

Cera pateo una piedra tan fuerte que la mando volando, y casi le dio a Patito.

Patito: Bueno, si quieres hacerlo, sí sí sí.

Cera: Pues mirad, no quiero hacerlo. El Gran Círculo solo es una bola en el cielo que viene y va y que traerá una época cálida como siempre hace. No hace falta celebrar nada.

Zuko: Cera, en nuestro mundo cada nación tiene tradiciones y festividades distintas y únicas de las demás. Y como a ti algunas me parecían un sin sentido, pero aprendí que detrás de cada festividad hay un valor importante para los que lo celebran desde generaciones, y eso es algo que se debe respetar.

Piecito: Zuko tiene razón. Hay que dejar que cada uno haga lo que quiera sobre el Gran Círculo y la celebración.

Cera enfadada: Pues seguid malgastando el tiempo si es lo que queréis, pero yo no os voy a ayudar y no lo voy a celebrar.

Con todo dicho Cera se marchó.

Katara: Voy a decirle unas cuantas palabritas a esta chiquilla Trescuernos.

Zuko: Déjalo Katara, es su elección. No la presionemos más.

Toph: Bueno, ella se lo pierde.

Aang: Me parece que Cera no comprende lo importante que es el sol para todos.

Piecito: ¿Es por algo en particular?

Aang: Bueno, el sol es lo que da calor y luz a nuestro mundo, eso ya lo sabéis. Pero si el sol desapareciera, el mundo quedaría sumergido en la oscuridad, y no hablo de una noche cualquiera, sino oscuridad eterna. Por no hablar de que las plantas morirían y no habría comida para vosotros los comeplantas, y eso destruiría el equilibrio de la vida.

Petrie: Entonces mí hacer bien en estar agradecido a Gran Círculo.

Sokka: No dejemos que eso nos pare. Cuanto antes acabemos la limpieza antes podremos empezar la celebración.

Cera regresó a su nido, donde estaba su padre comiendo.

Cera deprimida: Buenos días, papa.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No tienes pinta de que a ti te parezcan tan buenos.

Cera: (Suspira), ¿dónde están Tria y Tricia?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Han ido a preparar una tontería de Celebración del Gran Círculo.

Cera animada: ¿En serio, crees que es una tontería? Porque yo también lo creo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Desde luego que sí. Eres un Trescuernos, como yo.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Mi Realidad-My Reality-Título original).

(La vida es lo que puedes ver, un misterio no hay que hacer, cada cosa con su identidad, es lo que llamo realidad)

(Realidad, es lo que es verdad, la tengo frente a mí, mi realidad, es sin más así)

(Puedo ver que el mundo es plano, redondo el cielo es mediano, la Tierra nunca se giro, si va girando el sol)

(Realidad/mi realidad, es sin más así/lo que vemos ahí, lo que hay frente a mí/es tan fácil sí, mi realidad)

(Es la verdad, realidad)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

De vuelta con el grupo todos seguían con las labores de limpieza. Entonces Púas quiso mostrarle algo a Petrie.

Patito: Creo que Púas sabe cómo ayudarnos, sí sí sí.

Petrie: Ser estupendo, Púas. ¿Tú que ir a hacer?

Púas se puso a meter la cabeza muy profundamente en la tierra.

Chomper: ¿Qué creéis que está haciendo ahí abajo?

Toph: Esta claro que ha encontrado algo y quiere mostrárnoslo.

Toph estaba en lo cierto, ya que cuando Púas sacó la cabeza lo hizo con fuerza y traía consigo un montón de raíces en la boca.

Aang: Ah, ya veo. Has decidido buscar raíces comestibles.

Patito: Y van a gustar mucho en la celebración.

Y acto seguido Púas se puso a quitarse la tierra pegada.

Katara: ¡Eh, cuidado con la tierra, Púas!

Petrie abrazando a Púas: Mí pensar que Gran Círculo estar muy orgulloso.

Piecito: En fin, es hora de volver al trabajo.

Aang: Y mientras lo hacemos podemos hablar de lo que dijo Petrie. Sobre lo que aprendimos cada uno desde la anterior época fría.

Patito: Pues en ese caso, no recuerdo que Piecito haya aprendido nada.

Piecito: ¿Qué no he aprendido anda? Claro que sí. Fijaos en esto.

Piecito se puso frente a un tronco y se puso a empujar de lado.

Chomper: Anda, te pareces a Púas.

Piecito empujando: Y soy casi tan fuerte como él.

Púas: (Le mira de forma confusa).

Zuko hablando bajo: Será mejor que le eches una pata, Púas.

Más que eso, a Púas solo le bastó usar su cola para ayudar a Piecito a empujar el tronco. Luego ya pudo llevarlo solo.

Piecito riendo: Por eso he dicho casi.

Sokka: Bueno, al menos es sincero.

Eso les dio risa a todos. De vuelta en el nido de Cera, su padre estaba cogiendo y amontonando grandes cantidades de hojas junto a ella.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Mira, tendremos nuestra propia fiesta. Mientras los demás están ocupados con esa tontería del Gran Círculo.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Tria y Tricia.

Tria: Hola Topsy, hola Cera. Oh, ¿eso es para la celebración?

Cera: No, es para nosotros.

Tria confusa: ¿Es para vosotros?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Yo creo que todo eso de la celebración es una ridiculez.

Tria: Pues los demás habitantes del valle no están de acuerdo contigo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No incluyas a Cera, ¿verdad Cera?

Cera: Verdad papa.

Tria: Pues Tricia y yo lo estamos pasando en grande. Hemos ayudado a limpiar el claro, y Tricia ha encontrado su primer trocito de árbol dulce. Ahem, ¿me estas escuchando, Topsy?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Eh, que? Claro que te estoy escuchando. Estáis todos ocupados dando las gracias por algo por lo que no hay que dar las gracias.

Tria: Bueno, si cambias de opinión Tricia y yo estaremos buscando raíces dulces para la celebración.

Cera: No gracias. Yo me quedo aquí con papa.

Y las 2 se fueron. Aun así, Cera se sentía un poco insegura.

Cera: Papa, ¿tú crees que Tria y Tricia son un poco tontas?

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, claro que no. Aunque me sorprendería bastante si tus amigos humanos estuvieran también ayudando con eso de la celebración.

Cera: (Suspira), sí, lo están haciendo. Y eso que ellos saben más que nosotros. No entiendo por qué se unen a esa estúpida celebración.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Allá ellos. Te preocupas demasiado, hija. Hay ciertas cosas de las que estoy seguro. Y ahora come.

Al mismo tiempo el grupo había terminado de limpiar y ahora estaban reuniendo montones de comida para la celebración.

Sokka mirando la comida: Cuando todo esto esté listo como nos vamos a poner.

Katara: No ha empezado la celebración y ya estas pensado en llenarte la tripa. Al menos Púas se está aguantando.

Sokka molesto: ¡Eh, ¿qué quieres decir con eso, que soy más débil que Púas en fuerza de voluntad?!

Todos: (Risas).

Ruby: A lo mejor he aprendido que me gusten las ramas que saben mal.

Pero al probar una rama de las que se refería la escupió rápidamente.

Ruby con cara de asco: No, no he aprendido eso.

Petrie: No preocupar, Ruby. Gran Círculo ser muy paciente.

Toph: ¿Y nosotros? Yo empiezo mencionando que he mejorado mi control del metal, ahora puedo manipular cables de forma que pueda agarrar cosas o capturar adversarios a distancia. Tal vez pueda hasta usarlos para columpiarme.

Sokka: Eso podría servir para crear algún tipo de unidad de maestros del metal, ¿no crees?

Toph: Hum, no es mala idea. Puede que se me ocurra algo respecto a eso.

Suki: Lo último que he aprendido fue gracias a Ty Lee. Yo no estuve presente cuando compartió con mis compañeras la habilidad de bloquear el chi, pero ahora sí.

Sokka: Ya sabéis que paso mucho tiempo con el Mecánico sobre avances científicos, tecnología, cosas así. Así que en lo de aprender cosas nuevas me sobra.

Aang: Pues yo he hecho lo mismo que Petrie, practicar nuevas acrobacias aéreas.

Zuko: Yo he mejorado mucho en respecto a cómo liderar mi nación. Cada vez me siento más cerca de dejar atrás el maligno pasado de mis ancestros, en parte gracias al apoyo de mi tío y mi madre, por no hablar de que he empezado a enseñarle a Kiyi como controlar el fuego.

Katara: ¿Recordáis que jure no volver a usar el control de la sangre? Pues hace poco me di cuenta de que algunas lesiones graves se deben por perder mucha o por acumularse demasiada en zonas importantes del cuerpo. Así que pensé en que el control de la sangre podría usarse adecuadamente en el ámbito de sanación para las personas que sufran esa clase de traumas.

Aang: Es una buena alternativa para ese poder.

Sokka: Sí, es mejor que manejar a la gente como marionetas.

La única que parecía no pasárselo bien a pesar de su festín personal era Cera, ya que seguía pensando en los demás.

Cera: Ah, ¿papa?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Sí Cera?

Cera: ¿Recuerdas cuando Tria nos llevo a mis amigos y a mí al barrizal?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sí, de hecho cuando mencionaste que tus amigas se pusieron a pelear en el barro me reí mucho.

Cera: Sí, fue muy divertido. ¿Y que al principio yo no quería entrar pero que cuando lo hice fue muy divertido?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Mm?

Cera: Pues que ahora mis amigos se están preparando para la celebración, y a lo mejor no estaría nada mal que les ayudáramos solo un poquito.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, supongo que podríamos pasarnos por allí para ver como los demás se las arreglan sin nosotros, hehe.

Cera: Gracias papa.

Y ambos Trescuernos se pusieron en marcha. Mientras, el grupo ya estaba finalizando.

Patito: Este lugar está ahora mucho más limpio, sí sí sí.

Piecito: Sí, está casi a punto para la gran celebración.

Toph: Ya solo falta traer la comida.

Chomper: ¿Eso también forma parte de la celebración?

Chomper había divisado en el cielo algo brillante que se acercaba muy rápido, y justo en su dirección.

Petrie nervioso: Eh, mi no creerlo.

Zuko alarmado: ¡Es un meteorito ardiendo! ¡Todos a cubierto!

Cera y su padre fueron los primeros que pudieron ver claramente de que se trataba, sin duda se trataba de un meteoro ardiente. También pudieron ver desde lejos el destello de la explosión cuando impacto.

Cera: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Una roca de fuego.

Todos se habían puesto a cubierto a tiempo.

Sokka: ¿Esta todo el mundo bien?

Zuko: Sí, pero ahora tenemos otro problema.

Piecito: ¡Fuego!

El impacto del meteorito había provocado un incendio.

Cera: ¿Fuego?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Corre Cera!

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces fueron hacia las llamas. Aunque el incendio no parecía gran cosa, se extendía lo suficientemente rápido como para arruinar todo el esfuerzo de todos para la celebración.

Piecito: ¡Oh no, tenemos que apagar el fuego antes de que se extienda!

Petrie: Chicos, ¿Gran Círculo volverse loco?

Aang: No Petrie, todos hemos visto que los volcanes provocan incendios cuando lanzas rocas de fuego, y con los meteoritos pasa lo mismo.

Piecito: Eso no significa que el Gran Círculo este enfadado.

Sokka: Pero sí quiere decir que hasta que venga la ayuda apagar el fuego será cosa nuestra. Púas, cava como lo hiciste antes, Chomper, usa las patas para echar tierra sobre el fuego. Toph, ¿recuerdas el fuego que hizo aquel meteorito en la Nación del Fuego?

Toph: Ya veo por dónde vas. Ahora mismo. Vamos tropa.

Chomper: Sí.

Púas se puso a hacer surcos en la tierra para acumular grandes cantidades de tierra y arena, que luego Chomper echó sobre las llamas. Dichos surcos también impedían el avance del fuego. Toph por su parte erradicaba las llamas aplastándolas con trozos de rocas continuos.

Petrie: Funcionar.

Piecito: Ahora hay que buscar un modo de llevar agua hasta ahí. Katara puede usar el agua del lago para arrojarla sobre las llamas, pero nosotros también deberíamos buscar otro modo nosotros mismos.

Ruby: ¿Servirán las hojas de estrella?

Suki: Seguro que sí, y las hojas mojadas no arden fácilmente. Tú y yo las recogeremos y llevaremos al agua.

Sokka: Vosotras haced eso, yo iré a ayudar a Púas y Chomper. Katara, empieza a llevar agua del lago como ha dicho Piecito.

Katara: Ahora mismo.

Sokka: Zuko, asegúrate de que el calor de los nuevos focos se extingue antes de hacerse más grandes.

Zuko: Los devolveré de vuelta a la fuente.

Sokka: Aang, usa el aire. Esas chispas no deben extenderse a otras zonas, captúralas con el viento y arrójalas sobre la tierra movida.

Aang: En marcha.

Y así cada uno se fue a su puesto.

Suki: Se te da bien esto, Ruby.

Ruby: Sí, estoy contenta porque soy mucho más rápida que antes.

Suki: ¿Puede que eso sea lo que andabas buscando?

Ruby: Pues claro, es en correr en lo que he mejorado. Gracias por ayudarme a verlo, Suki.

Petrie: Mí saber que lo descubriría.

Ruby y Suki llevaron bastantes hojas de estrella al río.

Piecito: Patito, saca las hojas de estrella mojadas del agua.

Patito: Lo hare. Sí, lo hare.

Piecito: Y tu Petrie, coge todas esas hojas de estrella mojadas, sobrevuela el fuego y lánzalas sobre las llamas.

Petrie nervioso: ¿Sobrevolar fuego?

Aang: Puedes hacerlo, hazlo por el Gran Círculo.

Ese era el empujón que necesitaba Petrie para armarse de valor.

Petrie agarrando las hojas: Vale, por Gran Círculo.

Además de todo eso, Piecito se puso a empujar una roca para contrarrestar el avance del fuego. Sin que lo supieran Cera y su padre les estaban observando, hasta que Cera decidió intervenir ayudando a Piecito con la roca.

Piecito sorprendido: Cera, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cera empujando: Ayudar.

El esfuerzo de ambos hizo retroceder bastante el incendio por un lado.

Toph abrazando a Cera: Ya sabía yo que no podías resistirte a la acción.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Deprisa, todavía no está apagado.

Sokka: Señor Trescuernos, también ha venido.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Claro que he venido, y he venido para ayudar. Lánzame algunas hojas de estrella, yo puedo cubrir toda esta parte.

Petrie: Aquí hojas de estrella.

Petrie, Suki, Sokka, Patito, Chomper y Ruby le llevaron gran cantidad de hojas empapadas que el Señor Trescuernos lanzó con su cola a las llamas, extinguiéndolas. Esto, combinado con el esfuerzo de lo que hacía cada maestro, empezó a extinguir el incendio. O eso parecía.

Aang: Em, chicos, parece que algunas chispas llegan con retraso.

Zuko: Deben ser partes del meteorito que se desprendieron antes.

Las cenizas ardientes no tardaron en alcanzar tierra, las ascuas se convirtieron en brasas y las brasas en nuevas llamas que se extendían a una velocidad alarmante, justo hacia la zona de los preparativos.

Cera: Oh no, el fuego se está extendiendo.

Sokka: Sin duda al universo le gusta fastidiarnos.

Petrie triste: No no, celebración arruinarse.

Ruby: El fuego va a comerse la comida que íbamos a comer.

Toph: Pues siento decir esto chicos, pero con todo el trabajo de antes y lo del fuego me empiezo a sentir algo agotada.

Katara: Malas noticias, nosotros también estamos exhaustos.

Zuko: Demasiado para continuar así por mucho tiempo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Necesitamos ayuda.

Piecito: Aang, creo que este sería buen momento para que uses el poder del Estado Avatar para parar todo esto.

Aang: Puede que tengas razón.

Pero antes de que Aang pudiera entrar en Estado Avatar comenzaron a caer copos de nieve.

Piecito: Creo que al final no será necesario, ya tenemos ayuda. Mirad, nieve.

Ruby: Que cosa más bonita.

Patito: Y esta apagando el fuego, lo apaga, lo apaga.

Sokka: Gracias universo.

La nieve que caiga empezaba a debilitar el fuego impidiendo que devorara más terreno.

Petrie: Nieve del cielo salvar Celebración del Gran Círculo.

Suki: Em Petrie, el fuego aun no se ha apagado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y no lo estará si nos quedamos aquí embobados. A trabajar.

Cera: Sí papa.

Todos echaron tierra sobre las últimas llamas como esfuerzo final para salvar la gran celebración. Tiempo después, el valle estaba cubierto una vez más de una hermosa capa de nieve, y las familias de los pequeños dinosaurios estaban reunidos listos para festejar que la celebración se había salvado a la vez que marcaba el comienzo del invierno. Mientras, Cera y Petrie le echaban un último vistazo al sol antes de ponerse y dar paso a la noche.

Petrie: (Suspira), Gran Círculo bonito.

Cera: Sí, no está mal. Sabes, creo que he aprendido que hay que celebrar las cosas.

Petrie sonrió al ver que Cera lo había entendido, o eso parecía.

Cera: (Refunfuña), pero solo de vez en cuando.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tienes razón, Cera. No está nada mal, ¿verdad?

Tria: Sé que no te gustan las celebraciones, Topsy, pero me alegro de que estés aquí.

Cera: Y yo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Risas), y yo de estar.

Tricia: (Le hace arrumacos a su padre).

Petrie: Mí feliz, todo el mundo aquí.

Y todos se reunieron para empezar la celebración.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que mí siento muy feliz, el círculo brillante esta reluciendo en mí)

(El día es, el Gran Círculo celebramos, tuvimos mucho que preparar)

(Para reunir, amigos y familia, y ahora todos a disfrutar)

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, el círculo brillante esta dentro de mí, ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, el círculo brillante esta reluciendo en mí)

(Sí lo saben)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

FIN.


	12. Episodio 12

12- El Viaje Solitario.

Era un día apacible en el Gran Valle. Púas estaba tan tranquilo comiendo a su aire, pero no era consciente de que iba a participar en un juego muy especial. Los que iban a jugar con él eran Chomper, Toph y Patito, los cuales estaban a su lado cerca de un barrizal. Chomper cogió un poco de barro con las manos mientras Patito se marchó, y luego se lo puso a Púas en la cara, cubriéndole los ojos.

Toph: Dime si ves algo, Púas.

Púas: (Niega con la cabeza).

Chomper: ¡Perfecto! Ahora encuentra a Patito usando solo el olfato.

En vez de un juego parecía un tipo de experimento, enseñarle a Púas a encontrar a alguien usando el sentido del olfato, como lo hacía Chomper.

Toph: No te distraigas con la comida. Luego podrás llenarte la tripa.

Patito: ¡Me he escondido! ¡Ven a buscarme!

Chomper: Recuerda Púas, haz caso a tu olfato.

Púas procedió a buscar a Patito con solo detectar su olor. Su nariz le guio hasta un campo de dientes de león, los cuales le incordiaron un poco cuando se le colaron en la nariz y le hicieron estornudar antes de continuar dispersando muchas semillas, algo que a Chomper le gusto ver.

Chomper: Ahora se parece bastante a ti.

Toph: Muy gracioso.

Púas siguió caminando a ciegas, subiendo incluso por unas rocas. Lo que no sabía es que la roca más grande por la que estaba subiendo no era una roca, lo cual descubrió al chocarse con el escudo del padre de Cera. Había subido por encima de su espalda y no se dio cuenta hasta que se quito el barro de la cara.

Toph: (Risas) menudo primer intento, Púas. Al menos si has encontrado a alguien.

Chomper: Em, perdone Señor Trescuernos, le ha confundido con Patito.

Toph: Al menos estas mejorando el oler cosas. Y suerte que el Señor Trescuernos no es comida verde.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Refunfuña), yo no soy ningún tipo de comida.

Chomper nervioso: ¡Claro!, y tampoco le comeríamos aunque lo fuera.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: (Refunfuña), niños.

Toph: Bah, vosotros ni caso. Ya sabéis como es el Señor Trescuernos.

Pero Púas se puso triste por haberse equivocado.

Chomper: Tranquilo Púas, solo tienes que practicar.

Toph: Bien dicho, Chomper. Pies Inquietos no llego a dominar el sentido sísmico de la noche a la mañana. Es más, le costó varios días.

Patito: ¡Todavía estoy escondida, sí sí sí!

Chomper: Sabemos que puedes hacerlo, Púas.

Patito: ¡Ven a buscarme, Púas!

Púas: (Asiente).

Toph: Pues vamos con el segundo intento.

Toph invocó algo de barro y se lo puso otra vez a Púas en los ojos. Acto seguido Púas se puso a oler de nuevo tratando de captar el olor de Patito.

Chomper: Recuerda Púas, haz caso a tu olfato.

Púas siguió su olfato hasta un árbol, donde se levantó un poco hacia una rama baja, justo donde estaba Patito.

Patito: (Risas), me has encontrado Púas, sí sí sí.

Chomper: Bien hecho, Púas.

Toph: Enhorabuena, ya tienes el olfato tan agudo como Chomper.

Púas se quitó el barro de los ojos y se quedó muy contento al ver que había conseguido superar el desafío.

Patito: Bueno, ya está hecho. Nos vemos luego.

Púas: (Gruñe despidiéndose).

Toph: La prueba de Púas ha sido un éxito, y ha estado entretenido.

Chomper: Sí. Púas ha aprendido a hacer de su olfato sus ojos, igual que tus pies son tus ojos.

Toph: Sí, es algo parecido.

Chomper: Claro que aun así no puedes verlo todo, como a Petrie cuando vuela, las hojas llevadas por el viento, los bichos revoloteando… ¡Oh! Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

Toph apenada: No, no es ofensa, al fin y al cabo nadie elige ser ciego, pero algunos ya nacen así. (Suspira), es cierto que mi vista no es perfecta, la mayor parte de mi vida siempre ha estado vinculada a la tierra, y con eso soy capaz de hacer cosas increíbles con el control de la tierra. Aunque, ¿quieres saber un secreto? A veces me pregunto cómo es ver igual que los demás: mirar hasta el horizonte, los pájaros en el cielo, los movimientos del agua… Todas esas cosas. Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería eso.

Chomper: No sabía eso de ti, Toph.

Toph: Ni tú ni nadie. Ni siquiera mis amigos lo saben, ni tampoco mis padres. Es algo que me quedé para mí misma.

Chomper no pudo evitar sentir lástima por Toph, ni tampoco querer ayudarla, pero no podía hacer milagros. Estuvo un rato dándole vueltas a la cabeza hasta que se le vino algo.

Chomper: ¡Oye!, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Toph confusa: ¿Eh, de que hablas, Chomper?

Chomper: Tú dices que tu vista de la tierra se debe a que sientes los impactos de todo lo que toca o mueve el suelo. Y que eso ocurre porque lanzas ondas especiales por los pies que te permiten verlo, ¿no es así?

Toph: Sí, más o menos. El sentido sísmico consiste en lanzar ondas que cubren una gran zona de terreno. Y cuando captan algo rebotan de vuelta hacia mí y forman una imagen de la zona circundante.

Chomper: Pues, ¿y si cogieras esas ondas y las lanzaras de forma que pudieras también ver todo a tu alrededor? No solo lo que está en el suelo, sino todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, en el agua y en el aire.

Toph: ¿Perdón? Creo que me perdido, Chomper.

Chomper: Mis padres me contaron que una clase de Voladores nocturnos con pelo usan una especie de sexto sentido especial. Lanzan ondas de sonido especiales para ver en la oscuridad de la noche que funcionan parecidos a tu visión terrestre. Tal vez era porque también son ciegos, creo yo.

Toph: ¿Te refieres a los murciélagos?

Chomper: ¿Si así los llamáis?

Toph: Ya entiendo. Pero no es lo mismo, ellos tienen orejas especiales para oír bien por la noche, y las mías son pequeñas.

Chomper: Pero imagina que concentras las mismas ondas que lanzas por los pies y las lanzas desde todo el cuerpo. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Toph: Hm, admito que sería un buen desafío. De acuerdo, voy a probar.

Toph se puso a concentrar su sentido sísmico en sí misma. Cuando ya notó que lo contenía firmemente por la fuerte presión que sentía, se tomo su tiempo para permitir que las ondas fluyeran por todo su cuerpo, y cuando lo vio posible las libero. El esfuerzo la dejo hecha polvo, ya que cayó al suelo.

Chomper: ¡Toph! ¿Estás bien?

Toph exhausta: Uf, eso creo. Pero…espera, ahora me llega algo.

Chomper: ¿Y qué es?

Chomper no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero Toph se sentía como si hubiera viajado a otra dimensión.

Toph: Veo… veo los arboles. Y una colmena de abejas colgando de una rama, con varias revoloteando a su alrededor.

Chomper: ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no veo ninguna por aquí.

Toph: No es solo eso. También veo…un río, prácticamente desde una orilla a la otra, y el fondo. Y una familia de Nadadores bañándose, y un pez saliendo a la superficie. ¡Y unos Voladores que van hacia las montañas! ¡Lo veo todo, absolutamente todo!

Todo esto era nuevo para Toph. Estaba viendo las cosas de un modo diferente: podía ver las cosas que se movían en el agua y el aire, a mayor distancia de lo que alcanzaba su sentido sísmico. En otras palabras, su visión era casi como la de un humano corriente. Toda esa experiencia la alegró tanto que soltó lágrimas de alegría, y cogió a Chomper en un gran abrazo.

Toph feliz: ¡Chomper, ha funcionado! ¡Tu idea ha funcionado! He podido ver por un momento largo todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, no solo por el suelo, por todas partes. No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer esto. Muchas gracias, Chomper. Es el regalo más bonito que nadie me ha dado.

Hasta le dio un beso que dejo a Chomper sin palabras.

Chomper sonrojado: Hehe, pues…de nada. ¿Ves?, te dije que podías hacerlo.

Toph entusiasmada: No puedo esperar a contárselo a los demás. Oh no, me he olvidado: hoy es el día de la Época de la Solidaridad. Tendría que estar con los demás ayudando con los preparativos.

Chomper: Pues entonces no debemos perder más tiempo. Yo iré a buscar a Piecito, tú ve con los demás.

Toph marchándose: Nos vemos en la fiesta, Chomper.

Chomper: Me alegro de haber ayudado a Toph a ampliar sus ojos.

Chomper decidió ir a preguntarle primero a la abuela de Piecito, la cual estaba con Tria cogiendo hojas de estrella.

Chomper: Hola abuela Cuellilargo. ¿Ha visto a Piecito?

Abuela de Piecito: Creo que está recogiendo hojas de estrella con el abuelo. Esta va a ser la primera Época de Solidaridad de Chomper.

Tria: Oh que maravilla.

Chomper: Sí. Esto, ¿y eso de que va?

Abuela de Piecito: Veras, hace muchos Grandes Círculos los habitantes del valle aprendimos una lección sobre la importancia de preocuparse por los demás.

Tria: Y ahora celebramos ser capaces de compartir con los demás y no tener que preocuparnos de los Dentiagudos.

Sin quererlo, este último comentario afecto profundamente a Chomper.

Chomper triste: (Suspira), sí. Supongo que a veces los Dentiagudos son un problema.

Tria: Sí, son criaturas horribles y malvadas.

Y esto no mejoro nada las cosas.

Chomper triste: Voy a buscar a Piecito.

Tria: Oh, pero no me refería a él.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Chomper! Oh vaya.

Pero ya era tarde. Después de mucho tiempo, Chomper volvió a sentirse marginado y apartado una vez más. Estaba tan distraído en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijo en las hojas de estrella que cayeron sobre él. También oyó risas de donde venían las hojas.

Piecito: ¡Aquí Chomper! Estamos cogiendo las mejores hojas para la fiesta de la Época de la Solidaridad. ¿Nos ayudas?

Chomper: No. Los Dentiagudos no sabemos distinguir las hojas buenas de las malas.

Abuelo de Piecito: (Ríe), cuando yo era una cría los Dentiagudos nos impedían comer hojas de estrella. (Suspira), teníamos que comer palos de pantano.

Aunque a Piecito le dio cara de asco, Chomper no se sintió mejor. La mala fama de los Dentiagudos en el Gran Valle no era un punto a favor, y cada vez le afectaba cada vez más y más. Los únicos que podían entenderle mejor eran sus amigos, pero estaban tan ocupados con la fiesta que no se dieron cuenta.

Petrie: Ahora.

Cera: ¡Por fin!

Piecito: Venga Chomper, deprisa. No querrás perderte la fiesta, ¿verdad?

Chomper: No. Supongo que no.

Chomper y Piecito fueron juntos a donde se celebraba el evento. Allí todas las manadas del valle se reunían en torno a grandes montones de comida que degustaban en armonía. El único que parecía no disfrutar era Chomper, ya que no había nada de su gusto.

Chomper triste: (Suspira), solo hay comida verde.

Patito: ¡Chomper, siéntate aquí!

Al recibir la invitación Chomper se animó bastante. Se sentó junto a Patito y Púas, que estaban comiendo junto a 2 pequeños Bocas Grandes (Iguanodon). Uno de ellos tenía una fruta sobre la cabeza, lo cual le hizo mucha gracia a Chomper, que no se dio cuenta del estornudo que se le escapó. Se tapo rápidamente la boca, avergonzado y temeroso de que creyeran que les iba a morder. Por desgracia, la madre sí lo creyó.

Madre Boca Grande: Venid pequeños. No es seguro jugar con Dentiagudos.

Aunque los pequeños no se sentían incómodos por Chomper al marcharse, él sí lo estaba.

Chomper triste: Quizá debería volver al Misterioso Más Allá. Nadie me quiere aquí.

Patito: Oh no no no. El Misterioso Más Allá no es seguro, Chomper. Está lleno de Dentiagudos malos, como Garra Roja.

Chomper: Sí, lo sé, pero… Yo soy un Dentiagudo.

Patito: Sí, pero eres un Dentiagudo bueno. Y eres amigo nuestro. Hasta nos enseñas lo que sabes. Hoy por ejemplo has enseñado a Púas a usar su nariz para buscarme.

Chomper: Sí, es cierto.

Patito: Eres un maestro estupendo, Chomper. Lo eres, lo eres.

Eso le hizo venir otra idea a Chomper.

Chomper: ¡Oye!, si puedo enseñar a Púas a utilizar su olfato, a lo mejor puedo enseñar a los Dentiagudos a ser amigables.

Patito: Oye, no creo que puedas.

Chomper marchándose: ¡Gracias por la idea, Patito! ¡Eres muy lista!

Patito confusa: ¿Lo soy?

Púas: (Le pasa una fruta).

Patito: Oh, gracias.

Pero no le dio importancia tan pronto se puso a seguir comiendo. Pero Chomper iba en serio con la idea, ya que se dirigió hacia el borde del valle.

Chomper: Cuando les enseñe a los Dentiagudos a ser buenos, el Misterioso Más Allá será tan agradable como este valle.

La fiesta continúo hasta el final. Para entonces Cera, Patito, Petrie, Púas y Piecito estaban tan llenos que se tumbaron a descansar. Y no eran los únicos que parecían haber disfrutado.

Sokka: Ah, nunca me había llenado tanto.

Katara: Tenemos que pedirles a los habitantes del valle que nos enseñen a cómo organizar esto para llevarlo a nuestra época.

Aang: Sí, seguro que a muchos les encantaría.

Suki: A propósito, tenemos que acordarnos de darle a Chomper lo que le hemos preparado. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

Alguien les iba a responder, y parecía muy preocupada.

Ruby llegando: ¿Alguien ha visto a Chomper? Le he buscado por todos lados, y no le he encontrado en ninguno de ellos.

Patito: Se marchó pronto de la fiesta.

Zuko: Eso explica por qué no le hemos visto. Una pena, tenemos algo especial para él.

Aang: ¿Sabes a dónde fue?

Patito: Bueno, dijo algo sobre enseñar a los Dentiagudos a ser amigos.

Petrie nervioso: ¿Dentiagudos, amigos? Mi no gustar cómo sonar.

Piecito: Ni a mí. Tenemos que encontrarlo y deprisa.

Sokka: Alto un momento. ¿No os preguntáis por que ha decidido hacer eso?

Cera: No. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo tan absurdo?

Aang: ¿Absurdo? No creo eso, Chomper nunca hace cosas a la ligera.

Zuko: Es sencillo: es el único Dentiagudo que vive en el valle. Puede que la Época de la Solidaridad no haya sido como él esperaba.

Katara: Puede que se haya sentido marginado, desplazado y apartado, otra vez.

Sokka: Sí, sentirse el único Dentiagudo bueno en un valle de dinosaurios herbívoros no ayuda mucho.

Eso pillo a los pequeños dinosaurios de improviso.

Piecito avergonzado: Oh no, es verdad. No hemos pensado en eso.

Petrie: ¿Seguro que esa ser razón por la que Chomper irse?

Ruby: Es muy probable. A lo mejor ha ido a buscar más Dentiagudos como él, o al menos intentarlo.

Toph: Entonces ahora mismo debe de estar en el Misterioso Más Allá, por lo que no sabemos por donde se fue.

Cera: ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrarlo?

Patito: Podemos seguir su olor.

Sokka: ¿Disculpa? El único dinosaurio del grupo que puede rastrear con el olfato es el que se acaba de ir.

Toph: Ya no. Chomper le enseñó a Púas a confiar en su olfato.

Patito: Claro. Si Púas me encontró con su nariz, también podrá encontrar a Chomper.

Pero los demás no tenían muchas esperanzas con esa idea al ver a Púas seguir comiendo.

Cera: No creo que Púas sea capaz de oler algo que no se pueda comer.

Toph: Claro que sí. Yo vi como le enseño y funciono, y es nuestra mejor opción.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Huélelo-Sniff Him Out-Título original).

(Tú lo hueles como no, en tu oledor confió yo, que nos guíes es mejor, tan solo busca su olor)

(Tú huélelo, su rastro síguelo, busca a Chomper pues yo, no dudo que lo vas a encontrar, ya hay que empezar)

(Aquí estuvo Chomper hoy, a mostrártelo ya voy, ¡fíjate! lo ha olido ya, y tras Chomper va)

(Tú huélelo/Púas huélelo, su rastro síguelo/tú no pares no, a Chomper ya búscalo/no lo dudo no, no vas a fallar)

(Lo vas a encontrar, tú huélelo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Lo ánimos ayudaron a Púas a concentrar su sentido del olfato y a captar lo que parecía el aroma de Chomper, por lo que se pusieron en marcha. En cuanto a Chomper, él ya estaba bastante dentro del Misterioso Más Allá, en una zona rocosa y escarpada.

Chomper: Esperaba haber visto ya algún Dentiagudo.

De pronto encontró una cueva que servía de refugio.

Chomper: En fin, seguro que mañana encuentro alguno. (Bosteza), de momento voy a dormir.

Lo que Chomper no se percató era que algunos Dentiagudos ya le habían encontrado a él. Eran 3 Muerdeveloces (Utahraptor), y no parecían tener cara de amigos. Sus sonidos despertaron a Chomper al instante.

Chomper nervioso: Ah, lo siento, no sabía que vivía alguien aquí. Pero tal vez podamos ser amigos.

Los raptores no parecían mostrar ningún cambio.

Chomper nervioso: Ah, claro. Habláis Dentiagudo.

Chomper trató de explicárselo en su mismo idioma, o eso creía haber hecho. Los raptores se mostraron confusos al principio, pero no tardaron en dejarle claro por sus rugidos que no estaban interesados en entablar conversación, sino en cazar. Así que Chomper no tuvo más remedio que salir por patas, con los raptores pisándole los talones y tratando de cogerle con las mandíbulas. Por suerte Chomper vio unos árboles caídos en frente suya y aprovecho su pequeño tamaño para colarse por debajo antes de que pudieran pillarlo, esto y que los 3 se chocaran.

Chomper: Uf, que poco ha faltado.

Pero en seguido tuvo que frenar por un rio que había en frente suya. Pronto oyó a los Muerdeveloces acercándose, pero para cuando llegaron él se había escondido en una parte más baja del borde. Uso una piedra para atraer a los carnívoros al sendero que bajaba hacia el río, el cual era muy resbaladizo e hizo que los 3 raptores resbalaran y cayeran al agua. En cuanto al grupo, ya estaban justo en la entrada del valle.

Piecito: Teníais razón, Chomper ha debido adentrarse en el Misterioso Más Allá. ¿No es así, Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: De acuerdo, vamos para allá.

De vuelta con Chomper, había llegado a un claro cerca de otro río. Entonces vio venir a lo lejos otro Dentiagudo.

Chomper: ¡Un Dentiagudo! ¡Eh, estoy aquí! ¡Seamos amigos!

Entonces el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Chomper: ¿Un terremoto?

La causa de los temblores no era un terremoto, sino que no era uno solo, sino una manada entera de Muerdeveloces (Achillobator) en estampida.

Chomper sorprendido: ¡Hala, hay montones de Dentiagudos!

Pero esta vez los Dentiagudos no le prestaron nada de atención, siguieron corriendo y Chomper trató de seguirlos.

Chomper: ¡Eh, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa?! ¡No podremos ser amigos si salís corriendo!

No tardaron en dejar a Chomper atrás. Pero otros temblores le permitieron a Chomper descubrir la causa de la estampida: estaban huyendo del único Dentiagudo al que nadie quería acercarse.

Chomper asustado: Oh no. Garra Roja.

Por suerte Chomper se escondió en una roca cercana y Garra Roja paso de largo.

Chomper aliviado: Uf, no creo que pueda enseñar a Garra Roja a ser amigable.

Para asegurarse de no encontrarse más con él, Chomper se fue caminando en la dirección por la que vinieron Garra Roja y los Muerdeveloces. Mientras tanto, el grupo ya había llegado a la cueva que Chomper visitó antes. Púas y Patito se metieron dentro.

Piecito: Em, Púas. ¿Has encontrado algo?

Púas salió de la cueva masticando algo vegetal.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: (Refunfuña), por supuesto que ha encontrado algo. El desayuno.

Patito: No, mirad. Púas ha encontrado unas huellas.

Zuko: Y algunas de estas huellas son lo bastante pequeñas como las del dinosaurio que buscamos.

Todos: ¡Chomper!

Suki: Sí, pero también hay otras huellas más grandes que van en la misma dirección. Solo pueden ser de Dentiagudos más grandes.

Katara: Esperemos que no haya tenido un mal encuentro.

Toph: Esperad un momento. Eso es, ¿cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Puedo intentar seguir su rastro más largo con mi visión mejorada.

Todos: ¿Visión mejorada?

Cera: ¿De qué estás hablando, Toph?

Toph: Ah sí, no os lo he contado. Chomper me enseñó que podía usar las ondas del sentido sísmico para convertirlas en ondas de una clase de súper eco, que me permite ver las cosas de manera similar a las personas corrientes.

Sokka atónito: ¿Chomper te ha enseñado eso?

Toph: Más bien me animó a descubrirlo. Ahora puedo ver tanto en el agua como en el aire y a mucha más distancia.

Aang: Eso es magnífico. Con eso podríamos seguir el rastro de Chomper más rápido.

Piecito: Y descubrir a los Dentiagudos lejanos mucho antes de que nos encuentren.

Zuko: Pues entonces empieza, no sabemos dónde ni cómo esta Chomper ahora.

Toph repitió el mismo proceso como la primera vez, esta vez le fue más fácil.

Toph: Veo por donde siguen sus huellas, y por suerte no hay ningún Dentiagudo cerca. Por aquí.

Patito: Vaya, estas muy decidida a encontrarlo, Toph. Más que otras veces, lo estas, lo estas.

Toph: Bueno, Chomper ha hecho algo muy bueno por mí, ahora me toca a mí ayudarlo en un momento de necesidad.

Mientras, Chomper siguió su búsqueda cerca de una montaña. De pronto se topo con una sorpresa: una cría de Dentiagudo, con 3 garras en las manos y una pequeña hilera de espinas en la espalda, estaba frente a él.

Chomper: ¡Anda, alguien que tiene mi misma edad! Con él me ira mejor.

Chomper bajó de la roca en la que estaba y se acercó al pequeño Dentiagudo, el cual no sabía cómo responder.

Chomper: ¿Te apetece que seamos amigos?

Lo único que recibió de la cría fueron gruñidos.

Chomper cogiendo una piedra: Si lo somos podremos jugar.

El pequeño parecía empezar a comprenderle.

Chomper: Yo la tiro y tú la coges.

Chomper tiró la piedra, pero el pequeño no hizo nada.

Chomper: Huy, da lo mismo. Ya aprenderás.

Cuando Chomper fue a recoger la piedra, la cría trató de morderle.

Chomper: Tranquilo chico, se muerde a la comida, no a los amigos.

La cría seguía confusa, pero cuando Chomper se dio la vuelta aprovecho y le mordió la punta de la cola.

Chomper: ¡Ay, oye!

Parecía que cuando Chomper alzó la voz asustó a la cría.

Chomper: Eh, espera…

El pequeño se marchó tras una roca.

Chomper: Enseñar a los Dentiagudos es bastante duro.

Pero enseguida Chomper oyó unos rugidos de donde se había marchado la cría Dentiagudo. Esta regresó, pero ahora venia acompañada por otros 2 Dentiagudos iguales pero adultos (Acrocanthosaurus), seguramente sus padres. Y no parecían muy contentos al ver a Chomper, ya que fueron a por él.

Chomper: Oh oh. (Grita).

El grupo llegó hasta el río por donde pasaron la manada y Garra Roja.

Cera: Que raro. Por aquí hay un montón de huellas, pero aún no hemos visto a ningún Dentiagudo.

Toph: Eso es porque si vamos por aquí es exactamente porque he visto que no hay ninguno.

Petrie: Y no ser raro, ser genial.

Zuko: Y parece que las huellas de Chomper van en la dirección contraria a las otras, por lo que no se los abra encontrado.

Piecito: Sí, seguro que Chomper está bien.

Aang: Eso espero.

Pero estaban equivocados, ya que en ese momento estaba huyendo de la familia Dentiagudo.

Chomper asustado: Se acabó lo de hacer amigos.

Chomper pudo darles esquinazo ocultándose en el hueco de un árbol hasta que pasaron de largo. Entonces vio un buen lugar donde poder ocultarse.

Chomper: Una montaña blanca. Los Dentiagudos no me seguirán hasta allí. Yo no lo haría.

A Chomper le costó subir hasta lo alto de la montaña, que resultó estar cubierto de nieve, y hacer frio. No era el mejor sitio para un dinosaurio.

Chomper tiritando: Uf, que frio.

Y de pronto oyó el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Chomper alarmado: Oh no.

El soporte de la plataforma en la que se encontraba se resquebrajó por su peso y empezó a deslizarse montaña abajo. Aunque en un momento del trayecto Chomper se cayó de la plataforma y siguió rodando montaña abajo. Por suerte los demás estaban lo bastante cerca de la montaña en ese momento para oír su eco.

Katara: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Ruby: Ese sonido de Chomper sonaba como a Chomper.

Toph: Ya le veo. Se desliza montaña abajo. Vamos.

Sokka: ¿Cómo has podido verle desde tan lejos?

Katara: Sí, yo tampoco he visto nada ahí arriba.

Toph: Ya os lo dije, esta nueva visión me permite ver las cosas a más distancia.

Respecto a Chomper, se deslizaba directo hacia una grieta de un glaciar, y no podía parar. Intentó agarrarse al borde con las garras de sus manos y pies, pero se resbalo hasta que piso un escalón más abajo.

Chomper: Lo de enseñar a los Dentiagudos del Misterioso Más Allá no ha sido buena idea.

Piecito: ¡Chomper!

Chomper: Ese parece Piecito. ¡Hola!

Por suerte la grieta le permitió crear eco, lo que señalo a los demás que estaba cerca.

Suki: ¡Chomper, ¿dónde estás?!

Chomper: ¡Estoy, em…aquí abajo! ¡En fin, que no sé donde estoy!

Toph: ¡No te preocupes, yo te veo!

Chomper: ¡¿Toph, eres tú?!

Toph: ¡La misma que viene a devolverte el favor!

Chomper: ¡Sí, tú puedes encontrarme con tus ojos mejorados! ¡Igual que Púas con su olfato!

Zuko: ¿Lo estás viendo?

Toph: Sí, está ahí dentro.

Katara: ¿Te refieres dentro de esa grieta en el glaciar?

Toph: ¿Es que no has oído a Chomper? Esta por ahí abajo.

Nada más acercarse a la grieta le vieron.

Sokka: Ahí estas.

Chomper: Sí, lo habéis logrado.

Piecito: ¿Cómo vamos a llegar ahí?

Katara: Dejadme esto a mí, yo me ocupo de esto. Al fin y al cabo estamos sobre hielo. Chomper, no te muevas de ahí, enseguida voy.

Cera: ¿Y cómo vas a bajar hasta ahí?

Pero antes de que Cera tuviera respuesta Katara comenzó a crear un camino hacia abajo con solo apartando el hielo. No le llevó mucho hasta alcanzar donde estaba Chomper.

Chomper sorprendido: Caray.

Katara cogiendo a Chomper: Te tengo.

Chomper: Gracias Katara.

Katara: Ahora salgamos de aquí.

Y los 2 volvieron con los demás.

Zuko: Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos. ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

Chomper: Porque me sentía solo como el único Dentiagudo en el Gran Valle.

Suki: Lo sabemos. Pero tampoco queríamos que vinieras a hacer alguna locura.

Piecito: Sentimos haber olvidado cómo te sentías.

Petrie: Nosotros no querer que tu sentirte solo.

Ruby: Y te buscamos por todas partes por si te veíamos, pero oye no te vimos.

Patito: Así que se nos ocurrió olerte y a Toph usar su ojos mejorados. Nos ha dicho que la ayudaste a descubrirlo, sí sí sí.

Sokka: Sí, ha estado muy curtida con su nueva habilidad.

Cera: Ahora ya nadie puede decir que eres ciega del todo.

Aang: Veras cuando le contemos a todos en casa lo que has aprendido.

Katara: ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? La Bandida Ciega se ha superado una vez más.

Toph: ¿Sabéis? Creo que paso.

Todos incrédulos: ¡¿Qué?!

Cera: ¿Cómo puedes decir tú eso?

Sokka: Está claro, el aire de montaña le ha afectado la cabeza.

Toph: Más quisieras, Capitán Boomerang, (le da un golpe).

Sokka: ¡Au!

Chomper: Pero creí que eso te hacia feliz. ¿Es que hay algo malo?

Toph: No, no es nada de eso. Es solo que ser ciega es una de las razones por la que soy la mejor maestra de la tierra del mundo. Me permitió descubrir mi potencial mejor que cualquier otro maestro, aprender a escuchar, a luchar y a emprender el camino que sigo ahora. Es lo que me ha hecho ser quien soy y por lo que soy conocida por todos en mi mundo, y procurare que siga así. No lo malinterpretes Chomper, me has dado un regalo precioso, el mejor de todos. Y no pienso desaprovecharlo tras esta experiencia, no significa que no vaya a usarlo de vez en cuando. Nunca se sabe cuándo se va a encontrar a otras personas como yo.

Katara: ¿Soy yo o Toph acaba de decir algo propio de una verdadera maestra?

Toph: Sigue soñando, Princesita.

Todos: (Risas).

Chomper: Tenias toda la razón, vosotros sois mis amigos. A los Dentiagudos no les importo nada, y no puedo enseñarles nada.

Zuko: Eso puede ser porque no sois exactamente lo mismo. No es algo por lo que debas preocuparte.

Aang: Y eso no significa que tú seas el único Dentiagudo bueno. Es solo que aun no los hemos encontrado. Tal vez algún día.

De repente se oyeron más sonidos de crujidos.

Chomper: Yo ya he oído ese sonido. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

Petrie: Suelo moverse.

Katara: ¡El glaciar se está resquebrajando!

Una nueva grieta se abrió frente a ellos. Púas cogió a Patito y la subió a su lomo antes de que se cayera.

Cera: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Sokka: Sabemos que no podemos quedarnos. Todos a saltar los huecos.

No les costó saltar la nueva grieta, pero en seguida apareció otra más.

Sokka: ¡¿En serio universo?!¡¿Por qué ahora?!

Suki: ¡Tenemos que bajar deprisa de esta montaña!

Piecito: Yo sé cómo. ¡Venga chicos, deslizaos!

Aang: Cada uno a su modo.

Patito: Deslízate Púas, deslízate.

Petrie: Mí no deslizar, mi volar.

Cera: No tengo la menor intención de deslizarme montaña abajo. Seguro que hay un modo mejor de…

Cera no pudo acabar cuando un trozo de hielo enorme cayó a su lado.

Sokka desde la distancia: ¡Date prisa, Trescuernos, o te quedaras sin cuernos!

Cera: ¡Esperadme!

Los pequeños dinosaurios se deslizaron sobre sus panzas o espaldas, Sokka y Suki y Toph se agarraron a Piecito y Púas, Zuko bajo con sus cohetes de fuego y Aang y Katara bajaron no deslizando, sino esquiando sobre bloques de hielo, mientras saltaban las grietas. Durante el descenso, Chomper se agarró a la cola de Ruby, y cuando ella vio un bache enorme giró, pero Chomper no tuvo tanta suerte y salió disparado.

Ruby: ¡Chomper, cuidado!

Por suerte, Petrie agarró a Chomper por la cola para frenarle hasta que Zuko llegó y le cogió.

Chomper: Gracias Zuko.

Zuko: De nada. Tú también Petrie.

Petrie: De nada.

Ellos 3 fueron los últimos en bajar del todo, junto con Cera.

Cera: He tenido bastante hielo para el resto de mi vida.

Ruby: Bueno, al menos estamos vimos para disfrutar de nuestras vidas.

Los rugidos de los Dentiagudos continuaban resonando por los alrededores.

Toph: Pues más vale que nos vayamos si queremos que eso ocurra.

Sokka: A menos que Chomper quiera enseñarle algunos modales a los Dentiagudos.

Chomper: Oh no, no creo que pueda enseñarles modales a los Dentiagudos.

Katara: Puede que porque ellos no están listos para aprender.

Piecito: Sea como sea debemos volver al valle.

Una vez de vuelta en el valle, todos se sintieron de nuevo en casa, incluido Chomper.

Suki: Como te fuiste tan pronto no tuvimos la oportunidad de darte tu sorpresa.

Chomper: ¿Una sorpresa?

Zuko: Sí, para que no olvides que a pesar de lo que eres siempre tendrás amigos que estarán ahí para respaldarte.

Aang: Y un lugar al que pertenecer.

La sorpresa resultó ser una hoja grande repleta de bichos.

Ruby: Te traemos tus cosas favoritas porque sabemos que te gustan.

Toph: Considera una muestra de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Katara: Además, con toda la carrera de hoy estarás muerto de hambre.

Chomper: (Se relame). ¡Vaya, gracias a todos!

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante está reluciendo en mí)

(Me sentía solo, yo a los Dentiagudos, fui e intenté su amigo ser)

(Somos tus amigos, nosotros te queremos, y estamos bien de nuevo en reunión)

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta dentro de mí, ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta reluciendo en mí)

(Sí lo saben)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Chomper se puso a comer su festín.

Aang: Sabemos que no es fácil para ti ser el único Dentiagudo bueno del Gran Valle, pero eso no significa que no haya otros como tú, ahí fuera, en el Misterioso Más Allá. Seguro que algún día encontraremos a más como tú.

Chomper: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Zuko: Sí, ¿y quién sabe? A lo mejor algún día tendremos a más de un Dentiagudo especial en el grupo.

Chomper cogiendo un gusano: Sí, seguro que sí. ¿Os apetece un poco?

Sokka: Em, creo que paso.

Aang: No gracias, yo soy vegetariano.

Cera simplemente puso cara de asco, haciendo reír a todos.

FIN.


	13. Episodio 13

13- El Misterio del Agua Rápida.

El día era tan bueno en el Gran Valle que toda la panda estaba divirtiéndose en el agua. Patito y Petrie se subían a Púas y usaban su cola como tobogán para saltar de forma magistral al agua. Piecito y Ruby se limitaban a perseguir a Cera mientras tanto. Ya la habían arrinconado y ella se preparaba para resistir cuando de pronto ocurrió lo que no se esperaban: una enorme ola los pillo a todos desprevenidos.

Cera: ¡Eh, eso no vale! ¡Ya es bastante ventaja que tengas esos poderes, pero eso es hacer trampa!

Ruby: Em, Cera, no creo que sea sensato decirle a una maestra del agua que hace trampas cuando estás en el agua.

Katara: Gracias por el consejo, Ruby. Deberíais recordar que en el agua yo soy la que manda.

Piecito actuando: Oh no, la Señora del Agua ha vuelto. Corred.

Katara: Voy a por vosotros.

Cera: ¡Toph, ¿una ayudita?!

Toph: Ah no no. A mí no me metáis en esto.

Ruby: Pues te meteremos nosotros mismos.

Toph: ¡No no no!

Y Ruby cogió a Toph por los pies y la arrastro hasta el agua.

Toph empapada: ¡Os vais a enterar! ¡Dura con ellos, Princesita!

Cera corriendo: ¿Y por qué no nos ayudan Sokka y Suki?

Piecito: (Risas), porque a ellos ya les ha cogido.

Tal y como dijo Piecito, Suki y Sokka estaban atrapados por 2 tentáculos de agua.

Katara: Vamos Sokka, no seas mal perdedor.

Sokka enojado y boca abajo: No es perder, sino que siempre te vales de tu magia para tener ventaja.

Suki: También es mala suerte que nos cogiera nada más proponer el juego, justo cuando nos lo estábamos pasando bien.

Ruby: Pues dentro de poco también nos cogerá a nosotros.

Aang actuando: ¡No os preocupéis, aquí llega la ayuda! Señora del Agua, te reto a un Agni Kai acuático.

Katara actuando: Muy bien aprendiz, a ver si eres capaz de superar a tu propia maestra.

Pero antes de que pudieran empezar la pelea Chomper aprovecho para saltar desde la espalda de Zuko y caer en plancha entre los 2, salpicándoles.

Zuko: (Risas), eso sí que es una entrada bomba.

Chomper: (Risas), gracias por el impulso, Zuko.

Cera: Y gracias por la distracción, Chomper. Ahora podemos escapar de ella.

Katara: Bueno, vosotros sí, pero tú no.

Aang aprovechó la confusión para agarrar a Katara con un tentáculo de agua, acercarla a él y empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

Katara riendo: ¡Por favor Aang, para! ¡Eso es trampa!

Sokka: Habló la que usa magia para ganar a todos. A por ella, Aang. Sin piedad.

Suki: Aprovecha y escapa, Chomper.

Haciendo caso a Suki, Chomper se sumergió y buceo hasta que su olfato le señalo tierra delante de él. Tras quitarse el agua, vio al padre de Cera cerca, parecía estar haciendo algo en la tierra, usando el cuerno de su nariz para excavar.

Chomper: ¿Está buscando una raíz de baya, Señor Trescuernos? ¿Quiere que le ayude a tirar de ella?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Crees que esos bracitos lo van a hacer mejor que mi cuerno? Ha, ni en sueños.

A Chomper le afecto bastante esa mala respuesta del Señor Trescuernos.

Chomper: Mis brazos no son pequeños.

Chomper volvió a la charca donde todos seguían jugando, pero él no tenía ganas.

Zuko: ¿A qué viene esa cara triste?

Chomper: El Señor Trescuernos dice que tengo los brazos pequeños.

Zuko: Ah, ya veo. No dejes que te afecte lo que diga, no siempre tiene razón. Eso lo dice seguro porque él no tiene. Además, en mi opinión los brazos son mucho más útiles que los cuernos. Y a diferencia de estos cuesta un tiempo aprender a usarlos para ciertas cosas. Fíjate en esto.

Zuko cogió una piedra y la lanzo de forma que al impactar en el agua dio varios saltitos antes de hundirse.

Ruby: Vaya, no tenía ni idea de que tu también podías hacer eso.

Ruby hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento con un resultado parecido.

Ruby: Zuko tiene razón: los cuernos a veces están bien, pero no sirven para todo.

Chomper animado: Sí. Me toca.

Chomper trató de hacer lo mismo, pero tiro la piedra de forma que al primer impacto se hundió.

Zuko: No te desilusiones. A mí me paso lo mismo cuando lo intenté por primera vez. Con el tiempo mejoraras.

Cera: Pues creo que papa tiene razón. Es verdad que esos brazos pequeños no sirven de mucho.

Chomper enojado: Por supuesto que sirven. Mira esto.

Chomper intentó coger una piedra más grande con sus manos, y al instante todo el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Piecito: ¡Es un terremoto!

Aang: ¡Rápido, todos a cubierto!

Por suerte el terremoto ceso enseguida.

Sokka: Ahí va, Chomper. No sabía que podías mover la tierra.

Chomper nervioso: No. No creo que haya sido yo.

Cera: No sé que provoca un terremoto, pero estoy segura de que no han sido tus bracitos.

Chomper molesto: Yo no tengo bracitos.

Katara: ¿A qué viene eso?

Piecito: No nos preocupemos de eso ahora.

Sokka: Cierto, tenemos que ver si todos en el valle se encuentran bien.

Todos se pusieron en marcha para ver los daños que había provocado el terremoto. Al ir por el aire, Aang y Petrie fueron los primeros en verlo.

Petrie: Terremoto no tan malo. Solo caer algunas rocas y arboles.

Aang: De momento tiene buena pinta, pero será mejor comprobarlo todo.

Patito: Menos mal que el terremoto no ha herido a nadie. Menos mal, menos mal.

Toph: Sí, es raro que un terremoto no haya causado tantos estropicios, sabiendo lo que pueden provocar los que tenemos en el valle.

Piecito: ¿Eh? ¡Eh, fijaos en eso!

Piecito ya había avistado algo fuera de lugar: un río por donde el agua solía circular seco con solo unos pequeños charcos en el lecho.

Ruby: El sitio de agua está lleno de…de nada.

Petrie y Patito subieron por un pequeño bloqueo por si el agua estaba detrás, pero tampoco.

Patito: Aquí no hay agua, no no no.

Piecito: Es normal que el estanque este vacío, también se ha vaciado el agua rápida.

Toph: No solo un poco. Puedo ver que todo el recorrido del arrollo está completamente vacío.

Zuko: Es decir, que el terremoto ha hecho que el agua se haya ido.

Aang: Pues tenemos que alertar a todo el valle.

Algunos de los habitantes del valle se reunieron bajo el arco de roca para discutir los recientes eventos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Que el gran estanque se haya secado es malo para todos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Por favor, por favor! Mantened la calma. Fue aun peor cuando se nos seco toda el agua. Existen otros lugares en los que hay algo de agua. Sin duda es un contratiempo, pero hemos superado momentos más duros.

Piecito: Abuelo, ¿puedo decir algo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Pues claro Piecito. Todos tienen derecho a hablar aquí.

Piecito: Primero fue el terremoto, y luego se seco el estanque. ¿Y si el terremoto hizo desaparecer el agua?

Esa pregunta hizo pensar a todos.

Toph: Piecito tiene razón, está claro que los 2 eventos están conectados.

Padre de Cera (Topps): El agua ya no está. ¿Qué importa cómo haya sido?

Piecito: Importa, porque si desapareció por culpa del terremoto podríamos intentar algo para hacerla volver.

Sokka: Tú lo has dicho. Si encontramos la fuente del problema podremos solucionarlo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No seáis tan ingenuos. Algún día, Piecito, aprenderás la diferencia entre lo que puedes cambiar y lo que no.

Katara hablando bajo: Ya me gustaría oírle decir eso cuando él intente salvar el valle.

Abuelo de Piecito: Todos están de acuerdo con usted, Señor Trescuernos. Así que, por ahora nos limitaremos a racionar el agua que nos queda. Corred la voz, que nadie malgaste el agua. Y recordad, es importante que todos trabajemos juntos.

Y los adultos se fueron, dejando solos al equipo Avatar y los niños.

Sokka: ¿Esto no os suena de algo, como un deja vu?

Zuko: Sí, es exactamente como ocurrió la otra vez.

Suki: Pero lo solucionamos. Encontramos la fuente del problema y el agua volvió a fluir por el valle. Si esto se ha repetido podemos volver a arreglarlo.

Piecito: Estoy de acuerdo. Sigo creyendo que habría que hacer algo.

Cera: ¿Hacer qué?

Piecito: Como habéis dicho vosotros. Podríamos ir por donde antes corría el agua y ver que se puede hacer. ¿Qué os parece?

Katara: Que has tenido la mejor idea.

Patito: Yo quiero ir, sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Petrie: Mí ir también.

Chomper: Yo voy, porque mis brazos no son pequeños.

Ruby: El agua rápida vendría de algún sitio, así que también tendremos que ir a ese sitio.

Cera: Esta bien, pongámonos en marcha.

Toph: Pues lo primero es muy fácil: solo tenemos que seguir el lecho seco del río.

Y así lo hicieron. Se pusieron a caminar por el lecho del río.

Patito: Es muy raro andar por aquí sin que haya agua rápida. Lo es, lo es.

Toph: Patito, ten cuidado por donde pisas porque…

De pronto Patito gritó al caerse a un hoyo.

Toph: Podrías caerte en un hoyo.

Patito: Uf, gracias por recordármelo, ¿pero podéis venir a ayudarme?

Chomper: ¡Aguanta Patito! ¡Toma, agárrate!

Patito saltó tratando de alcanzar el brazo de Chomper a la vez que él trataba de estirarse todo lo que podía, pero el hoyo era tan profundo que no se alcanzaban.

Patito: Tus brazos son muy cortos.

Aang: Espera, agárrate a mi cayado.

Y Aang la sacó fácilmente.

Patito: Gracias Aang.

Púas: (Le hace arrumacos a Patito).

Patito: Y gracias por intentarlo, Chomper.

Suki desde la lejanía: ¡Chicos, si ya habéis sacado a Patito será mejor que vengáis! ¡He encontrado la fuente del problema!

La fuente resultó ser un enorme bloqueo de rocas y escombros que bloqueaba el flujo del rio.

Piecito: O sea que es aquí donde esta nuestra agua. Esas rocas y esos árboles están cortando el agua rápida. Y han creado algo… ¿cómo llamabais eso?

Zuko: Una presa. Será mejor que le echemos un vistazo por arriba.

Y fueron a la parte donde estaba almacenada el agua.

Ruby: ¿Creéis que el terremoto tiro todos esos árboles y rocas?

Sokka: Sí. Si queremos liberar el agua tendremos que deshacernos de esta presa.

Cera: Eso va a ser fácil. Lo tiraremos todo abajo.

Toph: Marchando una gran demolición.

Suki: Parad el carro, chicas de acción. No nos precipitemos, primero debemos comprobar como de profundo es este embalse.

Sokka: Sí, porque si lo tiramos todo de golpe podríamos desatar una ola bastaste grande como para provocar más daños o herir a alguien.

Aang: Como estuvimos a punto de hacer con una aldea en el reino de la tierra.

Katara: Sí, por culpa de Jet.

Patito: Bueno, soy una Nadadora. Puedo bucear y comprobarlo.

Katara: Buena idea Patito. Iremos las 2.

Piecito: Vale, pero tened cuidado.

Patito se lanzó al agua a la vez que Katara usó el control del agua para hacerse una burbuja de aire alrededor de la cabeza y ambas se sumergieron.

Ruby: (Suspira), mirad. ¿Quién es ese Nadador que no es Patito ni Katara?

Ruby avisto una sombra en el agua que iba directamente hacia las chicas.

Petrie asustado: Poder ser…poder ser…Dentiagudo Nadador de dientes afilados.

Piecito nervioso: No…no lo sé.

Suki: Pues no me gusta a donde va. Parece que va a por Patito y Katara.

Piecito: Pues hay que avisarlas.

Petrie nervioso: Estar acercando.

Cera: Chicas, salid de ahí ya.

Aang: Voy por ellas.

Aang se sumergió y nado hasta donde estaban ellas. Las cogió y las subió a la superficie.

Katara: Aang, ¿qué te pasa?

Aang: Tenemos que salir del agua.

Todos: ¡Tened cuidado, chicos!

Katara: ¿Tener cuidado de qué?

Aang señalando: De eso.

Zuko: ¡Daos prisa!

Por suerte con el control del agua salieron al instante. Pero aun en tierra la sombra siguió acercándose directamente hacia ellos. Todos se prepararon para un posible ataque, pero en lugar de eso Piecito, Púas, Sokka, Aang y Cera recibieron chorros de agua directamente en la cara, seguido de un sonido que se asemejaba a una risa.

Sokka: ¿Habéis oído eso?

Toph: Parecía una risa.

Cera: Sí. Y yo conozco esa risa.

Piecito sorprendido: (Suspira), pero si es Mo.

Katara: ¿Te refieres a nuestro amigo marino?

Y así era, el mismísimo Nadador que venía del océano. Todos lo vieron cuando hizo otro de sus típicos saltos de delfín.

Aang: No me lo puedo creer. Es él.

Mo: ¡Hola, hermanos de barro!

Toph: (Ríe), como me gusta ese mote.

Cera: ¡Nos has asustado, Mo!

Mo: (Suspira), cuanto lo siento. Mo tenía prisa por deciros hola.

Chomper: ¿Lo conocéis?

Suki: Claro, desde hace bastante.

Patito: Nos hicimos amigos de Mo una vez que se inundó el valle.

Zuko: En ese momento estaba muy lejos de su hogar y nosotros le ayudamos a volver.

Aang: Mo, estos son nuestros amigos Chomper y Ruby.

Chomper: Hola Mo, hola.

Ruby: Hola Mo, ¿qué tal estas?

Mo: Los amigos de Piecito son mis hermanos de barro.

Piecito: ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí desde las Grandes Aguas?

Mo: Mo vio agua nueva y esperaba que me llevaría hasta los hermanos de barro. Y Mo nadó por ella, y Mo al final os encontró.

Sokka: ¿Qué nado por ella? Pero eso quiere decir que esto no es un embalse corriente.

Ruby: Cierto. El agua rápida debe de haber llegado hasta las Grandes Aguas.

Toph: Fíjate que cosas.

Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Las Grandes Aguas-Big Water (Reprise)-Título original).

(Grandes Grandes Aguas, las misteriosas Grandes Aguas)

(Muy profundas y muy negras son, extrañas y temibles son, y nos encontraremos con las Grandes Aguas)

(A Mo le gusta bajar y nadar por allí, muy profundo sí)

(Mo mil seres ahí vio como algún Dentiagudo Nadador, un Dentiagudo Nadador)

(Grandes Grandes Aguas, las misteriosas Grandes Aguas)

(Ya fuimos lo recuerdo yo, volvimos y ahí estaba Mo, y el agua rápida llego a las Grandes Aguas, Grandes Aguas)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Mo: Mo y hermanos se verán aquí cuando queráis.

Katara: Ojala pudiera ser así Mo.

Patito: Lo que pasa es que toda esta agua debería estar en el valle. Debería, debería.

Piecito: (Suspira), tenéis razón. Me ha alegrado tanto ver a Mo que lo había olvidado.

Mo: Si los amigos de Piecito necesitan ayuda Mo ayudar.

Sokka: Genial, nos vendrá bien alguien que puede ver mejor en el agua.

Aang: ¿Ves todas esas rocas y escombros? Se han acumulado por un terremoto y ahora forman un bloqueo que impide que el agua rápida llegue al valle.

Cera: Sí, pero cuando Toph y yo las echemos abajo, (hace un silbido raro), el agua llegara de golpe hasta el valle.

Mo: Mo no gustarle.

Zuko: Ya no solo está el peligro de la ola grande, también el riesgo de que Mo pueda quedarse atrapado en el valle.

Mo: Y podrán venir los otros Nadadores de las Grandes Aguas.

Suki: No podemos dejar que eso se repita. Tuvimos que vérnoslas con un enorme Dentiagudo Nadador, ¿os acordáis?

Katara: Como olvidarlo. Aun tengo la cicatriz.

Cera: Vale, ¿y entonces qué hacemos?

Piecito: Hay que quitar lo necesario para que el agua fluya despacio. Así Mo tendrá tiempo de volver a las Grandes Aguas.

Mo: Piecito listo.

Sokka: Sí, es la mejor manera de solucionar el problema sin correr riesgos.

Cera: ¿Tus pequeños brazos están listos para trabajar, Chomper?

Chomper: Sí, están listos.

Katara a Cera: Cuando acabemos con esto tu y yo tendremos una pequeña charla sobre esto.

Cera nerviosa: Espero que tarde mucho en venir.

Toph: ¿Qué pasa?

Cera: Nada, que Katara piensa darme otra regañina.

Toph: Si es por lo que has dicho por los brazos de Chomper te lo mereces.

Cera sarcástica: Vaya, gracias por el apoyo.

Sokka: Deja de quejarte y pongámonos a trabajar.

Enseguida todos se pusieron a colaborar para liberar la presa. Piecito y Púas se pusieron a mover un tronco mientras Petrie les daba ánimos, al menos hasta que el tronco rodó y se resbalo. Cera se puso también a retirar escombros, y Chomper trató de hacer lo mismo con una roca bastante grande. Al principio le fue bien, pero luego la roca rodó hacia él y tuvo que apartarse. Toph se puso a retirar rocas con sumo cuidado, igual que Aang. Zuko se puso a cortar los escombros débiles con sus espadas, igual que Sokka y Suki antes de retirarlos. Katara se sumergió junto con Patito y Mo y se pusieron a tirar de lianas bajo el agua para retirar montones de rocas. Todo eso comenzó a debilitar la parte alta del bloqueo. Chomper intentó empujar una gran roca por él mismo, pero como le costaba Petrie le indico a Piecito que le echara una mano, y entre los 2 acabaron echándola abajo. Ruby se puso a tirar las rocas pequeñas de la parte superior del bloqueo.

Piecito: Muy bien. Ya solo nos queda una roca.

Toph: Mejor os dejo esto a vosotros, para mayor seguridad.

Aang: Tú y yo actuaremos como último recurso.

Piecito trató de moverla, pero pesaba demasiado.

Suki: Espera, a lo mejor los 2 podemos.

Pero aun así la roca ni se movía.

Suki: Es más pesada de lo que parece. Vamos a necesitar algo más de ayuda.

Piecito: Cierto. Púas, vamos a necesitar ayuda.

Púas se dispuso a unirse, pero Chomper se puso en medio.

Chomper: ¿No queréis que os ayude yo?

Piecito: Chomper, no sé si este es un trabajo para ti.

Chomper triste: Lo sé, lo sé. Mis brazos son demasiado pequeños.

Viendo como se sentía, los 2 decidieron pensárselo de nuevo.

Suki: No creo que sea para tanto, Piecito. Puede que con Chomper seamos suficientes. Como ya he dicho solo necesitamos un poco más.

Piecito: Esta bien Chomper. Lo haremos los 3 juntos.

Y los 3 se pusieron a empujar.

Cera: Esta claro que Piecito y Suki necesitan a alguien fuerte, como yo.

Katara: Ya has oído a Suki, no creo que esa roca pueda con los 3. Además, creo que lo han hecho para que a Chomper no le afecte mucho tu comentario.

Cera: Ah, vale.

Piecito: ¡Vamos, ya falta poco!

Suki: ¡Casi lo tenemos!

Chomper empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, tanto que se paso, resbalo y cayó al agua. Pero cayó justo sobre un montón de lianas flotando.

Aang: ¡Chomper!

Las lianas estaban tan enredadas que Chomper no tuvo oportunidad de salir a la superficie, estaba atrapado, y cuanto más se movía se enredaba más.

Mo alarmado: ¡Ayudo!

Patito: Y yo.

Aang: Yo también voy.

Las lianas no solo se enredaron en Chomper, también hicieron que se hundiera cada vez más al no poder nadar.

Petrie nervioso: Oh, ¿por qué tardar tanto?

Patito emergiendo: Chomper se ha quedado atrapado en las lianas.

Katara: Pues no perdamos tiempo. Te acompaño.

Piecito: Llévame a donde está.

Ruby: Yo también voy.

Y los 3 se unieron al equipo de rescate. Con el control del agua Katara y Aang lograron coger a Chomper y llevarle a la superficie donde los demás esperaban.

Petrie preocupado: Chomper, vamos.

Una vez allí arriba, Ruby, Mo, Patito, Piecito, y Zuko que se unió, empezaron a cortarle las lianas. Tras un rato finalmente le liberaron para alegría de todos mientras Ruby ayudaba a Chomper.

Petrie: Chomper. Chomper, ¿estar bien?

Chomper agotado: Sí, estoy bien. Solo un poco mojado. Chicos, al final no he podido ayudar gran cosa.

Suki: Eso no importa, solo nos importa que estés bien. Nos temíamos que podía pasarte algo malo.

Zuko: Tú quédate aquí y recupérate mientras nosotros acabamos con esto.

Aun así, Chomper seguía triste.

Sokka: Sé cómo te sientes.

Chomper: ¿Ah sí?

Sokka: Cuando estábamos en la Nación del Fuego hubo un momento en el que al ser el único que no tenía poderes me sentí incapaz de ayudar como los demás. Pero aprendí que no importa el querer ser tan importante como los demás, sino a aprender a estar a gusto con lo que sabes hacer. Al fin y al cabo cada uno de este grupo es único y aporta algo irremplazable, incluso tú.

Las palabras Sokka parecieron haber aliviado a Chomper. Mientras tanto, Piecito, Suki y Púas volvieron a la labor de empujar la última roca del bloqueo. Al final, la roca cedió y el agua empezó a fluir de nuevo por el rio.

Piecito: Funciona.

Todos: ¡Bien!

Pero su victoria fue efímera, ya que inmediatamente otro terremoto sucedió y para cuando paro otras rocas grandes bloquearon de nuevo el acceso del agua.

Petrie: Agua parar. Mala cosa.

Patito: Con lo duro que hemos trabajado.

Sokka enfadado: ¡¿En serio universo?! ¡¿Por qué?! Te odio.

Toph: Estoy empezando a pensar que los terremotos del Gran Valle son obra de algún ser superior que lo hace solo para fastidiarnos.

Cera: ¿Qué os pasa? Solo hay que quitar esas rocas.

Aang: ¿Y si ocurren replicas? ¿Y si otros terremotos ponen tantas rocas que ni los más grandes dinosaurios puedan moverlas?

Ruby: Tienes razón. Por muchas rocas que quitemos el problema volverá a ocurrir.

Cera rindiéndose: (Refunfuña), entonces se acabó.

Mo: No, hermanos de barro listos. Pensad en otra cosa.

Zuko: Mo tiene razón. No podemos rendirnos, el valle cuenta con nosotros.

Aang: Y si fuimos capaces de salvar el mundo contra toda una nación en nuestra contra podemos hacer esto.

Sokka: A mí solo se me ocurre una alternativa. Funcionaria, pero no sería sensato hacerlo, pero no nos queda otra. Aang, vas a tener que hacer uso del poder del Avatar. Es el único modo de asegurar que los posibles terremotos que vengan no puedan repetir ese problema. Solo asegúrate de usarlo con cuidado.

Pero antes de que Aang se pusiera a intentarlo Púas les llamó a todos. Se encontraba en la parte baja de la presa, justo delante de un tronco que sobresalía del bloqueo y por donde goteaba el agua.

Cera: Púas, no es momento de ponerse a beber.

Patito: No, Púas quiere que miremos una cosa.

Todos se acercaron a donde estaba.

Cera: Vale, hay agua saliendo del tronco. ¿Y qué?

Púas golpeo varias veces el tronco con su cola, haciendo que el goteo cambiara de forma aleatoria.

Patito: (Suspira), oh. Pues claro, entiendo, entiendo, entiendo. Púas dice que el agua que sale del tronco viene desde el otro lado.

Púas: (Asiente).

Piecito: (Suspira), y podemos usar el tronco para hacer que el agua salga despacio.

Púas: (Asiente otra vez).

Sokka: Bien visto, Púas. Está claro que eres más listo de lo que algunos piensan.

Púas: (Le da lametones a Sokka).

Cera: Sale demasiado despacio. El agua cae casi gota a gota.

Aang: Veo la causa. Hay una piedra dentro del tronco que bloquea la salida del agua.

Katara: No consigo que el agua fluya con más potencia. Debe de estar bien atrancada esa piedra.

Toph: Déjame probar a mí, a lo mejor puedo tirar de esa roca.

Toph trató de atraer la roca hacia ella, pero por más que lo intentó no funciono.

Toph irritada: No sé qué pasa. Es como si la roca formara parte del tronco, o de una cadena detrás de otra.

Cera: ¿Y por qué no abrís ese agujero con vuestros poderes? Usad más potencia.

Toph: Yo preferiría no hacerlo. Los temblores abran afectado tanto a los escombros que se abran vuelto inestables.

Katara: Y la ola nos pillaría por sorpresa.

Piecito: Debe ser por culpa de esa liana, debe de tener atrapada la piedra. Si logramos quitársela la piedra se liberará. ¿Podrás llegar hasta ella, Ruby?

Ruby: La única manera de saber si puedo es intentarlo.

Ruby trató de alcanzar la piedra con la mano.

Patito: Seguro que puedes, Ruby. Tú tienes los brazos bastante largos.

Chomper encontró un agujero en el tronco por el que se puso a mirar.

Chomper: Eh Ruby, estoy viendo la piedra que bloquea el agua.

Ruby: Yo también la veo, pero mis brazos no son tan largos como creéis. Tal vez esto sea cosa para vuestras manos, al fin y al cabo son las más largas.

Suki: Pues vamos a probar.

Suki y Sokka metieron las manos dentro del tronco a probar suerte.

Sokka: Chomper, dinos como vamos.

Chomper: Estáis cerca, solo un poco más.

Suki: Ya no puedo meter más el brazo.

Sokka: Vamos, solo un poco…más.

Pero los 2 acabaron exhaustos de tanto alargar el brazo.

Sokka: Es inútil, tampoco podemos alcanzarla.

Chomper: Podéis llegar hasta ella desde aquí.

Toph: Eso, si nuestras manos no fueran demasiado grandes. Ese agujero es demasiado pequeño, apenas puedo meter la mano entera.

Chomper: Bueno, mi brazo sí que cabe.

Y ya vinieron los temblores de la réplica.

Piecito: Em, es mejor que nos apartemos. Esto no parece muy estable.

Chomper: Esperad, creo que puedo llegar.

Chomper metió la mano por el agujero, y no solo pudo tocar la piedra sino que también agarró la liana.

Chomper: La tengo.

Y se puso a tirar.

Chomper tirando: Vamos.

Katara mirando a través del tronco: Sigue así Chomper. ¡Ya sale, ya sale!

Chomper tiró lo suficiente para arrancar la liana que sostenía la piedra, liberando el atasco y haciendo fluir el agua.

Ruby: ¡Chomper, lo has conseguido!

Petrie: ¡Funcionar, funcionar!

Toph: ¡3 hurras por Chomper!

Chomper: ¡Yuhuu!

Aang: Venga Toph, vamos a asegurarnos de reforzar por completo esta presa para que ningún otro terremoto pueda romperla o bloquear el agua de nuevo.

Toph: Me has leído la mente. Es hora de empezar a darles una lección a los terremotos.

Piecito: No lo habríamos conseguido sin ti, Chomper.

Cera: Al final esos brazos pequeños sí que sirven para algo. Buen trabajo, Chomper.

Katara: Creo que la reprimenda ya no es necesaria. Ha aprendido la lección.

Sokka: ¿Ves Chomper? Al final tú has sido el que ha solucionado el problema por ser como eres.

Zuko: Eres todo un héroe.

Viendo como el agua fluía por el tronco de vuelta al valle, Mo sabía lo que significaba. Así que subió a reunirse con los demás en la superficie.

Mo triste: El agua se marcha. Mo debe irse.

Piecito: Tienes razón. Todos tenemos que irnos.

Aang: Te echaremos de menos.

Mo: No estés triste, Aang. Recordad, hoy nos divertimos mucho.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Al Recordar-Remembering-Título original).

(Al recordar, al recordar, algo extraño te hará pensar)

(En días que no se olvidaran, jamás desaparecerán)

(Cosas buenas de ayer, ya vuelven a reaparecer)

(Si tienes ganas de llorar, me alegraré, al recordar)

(Al recordar, al rememorar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Katara: Quien sabe. Puede que algún día, al igual que Chomper vio que pudo vivir en armonía en el valle con todos, Mo y su familia puedan también hacer lo mismo.

Mo riendo: Adiós hermanos de barro.

Piecito: Adiós Mo. Gracias por la ayuda.

Suki: Esperamos verte pronto.

Mo: Y yo. Y recordad.

Mo se puso a echarles agua a todos, empapándoles.

Sokka: Me parto con este Nadador.

Toph: Oh, eso me recuerda. Mo, ¿puedes acercarte un momento?

Mo: Por supuesto.

Una vez en la orilla Toph se puso a acariciar a Mo.

Toph: Es que recuerdo mucho lo que me encantaba acariciar tu piel. Es muy suave.

Y Toph aprovechó para hacerle también cosquillas.

Mo marchándose: ¡Siempre seremos hermanos de barro! ¡Hasta otra!

Todos: ¡Adiós Mo!

Piecito: Será mejor que volvamos ya.

Zuko: Vamos a contarles a todos que el problema ya está solucionado.

Aang: Sí, la presa ya esta retocada a fondo para asegurar que ningún terremoto pueda afectar al flujo de agua por mucho tiempo.

Toph: Que ganas tengo que ver la cara del Señor Trescuernos al ver que hemos podido contradecir sus palabras.

Y gracias a las acciones del grupo el agua volvió a fluir por el valle como si nada hubiera pasado.

Abuelo de Piecito: Esta noche es una noche de celebración. El agua rápida ha regresado y ha sido gracias a estos pequeños.

Aang: Y no hicieron falta mucho nuestros poderes para solucionarlo.

Todos aclamaron al grupo, y a algunos se les notaba mucho que les gustaba el ser aclamados.

Zuko: En realidad fue Chomper el que ha ayudado más. Sin sus brazos no lo abríamos conseguido nunca.

Y Chomper recibió con gusto los halagos de los habitantes del valle.

Abuelo de Piecito: Los pequeños han dado un buen ejemplo. Es una lección de la que debemos aprender.

Katara: ¿No está de acuerdo, Señor Trescuernos?

Padre de Cera (Topps) avergonzado: Bueno, es lo que siempre he dicho: si quieres que las cosas salgan bien…em…hazlas tú mismo.

Esto hizo reír a todos.

Sokka: Creo que esto enseñara al Señor Trescuernos que todos pueden hacer cosas increíbles con lo que tienen.

Toph: Y si no ya se lo recordaremos.

FIN.


	14. Episodio 14

14- Una Aterradora Aventura Nocturna.

En medio de una pradera se oyeron rugidos de depredadores. Seguido de un Muerdeveloz asustado que parecía huir de algo. Ese algo resultaron ser 2 Dentiagudos más grandes. El pobre se acurrucó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor. Pero sorprendentemente no le paso nada. Vio que los 2 grandes carnívoros no le hicieron caso, sino que al igual que él parecían asustados y huyendo también de algo. De repente oyó otro rugido, esta vez más atronador. Y al echar la vista al cielo descubrió aterrado lo que era: un Dentiagudo Volador de tamaño gigantesco (Pterosaurio gigante, parecido a Rodan). Por suerte la gran bestia voladora tenía sus ojos puestos en los 2 Dentiagudos. Se acercó a ellos volando bajo hasta que los atrapó con sus fauces sin problemas. Y se marchó alzando el vuelo tan rápido como vino, dejando al raptor estupefacto.

Petrie narrando: Y entonces, gran Dentiagudo Volador atraparlos de un solo bocado. Y así sin más desaparecer.

Todo resultó ser una historia que Petrie les estaba contando a todos los demás. Era de noche en el Gran Valle y todos se habían reunido en la zona de las grietas calientes. Parecían estar contando historias.

Todos: Ooohhh.

Petrie: Ser cierto.

Cera: ¿Y tú que sabes? ¿Es que lo viste?

Petrie: Oh no, mí no ver. Mi tío Pterano conocer a Volador que conocer comehojas que verlo.

Zuko: Esa no resulta una fuente muy fiable.

Aang: Aun así no significa que sea imposible. En nuestro mundo existen criaturas tan grandes como la que ha descrito Petrie.

Cera: ¿Y creéis que esto es una historia de miedo?

Katara: Bueno, yo conozco una historia de miedo de nuestro hogar, y paso de verdad.

Aang alarmado: ¡No no no no no, por favor! ¡Esa no, otra vez no!

Sokka: Sí, ya nos quedamos helados de escalofríos la primera vez que nos la contaste en la Nación del Fuego. Además, piensa en los niños.

Aang temblando: ¡Sí, cualquiera menos esa!

Katara: Vale vale, ya veo que aún no lo has superado. (Risas).

Suki: ¿De verdad daba tanto miedo?

Toph: Tanto que hasta Princesita se puso a temblar después de contarla.

Katara molesta: ¡¿Cómo?! Que va, lo que pasa es que hacia frio.

Cera: Vaya, esa debe de dar mucho miedo si Aang se ha puesto así.

Ruby: Oh, yo me sé una historia de miedo, del Misterioso Más Allá.

Esto les llamó la atención a todos.

Ruby: He oído que los Dentiagudos cuenta esta historia a sus crías para asustarlas, de esa forma se aseguran de que no salen de sus nidos por la noche. La historia de algo misterioso que se esconde en la cueva más oscura de las cuevas oscuras del Misterioso Más Allá.

Todos: Ooohhh.

Sokka: Vale, has captado mi atención. Procede.

Toph: Sí, yo también quiero escuchar esa.

Ruby: Algo se esconde en el Misterioso Más Allá. Allí, en sus cuevas oscuras, vive una misteriosa y espeluznante criatura a la que llaman el Corredor Oculto.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al oír aquel enigmático nombre, excepto Cera.

Cera: (Suspira), ya. ¿Y qué?

Suki: Cera, no arruines el ambiente.

Ruby: Ese Corredor Oculto, espera a que anochezca. Cuando se hace de noche, y cuando tú estás durmiendo, se cuela en tu sitio de dormir y antes de que te despiertes ¡te devora!

Los más pequeños se estremecieron por la última parte.

Petrie asustado: Mí atento Corredor Oculto. ¿Qué aspecto tener?

Ruby: Ese es el problema: que nadie ha podido verlo nunca.

Chomper asustado: ¿Nunca? ¿Y por qué no?

Cera: (Suspira), muy fácil: porque se oculta.

Ruby: Más que eso. ¡A veces es invisible!

Eso estremeció a todos.

Chomper: ¿Qué significa invisible?

Zuko: Significa que no se puede ver.

Toph: Pero si se desplaza por tierra yo podría descubrir su aspecto por muy invisible que fuera al ojo corriente.

Ruby: Oh, no estés tan segura. Algunos han probado algo parecido a tu modo de ver para pillarlo, pero no funciona tampoco. Porque sus pasos son tan ligeros y silenciosos que parece que no toca el suelo, ni siquiera al correr.

Toph estremecida: Vale, retiro lo dicho.

Patito: A ver. Si es invivisible, ¿cómo sabes que está ahí?

Ruby: Oh lo sabes. Justo antes de comerte dicen que oyes un horrible y espeluznante aullido. (Imita un aullido).

Petrie alarmado: (Grita), ¡si ser invisible él poder estar aquí ahora mismo!

Chomper asustado: Eso es imposible. ¿A que sí?

Ruby: Puede que no lo sea. Cuando te parece que has visto algo pero no hay nada, es posible que ese algo que te ha parecido ver sea el Corredor Oculto.

Todos se pusieron a mirar en todas partes por si veían algo raro.

Cera a Petrie: Es muy posible que sea él y que este justo, ¡detrás de ti!

Petrie alarmado: (Grita) ¡¿Dónde?!

Todos se rieron de la reacción de Petrie.

Petrie molesto: Que nosotros no ver a Corredor Oculto, no significar que él no estar ahí.

Aang: Solo es una historia, Petrie. No hay motivo para asustarse.

Al oír un fuerte sonido cercano, todos se estremecieron de miedo por la historia.

Chomper asustado: ¿Es el Corredor Oculto?

Toph: (Risas), por suerte no. Es la abuela Cuellilargo.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito, Piecito! Es hora de dormir, pequeños.

Piecito: Oh, hehe. Ahora mismo voy, abuela.

Katara: Bueno, se acabaron las historias de miedo por esta noche. Ahora todos a dormir.

Cera: Ha, no sé a quién le ha podido dar miedo esa historia.

Chomper: Hum, Ruby, ¿puedo quedarme contigo? No tengo miedo, pero…

Aunque parecía que la historia de Ruby si les había influido bastante a todos. La prueba estaba en sus sueños. Como iba a comprobar Patito, que soñaba que caminaba felizmente por el valle de día.

Patito en su sueño: (Risas), estoy aquí solita, sí sí sí. Y el Gran Círculo brilla mucho.

De pronto el día se transformo en noche y el sol en la luna.

Patito confusa: Ay. Hum, estoy no suele pasar, no no no.

Entonces oyó un extraño sonido.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Pero al girarse no había nadie. Sin embargo algo parecía moverse a su alrededor a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si la acechara.

Patito: ¿Hola?

Patito no vio nada, hasta que un gran rugido la hizo mirar hacia unos árboles en frente que parecían ser derribados por algo invisible, además de oírse temblores de pisadas grandes.

Patito asustada: (Suspira), ¡es el Corredor Oculto!

Patito emprendió la huida, seguida de cerca por lo que dejaba enormes huellas tras ella que se acercaban más y más. Ya solo pudo gritar antes de que todo se oscureciera, y despertó de sopetón. Púas también estaba despierto, seguramente porque también había tenido una pesadilla como su hermana. Pero los dinosaurios no eran los únicos que estaban pasando mala noche. Dentro de sus tiendas, el equipo Avatar también tenía problemas para dormir. Aang se movía de forma que parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla parecida a la de Patito.

Aang soñando: No. No no, mis poderes no funcionan. ¡No, no lo intentes!

Y también se despertó a gritos. Acto seguido se puso a gatear deprisa hasta meterse en la tienda de Katara. Ella también estaba teniendo un mal sueño, pero Aang no se percató hasta que al agarrarse a ella la despertó del sobresalto.

Aang: Katara, ¿estás bien?

Katara: ¿Aang? ¿Qué haces en mi tienda?

Aang asustado: Temo que la historia de Ruby me ha afectado bastante. He tenido una pesadilla.

Katara: ¿Sobre el Corredor Oculto? ¿Tú también? Menuda coincidencia.

Aang: No me siento tranquilo durmiendo solo, por eso he venido aquí. ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche, por favor?

Katara asustada: La verdad es que me vendría bien a mí también, así me sentiré más tranquila. No quiere decir que esté asustada, es solo que…

Al oír un sonido de fuera Katara se quedó temblando.

Katara abrazando a Aang: Vale, sí lo estoy y a montón.

Aang: Ya somos 2.

Los 2 se acurrucaron temblando en el mismo saco de dormir.

Katara: ¿Sabes?, no me imaginaba a los 2 durmiendo juntos así tan pronto. Quiero decir que esto normalmente lo haríamos al estar casados.

Aang: Considerémoslo un método drástico contra pesadillas.

Y ambos se taparon cabeza y todo. A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron para hablar sobre las recientes pesadillas.

Chomper: ¿También te ha pasado?

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Suki adormilada: Nosotros tampoco hemos pasado buena noche.

Toph frotándose la cabeza: Algunos peor que otros. Sobre todo si al despertarte de golpe te das un golpe en la cabeza. Menudo chichón.

Piecito: Todos hemos tenido cuentos dormidos con sustos.

Cera llegando: Perdona, pero todos no.

Patito: ¿El Corredor Oculto no salía en tu cuento dormido?

Cera: ¿Qué dices? Los Trescuernos no tenemos cuentos dormidos.

Katara adormilada: Sí, nos lo dijiste hace tiempo.

Zuko: No puede ser coincidencia que todos hayamos tenido estas pesadillas tras haber escuchado la historia del Corredor Oculto.

Ruby: Recordadlo: los cuentos dormidos sobre el Corredor Oculto solo se dan cuando duermes.

Sokka: ¿Y qué propones que hagamos al respecto? ¿No volver a dormir jamás?

Cera: Claro que no, no se puede hacer eso. Además, los cuentos dormidos no pueden hacerte daño.

Petrie llegando: Ser posible que ellos no hacerte daño, pero el Corredor Oculto sí. Quizá vosotros solo ver a Corredor Oculto en cuentos dormidos, pero mí ver a Corredor Oculto aquí, con mis ojos.

Ruby: Pero no es posible ver algo que no existe, aunque ese algo sea invisible.

Aang: Dime Petrie, ¿cómo era ese Corredor Oculto?

Petrie: Era…como…nada.

Suki: Creo que ni siquiera lo has visto.

Ruby: Claro. Sé que todo lo que sé sobre el Corredor Oculto solo es una historia. Algunas partes hasta me las invente yo.

Toph sorprendida: ¿En serio? Uf, ya me quedo más tranquila.

Petrie: Que tu inventarte cosas de esa historia no significar que no ser verdad.

Aang: Por desgracia en eso tienes razón, Petrie.

Ruby: Es cierto. ¿Sabéis quien sabe mucho más de esto de lo que sé yo? El Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Sokka: Claro. Seguro que él nos aclarara todo sobre esta historia.

Y tal y como sugirió Ruby fueron a ver al Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Zuko: Y desde entonces hemos tenido pesadillas sobre el Corredor Oculto.

Petrie: No no. Mi ver Corredor Oculto, ser verdad.

Aang: Por favor Señor Nariz Gruesa, ¿puede confirmarnos que todo sobre el Corredor Oculto solo es una historia para quedarnos más tranquilos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Así que… el Corredor Oculto ha vuelto.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante la imprevista respuesta del sabio dinosaurio.

Petrie alarmado: ¿Corredor Oculto volver?

Ruby: (Suspira), pero no puede volver si nunca ha estado aquí, porque es alguien imaginario.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Oh no, el Corredor Oculto no es un cuento.

Toph estremecida: ¿No…no es un cuento?

Sokka estremecido: ¿Quiere decir…que es real?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Así es. Se ha hablado de él desde siempre. Antes de que yo fuera cría.

Chomper: ¿Usted ha sido una cría?

Katara: (Risas), como todo el mundo, Chomper.

Aang: ¿Qué sabe usted sobre el Corredor Oculto?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Viaja constantemente. Y nunca se queda en un sitio lo bastante para que alguien lo vea bien. Aunque algunas veces, le da por volver.

Petrie: ¿Por ejemplo, ahora?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Es posible. Pero esta vez…esta vez le veré con mis propios ojos. La última vez, se le vio en las cavernas oscuras de la colina. Están a 2 días de aquí.

Cera: ¿Va a ir usted a buscar a una criatura imaginaria?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Perdona…mejor di que voy a buscar a una criatura invisible. Puede que no tenga otra ocasión. Cuando se presenta la oportunidad… (Hace crujir su cuello), tienes que aprovecharla.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring (Reprise)-Título original).

(A la aventura marcho ya, me voy allá, me voy allá, ahora que el Corredor Oculto ha vuelto ya)

(Esta es mi oportunidad de ver lo que no es fácil ver)

(Quizá no vuelva yo a tener otra ocasión)

(Es invisible y no lo ves, eso es verdad, ¿tan malo es?, busquémoslo, y sepámoslo)

(Si aventurero vas a ser hay algo que tendrás que hacer, y ahora no podrás decir que no, me llevaras pues dónde vas voy yo)

(Aventurero quiero ser yo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Ruby: Me encantaría ver al Corredor Oculto con mis propios ojos, que sería el único modo de verlo.

Petrie: Tú decir que Corredor Oculto no ser real.

Katara: ¿Entonces, por qué tienes tanto miedo?

Petrie: Porque mí ser así. Cosas no tener que ser reales para asustarme.

Toph: Pues no te preocupes por eso. Sea real o no esa criatura, estaremos ahí para protegeros por si acaso.

Aang: Oye, que yo también quiero ver si es real.

Zuko: Y yo.

Suki: Yo también.

Piecito: Yo quiero comprobar si hay algo de lo que asustarse.

Cera: Si tú vas, yo voy.

Piecito: ¿Por qué? Si no crees en estas cosas.

Cera: Es verdad, pero seguro que será una excursión bonita y agradable por el bosque.

Sokka: Y si el Corredor Oculto resulta ser diferente a como pensamos ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por él.

Katara: ¿Le importa si le acompañamos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Si queréis podéis venir, pero antes preguntádselo a vuestros padres.

Parecía que los padres de los pequeños estuvieron todos de acuerdo, dado que tiempo después no solo el equipo Avatar se encontraba acompañando al Señor Nariz Gruesa, sino también todos los pequeños dinosaurios. Ahora estaban yendo a través de un bosque corriente.

Sokka poniendo ambiente: Ha llegado la hora. Comienza nuestra búsqueda del misterioso Corredor Oculto.

Su actuación hizo reír a todos.

Sokka: No, lo digo en serio.

Suki: ¿Y cómo vamos a encontrar al Corredor Oculto si se supone que es invisible y se esconde?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Tenéis que estar muy atentos a las huellas. Las suyas serán muy grandes.

Petrie nervioso: Oh, mí no gustar oír eso.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Y estarán separadas.

Petrie: Y eso menos.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Ver al Corredor Oculto es una ocasión única en la vida.

Petrie: ¿Y si el Corredor Oculto comernos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Entonces sí que será una ocasión única en la vida.

Petrie no pudo contener el miedo más y se lanzó a esconderse en el pelo de Toph.

Toph molesta: ¿Tenías que ir a esconderte ahí?

Aang: Tranquilo Petrie, nadie se va a comer a nadie. Recordad que nosotros estaremos atentos. Si al final resulta ser peligroso le daremos una sorpresa.

Cera: Chicos, me parece que os preocupáis demasiado. No hay que temer nada en este bosque.

El grupo continuó su camino, pero en seguida el bosque adquirió una apariencia más siniestra.

Chomper nervioso: ¿Y tampoco en este bosque?

En medio del recorrido Chomper vio un gran escarabajo que también estaba asustado por la apariencia tenebrosa del bosque. Tanto que no vio a la araña grande que bajo hacia él, lo cogió con sus patas y desapareció. Eso basto para que Chomper se fuera corriendo y se agarrara a la pierna de Katara.

Katara tranquilizándolo: ¿Has visto algo que daba miedo?

Cera seguía sin mostrar preocupación alguna, al igual que el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Zuko: Hay que reconocer que el Señor Nariz Gruesa parece controlar perfectamente el miedo.

Chomper asustado: ¿Entonces regresamos?

Sokka: Claro que no. Puede que estemos un poco inquietos, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos pare.

Cera: Tú lo has dicho, Sokka. Sigamos adelante.

Y continuaron siguiendo al anciano dinosaurio.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Este tipo de bosque le gusta al Corredor Oculto. Una vez oí que el Corredor Oculto incluso asustó a las hojas de estrella. Nadie lo sabe seguro. Yo por entonces era poco mayor que vosotros.

Toph: ¿Ha dicho que el Corredor Oculto asustó a las hojas de estrella?

Púas nervioso: (Asiente).

Cuando calló la noche todos se pusieron a dormir, aunque algunos no estaban seguros de querer hacerlo aunque estuvieran cansados, para no tener pesadillas. Por suerte, los humanos decidieron dormir pegados a ellos para hacerles sentir más seguros y a sí mismos, excepto Cera y el Señor Nariz Gruesa, que dormían a pierna suelta.

Señor Nariz Gruesa durmiendo: Corredor Oculto. Oh, ahí está. Sí.

Los únicos que no dormían aún era Patito, Chomper, Petrie y Púas. Toph y Zuko también estaban despiertos aun.

Púas: (Bosteza).

Patito: ¡Púas! Si te duermes podrías tener cuentos dormidos con sustos.

Zuko: Déjalo, estará cansado de tanto caminar.

Chomper: Me gustaría ser como Cera y no tener cuentos dormidos.

Toph: Yo creo que sí los tiene, solo que no quiere admitirlo.

Cera hablando bajo: Asustarse es de cobardicas.

Al final todos se durmieron, y tal y como dijo Toph, Cera estaba a punto de tener una pesadilla al igual que todos.

Cera en el sueño: Asustarse es de cobardicas.

En el sueño Cera estaba en un páramo desértico en medio de la noche huyendo de un curioso Dentiagudo: parecía un Dentiagudo Volador, pero no uno cualquiera, sino un tipo de dragón bípedo con alas parecidas a las de los Voladores, con cuernos en la cabeza que lanzó un rugido atronador como ninguno (Dragón prehistórico, con el rugido de Godzilla). También se puso a lanzar fuego por la boca a Cera. Luego alzó el vuelo y volvió a cargar contra Cera lanzando otra llamarada.

Cera temblando: Yo no soy una cobardica. ¡No lo soy!

Al abrir los ojos el dragón se había esfumado, dejándola sola.

Cera: Ha, sabía que no tenía por qué asustarme.

Piecito: Pero estas asustada.

De pronto la cabeza de Piecito apareció en el cielo frente a Cera con un tono espectral y transparente.

Piecito: ¿Verdad Cera?

Y no solo era Piecito, las caras de los demás dinosaurios aparecieron de la misma forma y se pusieron a dar vueltas alrededor de Cera.

Todos en tono burlón: ¡Cera tiene miedo! ¡Cera tiene miedo! ¡Cobardica! ¡Cobardica!

Cera: ¡Yo no soy una cobardica! ¡Los Trescuernos no tienen cuentos dormidos!

Cera ya no pudo controlar más el sueño y se marchó flotando hacia el horizonte. Cera se despertó de sobresalto, y lo primero que vio era a todos mirándola curiosamente.

Cera: ¿Se puede saber que miráis?

Aang: Parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Cera: No, solo me has despertado.

Toph hablando bajo: Esta claro que sí soñaba.

Katara: Ya lo suponía. Ese orgullo suyo.

A la mañana siguiente todos continuaron la marcha. Cruzaron un rio saltando entre las rocas para cruzarlo, pero Cera parecía más cansada que de costumbre.

Chomper: ¿Has dormido bien, Cera? Pareces cansada.

Cera: ¿Y qué pasa si estoy cansada? Y no es porque haya tenido cuentos dormidos. Porque…

Todos: Los Trescuernos no tienen cuentos dormidos.

Sokka: Ya nos lo has dicho un montón de veces.

Cera: ¡Bueno, pues no!

De pronto se oyó un sonido extraño y escalofriante que helaba hasta los huesos que hizo temblar a todos y gritar a Cera.

Aang nervioso: ¿Qué es eso?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Ah, el Corredor Oculto! Nos estamos acercando.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: El Corredor Oculto-Hidden Runner-Título original).

(Debe ser muy malo, el fiero Corredor Oculto)

(Su vida un misterio es, si estar detrás tú no lo ves, en mi provoca interés, el Corredor Oculto)

(Chicos, nos vamos a esconder, se acerca ya, muy cerca está)

(No os debéis asustar, no hay por qué, nada hay que temer, yo no suelo temer)

(Debe ser muy malo, el Corredor Oculto y fiero)

(Pues verlo vamos a intentar, no sé si se querrá mostrar, a mí jamás me va a asustar el Corredor Oculto, fiero y malo)

Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Petrie: Tal vez no encontrar pistas y no encontrar Corredor Oculto.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡He encontrado algo!

Todos salvo Petrie fueron a verlo.

Petrie: O tal vez no.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Estas ramas tienen mordiscos como los que da el Corredor Oculto. Y mirad, pisadas.

Toph: Las huellas van directas hacia dentro de esa cueva. Puede que se haya escondido ahí dentro.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pues entonces sigamos.

Sokka: Bueno, al menos ya tenemos una pista muy tranquilizadora. Si de verdad ha mordisqueado estas ramas significa que esa criatura no es carnívora, sino un Comehojas.

Zuko: Y estas huellas no son más grandes que las del Señor Nariz Gruesa, así que no debe ser más grande que un Muerdeveloz.

Aang: Ya podemos buscarlo más tranquilos.

Cera temerosa: ¿Queréis que entremos ahí?

Ruby: No encontraremos al Corredor Oculto si no lo buscamos.

Piecito: No será que tienes miedo. ¿Verdad, Cera?

Cera simplemente refunfuño y siguió adelante.

Petrie: Mí asustado. Mí esperar fuera.

Púas subió a Petrie sobre su lomo de nuevo.

Petrie: Vale, vale, mí ir.

Todos siguieron al Señor Nariz Gruesa hasta una enorme cueva.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: A ver, ¿dónde puede estar?

Cera: Lo normal es que no esté en ningún sitio, porque no existe nada parecido al Corredor Oculto.

Katara: ¿Entonces que hizo aquel sonido?

Dicho sonido se oyó de nuevo en la cueva, asustando a todos.

Katara asustada: Ese mismo.

Petrie asustado: ¡Corredor Oculto!

Toph: Chicos, está justo delante nuestra.

Una siniestra sombra de lo que parecía un dinosaurio siniestro se mostró de repente en la pared de la cueva en frente de ellos, confirmando lo que vio Toph.

Cera asustada: ¿Qué es eso?

Toph: Sí que es real.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Lo sabía, es él. Toda mi vida he deseado verlo de cerca. Y ahora voy a verlo.

Pero antes de que pudieran ver algo alguien ya estalló de miedo.

Cera alarmada: ¡Nos va a comer a todos!

Cera gritó y salió corriendo. Pero sus gritos parecían haber asustado también al Corredor Oculto, ya que pareció dar la vuelta y la sombra desapareció.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Corredor Oculto, espera!

El Señor Nariz Gruesa trató de seguirlo, pero no cabía en el agujero por donde se fue.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Le he perdido. Nadie ha estado nunca tan cerca de él.

Patito: Eso es mejor que nada, ¿no le parece?

Púas: (Asiente).

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Puede que si Toph lo rastrea aún podamos alcanzarlo.

Piecito: Perdone pero, antes tenemos que encontrar a Cera.

Suki: Quien iba a pensar que ella sería la que saldría corriendo.

Aang: Y a saber dónde está.

Aunque él quería ir tras el Corredor Oculto, el Señor Nariz Gruesa sabía que era más importante encontrar a Cera.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Cera!

Sokka hablando bajo: ¿De verdad lo has visto? ¿Cómo es?

Toph hablando bajo: Mejor os lo cuento cuando encontremos a Cera.

Todos se dispersaron para buscar a Cera.

Piecito: ¡Cera, Cera!

Zuko: ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Chomper: ¡Cera, ya puedes salir!

Petrie: ¡Corredor Oculto muy lejos! Espero.

Toph: Si se ha escondido nos va a costar encontrarla, ella se esconde bien hasta de mi.

Ruby: ¿A dónde iría Cera si quisiera ir a un sitio que no fuera este?

Sokka: Encontrarla ahora es casi tan complicado como buscar al Corredor Oculto.

Señor Nariz Gruesa apenado: Con lo cerca que he estado.

Cera escondida: Lo siento mucho, Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Todos: ¡Cera!

Al final salió de un arbusto cercano.

Cera triste: Por mi culpa no habéis visto al Corredor Oculto. Ahora lo sabéis, soy una gran cobardica. Yo también tengo cuentos dormidos con sustos.

Katara: Ya lo sabíamos. Pero eso no quiere decir que te veamos de forma distinta.

Ruby: Si nos lo hubieras contado, lo habríamos sabido (le da un abrazo a Cera).

Chomper: Somos tus amigos.

Zuko: Y no nos importa que tengas miedo.

Cera: Pero los Trescuernos tienen que ser valientes.

Toph: ¿Y quién dice que los que tienen miedo son cobardes? Eso no es cierto, esa palabra se refiere a otro tipo de seres.

Zuko: Si no tienes miedo, es que no estás viva.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Y aunque tengas miedo puedes ser valiente.

Cera: ¿Eso es verdad?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: El autentico valor es admitir que estas asustado. Y aún así enfrentarte a tu miedo.

Aang: Como todos nosotros. Aunque sabíamos que teníamos miedo vinimos de todas maneras aquí para buscar al Corredor Oculto.

Cera: Entonces sois más valientes que yo. En cuanto vi la sombra del Corredor Oculto salí corriendo y…

Cera no acabó la frase porque vio un par de ojos escondidos en el arbusto de enfrente. Ella se asustó un poco, pero la reacción del dueño de los ojos fue mayor que se dejó ver. Y el sonido que emitió era el mismo que oyeron antes: era el mismísimo Corredor Oculto. Pero no era como todos pensaban: era un tipo de dinosaurio de tamaño pequeño con cuello largo, patas y brazos largos con 3 dedos, cola erguida y la boca propia de un herbívoro, con un singular abanico de colores por el cuerpo (Sinornithomimus).

Toph: Era exactamente así.

Chomper: ¡Ahí va! Es verdad que existe.

Al fin todos pudieron verlo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Y lo he tenido delante.

Ruby sorprendida: (Suspira), no me lo puedo creer. La historia que me invente no era una historia inventada.

El Corredor Oculto parecía tener curiosidad por el grupo de recién llegados, por lo que el dinosaurio se mostro a ellos a la vez que los observaba.

Aang: No es como me lo había imaginado.

Suki: Es precioso.

Katara: En realidad es un pequeño dinosaurio adorable. No tiene el aspecto de un monstruo de pesadilla.

Zuko: Puede que esos sonidos tan sobrecogedores sean un modo de ahuyentar a los depredadores.

Sokka: Aparentar ser más terrorífico de lo que en realidad eres, muy astuto.

Cera: Fijaos en él.

Patito: Tiene un montón de colores distintos.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: No puedo creer que haya estado a punto de perdérmelo por tener miedo.

Petrie emocionado: Mí no creer que mí no salir volando de aquí.

Sokka: ¿Creéis que será simpático?

Cera: Hola. Soy Cera.

Nada más Cera le saludó y acercó el Corredor Oculto pareció asustarse y volvió a salir corriendo.

Aang: Me parece que es un dinosaurio algo tímido.

Lo vieron ir hacia los arbustos y entonces lo perdieron de vista.

Patito: ¡Ha desaparecido!

Toph: ¿En serio? Porque yo todavía lo estoy viendo. Sigue justo ahí.

Suki agudizando la vista: Sí, tienes razón. No ha desaparecido, está escondido entre los arbustos. Mirad.

Piecito: Sí, sigue ahí.

Sokka: Por eso tiene esos colores, le ayudan a camuflarse en este bosque.

Petrie: Corredor Oculto no invisible, solo parecer que lo es.

Ruby: A lo mejor el primero que se inventó mi historia le vio desaparecer, pero no entendió por qué desaparecía.

Todos: ¡Sí señora!

Con todo el asunto del Corredor Oculto resuelto, el grupo emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa.

Aang: Y así hemos resuelto otro misterio del mundo de los dinosaurios. Me pregunto si esto estaba también en el libro.

Chomper: Gracias por traernos a ver al Corredor Oculto, Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Nunca habría imaginado nada parecido.

Suki a Ruby: Y tú creías que te lo habías inventado.

Ruby: Sí, que cosas.

Patito: Pues no se parece nada a cómo salía en mi cuento dormido, no no no.

Sokka: Y que lo digas, tampoco lo era en el mío. En mi pesadilla el Corredor Oculto tenía la apariencia de un enorme Dentiagudo blanco con ojos rojos, enormes brazos con 4 garras y se hacía invisible.

Toph: ¿Solo eso? En la mía era un tipo de Muerdeveloz enorme negro que andaba tanto a 4 patas com se movía demasiado rápido. Y lo peor es que parecía muy listo, y horrible.

Katara: Bueno, eso solo eran pesadillas. A veces las historias de miedo agitan mucho la cabeza.

Zuko: Y veces la realidad supera la imaginación.

Cera: Yo me alegró de que lo hayamos visto.

Aang: Y pensar que al final el Corredor Oculto tenía más miedo de nosotros que nosotros de él.

Púas: (Asiente).

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Es cierto. Por eso no tenéis que tener miedo, pequeños.

El sonido del Corredor Oculto volvió a oírse, y aunque ya sabía lo que era, bastó para asustar a Petrie otra vez.

Petrie asustado: ¿Qué ser eso?

Piecito riendo: El pobre Petrie siempre tiene algo de lo que tener miedo.

Petrie: Eso ser muy cierto.

Todos se rieron de este gracioso detalle de su amigo Volador mientras volvían a casa.

FIN.


	15. Episodio 15

15- El Regreso del Dinosaurio Solitario.

Era por la tarde en el Gran Valle, y Cera iba lo más rápido que podía a reunirse con sus amigos. Parecía ir con prisa y muchas ganas, pero no era la única agitada. Los demás dinosaurios del valle parecían también hablar de algo importante.

Cresta Hueca 1: Nunca pensé que volvería a verle.

Cresta Hueca 2: La última vez que estuvo aquí hubo muchos problemas.

Cuellilargo 1: Bueno, espero que esta vez no nos traiga mala suerte.

En cuanto al resto de la panda, estaban jugando a los bolos, con piñones grandes a modo de bolos y una roca para tirarlos. Y Púas logró hacer un pleno en su turno. Jugaban en 2 equipos simples, chicos contra chicas.

Toph: No está mal, Púas. Sigue así y serás tan bueno como yo.

Piecito: Muy bien, chicas.

Chomper: Sí, pero la próxima vez Púas jugará en nuestro equipo.

Patito: (Ríe), no, de eso nada. Oh no no no.

Aang: Claro que sí, Patito. Vosotras lo dijisteis, chicos contra chicas. El único motivo por el que Púas juega en vuestro equipo es porque Cera no está aquí.

Sokka: Y también porque Púas es uno de los mejores jugadores y queríais aprovecharlo.

Katara: Vale, ahí nos habéis pillado.

Cera llegando: ¡Chicos, chicos!

Cera llego como un rayo, por lo que tuvo que frenar y recobrar el aliento.

Cera emocionada: ¡Chicos, ha vuelto!

Zuko: ¿Quién ha vuelto?

Cera: ¿Dónde habéis estado metidos? Ha vuelto Doc, nada menos.

Petrie: ¿Doc?

Púas: (Gime extrañado).

Suki: Ese nombre me suena. ¿No lo hemos oído antes en otra ocasión en la que estuvimos aquí?

Piecito emocionado: ¿Te refieres, al Dinosaurio Solitario?

Aang emocionado: ¡Claro, ese es su nombre!

Chomper: ¿Quién es Doc?

Ruby: ¿Quién es el Dinosaurio Solitario?

Suki: Oh, es verdad. Vosotros no estabais aquí entonces.

Sokka: Os lo contaremos todo.

Caída la noche todos se reunieron en torno a las grietas calientes para escuchar todo sobre la leyenda del Dinosaurio Solitario y su relación con la Roca del Saurio.

Piecito relatando: No hace tanto de eso. Todos creían que se nos había acabado la suerte porque la Roca del Saurio había sufrido daños.

Toph: Y adivinad a quienes les cayó de repente la mala suerte del cielo. A nosotros.

Sokka: Sí, tuvimos suerte de que no nos ocurrieran cosas muy graves.

Katara: ¿Acaso has olvidado todo lo que ocurrió? Tampoco fue un paseo por el bosque.

Aang: ¿No recuerdas el huracán?

Zuko: ¿Qué las charcas se secaran misteriosamente?

Suki: Y no olvidemos la picasera que te dio la hiedra venenosa.

Cera: Sí, eso es lo único que fue divertido.

Sokka: Para mí no. No imagináis el tiempo que estuve rascándome, creí que se me iba a caer la piel de tanto picor.

Todos: (Risas).

Piecito relatando: Aang y yo intentamos recuperar la buena suerte cogiendo el diente de un Dentiagudo muerto.

Piecito relató los mismos hechos que ocurrieron entonces.

Aang relatando: El único problema era que el Dentiagudo no estaba muerto.

Piecito relatando: El abuelo intentó salvarnos, pero tenía que luchar contra 2 Dentiagudos. En ese momento apareció Doc.

Aang relatando: Yo hice uso de mi poder para ayudarles a derribar un montón de rocas que los enterraron, dejándonos un diente para reparar los daños que la roca sufrió.

Piecito: Y así aquellos Dentiagudos no volvieron a molestar a nadie nunca más, gracias a Aang, al abuelo y a Doc: el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Ruby emocionada: ¡Que emocionante! Ahora entiendo porque todos están emocionados.

Chomper: ¿A dónde se marchó el Dinosaurio Solitario? ¿Dónde ha estado?

Petrie: Él nunca quedarse mucho en un sitio.

Toph: Mira, como el Corredor Oculto.

Patito: Además él siempre está solo. Lo está, lo está.

Cera: ¿Y qué esperabas? Por eso mismo es el Dinosaurio Solitario.

Piecito: Pero siempre que haya problemas con los Dentiagudos aparecerá.

Chomper nervioso: Has dicho problemas, ¿verdad?

Cera poniendo ambiente: Sí. Siempre parece saber cuándo hay Dentiagudos por aquí.

Chomper asustado: No irá a…

Katara: Eso jamás, Chomper. Doc solo ha actuado contra Dentiagudos salvajes, nunca ha atacado a uno sin provocación.

Zuko: Doc puede parecer un reservado y quedarse al margen, pero no es un mal tipo.

Piecito: No te preocupes, Chomper. Seguro que entiende tu caso.

Cera: No sé qué deciros. ¿Cómo va a saber Doc que Chomper es diferente?

Toph: En esto estoy de acuerdo contigo, Cera. Doc solo ha conocido a los Dentiagudos agresivos, me preocupa que reaccione así con Chomper.

Piecito: Tranquilos. Yo se lo diré. Y si no es suficiente Aang también me apoyará, ¿verdad?

Aang: Por supuesto. A lo mejor eso le convence.

Cera: No estoy segura. Doc no tiene pinta de ser un Cuellilargo al que le guste que le digan nada.

Chomper asustado: Vendrá a por mí, ¿verdad?

Aang: Pues claro que no.

Cera: Tal vez.

Piecito: Nunca se metería con un pequeño.

Cera: Pero sí que se metería con un Dentiagudo.

Katara: Pues si al final lo hace tendrá que responder primero ante nosotros.

Chomper: Gracias chicos, pero me temo que eso no me tranquiliza del todo.

Ruby: Pase lo que pase seguro que no pasa hasta que pase. Así que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir para poder estar descansados.

Cera: De acuerdo.

Suki: Ruby tiene razón. Buenas noches a todos.

Petrie: Adiós.

Piecito: Hasta mañana.

Todos se fueron a dormir, dejando solos a Chomper con Ruby.

Ruby: Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Si Doc es tan bueno como dicen creerá que tú también eres bueno.

Chomper confuso: ¿Eh? Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Tranquilo, todo irá bien.

Chomper siguió diciéndose lo mismo para tranquilizarse. Por desgracia eso no impidió que tuviera una pesadilla, en la cual parecía estar huyendo y escondiéndose en el Misterioso Más Allá. Parecía estar escondiéndose del Dinosaurio Solitario, pero parecía más bien un Cuellilargo Dentiagudo de color rojo, o una combinación entre Cuellilargo y dragón, y a la vez que rugía usaba su cola para destrozar las rocas en las que Chomper se había ocultado.

Chomper asustado: ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Soy bueno!

Pero el dino-dragón trató de aplastarlo de nuevo con la cola, pero Chomper se escapó a una posición más alta.

Chomper: ¡Yo nunca voy a ser un Dentiagudo malo!

Aún así la criatura destruyó por completo las rocas y Chomper fue lanzado al suelo.

Chomper: ¡De verdad, tienes que creerme! ¡Soy bueno!

Pero sus suplicas no sirvieron de nada, ya que Chomper se cubrió de lo que parecía ser el golpe final. Y entonces se despertó del sobresalto, y fue a donde Ruby estaba durmiendo.

Chomper: ¡Viene a por mí! ¡Viene a por mí!

Ruby adormilada: ¿Quién se supone que viene a por ti?

Chomper: El Dinosaurio Solitario.

Ruby emocionada: (Suspira). ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Chomper: Aparecía en mi cuento dormido e intentó aplastarme con su cola.

Ruby: Eso suena aterrador, Chomper. Pero solo era un cuento dormido y ahora estas despierto. Así que no debes preocuparte, a menos que te quedes dormido.

Chomper alarmado: O a menos que de verdad venga a por mí.

A la mañana siguiente Ruby y Chomper se reunieron con los demás que estaban desayunando.

Chomper adormilado: Buenos días a todos.

Sokka: ¿A qué viene esa cara de sueño?

Ruby: Chomper ha tenido un cuento dormido con sustos en el que el Dinosaurio Solitario iba a por él.

Katara: Ah, ya veo. Sigues preocupado por eso.

Patito: Anda, y yo.

Chomper sorprendido: ¿En serio? ¿También quería aplastarte con su cola?

Patito: Hum, no. Quería aplastarte a ti.

Eso impacto tanto a Chomper como a Ruby.

Aang: Eso no ayuda, Patito.

Patito: Perdón.

Zuko: Solo era una pesadilla, no tienes que dejar que eso te afecte.

Piecito llegando: ¡Ya viene!

Chomper asustado: ¿Crees que viene a por mí?

Cera: Tal vez.

Piecito: Eso no es cierto, Cera.

Petrie: Él venir otras veces por Dentiagudos.

Cera: ¿Lo ves?

Suki: En eso te equivocas, Petrie.

Petrie confuso: Hum, ¿ah sí?

Suki: Recordad, la primera vez que le vimos en el valle solo estaba de visita, en ese momento no había Dentiagudos ni dentro ni cerca del valle. Hasta que empezó la mala suerte, pero en ninguno de los casos los Dentiagudos tuvieron nada que ver.

Aang: Igual en esta ocasión también se trata de una visita. Es lo que también hacíamos los Nómadas del Aire, irnos y volver a nuestros lugares conocidos una y otra vez.

Piecito: ¿Lo ves?

Cera: Eso tampoco lo sabemos. ¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?

Piecito: Em, no. Aún no le he visto.

Sokka: Vale, supongamos por un momento que sí ha venido por un Dentiguado y no queremos que sepa que Chomper vive aquí.

Piecito: ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Escondemos a Chomper hasta que Doc se vaya?

Chomper: Es una idea estupenda.

Todos los pequeños dinosaurios estuvieron de acuerdo con Chomper.

Katara: (Suspira), bueno, si eso hace que Chomper se quede más tranquilo podemos probar.

Cera: Sí, eso será lo que haremos.

Aang: De acuerdo. Piecito y yo intentaremos distraer a Doc mientras ocultáis a Chomper.

Piecito: Vale.

Y los 2 se fueron.

Chomper: Doc es tan grande que se le ve llegar, ¿verdad?

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Oh sí. Él es muy muy grande.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Leyenda del Dinosaurio Solitario-The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur (Reprise)-Título original).

(Su cuello es largo y ágil, sus hombros anchos son, tan alto como el cielo ser y aguda su visión)

(Camina silencioso, no teme al adversario, y todos lo llaman el Dinosaurio Solitario)

(Dinosaurio, su cola ser un látigo, Solitario, leal su corazón, Dinosaurio, yo creo que tiene pánico, no te arriesgues ni a un empujón, Dinosaurio Solitario, Solitario)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Por su parte, Aang y Piecito trataban de dar con Doc.

Aang: ¡Mira, ahí está!

Por fin avistaron al inconfundible Cuellilargo en la zona de reunión tras el arco de piedra.

Aang: Reconocería esa cicatriz en cualquier dinosaurio.

Piecito: ¡Doc, Doc!

Piecito fue al encuentro tan rápido que se chocó con las patas del gigante.

Aang: (Risas), no has podido parar a tiempo, ¿eh?

Piecito: Em…eh…huy, lo siento.

Doc: Hola chico. ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Piecito: Muy bien. Mira, ya sé golpear con la cola igual que tú.

Piecito trató de hacer una demostración, pero acabó girando tan deprisa que se tumbó a sí mismo.

Aang: (Risas), creo que te falta algo más de práctica.

Doc: Sí, deberías perfeccionarlo un poco. Te veo bien a ti también, chaval.

Aang: Gracias Doc, no puedo quejarme.

Piecito animado: ¿Me vas a enseñar más trucos ahora que has vuelto?

Aang: Para el carro Piecito, acaba de llegar. Y no sabemos si el motivo de su regreso le dará tiempo suficiente para enseñarte.

Doc: Déjalo, Avatar. Claro, chico. Por cierto, ¿habéis visto por aquí a una Cuellilargo llamada Dara?

Aang: Eh, no. Tú eres el único nuevo que hemos visto.

Piecito: ¿Quién es Dara?

Doc: Oh, es mi compañera.

Aang emocionado: ¿En serio?

Piecito confuso: ¿Tú compañera?

Doc: Sí. Es la Cuellilargo más increíble que han visto mis cansados ojos. Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi.

La escena cambia al flashback de Doc: él estaba en el Misterioso Más Allá sobre una roca alta y divisó una Cuellilargo de su misma especie comiendo de un árbol justo en frente de él.

Doc relatando: Sus grandes ojos azules brillaban más que las Grandes Aguas. Ella entiende mi necesidad de vagar por las llanuras y hace tiempo que es mi compañera de viaje.

Luego se ve que Doc ya no vagaba solo, ahora iba junto a la nueva Cuellilargo que había conocido, acabando el flashback.

Doc: Un Cuellilargo solitario no puede pedir más.

Aang: Vaya, que romántico. Me alegró mucho por ti, Doc.

Piecito: ¿Tienes una compañera de viaje? Pero se supone que eras un solitario.

Doc: Lo he sido durante mucho tiempo.

Piecito: Exacto, y por eso siempre estabas al acecho por si aparecía algún Dentiagudo.

Doc: Eso no ha cambiado, chicos. ¿Me ayudáis a encontrar a Dara? No conoce bien estos parajes. Espero que no se haya metido en líos.

Piecito: Pero Doc, si estas ocupado buscando a Dara, ¿cómo vas a tener tiempo para proteger a los demás comehojas?

Aang: Creo que no te ha oído ahora.

Doc: Dijo que nos veríamos aquí.

Piecito preocupado: No se puede ser el Dinosaurio Solitario si no se está solo.

Aang: La gente cambia, Piecito. Tanto humanos como dinosaurios. No esperabas que Doc estuviera solo toda su vida, ¿no? Ha encontrado una compañera que entiende como es y le gusta como es. No es algo que se encuentra en cualquier parte.

Piecito: ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

Aang: Porque lo que Doc ha contado me recuerda a cuando vi a Katara por primera vez. De hecho sus ojos son los más azules que he visto nunca. Cuando la conocí sabía de alguna forma que era especial para mí, y quería conocerla mejor. Y desde luego nunca deje escapar una oportunidad así, y la sigo mirando como la primera vez. Además, todo el mundo se merece esto, tener a alguien especial a su lado, hasta un héroe.

Piecito: Bueno, no estoy seguro si entiendo bien lo que dices. Algunas cosas sí, pero otras…

Aang: Ya lo entenderás bien a medida que crezcas. Además, 2 colas son más fuertes que una. Al menos ya sabemos la razón por la que Doc ha venido al valle, Chomper no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

Piecito: Sí. Pero Doc tampoco sabe que Chomper vive aquí.

Aang: Entonces será mejor que nos aseguremos de que siga así. Ayudémosle a encontrar a Dara lo más rápido que podamos hasta que se marchen.

Estuvieron un buen rato buscando por el valle.

Doc: Sigue sin haber rastro de Dara. Seguiremos buscando.

Como Aang iba con ellos, Petrie fue el encargado de hacer el vuelo de reconocimiento. Una vez hecho volvió para informar.

Suki: Aquí vuelve.

Toph: ¿Y bien, alguna novedad?

Petrie: Mi creer que estar buscando algo.

Chomper asustado: Viene a por mí.

Cera: Aja, sabía que yo tenía razón.

Katara: No cantes victoria, Cera. No sabemos qué es lo que busca realmente. Y como sigas poniendo nervioso a Chomper con tus provocaciones usare hielo para estés calladita un buen rato. ¿Entendido?

Cera: Vale vale, captado.

Patito: (Risas), eso sí querría yo verlo, sí sí sí.

Katara: Si quieres aún puedo hacerlo.

Cera: ¡No!

Todos: (Risas).

Petrie alarmado: ¡Chicos, chicos, ellos venir hacia aquí!

Chomper asustado: Va a encontrarme.

Sokka: Nosotros no permitiremos que te haga daño.

Katara: Aang y Piecito tampoco lo permitirán. Cuando sepan que estamos cerca lo guiaran a otra parte.

Ruby: Pero son muy pequeños para detener a Doc.

Zuko: Y no creo que Aang quiera llegar a confrontar a Doc con su poder.

Cera: Exacto, y por eso mismo hay que encontrar un lugar donde esconder a Chomper.

Toph: Fácil. Le enterraremos hasta que pase de largo y así cada vez que se aproxime.

Chomper: No creo que sea muy bueno aguantando la respiración ahí abajo.

Katara: ¿Cómo se te ocurre una barbaridad así? Opto mejor por la elección de Cera.

Sokka: Pues vamos a buscar un escondite rápido. Toph, estate atenta para cuando Doc se acerque.

Toph: A la orden, Capitán Boomerang.

Mientras, los 3 siguieron la búsqueda.

Aang: No he visto a ningún otro Cuellilargo nuevo desde el aire.

Piecito: No tiene pinta de estar por aquí. Quizá haya cambiado de opinión.

Aang: ¡Piecito, no digas eso!

Doc: Déjalo, Aang. No hace falta poner esos humos. Dijo que nos veríamos aquí, así que si no ha surgido un problema eso va a ocurrir.

De vuelta con el grupo…

Chomper escondido: Es aún más grande de lo que parecía en mi cuento dormido.

Zuko: Y por esa razón tenemos que ocultarte.

Cera pensando: A ver, ¿en qué lugar no buscaría Doc a un pequeño Dentiagudo?

Entonces Cera diviso una formación de rocas que ofrecían buena cobertura.

Cera: Pues claro, las rocas. Deprisa, nos colocamos alrededor de Chomper y avanzamos a la vez.

Sokka: Una buena idea.

Todos avanzaron tal y como instruyó Cera, hasta llegar a las rocas que ella vio. Una vez allí, se escondieron tras las rocas más grandes.

Zuko hablando bajo: Ahora tenemos que estar todos muy callados.

Cera: Sí, la vida de Chomper depende de ello.

Chomper: ¡¿En serio?!

Toph: Shh, baja la voz. Y no es para exagerar.

Ruby: Huy.

Pero cuando Ruby saltó un poco más alto dejo caer una piedra que rodó cuesta abajo, haciendo mover una piedra más grande y esta a otras más. Estas resultaron ser el soporte del montón de rocas donde estaban todos ocultos.

Toph nerviosa: Eh, chicos, me parece que esto se ha vuelto inestable. ¡Todo se viene abajo!

Y Toph tenía razón, ya que a continuación todos se deslizaron colina abajo dentro de una avalancha, excepto Petrie.

Petrie: Oh, mi odiar avalancha de rocas.

Sokka: ¡Toph, haz algo!

Toph: ¡¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, surfear?!

El ruido de la avalancha no pasó inadvertido para Doc.

Doc: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Piecito y Aang se adelantaron y vieron la cola de Chomper enterrada entre unas grandes rocas, cosa mala.

Aang: Ha sido un derrumbe de rocas, por suerte no había nadie para salir herido.

Piecito: Seguramente ha sido un pequeño terremoto.

Doc: Nunca me han gustado. Sigamos buscando.

Con Doc alejándose de Chomper los 2 se fueron tranquilos detrás del Dinosaurio Solitario. Las grandes rocas resultaron ser el refugio que Toph formó para proteger a todos de la avalancha. Cuando Chomper salió se estremeció al ver a Doc y volvió a meterse dentro.

Chomper asustado: Esta ahí al lado. Me va a atrapar.

Toph: Por aquí.

Toph creó una ruta entre las rocas para salir de su vista.

Sokka: No creo que este sitio sirva como escondite. Maldito universo, mira que desencadenar todo eso por una simple piedrecita.

Patito: Necesitamos otro escondite.

Púas: (Asiente).

Katara: Puedo probar a esconder a Chomper conmigo bajo el agua.

Suki: Sí, hasta que a Doc se le ocurra ir a saciar su sed y os vea desde la superficie.

Petrie: ¡Mi conocer uno!

Cera: Ahora no, estamos pensando.

Petrie: Pero mi creer que ser buen escondite.

Toph: Bueno, no tenemos nada mejor.

Cera: A ver, ¿dónde está?

Resultaba que estaban cerca de la casa de Petrie, justo a donde él señalo.

Cera: ¿Y vamos a caber ahí?

Zuko: Por supuesto, es más grande y amplio de lo que parece desde aquí.

Y no tardaron en llegar al nido de Petrie.

Petrie: Ser una suerte que mi familia no estar.

Sokka: Pues has acertado. Es muy bueno.

Ruby: Tu buena idea es una idea muy buena, Petrie.

Patito: Lo es, lo es.

Púas: (Asiente).

Chomper: (Suspira), ya puedo respirar tranquilo.

Cera: Eso ya se verá.

Petrie: Aquí arriba Doc nunca encontrarte.

Doc: ¿A quién no encontraré nunca?

Todos se estremecieron al ver aparecer a Doc de repente.

Chomper asustado: Me has…me has encontrado.

Con Chomper ya descubierto todos bajaron de la montaña a vista de Doc, Piecito y Aang.

Toph sarcástica: La habéis hecho muy buena, chicos.

Sokka sarcástico: No había otro lugar al que guiarlo, teníais que llevarlo justo directamente a nuestro escondite.

Aang: ¿Y se os ocurre llegarlo a un sitio alto a vista de cualquier Cuellilargo? No os habéis parado en pensar en todos los detalles.

Cera: Teníais que mantener alejado a Doc.

Piecito: ¡Ya lo sabemos, pero…!

Chomper: Lo prometiste.

Aang: Tranquilo Chomper, no pasa nada. Resulta que Doc no te buscaba a ti, sino a su compañera Dara. ¿Verdad Doc?

Pero Doc parecía como decepcionado.

Piecito: ¿Doc?

Doc: No puedo creer que seas amigo de un Dentiagudo.

Piecito: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Doc: ¡Quiero decir que no debes ser su amigo! Algún día tendrás que luchar contra él.

Aang: ¿Cómo? ¡Eso es ridículo!

Piecito: Sí, de eso nada.

Toph: Chomper es nuestro amigo.

Zuko: Y siempre lo será.

Chomper enojado: ¡Sí, y yo nunca lucho contra un amigo!

Chomper por fin se armó de valor y se puso frente a Doc animado por los demás.

Doc: Lo admito, un buen truco lo de enseñarle a hablar.

Katara: Ninguno de nosotros le enseñamos eso, lo aprendió él solo.

Patito: Sí, ¿lo ves? Él es diferente. Lo es, lo es.

Sokka: Y nos ha ayudado mucho en momentos de necesidad. Él es diez veces mejor que un Dentiagudo salvaje, especialmente Garra Roja.

Suki: De hecho podría ayudarte ahora. Chomper tiene un excelente olfato.

Chomper: Sí, quizá pueda utilizar mi olfato para encontrar a tu amiga.

Doc: Eso sería lo último.

Piecito: ¿A qué te refieres?

Doc: Yo nunca aceptare la ayuda de un Dentiagudo.

Piecito: Pero ya te lo hemos dicho. Chomper es diferente.

Doc: ¡Nunca he tenido una buena experiencia con un Dentiagudo y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora! Vámonos, Piecito.

Piecito: No. Ya no quiero ayudarte más.

Aang: Has cambiado en algunas cosas, Doc, pero sigues anclado en el pasado. Y nos has decepcionado.

Doc: Como queráis, chicos.

Y Doc se marchó, dejando al grupo y prosiguiendo su búsqueda. Aunque Piecito estaba a la vez decepcionado y triste por lo ocurrido.

Zuko: Lo siento, Piecito. Es difícil creer que ciertos individuos cercanos no están dispuestos a cambiar.

Toph: Bueno, mirad el lado positivo. Chomper está bien.

Aang: Pero no me quedo nada tranquilo por algo. Doc dijo que Dara y él habían quedado hace tiempo, pero ella no se ha presentado. Algo ha debido pasarle, así que deberíamos buscarla, con o sin Doc.

Katara: ¿No estabas de acuerdo en no ayudar a Doc?

Aang: Él nos contó como él y Dara se conocieron, el hecho de por qué es ahora su compañera de viaje. La verdad es que, el modo en que nos lo contó, me recuerda a como nos conocimos tu y yo por primera vez.

Katara colorada: Oh Aang.

Chomper: Eh chicos, sigo creyendo que mi olfato puede ayudarle.

Cera: Doc aprendería una lección.

Petrie: Mi querer ayudar.

Patito: Oh, y yo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka: ¿Tú qué dices, Piecito?

Ruby: Que no quieras ayudar a Doc no significa que no ayudes a Dara.

Piecito: Tienes razón, Ruby.

Toph: Una pregunta, ¿cómo es tan difícil encontrar algo tan grande como un Cuellilargo?

Aang: No lo sé, por eso mismo debemos suponer que le ha pasado algo. Para ganar tiempo sugiero que nos separemos.

Sokka: Estoy de acuerdo. Aang, Katara, Toph y Zuko, cada uno por una parte. Suki, yo y los niños iremos por otra parte.

Toph: ¿Y qué hacemos si la encontramos?

Zuko: Si está en apuros la ayudamos, y en caso de que no podamos solos habrá que ir a buscar al resto.

Aang: Pues en marcha.

Suki: Adelante Chomper. Guíanos hasta Dara.

El grupo se separó según lo acordado. Siguiendo el olfato de Chomper se dirigieron a una ciénaga, aunque allí Chomper comenzó a tener problemas.

Patito: Puedes hacerlo Chomper, seguro, seguro.

Chomper quitándose barro de la nariz: No con la nariz llena de barro.

Suki: Este lugar está repleto de charcas de barro.

Sokka: Esperemos que la amiga de Doc esté bien.

Piecito: Y yo.

Cera: Venga chicos, vamos a buscarla.

Y prosiguieron.

Chomper olfateando: El olor es cada vez más fuerte. Tiene que estar por aquí cerca.

Ruby: Pero hemos mirado por todas partes.

Petrie: ¡Oh no, mirad!

Petrie vio algo impactante, había una Cuellilargo atrapada en la charca lodosa más grande, probablemente Dara. Intentaba salir de allí con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito.

Dara: ¡Ayuda, por favor!

El grupo salió a su encuentro.

Sokka: ¿Se encuentra bien?

Dara: Pequeños, por favor. Id a buscar a mi amigo Doc y decidle que me ayude.

Todos: ¡Dara!

Dara: ¿Sabéis quien soy, pero cómo?

De repente Dara vio como se hundía más en la charca.

Suki: Para cuando le encontremos ya será tarde. Piecito, ve a buscar a los demás para que vengan, ellos nos serán de ayuda. Nosotros intentaremos sacarla ahora mismo.

Piecito: Vale, iré a buscarles.

Petrie: Pero Dara ser muy grande, ¿cómo hacerlo?

Sokka: Sé cómo, usaremos ese árbol cercano. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es usar nuestro peso para acercárselo.

Chomper: Que gran idea. ¡Ya vamos, Dara!

Dara: Gracias. Muchísimas gracias, chicos.

Suki y Sokka fueron los que formaron la parte de abajo, permitiendo subir primero a Púas, luego Cera subió sobre Púas, seguida de Ruby.

Cera: Se está doblando.

Petrie y Patito también se subieron.

Chomper cargando: ¡Ahora voy yo!

Chomper subió saltando sobre todos y se puso en lo alto del árbol, lo suficiente para llegar hasta Dara. Por supuesto ella se sorprendió.

Dara: Pero, si eres un pequeño Dentiagudo.

Chomper: Sí, sí, lo soy. Pero solo quiero ayudar. Si consigues agarrarte al árbol te sacaremos de ahí.

Dara sorprendida: Un Dentiagudo amable y servicial. Vaya, es lo último que me quedaba por ver.

Dara trató de estirarse para agarrar el árbol.

Chomper: Todavía no llego a ella.

Suki: Deprisa chicos, avanzad un poco.

Por fin lograron que ella se agarrara con su boca. Ya solo quedaba que el árbol tirara de ella hacia fuera, pero la fuerza con la que ella se agarraba y el peso combinado de todos acabó por romper el árbol, y los pequeños dinosaurios cayeron al barro.

Dara: Oh no, niños.

Dara trató de ayudarlos, pero tampoco llegaba a ellos.

Suki: ¡Oh no, esto es horrible!

Sokka: Tenemos que hacer algo. Petrie, ve a buscar a los demás, rápido.

Petrie: No ser necesario, mirad.

Piecito llegando: ¡Chicos! ¡Ya llegamos!

Piecito había encontrado a los 4 miembros restantes del equipo Avatar.

Aang: ¡Están todos atrapados en el barro!

Katara: Nada que no podamos hacer.

No les costó nada sacar a los pequeños dinosaurios, pero Dara iba a ser otra cosa. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Doc apareció de repente y la agarró con la cola para sacarla del barro.

Doc: ¿Por esto te estabas retrasando?

Una vez todos a salvo, Dara le contó a Doc lo sucedido.

Dara: Y Chomper es increíble. El chico arriesgo su vida para ayudarme.

Hasta le hizo arrumacos al pequeño Dentiagudo, aunque él seguía inquieto esperando la respuesta de Doc.

Doc: Ya lo sé.

Chomper: Lo siento.

Doc: ¿Por qué? El que estaba equivocado era yo. Tú eres diferente. Espero que le des otra oportunidad a este viejo Cuellilargo.

Chomper: Sí claro, gracias Doc.

Suki: ¿Ves Chomper? Has conseguido demostrarle a Doc lo que vales.

Aang: Ahora sí que vuele a ser el mismo de siempre.

Piecito volvía a sentirse contento por el cambio de Doc. Al atardecer, los dinosaurios del valle se reunieron bajo el arco de roca donde también se encontraban Doc y Dara.

Aang: Doc, quisiera disculparme por cómo te hable antes.

Doc: No tienes que disculparte de nada, Aang. Hacías lo que debías, defender a tu amigo.

Katara: Es increíble que Doc haya cambiado su parecer respecto a Chomper.

Zuko: Estos chicos son un buen ejemplo para todos a los que conocen. Ojala hicieran cambiar de parecer a ciertas personas de nuestro mundo como hacen en el suyo.

Katara: ¿Estás hablando de Azula?

Toph: No sé yo. Yo preferiría mantenerlos tan lejos como pudiera de nuestros enemigos, especialmente ella.

Aang: Algún día la encontraremos. Y quien sabe, tal vez Piecito y sus amigos sean una buena influencia para ella después de todo.

Sokka: Puede, pero no empecemos a esperar milagros.

Cera: Oye Doc, ¿por qué habéis venido Dara y tú a nuestro valle?

Doc: Bueno, la verdad es que yo no tengo familia. Por eso quería que Dara conociera a Piecito, y a su abuelo y a su abuela y al Avatar y su grupo.

Suki: A propósito, ¿dónde está Piecito?

Toph: Esta allí.

Doc: Disculpadme.

Piecito se encontraba fuera de la zona de reunión, parecía triste.

Doc: ¿Podemos hablar, Piecito?

Piecito: Claro. Siento haber dicho antes esas cosas. He sido…poco respetuoso.

Doc: Has hecho bien en decirlas, chico.

Piecito sorprendido: ¿Qué?

Doc: Nunca me habían dicho que estaba equivocado, Piecito. ¿Prometes hacerlo siempre?

Piecito: Por supuesto, Doc.

Doc: Entonces arreglado. Vamos con los demás, y te enseñare como hacer ese golpe con la cola.

Por fin Piecito había recuperado su fe en su héroe.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta reluciendo en mi)

(Cuando Doc volvió temí que ya no fuera, mi héroe y sintiera desdén)

(De ti aprendí respeto a tus amigos, me encanta ser tu amigo también)

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta dentro de mí, ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, un sol muy brillante esta reluciendo en mí)

(Sí lo saben)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

FIN.


	16. Episodio 16

16- El Extraño del Raro Mundo Superior.

Hacia un buen día en el Gran Valle, y algunos aprovechaban para explorar. Piecito, Patito, Petrie, Púas, Sokka y Katara pasaban por un pequeño bosque lleno de lianas.

Piecito: ¿Estáis seguros de que la vieja charca es el lugar correcto? Si queréis podemos reunirnos en otro lugar más conocido.

Katara: No Piecito, no pasa nada. Preferimos que el lugar de reunión sea más tranquilo para la sorpresa que os hemos preparado.

Sokka: Sí, preferimos que sea lo más tranquilo posible, y eso incluye que no haya dinosaurios grandes cerca. De momento.

Patito apartando lianas: Huy, el camino hasta la vieja charca esta todo lleno de lianas.

Para despejar mejor el camino, Piecito cogió una liana y se puso a tirar de ella.

Piecito: ¡Venga!

Katara: Espera Piecito, ya lo hare yo.

Patito alarmada: ¡Piecito!

Pero antes de que Katara pudiera hacer algo Piecito se resbalo, se fue deslizando por el arrojo hasta ser lanzado hacia la charca.

Sokka: ¿Estás bien?

Piecito riendo: ¡Oye, ha sido divertido!

Petrie: ¿Divertido?

Katara: Ya nos pondremos a jugar más tarde.

Por su parte, Púas había captado un olor curioso y se puso a investigar. El olor le llevo hasta un hoyo bajo las raíces de un árbol y no pudo resistir meter la cabeza dentro para ojear. Craso error, ya que se quedo atascado, y los demás ni se dieron cuenta.

Petrie: Bueno, ¿y por qué traernos aquí? ¿Dónde estar los demás?

Katara: Suki y Toph han ido a buscar al resto de la panda, y Aang y Zuko vendrán después en el momento de la sorpresa.

Patito: Hablando de eso, ¿cuál es la sorpresa? Ya tengo muchas ganas de saberlo. Mucho mucho.

Petrie: Mí tampoco saber cuánto aguantar más.

Sokka: Tranquilos, no os pongáis impacientes. Si os lo decimos ya no será una sorpresa.

Katara: Bueno, por decir una pista no pasa nada. Es una nueva amiga. Bueno, nosotros ya la conocemos, pero en lo que respecta al Gran Valle y a vosotros es nueva.

Patito emocionada: ¿Una nueva amiga? Oh sí sí sí sí.

Piecito emocionado: Caray, es estupendo. ¿Y ella ya sabe de nosotros?

Sokka: Hace poco le hablamos sobre vosotros. Al principio no se lo creía, pero después de oír tantas aventuras sobre este mundo le acabo picando la curiosidad y el interés.

Katara: Así que al final nos pidió que le explicáramos de que iba todo esto. No si antes prometernos que lo mantendría en secreto.

Piecito: ¿En secreto? ¿Y eso por qué?

Sokka: Tenéis que tener en cuenta que no todos los humanos son como nosotros, algunos son peores que cualquier Dentiagudo. Y si conocieran nuestro secreto quien sabe lo que harían.

Katara: Incluso podría romper el equilibrio de nuestro mundo, y el vuestro. Por esa razón lo mantenemos en secreto, también para protegeros, y solo unas pocas personas de confianza pueden conocerlo. Y esta es una de ellas. Por eso decidimos traerla aquí para que os conociera.

Piecito: Entiendo lo que queréis decir.

Patito: ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con quedar en la vieja charca?

Sokka: Ella nunca ha visto dinosaurios antes, y pensamos que al ver de repente tantos gigantes alrededor suya pensaría que está soñando o se asustaría, y personalmente prefiero que no se asuste por saber cómo reaccionaría. Por eso pensamos en un lugar apartado y tranquilo donde solo estemos con vosotros, sería un buen comienzo.

Piecito: Habéis hecho bien.

Katara: Ya solo nos queda esperar al resto mientras acomodamos un poco el sitio.

Patito cogiendo una liana: Mientras tanto podemos pasar el rato jugando en la charca. Agárrate a mí, Petrie. Tú eres un Volador y yo una Nadadora. Juntos podremos nadar y volar.

Petrie nervioso: Oh, mí no tan seguro.

Pero Patito se lanzó tan rápido que Petrie no la vio venir. Lo agarró y ambos se lanzaron sobre la charca.

Patito agarrada a Petrie: ¡Mira Katara, estoy volando!

Pero Petrie no pudo aguantar tanto peso y los 2 cayeron al agua. A Patito no le importó, pero Petrie se dispuso a salir del agua lo más rápido posible, mientras los demás reían.

Katara: No está mal para una primera vez.

Sokka: Púas, tendrías que ver esto. ¿Púas?

Patito nadando: Púas, corre, ven al agua. Esta buenísima, sí sí sí.

Petrie tiritando: Para un Nadador quizá sí estar buena.

Katara: ¿Púas?

Al ver que Púas no estaba en la charca, todos se pusieron a buscarle.

Piecito: ¡Púas!

Y le encontraron, aún con la cabeza atascada en el hoyo.

Sokka: Se ha vuelto a quedar atascado. ¿Es que no sabe en qué agujeros no puede meter la cabeza?

Patito: Ay Púas, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

Púas intentaba sacar la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, pero era inútil.

Petrie: Ser verdad que Púas atascado. Qué lástima que Toph y Aang no aquí.

Patito: Pero seguro que podemos desatascarlo.

Sokka: Cierto, no necesitamos magia para sacarle.

Katara: ¡Oye, eso me ha ofendido, Sokka!

Sokka: No hablaba de ti. Necesitamos algo para tirar.

Dicho objeto fue una gran cuerda de lianas que ataron a la cola de Púas y se pusieron a tirar. Katara también ayudó manipulando algunas ramas para tirar de Púas. Pero al final la cuerda se soltó y todos cayeron del impulso, llevándose a Katara con ellos.

Piecito: Sí que está atascado.

Petrie: Pero si estar atascado, ¿cómo desatascarlo?

Sokka: Necesitaremos una cuerda más resistente.

Katara: O que tire de ella algo más fuerte.

Patito fue a consolar a Púas, el cual soltó un eructo tan grande que rebotó por dentro.

Patito: Buen provechito, Púas.

De repente Púas empezó a hundirse aun más en el agujero, tanto que acabó metiéndose del todo en el hoyo y deslizándose para abajo. El tobogán lo llevó a aterrizar sobre una cómoda alfombra de musgo y helechos.

Katara: ¡Oh no, Púas!

Sokka: ¡¿Estás bien, amigo?!

Patito: Oh no, ¿a dónde ha ido Púas?

Petrie: Al agujero.

Sokka: Sí, ya lo hemos visto.

Petrie alarmado: ¿Al agujero? ¡Agujero no bueno!

Katara: Eh, a lo mejor tiene suerte y se encuentra con los Diminusaurios.

Piecito: No, ellos viven en cuevas al otro lado del valle.

Petrie asustado: ¿Y si haber algo malo ahí? Algo… ¡aterrador!

Patito nerviosa: ¿Aterrador? Huy, no no no.

Pero en realidad Púas no estaba nada preocupado o asustado, sino disfrutando de una buena comida justo donde cayó, así que estaba contento.

Púas contento: (Risas).

Patito: ¡Púas, Púas!

Pero solo se oía el eco de la voz de Patito.

Patito: No creo que Púas me oiga, porque yo no oigo a Púas.

Petrie: Y mí tampoco verle.

Katara: Pero a lo mejor oye el eco de tu voz. Y gracias a eso debemos de suponer que ha caído en una cueva ahí abajo.

Piecito: Cuidado Petrie. A ver si te vas a caer tú.

Petrie alarmado: ¿Caer?

Petrie se agarró al cuello de Sokka del miedo.

Sokka apretado: No me aprietes tanto, Petrie. Que no respiro.

Petrie: Oh, mi perdón.

Patito: ¿Cómo va a salir Púas de ahí?

Petrie: Mi no saber. Se va a perder la gran sorpresa, no va a conocer nueva amiga.

Sokka: A ver, escalar no se le da muy bien. Tenemos que buscar a los demás. Toph y Aang pueden sacarle de ahí.

Patito: Me parece bien. Pero yo no quiero dejar a Púas solo, no no no.

Piecito: Iremos nosotros. Tú quédate aquí.

Patito: De acuerdo, pero daos prisa.

Katara: Me parece que vamos a tener que retrasar la sorpresa. Ahora lo que importa es sacar a Púas de ahí.

Mientras tanto, Púas seguía disfrutando de la comida. Hasta que empezó a oír extraños sonidos y susurros a su alrededor. Estos parecían venir de múltiples hoyos excavados en las rocas de las paredes. Cuando cesaron Púas se tranquilizó y siguió comiendo, hasta que volvió a oírlos y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Parecía que dentro de los agujeros había criaturas moviéndose a su alrededor. Púas empezaba a sentirse más y más asustado, hasta que vio 3 grandes sombras acercándose desde el agujero más grande. Pero al momento que se acercaban las sombras se volvían pequeñas, hasta que salieron sus dueños. Eran 3 pequeños animales parecidos a roedores (Ceratogaulus), lo que sorprendió mucho a Púas. Mientras, en otra parte en la superficie, algo parecía acechar a Chomper entre las hierbas altas. Y nada más volverse…

Cera abalanzándose: ¡Tú la llevas!

Resultaba que estaban jugando al pilla pilla. Y ahora era el turno de Chomper de pillar a alguien. De pronto vio a Ruby escondida detrás de unas hierbas, y fue a por ella. Pero ella se apartó en el último momento, y Chomper salió escupiendo plantas.

Chomper asqueado: Bah, comida verde.

Entonces oyó una risitas que venían de detrás de una roca, así que fue despacito a ver si pillaba a alguien.

Chomper saltando sobre la roca: ¡Ya te tengo, Toph!

Y acabó aterrizando sobre un charco de barro.

Toph: Te lo dije, a mí nadie me coge fácilmente en el pilla pilla.

Suki estaba escondida cerca de allí en unos arbustos.

Suki: Cerca, pero no lo suficiente, Chomper.

Piecito llegando: ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Púas tiene problemas!

Cera: A ver, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

Petrie: Púas caer en agujero.

Cera: ¿Y qué?

Sokka: ¡¿Y qué?! Que es profundo y no puede escalarlo.

Ruby preocupada: Oh cielos. Si yo fuera Púas y cayera en un agujero, no querría ser Púas.

Cera: ¿Y no puede excavar y salir?

Piecito: Necesitaría una cabeza más grande.

Suki: Como la tuya.

Eso hizo reír un poco a Piecito y Toph.

Cera molesta: Bueno, al menos mi cabeza no es pequeña.

Ruby: Sí, pero si tu cabeza fuera la de Púas, él no sería Púas. Y tú no serias tú.

Sokka: Ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor, Ruby.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Tengo que darle la razón a Ruby en este asunto.

Sokka: Oh, Señor Nariz Gruesa. No sabía que estaba usted aquí.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Porque acabo de llegar. Púas no tiene el cráneo ancho y robusto de un Trescuernos. Ni el cuello largo de… bueno, un Cuellilargo.

Chomper: ¿Y cómo va a salir Púas del agujero?

Sokka: Vinimos aquí a buscaros esperando que Toph o Aang pudieran sacarlo de ahí.

Toph: Pues has buscado a la maestra adecuada. Lo sacaré de ahí en un pis pas.

Suki: Pero entonces tendremos que retrasar la sorpresa que teníamos preparada.

Sokka: ¿Y no se supone que vosotras 2 teníais que llevar a los demás a la vieja charca como habíamos acordado?

Suki: Huy, se nos olvidó.

Cera: Lo siento, estábamos jugando al pilla pilla y les preguntamos si querían jugar.

Piecito: ¿Entonces nos va a poder ayudar usted a rescatar a Púas?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, desde luego. Así vuestros amigos no tendrán que cambiar sus planes. Hay más de un modo de arreglar un problema.

Suki: Pues nos da una alegría, Señor Nariz Gruesa. Nosotros nos reuniremos allí para cuando hayáis sacado a Púas.

Cera: Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Chomper: A propósito Toph, tengo algo que decirte.

Toph: ¿El qué?

Chomper tocándola: ¡Tú la llevas, te he pillado!

Toph: ¿Cómo?

Cera riendo: Te la jugado, Toph.

Toph: ¡No vale!

Casi al mismo tiempo, Aang y Zuko estaban en otra parte del valle con la persona a la que iban a presentar a la pandilla. Y dicha persona no era otra que la compañera de Zuko, Mai.

Aang: ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? No creo que lleve tanto tiempo reunir a los pequeños en un sitio discreto.

Mai: ¿De verdad creéis que les voy a caer bien?

Zuko: ¿Por qué preguntas eso? No me digas que estas nerviosa, eso no es propio de ti.

Mai: ¿Qué? No, es solo que si les habéis contado todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra estarán un poco preocupados cuando sepan quién soy. Ya sabéis, en lo que respecta a lo ocurrido con Azula.

Zuko: Pero eso es el pasado, y además nosotros no les hemos contado nada malo de la gente que conocemos.

Aang: Y estoy seguro de que les vas a encantar. Créenos, estos chicos son muy especiales.

Katara llegando: ¡Aang, Zuko, Mai!

Aang: Ya era hora. ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?

Katara: Ha ocurrido un problema. Púas se quedó atascado dentro de un agujero, el terreno cedió y se cayó dentro del hoyo.

Aang: Oh no, a saber donde se ha metido.

Zuko: Tenemos que ayudarlo de inmediato.

Katara: ¡Seguidme, está cerca del lugar de la reunión!

Mai: Yo también voy.

Zuko: ¿Estás segura?

Mai: Si uno de esos pequeños esta en problemas necesitareis toda la ayuda posible.

Respecto a Púas, se alivio al ver que dichas criaturas no parecían peligrosas y volvió a su comida.

Lydia: ¿Y ese quién es?

Milo: ¿Y qué está haciendo aquí?

Plower: ¿Y por qué se come mi cama?

Lydia: ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a él?

Plower: No tengo ninguna gana. Hazlo tú.

Lydia: No, gracias. Anda, ve tú.

Milo: Preguntaré yo.

Y uno de los pequeños mamíferos se acercó a Púas.

Milo: Buenas, yo me llamo Milo. Y estos son mis amigos, Lydia y Plower.

Púas lo entendió, pero siguió comiendo.

Lydia: Hola.

Plower: Hola.

Y los 2 se reunieron junto al primero junto a Púas.

Milo: Quisiera preguntarte algo. ¿Qué te trae a nuestro mundo?

Como Púas no hablaba mucho y no sabía explicarle como llego simplemente señalo con su cabeza a la entrada por donde venía un haz de luz.

Lydia: No lo entiendo.

Milo: A lo mejor no hay que entenderlo. A lo mejor este extraño que ha caído del Raro Mundo Superior es…el Gran Sabio.

Lydia: ¿El Gran Sabio?

Plower: No, no lo es.

Milo: Tú piensa de donde ha venido.

Estos animales peludos creían que Púas eran una especie de figura importante para ellos por que provenía de la superficie.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: El Raro Mundo Superior-Above the Mysterious Above-Título original).

(Es del Raro Mundo Superior, un mundo que nos es extraño, él realizara tus sueños, el Gran Sabio genial)

Plower: Por favor.

(Y del Raro Mundo Superior, ha llegado el visitante, no pretendas que me atonte, tal vez no es especial)

(Gigante y sonriente es, el Gran Sabio ya está aquí, sus ojos son sensibles ¿ves?, no hay duda es él oh sí)

(Es del Raro Mundo Superior, el Raro Mundo Superior, el esperado bienhechor, ahora Gran Sabio enséñanos a compartir tu amor, del Raro Mundo Superior, tu amor, del Raro Mundo Superior)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Lydia: Sí, no hay duda de que es el Gran Sabio.

Púas no sabía a qué se referían, solo continuó comiendo. Mientras, en el mundo de los dinosaurios, los pequeños dinosaurios, la mitad del equipo Avatar y el Señor Nariz Gruesa se dirigían hacia donde cayó Púas, topándose en el camino con el padre de Cera que estaba comiendo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿A dónde vais todos?

Petrie: Señor Nariz Gruesa ir a sacar a Púas de agujero.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Sí? Bueno, pues buena suerte. Le hará falta a Púas.

Eso hizo reír a Cera, pero no a los demás.

Suki: Eso no tiene gracia, Señor Trescuernos. Y lo mismo va por ti, Cera.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Suki tiene razón. No le veo la gracia a que un joven Coladepúas tenga problemas.

Y el grupo continuó su marcha, dejando a Cera atrás con su padre. Pero era su amigo del que estaban hablando, así que al final le reconcomio la conciencia.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vamos Cera. Les voy a enseñar cómo se salva a Púas.

Eso era lo que necesitaba para animar a su hija. Mientras, en el subsuelo, los pequeños mamíferos se pusieron a amontonar piedras brillantes de distintos colores alrededor de Púas, probablemente como ofrendas.

Roedor 1: Para ti, Gran Sabio.

Púas agradeció el detalle, a pesar de que no era comida.

Roedor 1: Oh Gran Sabio, una pregunta: ¿por qué algunas veces la tierra tiembla y se agita?

Púas terminó de comer y soltó un eructo. Y justo al instante se sucedió un terremoto, por lo que él se cubrió la cabeza. Pero los pequeños mamíferos lo interpretaron de forma distinta.

Roedor 1: Pues claro. Tú eres quien hace que la tierra tiemble. Oh gracias, Gran Sabio.

A continuación se acercó otra.

Roedor 2: Dime, Gran Sabio, ¿cuándo estaré lista para dejar el nido de mis padres y andar por mi cuenta?

Esta vez Púas quería responder, así que buscó la forma de hacerles entender su respuesta. Miro al techo y vio varias estalactitas, se puso a 2 patas y golpeo una, haciendo que cayera sobre su nariz.

Roedor 2: Entiendo. Estaré lista cuando los cuernos me crezcan más. Gracias, Gran Sabio.

Milo emocionado: El Gran Sabio al fin está con nosotros.

Mientras tanto, la pandilla llegó por fin al hoyo donde estaba Patito.

Patito: Ah, menos mal que habéis vuelto.

Sokka: Por ahí se cayó Púas.

Chomper: ¿Seguro que Púas está ahí?

Patito: Yo le he visto caer, aunque hasta ahora solo he oído sus tripas.

Toph: Sí, puedo ver a Púas. Está en una cueva un poco profunda, pero no parece asustado. Eh, y parece acompañado, pero solo parecen ardillas.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Tranquila Patito, me pondré a pensar en algún modo de salvar a Púas.

Suki: Vale, así nosotros podremos esperar para la sorpresa.

Padre de Cera (Topps) llegando: A Púas no le va a salvar lo de pensar, sino la fuerza.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Mire Señor Trescuernos, según mi experiencia en este tipo de cosas conviene reflexionar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Reflexionar? Bah. Lo que hay que hacer es empezar a cavar. Puede que ahora la maestra de la tierra nos venga de ayuda.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pero si se cava en un lugar equivocado acabaremos todos ahí abajo.

Toph: En eso tiene razón. Y ya hemos dejado claro que el Señor Nariz Gruesa puede ocuparse de esto y dejarnos a nosotros nuestros asuntos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Está sugiriendo usted que puedo cavar donde no es?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí. Hay que pensarlo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Por si me equivoco?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, eso es.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No creo que nadie se dedique a pensar mientras cava.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Hay que pensar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Lo que hay que hacer es usar la fuerza.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: No, hay que pensarlo. Pensar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Fuerza.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Pensar!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Fuerza!

Y los 2 dinosaurios comenzaron una de esas interminables discusiones.

Petrie: Oh, mi no entender nada. ¿Ellos estar ayudando a Púas o no?

Sokka: Oh oh, yo ya he visto esta cosa. Seguirán así por querer llevar la razón todo el tiempo que puedan.

Ruby: A mí no me suena como sonaría si Púas fuera a salir de ahí.

Chomper: ¿Entonces cómo va a salir Púas del agujero?

Patito preocupada: No lo sé. Solo espero que se encuentre bien.

Piecito: Creo que es mejor que encontremos antes al resto del grupo. Si el Señor Trescuernos y el Señor Nariz Gruesa no van a hacer nada tendremos que hacer algo nosotros.

Cera: Pues vamos a buscarles.

Sokka: No será necesario, ya vienen.

Y por fin el resto del grupo llegó, junto con alguien nuevo.

Katara: Pero bueno, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Aang: ¿Habéis sacado ya a Púas?

Petrie: No no, ni de lejos.

Suki: Se supone que el Señor Nariz Gruesa iba a ayudarnos, pero en cuanto él y el Señor Trescuernos empezaron a discutir se nos ha ido el santo al cielo.

Patito: Ahora lo único que hacen es discutir que hacer.

Zuko: Genial, lo que nos faltaba.

Aang: Al final tendremos que sacar a Púas nosotros mismos.

Sokka: Que es precisamente como siempre acaba ocurriendo.

Mai: ¿Estos son los amigos de los que hablabais tanto? ¿Esos dinosaurios?

De pronto todos los pequeños se quedaron sorprendidos de conocer a la nueva amiga.

Chomper sorprendido: Ahí va, ¿esta es la sorpresa de la que hablabais?

Petrie sorprendido: ¿La nueva amiga?

Aang: Así es. Esperábamos presentárosla sin que hubiera ningún contratiempo, pero ya que esta aquí… Chicos, esta es Mai, la compañera de Zuko.

Chomper: Oh, ya veo. Tú eres aquella chica de la que Zuko habla mucho. Esa que es tan fuerte, rápida y fría ante el peligro.

Chomper no se dio cuenta de las señas que Zuko le hacía diciendo que parara, pero hasta Mai se dio cuenta y se sonrojó mientras reía.

Mai: Asumo que tú debes ser Chomper.

Chomper: ¿Me conoces?

Mai: Zuko me ha hablado mucho de ti y los demás, pero no pensaba que erais tal y como decían. Pensaba que estaban exagerando, aunque Zuko nunca exagera, ahora veo que sois reales. Y bastante interesantes.

Cera: Vaya, gracias.

Aang: Estos son los amigos de los que te hablamos: Piecito, Cera, Ruby, Chomper, Petrie y Patito.

Patito: Oh, ojala Púas estuviera aquí ahora mismo.

Mai: ¿Púas es el que se ha caído por el hoyo?

Piecito: Así es, Mai, y esperábamos que el Señor Nariz Gruesa nos echara una mano para que así no tuvierais que atrasar la sorpresa.

Petrie señalando: Señor Nariz Gruesa ser ese grande de ahí.

Cera: Sí, y el otro grande de los 3 cuernos es mi padre.

Mai sorprendida: Vaya, cuando dijisteis que los dinosaurios eran grandes no esperaba que lo fueran tanto.

Katara: Pues aún no has visto nada, espera a conocer a los abuelos de Piecito.

Patito: Chicos, ¿no os acordáis de que Púas esta en el agujero?

Suki: Cierto, tenemos que sacarle.

Toph: Pues parece que ahí abajo se lo está tomando bien.

Y Toph tenía razón, ya que Púas se estaba echando la siesta.

Lydia: Creo que no hay que despertarlo.

Milo: Ah, ¿y qué hacemos si no?

Milo se acercó a despertar a Púas.

Milo: Eh, Gran Sabio. Gran…Sabio. ¡Gran Sabio!

Pero como de costumbre, Púas ni se inmutaba.

Plower: Puede que solo este ahorrando fuerzas.

Milo: Puede, pero creo que es hora de que use esas fuerzas.

Milo decidió hacerle cosquillas para despertarle.

Milo: Esto…Gran Sabio.

Lydia: Despierta.

Lograron despertarle, aunque aplastó a uno con la cola.

Milo: Gran Sabio, perdona que te despertemos de este modo, pero es la hora.

Púas: (Bosteza).

Milo: La hora de vencer a la Gran Bestia Odiosa.

Esto le llamó la atención a Púas.

Plower: La Gran Bestia Odiosa camina sobre 2 patas, como un Muerdeveloz.

Lydia: Tiene la cabeza de un Trescuernos.

Plower: Y los ojos enormes y aterradores de un Nocturno.

De pronto se oyó un extraño gruñido, y apareció una sombra siniestra.

Milo, Lydia y Plower: ¡La Gran Bestia Odiosa!

Y los 3 se escondieron bajo las patas de Púas.

Milo: Gracias por venir del Raro Mundo Superior para salvarnos, ¡ahora es cosa tuya! Adiós.

Parecía que Púas estaba en un tipo de prueba, aunque no parecía agradable. Púas comenzó a sentir miedo por la sombra, mientras que los mamíferos se escondieron en sus madrigueras. Púas se echó encima plantas para no ver lo que venía. La criatura a la que los mamíferos temían tanto resultó ser un pequeño dinosaurio con un escudo en la cabeza como los de los Trescuernos y parecidos, andaba a 2 patas y tenían 2 brazos (Microceratops/Microceratus). De hecho, era mucho más pequeño que Púas, cosa que le sorprendió, igual que al extraño dinosaurio. Pensando que el verdadero monstruo podría venir de cualquier parte Púas se puso a ojear por todas partes, sin saber que sin querer le atizaba con la cola al dinosaurio. El último coletazo que recibió le hizo chocar con la pared y ocasiono un pequeño derrumbe que lo aprisiono.

Milo: ¡Lo has hecho! ¡Has vencido a la Gran Bestia Odiosa! ¡El Gran Sabio nos ha salvado! ¡El Gran Sabio nos ha salvado!

Todos los pequeños mamíferos fueron a darle la enhorabuena, incluso Plower, que ya empezó a creer lo mismo que los demás.

Plower: No hay ninguna duda de que eres el Gran Sabio.

Mientras, en la superficie, a la vez que estaban emocionados con la nueva invitada, los pequeños dinosaurios seguían buscando una forma de sacar a Púas junto con el equipo Avatar.

Cera: Es todo muy simple. ¿Por qué Aang y Toph no usan su poder para sacar a Púas y ya se acabó?

Aang: Porque no queremos que nadie más se quede atrapado ahí dentro.

Toph: Y no solo es que este suelo es muy traicionero, creo que ahí abajo viven animales. Cualquier intento de sacar a Púas por la fuerza podría dañar su casa.

Y a la vez, los 2 adultos seguían su discusión mientras Petrie lo observaba.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: El suelo era muy blando y por eso se tragó a Púas. De modo que hay que estabilizarlo con piedras.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos que cavar.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: No creo que sea tan sencillo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Usted no tiene idea de esto.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¡Y usted es un cabezota!

Padre de Cera (Topps): No lo sería si hiciéramos esto a mi modo.

De tanto girar la cabeza Petrie acabó mareándose y cayéndose de la rama.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿A su modo?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sí.

Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Mi Modo-My Way-Título original).

(Lo haremos a mi modo, mi modo, va a ser a mi modo)

(Oh no, a mi modo, mi modo, va a ser a mi modo)

(No cabe duda no, es como afirmo yo, a mi modo, mi modo)

(Si aprendiera a oírme Púas ya estaría libre, a mi modo, mi modo)

(Pues no me puede hacer tragar, que sus ideas van a funcionar)

(¡A mi modo, mi modo! Va a ser a mi modo)

(Va a ser mi modo, ¡no, a mi modo! Va a ser a mi modo)

(Va a ser a mi modo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Petrie: Mi volver, chicos.

Aang: ¿Ya se han puesto de acuerdo en algo?

Petrie: Mi no saber, mi mareado.

Zuko: Lo que sospechaba.

Mai: ¿El qué, Zuko?

Sokka: Cuando el Señor Trescuernos se pone a discutir de esa manera puede durar todo el día.

Katara: Y Púas sigue ahí dentro.

Toph: Bueno, al menos no está solo.

Ruby: Pues vamos a tener que ponernos de acuerdo nosotros con una idea nuestra.

Piecito: Que remedio.

Mai: ¿Y por qué no usar algo tan simple como estas lianas a modo de cuerda?

Patito: (Suspira), tienes razón, Mai. Estas lianas son bastante largas y grandes, sí sí sí.

Cera: Pero no tanto como para poder bajar hasta el fondo.

Sokka: Sí, pero podemos atarlas para hacer una lo suficientemente larga.

Chomper: ¿Y bastará para llegar hasta Púas?

Ruby: Si Púas se ata bien las lianas a la cintura nosotros tiraremos de las lianas y las lianas sacaran a Púas.

Suki: Esa es la mejor idea que he oído en todo el día.

Toph: Pues todo el mundo a coger lianas.

Aunque Púas no lo pasaba nada mal en el mundo subterráneo.

Milo: Seguro que ser el Gran Sabio te habrá dado mucha hambre.

Púas: (Asiente).

Milo: Así que te hemos traído toda la comida de nuestra colonia.

Eso le gusto mucho a Púas. Todos los pequeños mamíferos se pusieron en fila para entregarle a Púas la comida. El problema era que el tamaño de la comida era suficiente para los pequeños seres, pero no para Púas. El otro dinosaurio sí que parecía interesado en la comida.

Roedor 3: Esta vez no te la comerás.

No tardaron mucho en reunirla toda.

Milo: ¡Que aproveche!

Pero para Púas no era gran cosa, y se quedo muy desilusionado. Empezaba ya a echar de menos su hogar, el único lugar donde estaba todo lo que le gustaba, y sus amigos. Los mamíferos se quedaron perplejos.

Milo: ¿El Gran Sabio del Mundo Superior quiere regresar al Mundo Superior?

Púas: (Asiente).

Ni Púas ni los mamíferos se percataron de la liana que bajaba por el agujero por donde había caído. La cual era la que todos habían creado.

Patito: ¿Creéis que Púas lo abra visto?

En seguido algo empezó a tirar de la liana.

Ruby: Sí, yo diría que sí.

Suki: ¡Átatelo a la cintura, Púas!

Piecito: ¡Da un tirón cuando estés listo, y nosotros te sacaremos!

Enseguida vieron el tirón.

Sokka: ¡¿Preparados, listos?! ¡Tirad!

Pero parece que estaban sacando a otro en vez de a Púas, pues él seguía en el fondo deprimido.

Plower: Hasta siempre. Oh Gran Sabio.

Milo: Nos has salvado de la Gran Bestia Odiosa, así que ya es hora de que regreses al Mundo Superior para salvar a otros.

Púas quedó conmovido por los nuevos amigos que había hecho, así que les hizo arrumacos como signo de despedida e inicio la marcha subiendo por un camino de rocas a modo de escalera.

Milo: ¡Eh, ¿dónde está la Gran Bestia Odiosa?!

El grupo casi había terminado de subir la liana, pero lo que subió con ella no era lo que esperaban, sino el dinosaurio que los pequeños mamíferos temían.

Toph: ¿Qué clase de dinosaurio es este?

Katara: ¿Hemos estado subiendo al dinosaurio equivocado?

Aang: Ya me extrañaba que Púas pesara tan poco.

Cera: Sí, y a mí.

Mai: ¿Entonces este no es Púas?

Patito: Tú no eres Púas, no no no.

Ruby: Si Púas no está aquí, ¿dónde…?

De pronto todos oyeron un eructo.

Suki: Buen provecho, Púas.

Patito: ¿Púas?

Y estaba de repente detrás de todos.

Toph: Déjame adivinar, has regresado tu solo.

Púas: (Asiente).

Petrie: ¡Tú volver!

Y todos los pequeños dinosaurios y humanos se pusieron a abrazar y a hacerle arrumacos a Púas.

Katara: Menos mal que has vuelto.

Sokka: Bueno, espero que la próxima vez te lo pienses 2 veces antes de meter la cabeza en un hoyo.

Aang: Al menos mientras Toph y yo no estemos cerca.

Pero no todos estaban contentos de ver a Púas. El pequeño dinosaurio cornudo trató de irse por el otro lado, pero tropezó con la liana. Púas fue a ver si estaba bien, pero cuando se acerco hizo que saliera corriendo asustado, aunque Púas no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Chomper: ¿Quién era ese?

Púas: (Niega con la cabeza).

Ruby: No importa quién era el que estaba antes aquí, lo que importa es que Púas es el que está ahora aquí.

Patito: Por eso estoy muy contenta, muy contenta, mucho. Oh Púas, aun no lo sabes, el equipo Avatar ha traído una nueva amiga. Esta es Mai, una amiga especial de Zuko. A ella se le ocurrió la idea de usar las lianas para intentar sacarte, aunque al final has salido tu solito.

Mai: Así que tú eres Púas. Esperaba conocerte dado que eres el único que faltaba.

Para sorpresa de todos, Puas se lanzó sobre Mai y empezó a lamerla en la cara, haciéndole cosquillas.

Zuko: Parece que a Púas le has caído bien.

Patito: Púas no habla mucho como nosotros, pero sabe cómo expresarse.

Mai: Pues me alegro de que os haya gustado conocerme, igual que yo me alegro de haberos conocido. Ahora veo por qué Zuko y los demás hablan tanto de vosotros, aunque sea en secreto.

Cera: Pues ya que estamos todos, ¿qué tal si te mostramos el valle?

Chomper: Y luego jugamos todos juntos.

Toph: Eh, ¿no nos olvidamos de algo?

Todos sabían a lo que se refería Toph: los 2 dinosaurios adultos discutiendo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Si se molestara en escucharme…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Mi modo es el mejor.

Sokka: Solo para que lo sepan, Púas ya ha salido del agujero, gracias por nada.

Aang: En realidad lo ha hecho él solo.

Padre de Cera (Topps) atónito: Bueno…estupendo. Le habríamos rescatado antes si usted no hubiera llevado la contraria.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Le recuerdo que fue usted el que empezó a discutir.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eso no es cierto.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Claro que lo es.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No lo es.

Katara: Y ya estamos otra vez.

Y los 2 siguieron su discusión interminable, hasta que algo llamó la atención del Señor Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡No lo…! Espera, ¿soy yo o estoy viendo un humano de más?

Cera: No papa, es nuestra nueva amiga Mai. Hoy es su primera visita al valle.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Supongo que esto es lo que os referíais con vuestros planes.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Resopla), por favor. ¿No son 6 humanos suficientes aquí en este valle?

Todos pararon y se quedaron mirándole confusos, lo que le causó gran inquietud.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: Oh, esto me pasa por meterme en donde no me llaman. Soy un Trescuernos, solo debo estar en lugares propios de mi.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Supongo que el Señor Trescuernos sí estaba bajo cierta presión. Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto en tu primer día en el valle.

Mai: No es nada. He conocido gente peor, y sé cómo tratar con ellos.

Zuko: He, creedme, no tenéis ni idea.

Todos se rieron de esto último.

FIN.


	17. Episodio 17

17- La Amistad Prohibida.

El sol salía de entre las nubes sobre el Gran Valle. De nuevo era a finales del invierno, lo que explicaba que todo el valle volvía a estar cubierto de nieve. Sin embargo, las cosas ya no eran tan duras para sus habitantes como lo fue en el primer invierno, ya que muchas plantas conservaban sus hojas y algunas charcas no se habían congelado. Aun así, el frio no dejaba de ser un problema para los pequeños dinosaurios, que seguían buscando comida. Púas y Chomper buscaban comida en un árbol pelado: Púas intentaba aprovechar las ultimas hojas de sus ramas y Chomper buscaba insectos en el interior del tronco, y encontró alguna que otra oruga.

Chomper: ¿Cómo puedes comer esas cosas, Púas?

Cera: (Refunfuña), ¡mira quien fue a hablar!

Ruby: No hay muchas de comer que Púas no pueda comer.

Piecito: Que alegría que por fin llegue la época cálida.

Petrie emocionado: Porque entonces haber mucha comida verde.

Púas comiendo: (Asiente).

Patito: Yo estoy deseando poder nadar en la charca, en vez de andar sobre ella.

Cera: Ya, suponiendo que el agua dura se vuelva blanda.

De pronto oyeron el sonido de una estalactita de hielo rompiéndose justo encima suya. Por suerte no alcanzó a ninguno.

Chomper: Bueno, hay que admitir que para ser una época fría ha habido más comida de lo que esperaba.

Piecito: Eso ha sido en parte gracias al manantial de agua caliente.

Cera: Y también a quienes han podido traer el manantial justo a nuestro valle.

Piecito: Hablando de eso, vamos a verles. Seguro que ahora mismo están justo allí.

Los pequeños dinosaurios fueron hasta un manantial de agua termal que era nuevo en el valle. Muchos dinosaurios se reunían allí para calentarse, beber agua y alimentarse de las plantas que crecían en sus orillas. Era un verdadero spa para dinosaurios. Y no eran los únicos que lo disfrutaban.

Toph tumbada sobre una roca: No hay nada mejor que tumbarse sobre una roca calentita en un día en invierno.

Sokka: Sí, esto es vida.

Katara en el agua: Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

Piecito llegando: ¡Eh chicos!

Aang saliendo del agua: Hola Piecito. ¿Qué tal la mañana?

Ruby: Ha ido bien. Hemos podido comer lo bastante como para no poder comer más.

Petrie: Y ser gracias a vosotros.

Piecito: Desde que trajisteis la laguna caliente al valle, todos están soportando mejor la época fría.

Zuko: Bueno, no íbamos a dejar que pasarais por lo mismo 2 veces.

Sokka: El descubrimiento de aquel manantial termal fue un gran hallazgo, y no podíamos evitar aprovecharlo para ayudar a todos los del Gran Valle. Ahora todos tienen algo de apoyo para el invierno.

Cera: Y vosotros para aprovecharlo también.

Toph: Hehehe, ahí nos has pillado.

Patito: El efecto del agua caliente está teniendo un buen efecto sobre el valle. Hasta las plantas parecen aguantar la nieve sin estar cerca del agua.

Katara: Eh, Patito, eso no es cosa nuestra.

Aang: De hecho, ahora que no estoy en el agua puedo notar que no hace tanto frio como de costumbre. Y puede que las plantas también lo estén notando. Creo que el invierno está tocando a su fin.

Piecito: Justo lo que yo pensaba.

Petrie: Mi también creer que sí, eso explicar porque agua dura derretirse. Y ya saber que significar eso.

Suki: Em, ¿exactamente qué?

Todos los dinos contentos: ¡Saltos del agua dura!

El equipo Avatar: ¿Qué?

Ruby confusa: ¿El agua dura puede saltar?

Petrie emocionado: Agua no saltar. Tú saltar en agua.

Katara: ¿Estáis hablando de una especie de juego nuevo?

Piecito: Exacto. Vamos, os lo enseñaremos.

Sokka: Id vosotros si queréis, yo me quedo aquí para seguir relajado.

Toph: Yo también.

Los demás humanos siguieron a los dinosaurios hasta un rio ya descongelado donde flotaban varios bloques de hielo enormes llevados por la corriente.

Suki: ¿En qué consiste este juego?

Piecito: Es fácil: solo hay que saltar en los bloques de hielo hasta llegar al otro lado sin caerte al agua.

Cera: Si te caes tienes que empezar otra vez.

Katara: Pues suena entretenido. Puede que pueda enseñar algo de esto de vuelta en casa, si es que encuentro un lugar donde practicar.

Cera: Yo me pido ir primera.

Ruby: Y yo me sentare aquí para ver lo que hay que ver.

A Cera le basto con 3 saltos sobre 3 bloques de hielo para pasar al otro lado.

Cera: (Grita de alegría), ¡no me digáis que no lo he hecho bien! ¿A quién le toca?

Aang: Voy a probar yo.

Katara: (Risas), a Aang siempre le han gustado los juegos sobre la nieve.

Tampoco le costó a Aang llegar al otro lado.

Aang: Y no he usado ningún elemento. ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Chomper: A mí. ¡Voy yo!

Al principio Chomper casi se cae a medio camino, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y llegar al final.

Chomper: Lo he conseguido. ¡Ruby, ¿has visto eso?!

Ruby: No, lo siento, estaba distraída mirando toda esta comida verde.

Ruby quito un poco de nieve revelando brotes de hierba creciendo bajo la nieve.

Zuko: Una señal de que el invierno está terminando.

Los pequeños no eran los únicos en notar el crecimiento de las nuevas plantas en el valle. Porque en otra parte…

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sí, sin duda es comida verde, pero tampoco hay mucha.

Abuelo de Piecito: Parece que a pesar de la ayuda de la nueva laguna caliente la época fría ha sido demasiado fría.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Refunfuña), para serle sincero no me parece que haya suficiente. No hay casi nada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, yo creo que habrá bastante para todos, siempre que la compartamos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Compartir? Aún así, cuantos más cuernos tienes más comida te toca, ¿no?

Abuelo de Piecito: Em, no. Las cosas no son así.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Suspira derrotado), menos mal que tampoco somos muchos. Y menos mal también que la laguna caliente que los humanos trajeron para el valle nos ha mejorado las cosas.

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto, y estoy seguro de que también ayudara a que las plantas se recuperen con más rapidez y en mayor cantidad.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eso espero.

Mientras tanto, toda la pandilla se reunió cerca de la entrada del valle, ya que Toph aseguraba haber visto venir algo.

Toph: ¿Veis? ¿Qué os había dicho?

Cera: Vaya. Eh chicos, mirad eso.

Una manada de Colasdepúas viajeros entraba en el valle.

Cera: Son viajeros.

Piecito: A mí esos viajeros me suenan mucho.

Aang: Por algún motivo a mí también. Puede que ya hayan estado antes aquí.

Entonces Púas se fue directo hacia la manada a toda velocidad. Parecía emocionado por algo que había visto, o más bien alguien. Por suerte alguien más se dio cuenta.

Katara: ¡Anda, es Tippy!

Toph y Sokka: ¿Quién?

Katara: Ese pequeño Coladepúas con el que Púas se hizo muy amigo. Él y su manada vinieron al valle antes de ocurrir el primer invierno. Por eso nos suenan tanto.

Katara tenía razón, ya que al ver venir a su viejo amigo Tippy fue al encuentro muy animado. Fueron tan rápido que chocaron y rodaron juntos, muy alegres.

Tippy: ¡Púas! ¡Tippy ve a Púas! (Le hace arrumacos y ríe). Tippy echarte de menos, Púas.

Piecito: Anda, Tippy ya ha aprendido a hablar.

Chomper: ¿Púas conoce a ese pequeño Coladepúas?

Ruby: La verdad es que tienen pinta de ser unos amigos bastante amigables.

Suki: La manada de Tippy vino una vez al valle durante su primer invierno, y fue entonces cuando Púas y él se conocieron.

Zuko: Aunque también es verdad que en aquel momento Púas pasaba por un momento duro.

Cera a Patito: Patito, ¿te importa que Púas juegue con Tippy?

Toph: Sí, si mal no recuerdo la última vez te pusiste celosa y te enfadaste.

Patito: No pasa nada porque sean amigos, sobre todo porque Púas y yo somos familia. Quiero que Púas sea feliz, y jugar con Tippy le hace feliz. Ya aprendí la lección.

Katara: Eso está muy bien, Patito.

Piecito: Venga chicos, vamos con ellos.

Aang: Sí, puede que ahora tengamos oportunidad de ser también amigos de Tippy además de Púas.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Buenos Ratos y Amigos-Good Times, Good Friends-Título original).

(Bambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambam)

(Buenos ratos y amigos, Tippy y Púas lo pasan bien, buenos ratos y amigos, todo el tiempo que les den)

(Míralos jugar, y reír y correr, se divertirán, ¡díselo Púas!, ¿Eh?)

(Buenos ratos y amigos, diversión a tutiplén, jugando unidos siempre lo pasamos bien)

(Bambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambambam)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Tippy: ¡Le toca a Tippy!

Púas: (Risas).

Madre de Tippy: Hola Púas, cuanto me alegro de volver a verte. (Le hace arrumacos). Hola pequeños.

Todos: ¡Hola!

Piecito: ¿Qué os trae a vuestra manada hasta el valle?

Madre de Tippy: (Suspira), esta época fría está siendo muy dura, la comida verde es muy escasa por ahí fuera, pero sabíamos que aquí en el valle nunca os ha importado compartir la comida.

Aang: Desde luego. De hecho tenemos una sorpresa que seguro que será un alivio para vuestra manada.

Pero antes de que el equipo Avatar pudiera mostrárselo, era costumbre que los habitantes del valle recibieran a los recién llegados. Pero al oír el motivo por el que vinieron, cierto Trescuernos se puso histérico.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Compartir la comida? ¡¿Estáis locos?! Ni siquiera hay bastante para nosotros.

Coladepúas líder: Claro que hay bastante, los humanos nos lo han asegurado. Estáis siendo egoístas.

Esta discusión comenzaba ya a hacer dudar a los dinosaurios, tanto migradores como habitantes del valle. Tippy y Púas eran los únicos que no prestaban atención a los mayores, pues seguían jugando.

Tippy: Venga, te toca.

Púas: (Risas).

Mientras tanto los dinosaurios adultos seguían su discusión, especialmente el Señor Trescuernos que estaba ofendido.

Padre de Cera (Topps) molesto: No puedo creerlo. Primero os plantáis aquí exigiendo nuestra comida y luego nos insultáis.

Coladepúas líder: El Avatar ya nos ha dicho que ya empieza a haber comida más que suficiente para vosotros, y nos lo iba a mostrar.

Suki: Es verdad. Con todo respeto Señor Trescuernos, pero usted está exagerando.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Chivatos. Y nadie ha pedido vuestra opinión.

Sokka: ¡Eh, nadie le habla a Suki de esa manera, ni siquiera usted! ¡Dejádmelo, dejádmelo!

Por suerte Aang, Toph y Zuko pudieron contenerle antes de que hiciera una locura.

Coladepúas líder molesto: No me gusta nada tu actitud.

Padre de Cera (Topps) molesto: No es obligatorio que te guste.

Los 2 grandes dinosaurios empezaron a rotar en círculos paralelamente.

Katara hablando bajo: Me veo una catástrofe.

Abuelo de Piecito: Por favor, hay mucha comida verde. Aang y su grupo tienen razón, hay bastante para todos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡No, no la hay! Y aunque la hubiera no la compartiría con esta panda de… ¡aprovechados!

Y para rematar el Señor Trescuernos le dio un golpe al líder Coladepúas con el escudo de su cabeza de forma discreta, pero él lo notó.

Coladepúas líder molesto: ¿Me has empujado? ¿Eh, has intentado empujarme?

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Gruñe), cuando te empuje te darás cuenta.

Aang: ¡Por favor, tranquilizaos! ¡No hace falta pelear!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la tensión entre los 2 gigantes llego a tal punto que cargaron el uno contra el otro.

Madre de Tippy: ¡Oh cielos!

Los 2 dinosaurios empezaron a empujarse el uno al otro con sus cabezas.

Padre de Cera (Topps) enfadado: ¡Me has insultado!

Coladepúas líder enfadado: Yo te enseñare a comportarte.

Abuelo de Piecito: Calma, calma. Separaos, por favor.

Pero los 2 siguieron tratando de hacer retroceder a su rival. Al menos hasta que alguien decidió intervenir por fin.

Aang entrando en estado Avatar: ¡**Ya basta**!

Potenciado con el estado Avatar, Aang uso una fuerte ola de nieve para separar a los 2 dinosaurios.

Coladepúas líder: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Eh, ¿por qué has hecho eso?!

Aang enfadado: Debería daros vergüenza, sois dinosaurios listos y razonables, y estáis actuando igual que Dentiagudos salvajes por su presa, como unos brutos. Además, usted debería haber aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada y los humos bajos cuando le conviene, Señor Trescuernos. Eso ya debería saberlo de sobra. ¿Entendido?

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que la reacción de Aang había puesto encogido al Señor Trescuernos contra una roca, algo que parecía imposible. Sobre todo para alguien tan pequeño.

Katara sorprendida: Vaya, nunca había visto a Aang tan enfadado.

Zuko sorprendido: Yo sí que no me esperaba que se atreviera a confrontar directamente al Señor Trescuernos.

Toph: Yo sí.

Piecito: Cuando se lo propone Aang se pone muy duro.

Cera: Bueno, tampoco era necesario que se pusiera así con mi padre.

Aang: También ha estado mal por su parte provocar la pelea, pero como hemos dicho antes compartiremos con mucho gusto las plantas que tenemos. Suponiendo que los efectos del invierno pudieran llegar a tal extremo, decidimos traer el agua termal que una vez nos salvo a todos. Y hemos creado un manantial de agua caliente en el valle donde siempre crecen las plantas. Ha ayudado a los habitantes del valle a soportar mejor el invierno, y ahora que las plantas están creciendo de nuevo por todas partes vuestra manada puede utilizarlo para saciarse.

Padre de Cera (Topps) incrédulo: ¡Eh, ¿quién te ha puesto al mando del manantial caliente?! ¡Ese lugar nos pertenece!

Aang hizo callar al Señor Trescuernos girándose a él y mostrando sus ojos y tatuajes brillar por el estado Avatar.

Padre de Cera (Topps) asustado: Vale vale, no he dicho nada, tendré la boca cerrada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Como bien ha dicho Aang, os dejaremos a vosotros el manantial.

Padre de Cera (Topps) marchándose: (Gruñe).

Coladepúas líder: Bien, gracias. Pero eso no significa que estemos con vosotros.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Ah no? ¡Oh, qué pena!

Aang: ¡Ejem! Por favor Señor Coladepúas, no hace falta que haga eso por culpa del Señor Trescuernos. Es un poco gruñón, pero tampoco están las cosas para ser tan estrictos.

Coladepúas líder: Ya lo sé, pero esto es entre ellos y nosotros. Lo siento. Pero vosotros los humanos sois bienvenidos a visitarnos al manantial, dado lo buenas que eran vuestras intenciones desde el principio. ¡Colasdepúas, seguidme!

Aang apenado: Así sea pues.

Los Colasdepúas se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la laguna termal, guiados por Aang. Los habitantes del valle se fueron por el lado opuesto, y algunos compartían el mismo punto de vista del Señor Trescuernos.

Cabeza Dura: ¡Qué barbaridad!

Boca Grande: ¿Quién se habrá creído que es?

Cabeza Dura: ¡Oh, qué vergüenza!

Pero al igual que los humanos y los abuelos de Piecito, otros dinosaurios se sentían incómodos con lo ocurrido.

Madre de Tippy: Oh, pero yo…

Por su parte, Púas y Tippy seguían con sus juegos, hasta que el líder de los Colasdepúas se puso en frete suya.

Coladepúas líder: Eso también va por vosotros. ¡No vayáis con ellos! ¿Está claro?

Tippy: Pero Tippy quiere jugar con Púas.

Madre de Tippy: Púas no pertenece a la manada, él vive aquí.

Coladepúas líder: ¿Entonces por qué juega tu hijo con él? ¡Se lo prohíbo! ¿Has oído, Tippy? Te prohíbo que juegues con este Coladepúas del valle.

Eso no se lo esperaron ninguno de los 2, y se quedaron tristes. Tippy no tuvo más remedio que volver con la manada. Tal y como se habían puesto las cosas, el equipo Avatar decidió echar un ojo de vez en cuando tanto a los Colasdepúas viajeros como a los habitantes del valle mientras comían, para asegurarse de que no ocurrieran más altercados.

Sokka: No esperaba que las cosas se pusieran así.

Toph: Esta vez el padre de Cera se ha lucido.

Katara: Lo que más me molesta es que los niños hayan tenido que ver esto.

Aang: No me gusta nada esta situación. No tendría que ser así. Me recuerda demasiado a esas disputas que surgieron entre los maestros y no maestros. Esperaba que aquí ese tipo de problemas no aparecieran también con los dinosaurios.

Zuko: Y los más perjudicados son Púas y Tippy. Espero que no estén llevando mal el que les hayan prohibido jugar juntos.

Ciertamente los más afectados eran los pequeños Colasdepúas. Sobre todo Tippy, que no tenían ningún otro amigo y no tenía ganas de entrar en el manantial, en vez de eso se mantenía en la orilla a ver si podía ver a Púas.

Madre de Tippy: Vamos Tippy, ya has oído a nuestro jefe. No debes jugar con Púas.

Tippy triste: (Suspira), Tippy lo sabe, mama.

A Púas le pasaba lo mismo. Quería estar con Tippy, pero su situación no era mejor.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Ni se te ocurra, Púas. Si esos viajeros no quieren estar con nosotros, pues así será.

Púas: (Gime de tristeza).

Patito: Siento lo que ha pasado con Tippy. Oye, yo jugare contigo en su lugar, sí sí sí.

Pero Púas no se animo nada, era con Tippy con quien quería jugar después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

Patito: Oh no no no. Púas está muy triste para jugar. Esto es malo, lo es, lo es.

Piecito: Púas podría jugar con Tippy si los mayores no estuvieran enfadados.

Cera comiendo: La culpa la tienen los viajeros. No deberían haber venido aquí a exigir nuestra comida verde cuando ni siquiera hay bastante para nosotros.

Katara molesta: Sabes que eso no es verdad. Primero, el manantial ha ofrecido comida suficiente para el valle durante el transcurso del invierno, y ahora que está ocurriendo el deshielo hay más que suficiente para vosotros. Y segundo, la pelea no habría ocurrido si tu padre se hubiera comportado bien.

Petrie: ¿Tu querer que Aang darte regañina con ojos brillantes?

Cera: No, claro que no. Ha logrado que mi padre tiemble, y pocas cosas le dan miedo.

Toph: Aunque el líder de los Colasdespúas tampoco está libre de culpa. Podría haber ignorado al Señor Trescuernos en vez de ponerse chulito también.

Aang preocupado: Eso ya no importa. Bueno o malo, lo hecho hecho esta.

Chomper: ¿No podríais hacer algo para que todo esto se solucione?

Zuko: Que tengamos poderes elementales no significa que podamos hacer milagros. No está en nuestras manos solucionar este problema, sino en los dinosaurios que lo empezaron.

Piecito: (Suspira).

Los dinosaurios continuaban con su tarea de comer, pero Tippy seguía queriendo jugar con Púas. Cada vez que su madre lo observaba él hacía que estaba comiendo. Cuando ella ya no miraba él se escabulló en silencio para alejarse de la manada. Pero había un último obstáculo en su camino: el líder de la manada, que vigilaba a los otros dinosaurios mientras frotaba su cola de estacas contra el suelo nevado. Tippy esperó hasta el momento en que pudo saltar sobre la cola y escaparse. Púas trataba de distraerse comiendo, al menos hasta que vio a Tippy enfrente suya, lo que le animo. Tippy le hizo señales para que se escabulleran los 2. Ahora le tocaba a Púas escabullirse mientras su madre no miraba. Solo le faltó esquivar al Señor Trescuernos, que estaba ocupado frotando su cuerno contra una roca. Al fin los 2 amigos se reunieron, y ya podían seguir jugando.

Púas y Tippy: (Ríen).

Tippy: ¡Toma! La lleva Púas.

Los 2 se pusieron a jugar al pilla pilla. Por su parte, Patito se puso a buscar a Púas.

Patito preocupada: ¡Púas! ¡Púas! ¿A dónde has ido?

Por su parte los 2 Colasdepúas seguían divirtiéndose. Púas incluso llegó a tropezarse.

Tippy: (Risas), Púas, ¡que bobo eres! ¡Tú la llevas!

Pero a Púas se le ocurrió cambiar de juego saltando sobre Tippy.

Tippy: Ah, ¿quieres jugar a salta saltarín? ¡Vale!

Y mientras los 2 se pusieron a saltar Patito seguía su búsqueda.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Y no tardó en encontrarlo.

Patito: Oh, ¡allí esta! Está jugando con Tippy. (Suspira), oh no no no. Púas ha desobedecido a nuestra madre. Si alguien le ve tendrá muchísimos problemas. Seguro, seguro.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Que Hago Yo-What To Do-Título original).

(¿Qué hago yo?, no lo sé, no, Paso el tiempo pensándolo)

(Púas no obedece a mama, y eso está muy mal)

(Más solo quieren jugar, ¿por qué se deben separar?)

(Mirándolos no sé qué hacer, con estos 2, ay no, ay no)

(¿Qué hago yo?)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

Katara llegando: Patito, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

Patito: Hola Katara, tengo un problema. ¿Me puedes ayudar?

Katara: Pues claro.

Patito señalando: He pillado a Púas jugando con Tippy, eso quiere decir que ha desobedecido a nuestra madre y se ha escapado para jugar con él. No quiero que Púas y Tippy se metan en problemas, no no no.

Katara: (Suspira), sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto. Era inevitable que Púas y Tippy se escabulleran para jugar juntos, a pesar de que se lo hayan prohibido.

Patito: Y como yo no sé qué hacer se me ha ocurrido preguntarle a los demás a ver si se les ocurre algo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Katara: Que has hecho bien en no delatar a Púas.

Patito: Pero tú dices que hay que hacer lo más responsable.

Katara: Pero a veces lo más responsable también va en contra de algunas reglas, créeme, lo descubrí yo misma. Y lo de preguntar a los demás es una buena idea, tenemos que contar a todos sobre esto y mantenerlo en secreto por ahora. No hay nada de malo en que esos 2 se diviertan.

Mientras las 2 se dirigían a contárselo al resto de la panda, Púas y Tippy se fueron por otro lado a explorar. Llegaron a un cañón secreto con un río por abajo y un puente algo estrecho.

Tippy: Vamos Púas. Tippy se te ha adelantado.

Los 2 no tuvieron problemas en cruzar el puente, excepto que el hielo del puente era muy resbaladizo y Púas no pudo evitar deslizarse. Por su parte, Tippy había descubierto algo en el cañón.

Tippy sorprendido: ¡Púas, ven a ver lo que Tippy ve!

Púas vino tan deprisa que se llevó a Tippy de por medio. Cuando pararon Púas pudo ver lo que Tippy había descubierto: un claro secreto con abundante vegetación y agua descongelada.

Tippy: Mira cuanta comida verde hay ahí.

Púas se puso a probar un poco.

Tippy: ¿Púas cree que es buena?

Púas: (Asiente).

Tippy: Púas y Tippy tienen que contárselo a los demás.

Púas: (Asiente).

Pero Tippy enseguida se paró en seco.

Tippy preocupado: Pero entonces los demás sabrán que Púas y Tippy han estado juntos. ¿Qué deberían hacer Púas y Tippy?

Púas no tenía tampoco respuesta. Mientras, los demás seguían a lo suyo, hasta que llegaron Katara y Patito.

Piecito: Hola. ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Katara: Pues, es algo complicado. Pero mejor os lo cuenta Patito.

Patito: Chicos, ¿si os digo algo que es supersecreto, me prometéis que no lo contareis nunca, nunca, nunca?

Todos: Sí, claro.

Toph: Guardar secretos es nuestra especialidad.

Patito: He visto a Púas y a Tippy, y estaban jugando los 2 juntos.

Chomper y Ruby: ¿En serio?

Aang: No me sorprende, los 2 han estado mucho tiempo sin verse y es normal que quieran pasar el rato juntos.

Piecito: ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Patito?

Patito: No lo sé, chicos. Por eso quería hablar con vosotros.

Petrie: Contárselo a mayores.

Patito: Es que no quiero meter a Púas en problemas.

Ruby: ¿Entonces no vas a contárselo?

Patito: Bueno, Púas no tenía que haber desobedecido a mama.

Cera: Pues si no se lo dices tú lo hare yo. ¡Papa, espera a oír esto!

Katara: ¡Cera, no!

Patito: ¡No no no!

Cera fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre comiendo con Katara y Patito pisándole los talones.

Cera: ¡Papa!

Patito: ¡Cera, no lo hagas!

Cera: ¡Papa!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué ocurre, Cera?

Cera: No lo vas a creer. He descubierto que…

Patito no tuvo tiempo de parar y choco contra Cera igual que Katara que acabó aplastándola.

Katara en voz baja: Lo has prometido. Nosotros nunca revelaríamos vuestro secreto y lo sabes. Por favor, no seas como tu padre.

Patito: Por favor.

Eso bastó para hacer recapacitar a Cera.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has descubierto?

Al principio Cera no sabía que decir, hasta que una idea loca se le paso por la cabeza.

Cera: Eh descubierto que… Ah, sí. ¿Sabías que Katara tiene un montón de hojas de estrella que las usa para hacer algo que se parece a Aang con lo que duerme por la noche?

Katara incrédula: ¡¿Qué?!

Patito: (Risas).

Esto también hizo reír al Señor Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, eso sí que no lo sabía, pero sí que es la cosa más graciosa que he oído en todo el día.

Cera: Claro, por eso te lo he contado.

Padre de Cera (Topps) riendo: Menuda forma de usar las hojas de estrella. Qué bueno.

Con el secreto de nuevo a buen recado las 3 se fueron.

Katara: ¿No se te ha ocurrido ninguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

Cera: (Risas), tenía que ser creíble.

Patito: A mí también me ha parecido gracioso, sí sí sí.

Cera: ¿Lo ves? Ha funcionado.

Patito: Por cierto, ¿de verdad lo haces?

Katara: Claro que no. (Suspira), espero que tu padre no vaya a constárselo a los demás.

Patito a Cera: Gracias, gracias, gracias. Ahora el secreto de Púas y Tippy está a salvo.

Madre de Tippy incrédula: ¿Qué?

Madre de Patito y Púas incrédula: ¿Qué?

Para el espanto de las 3 Púas y Tippy aparecieron juntos a la vista de todos.

Madre de Tippy enojada: ¡Tippy, ¿qué estás haciendo con Púas?!

Tippy: Tippy y Púas solo quieren jugar juntos.

Madre de Tippy: Pero me has desobedecido.

Los demás no tardaron en venir, al igual que los demás mayores.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Púas, me has desobedecido!

Madre de Tippy: Claro, habrá sido tu Púas el que ha hablado con mi Tippy.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Mi Púas no habla.

Padre de Cera (Topps) y Coladepúas líder llegando: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Sokka: Oh no, ya estamos otra vez.

Las 2 madres se pusieron a intentar explicar lo ocurrido, pero al hablar las 2 a la vez no se entendía ni torta.

Patito: ¿Por qué habéis dejado que os pillaran?

Tippy: Muy fácil. Porque Púas y Tippy han descubierto un sitio con mucha comida verde.

Tras oír esto las 2 dejaron de discutir.

Katara: Pero eso es una buena noticia.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué buena noticia?

Coladepúas líder: ¿Comida verde? Pues si Tippy la ha encontrado nos pertenece.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tonterías. Toda la comida verde que hay en el valle es nuestra.

Y de nuevo los adultos empezaron a discutir.

Suki: No sé vosotros, pero a mí ya me duele la cabeza de tanto dinosaurio discutiendo.

Toph: Tienen comida por una parte, comida en la laguna, y ahora también en otra parte. ¿Se puede saber cuál es el problema?

Tippy: Tippy dice que no les diremos donde está.

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: Me parece bien, Tippy. Si van a seguir discutiendo por esto entonces nadie tendrá esa zona.

Tippy: Pero podemos enseñárosla a vosotros. ¿Verdad Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Zuko: Mostradnos donde está.

Y todos los pequeños dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar se fueron tras Tippy y Púas.

Abuelo de Piecito: Los chicos se van.

Madre de Tippy: ¿Tippy? ¡Tippy!

Pero ya se habían puesto en marcha.

Piecito: ¡Tippy, Púas, esperad!

Pero los mayores les pisaban los talones.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Aang, chicos, esperad!

Aang: ¡Lo siento abuelo Cuellilargo, pero si esto va a seguir así es mejor que nadie lo tenga!

Púas llego al final del puente, pero cuando Tippy iba a cruzar empezó a resbalarse por el hielo. Choco con Púas y ambos se deslizaron sin control hasta el borde del puente. Por suerte Suki y Sokka cogieron a Púas a tiempo, pero Tippy cayó al agua.

Tippy: ¡Tippy no sabe nadar!

Patito: Yo sí.

Katara: Adelántate Patito. Te sigo.

Patito se zambullo a la vez que Katara surfeaba sobre el agua y ambas fueron tras Tippy.

Aang: ¡Deprisa, vamos tras ellas!

Patito consiguió alcanzar antes a Tippy e intentó mantenerle a flote en un bloque de hielo.

Patito: Pesas…pesas mucho, sí sí sí.

Katara: Tranquilos, os tengo.

Al final, Katara los alcanzó y utilizó 2 tentáculos de agua para sacarlos hacia la orilla a la vez que ella salía con ellos.

Katara: ¿Estáis bien?

Patito agotada: Ahora sí.

Tippy abrazando a Katara: Tippy ha pasado mucho miedo.

Katara: Tranquilo, ya ha pasado.

Cuando llegaron los demás se alegraron de ver que estaban bien. Pronto los 2 Colasdepúas se reunieron con sus madres.

Katara: Están a salvo. Esto no habría pasado de no ser por culpa vuestra. Toda esta discusión sobre la comida y prohibir jugar a vuestros pequeños es lo que les ha puesto en peligro.

Aang: Espero que esto os sirva de lección. A todos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tenéis toda la razón. Vosotros sabéis de verdad lo que es importante, lo que explica que os llevéis tan bien. Y que resolváis vuestros problemas tan fácilmente.

Padre de Cera (Topps) arrepentido: Bueno, igual he sido un poco cabezota, otra vez.

Coladepúas líder arrepentido: Sí, yo también he sido un poco egoísta. Supongo que tenías razón en que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo, Avatar.

Padre de Cera (Topps) arrepentido: Sí, debería escucharos más a menudo.

Con todo aclarado, Aang sonrió a la vez que señalaba al lugar que descubrieron Tippy y Púas.

Aang: Si mi equipo y yo podemos salvar a nuestros amigos juntos y compartir la comida y el agua, ¿Por qué no podéis hacerlo vosotros?

Toph: Bien dicho, Pies Inquietos.

Tippy: (Risas), Pies Inquietos, que gracioso.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Tiene razón.

Madre de Tippy: Sí, ¿por qué no?

Padre de Cera (Topps) y Coladepúas líder: No lo sé. ¡No empecemos!

Toph: (Suspira), al final voy a tener que ser yo la que ponga orden. Solo voy a decir esto una vez, como vuelva a oír a uno de los 2 discutir de nuevo os entierro hasta el cuello durante un buen rato. ¿Está claro?

Padre de Cera (Topps) y Coladepúas líder: (Asienten).

Petrie: Toph también saber imponerse.

Cera: (Risas), desde luego.

Y por fin todos los dinosaurios pudieron disfrutar de la comida del claro, todos juntos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Fíjate en eso, Piecito. Gracias a tus amigos han aprendido a compartir.

Piecito: No hay nada que no puedan hacer.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sin duda podemos aprender mucho de tu especie y de tu mundo, Aang.

Aang: Gracias, pero nosotros todavía tenemos mucho que aprender también de vuestro mundo.

Cuando la manada estuvo ya con el estomago lleno, de nuevo se pusieron en marcha.

Coladepúas líder: Gracias de nuevo por compartir vuestra comida. Seguro que fuera ya ha empezado a crecer y podremos seguir nuestro camino.

Tippy: Tippy echara de menos a Púas. Púas es amigo de Tippy.

Púas: (Gime de alegría).

Tippy: Y ahora Tippy también es amigo de Patito, y de Katara.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Katara abrazando a Tippy: Esperamos que volváis pronto.

Cuando Tippy se marchó de vuelta con la manada, Púas se sintió un poco apenado por su marcha. Por suerte Patito se dispuso a animarle.

Patito: Tú la llevas.

Toph: Venga Púas, a ver si me coges esta vez. Te lo pondré un poco más fácil.

Y con este nuevo animo por parte de sus amigos, Púas fue tras ellos de vuelta a casa.

FIN.


	18. Episodio 18

18- La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos.

De nuevo la pandilla entera de pequeños dinosaurios estaba de aventuras, pero no en un buen momento. De hecho, parecían estar huyendo de algo.

Piecito: Petrie, ve a buscar ayuda. Avisa a Aang y a su grupo, antes de ir a por los mayores.

Detrás de ellos apareció lo que les estaba persiguiendo: un grupo de enormes Arrastrapanzas (Sarcosuchus). Y no parecían estar de buen humor, ya que los estaban siguiendo hacia el valle. Durante la huida, Cera tropezó.

Chomper: ¡Cera!

Cera: Estoy bien. Sigue.

Cera se levantó y continuo tras los demás, pero tras un rato se encontró con un cruce donde el camino se dividió en 2.

Cera: ¿Chicos?

Oyendo que sus perseguidores se acercaban, Cera optó por tomar el camino que subía por la izquierda.

Cera: Espero que hayáis ido por aquí.

2 de los enormes cocodrilos también cogieron este camino. Y entonces Cera descubrió una alarmante sorpresa: era un callejón sin salida.

Cera: ¿Quién ha puesto estas rocas aquí? Toph seguro que no. Espero.

Los cocodrilos no tardaron en alcanzarla y arrinconarla. Temblando de miedo, lo único que Cera podía hacer era retroceder todo lo que podía. No se dio cuenta de las rocas que había detrás de ella hasta que las movió un poco. Sin embargo, esto provocó una reacción en cadena hasta llegar a las rocas más grandes, que iban a caer justo sobre los Arrastrapanzas. Esto asustó a los arcosaurios y se marcharon. Una vez se fueron, Cera salió de entre las rocas sin ningún rasguño, aun confusa de lo que había pasado. En cuanto a los demás, estos seguían huyendo hasta que por fin encontraron ayuda: el equipo Avatar.

Piecito: ¡Ahí están!

Suki: ¡Chicos, ¿Qué ocurre?!

Toph: ¿A qué viene esas prisas de Petrie de que necesitáis ayuda?

Chomper: Unos Arrastrapanzas nos están persiguiendo.

Zuko: ¿Arrastrapanzas? ¿Qué clase de animal son esos?

Patito: Ya los conocéis. Son grandes, caminan a 4 patas, tienen grandes dientes como los Dentiagudos pero con bocas muy largas. Y son buenos nadadores.

Sokka: Hum, tal y como los describes supongo que os referís a los cocodrilos.

Ruby: ¿Así los llamáis?

Piecito: Exacto, y hay varios que vienen detrás de nosotros.

Katara: Eso es lo que pasa por iros a explorar a sitios que no deberíais sin ir con nosotros.

Petrie preocupado: Mi no ver a Cera.

Toph: ¿Dónde está Cera?

Chomper: Iba detrás de nosotros.

Piecito: ¿Qué?

Enseguida todos empezaron a temerse lo peor.

Ruby: ¿Creéis que…?

Patito: ¿…los Arrastrapanzas han cogido a Cera? Oh no no no.

Púas: (Gime de tristeza).

Chomper: Pobre Cera.

Aang: No saquemos conclusiones precipitadas. Primero vamos a ver si todavía no la han pillado.

Toph: Pues se ve que no, aquí viene.

Y Toph tenía razón, Cera por fin les alcanzó.

Patito: Cera.

Cera: ¿Qué?

Todos: ¡Cera!

Toph abrazando a Cera: Cera, estas bien.

Piecito: ¡Estas viva!

Patito: Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien.

Zuko: Nos has dado un buen susto.

Petrie: Arrastrapanzas no coger a Cera.

Cera: Aunque ha faltado poco. Estaba atrapada frente a unos grandes montones de roca, pero los derribe.

Chomper impresionado: ¿Dices que derribaste a los Arrastrapanzas?

Cera: Derribe los montones de rocas y los Arrastrapanzas se asustaron.

Toph: Hum, buena idea. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Petrie sorprendido: ¿Cera asustar a los Arrastrapanzas?

Sokka: Pues es toda una hazaña para una pequeña Trescuernos.

Patito: Nos has salvado, Cera. Sí sí sí.

Cera: No fue así exactamente.

Aang: Pero intencionado o no los has hecho marcharse. Seguro que eso los ha hecho volver al Misterioso Más Allá.

Púas: (Asiente).

Chomper: ¡Cera los ha hecho huir, y ella sola!

Cera: Chicos, yo no…Esta bien, da igual.

Abuelo de Piecito llegando: Cera.

Entonces llegó el abuelo Cuellilargo acompañado de 2 Bocas Grandes con velas en la espalda (Ouranosaurus).

Katara: Cera ha tenido un problema con unos cocodrilos gigantes.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Cocodrilos?

Aang: Las criaturas que llamáis Arrastrapanzas.

Katara: Pero ella sola logró volver las tornas y hacerlos huir de vuelta al Misterioso Más Allá.

Cera: En realidad yo…

Petrie: Cera ser muy valiente.

Abuelo de Piecito: Debemos cerrar el agujero por donde han entrado. Mientras tanto vosotros volved a los nidos.

Cera: De acuerdo.

Zuko: Allí podréis contarnos también como ocurrió todo.

Abuelo de Piecito: De no ser por ti nunca habríamos descubierto esa entrada. Gracias.

Petrie: Cera ser heroína.

Cera no daba crédito a lo que Petrie pensaba sobre ella.

Petrie: Mi contar a todos que Cera ser heroína.

Cera: ¡No, espera!

Pero ya era tarde para detener a Petrie.

Sokka: Petrie parece tan emocionado como si él hubiera salvado el día.

Aang: Cuando tiene ilusión tiene ilusión.

Cera: (Suspira), en fin, qué más da.

Zuko: Hay algo raro en Cera.

Aang: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zuko: Normalmente Cera es la que se regocija en sus logros y atributos, pero esta vez parece como si no le diera importancia.

Katara: Es verdad. Los Trescuernos como Cera tienden a dejarse llevar por el orgullo, pero esta vez no actúa como tal.

Aang: A lo mejor se deba por algo que ella sabe.

Mientras tanto, Petrie voló por todo el valle para contar la gran hazaña de Cera.

Petrie: ¡Escuchadme, Cera heroína! ¡Cera salvarnos de Arrastrapanzas! ¡La asombrosa Cera ahuyentar a los Arrastrapanzas! ¡Cera gran heroína!

Cresta Hueca 1: ¿Es esa de ahí?

Cresta Hueca 2: La niña heroína.

Por su parte, la pandilla caminaba como si nada hasta que Patito vio algo raro.

Patito: (Suspira), chicos, ¿qué es eso? ¿Hojas de estrella?

Ruby: Pero bueno, ¿por qué están cayendo?

La causa: los dinosaurios adultos agitaban los árboles haciendo que las hojas cayeran alrededor de los pequeños como si de un desfile se tratase.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Viva la Niña Trescuernos-The Amazing Threehorn Girl-Título original).

(Viva la niña Trescuernos, ha echado a los Arrastrapanzas, con su valor nos dio confianza, nuestra heroína es ya)

(¿Quién la iba a creer capaz de una hazaña así sin par?, nos sorprendió, nos hizo ver que es alguien singular)

(Sí viva la niña Trescuernos, la niña Trescuernos, su gran historia hay que contar, nos ha llegado a impresionar la estrella ha de brillar, la que consiguió triunfar, triunfar, viva la niña Trescuernos)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

No tardaron mucho en toparse con el padre de Cera, que parecía estar de muy buen humor.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, la verdad es que yo siempre he sabido que eras asombrosa.

A pesar de todos los elogios Cera trataba de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Sobre todo, cuando estaba con su padre comiendo a orillas de una charca. Cuando el abuelo de Piecito se presentó fue su padre el que empezó a presumir de su hija.

Padre de Cera (Topps) comiendo contento: Cuellilargo, ¿ha oído lo que ha hecho mi hija?

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, estuve con ella esta mañana.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Con una sola pata echó a los Arrastrapanzas.

Ahí Cera empezó a notar algo raro.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí. Pensé que le gustaría saber que hemos cerrado el agujero en el Gran Muro y no había rastro de los Arrastrapanzas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Por supuesto que no. Cuando un Trescuernos echa a alguien lo echa para siempre. ¿Verdad Cera?

Cera nerviosa: Em, eso espero. En realidad, no hice nada especial. Esa es la especialidad del equipo Avatar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Tonterías, eres una heroína, aunque no tengas poderes. Por eso lo eres, es demasiado fácil para ellos, pero tú lo hiciste sin su ayuda. Mantuviste el tipo mientras tus amigos salían corriendo y los humanos ni sabían lo que ocurría. (Ríe), que bien que sea igualita que su padre, ¿eh Cuellilargo?

Cera veía claramente que su padre presumía de su hazaña demasiado, algo que no le gustaba. De hecho, hasta permitió que los habitantes del valle se reunieran para escuchar tal hazaña.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Quién ha venido hasta aquí para escuchar a La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos?

Los habitantes del valle mostraron de inmediato su entusiasmo. Los humanos y los pequeños dinosaurios también estaban presentes.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Adelante, Cera.

Cera nerviosa: ¿Y que digo? Si solo estábamos explorando el Gran Muro.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sube a la roca para hablar, Cera. Y habla bien alto.

Cera: ¡Piecito, Chomper y yo…!

Padre de Cera (Topps): No. Cuenta tu parte.

Cera: Perdona papa. Esta bien. ¡A ver…ahí estaba yo sola ante los Arrastrapanzas y…!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Os recuerdo que estaba rodeada.

Cera: Eso. ¡Estaba rodeada por los Arrastrapanzas y…choque contra una roca!

Padre de Cera (Topps): No no, estas siendo muy modesta. Queremos oír la auténtica historia, ¿verdad que sí?

Todos los dinosaurios reunidos la vitorearon.

Petrie emocionado: Oh, mi querer, sí. Ser una historia muy buena.

Patito: Cuéntanos lo valiente que fuiste.

Chomper: Y cómo mandaste a esos Arrastrapanzas de vuelta al Misterioso Más Alla.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ya los oyes, Cera. Están deseando oír tu historia.

Al final Cera se dio por vencida y decidió actuar según su padre.

Cera poniendo ambiente: (Suspira), está bien. Sí, estaba rodeada por los Arrastrapanzas más malvados que he visto nunca.

Todos los dinosaurios: Ooohhh.

Cera: Ellos…ellos intentaban morderme con sus enormes y feos dientes. Y querían hacer daño a mis amigos.

Chomper: (Suspira de espanto).

Petrie aterrado: Que miedo.

Patito aterrada: Oh no no no.

Cera: Oh sí. Pero no podía dejar que pasara eso. Y como el equipo Avatar no estaba presente era cosa mía hacer algo al respecto. Así que yo… em… Así que yo los llevé hasta un cañón.

Fue en ese momento cuando a algunos de sus amigos les parecía algo raro, como su estuviera fuera de lugar.

Cera: Y allí fue donde lleve a cabo mi plan.

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron para jugar como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque para algunos Cera seguía siendo alguien especial.

Patito: Si no te importa, Púas, hoy me gustaría montar en La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos.

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Y claro si no te importa a ti, Cera.

Cera: Vale.

Patito no tardó casi nada en cambiarse al lomo de Cera.

Katara: A ti siempre te han fascinado mis habilidades y nunca me has pedido permiso para montar sobre mis hombros.

Sokka: ¿Es que acaso estas celosa, hermanita?

Katara: ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no.

Petrie: Gran idea. Tú estar segura si algo malo ocurrir durante juego.

Y Petrie también fue a posarse sobre Cera.

Chomper nervioso: Eh, ¿y que podría ocurrir?

Piecito: No ocurrirá nada malo durante el juego.

Toph: Exacto, esa es mi tarea y lo sabéis.

Aang: Bueno, simplemente que mi equipo ganara.

Y todos comenzaron a perseguir la piña cual pelota.

Suki: Mira Cera, aunque ayer fueras una heroína hoy solo eres una chica Trescuernos normal. Así que prepárate para jugar.

Toph: ¿Pero qué…?

De pronto apareció un Colademazo que se puso en frente de Cera, interrumpiendo el juego del grupo. En seguida más dinosaurios adultos se presentaron, todos mirando a Cera.

Cera incomoda: ¿Qué?

Señor Colademazo: Solo queremos ver a La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos.

Cera: (Suspira), ya la estáis viendo.

Enseguida todos vieron lo que pasaba.

Sokka: No puede ser. ¿Entre los dinosaurios también hay fans?

Zuko: Cera debe de sentirse ahora muy incómoda.

Aang: Sé como se siente. A mí me pasó lo mismo durante nuestra estancia en la isla Kyoshi.

Katara: (Risas), sí, como olvidarlo.

Patito: Cuéntales la historia de como echaste a los Arrastrapanzas.

Señor Colademazo: Oh sí.

Cresta Hueca: Cuéntanosla.

Boca Grande: Por favor.

Cera: Oigan, pero si ayer mismo conté esa historia.

Señor Colademazo: Ya, pero yo no la oí.

Boca Grande: Ni yo.

Cresta Hueca: Yo también quiero oírla.

Petrie: Ser buena historia, y Cera ser muy valiente.

Cera: Bueno, es posible que fuera valiente.

Chomper: Has salvado a todo el valle de los Arrastrapanzas.

Cera poniendo ambiente: La verdad es que fui bastante asombrosa. (Suspira), todos sabemos que los Arrastrapanzas dan mucho miedo, pero yo siempre he sabido como manejarlos. Aunque los humanos los conocen por otro nombre no saben lo verdaderamente imponentes que son en realidad. Por eso, cuando estaban persiguiendo a mis amigos sabía que tenía que detenerlos.

Suki: Vaya donde vaya Cera la gente quiere oír su historia.

Ruby: No creo que le importe. Hablar de Cera es uno de los temas de conversación preferidos de Cera.

Piecito: Bueno, y eso que más da. Hizo algo importante.

Katara: Puede, pero ahora parece más animada que ayer. Espero que toda esa fama no se le suba a la cabeza.

Cera relatando: …y entonces se metieron de lleno en mi trampa. Así que empuje las grandes rocas encima de los Arrastrapanzas y los asuste a todos.

Pero los temores de Katara comenzaron a notarse claramente. Cera comenzaba a disfrutar de su reciente fama, hasta algunos de sus amigos la trataban como una reina: Púas la abanicaba con una hoja grande mientras Patito le daba uvas para que comiera.

Cera relatando: Había Arrastrapanzas por este lado, había Arrastrapanzas por este otro…

Todos los dinosaurios: Ooohhh.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Piecito, Ruby y el equipo Avatar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Hola Piecito, Ruby, chicos. Seguro que habéis venido a oír la historia de Cera.

Piecito: Ya la hemos oído.

Aang: Demasiadas veces para contarlas, y ya se vuelve pesado.

Cera relatando: Y a diferencia de mis amigos yo mantuve la calma. Sabía que no se iban a detener.

Eso ya les resultó bastante sospechoso, y a algunos les parecía un poco ofensivo.

Ruby: Pues yo no había oído esa parte.

Sokka: Pues yo desearía no escuchar el resto.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Shh.

Cera relatando: Entonces golpee con la cabeza al furioso Arrastrapanza y lo empuje camino abajo. Pero sus 2 amigos…

Piecito confuso: ¿Ahora son 3?

Toph: Pues yo recuerdo que al principio dijisteis que solo eran 2 cocodrilos.

Cera alardeando: Bueno, tal vez no los viste a todos porque tu no estabas.

Y como era de esperar todos los dinosaurios se lo creyeron y se lo echaron en cara al resto.

Cera: ¿Por donde iba? Ah sí. Aparecieron los amigos de los Arrastrapanzas, y eran grandes. Grandes como árboles de flores dulces.

Piecito: Nunca he visto un Arrastrapanza tan grande.

Aang: De ninguno que sepamos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Shh.

Sokka hablando bajo: Como vuelva a hacer eso os juro que le atasco la boca con el boomerang.

Toph: (Ríe bajo) hazlo Sokka.

Cera relatando: Pero sabían que a mí no me iban a echar fácilmente de mi valle, así que se pusieron a dar pisotones.

Y todos los dinosaurios adultos se pusieron a imitar a Cera, dando pisotones.

Zuko: ¡Eh, cuidado con las patas!

Suki: ¡Mirad por donde pisáis!

Cera: Entonces yo me planté ante ellos y les dije…

Cera, Patito y Chomper: ¡Eh, salid del valle!

Piecito incrédulo: ¿Qué?

Cera: Y se fueron corriendo al Misterioso Más Allá para no volver jamás.

Todos los dinosaurios: ¡Bien!

Una vez finalizada la sesión todos los dinosaurios se marcharon.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Todo el que quiera volver a oír la historia de La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos que vuelva justo antes de que el Gran Círculo se vaya del cielo.

Chomper emocionado: Cada vez que escucho la historia aprendo un montón de cosas nuevas sobre lo que paso.

Katara sarcástica: Claro, sobre todo para dar más emoción a una historia que por si misma ya parece bastante increíble.

Patito: ¿Os encontráis bien chicos? No parece que os haya gustado escuchar la historia de nuevo.

Ruby: Eso es porque cada vez que cuenta la historia cuenta una nueva historia.

Zuko: Exacto. Esta claro que Cera esta empezando a inventarse cosas para cambiar su historia.

Petrie: Mí no saber que Arrastrapanzas ser tan grandes.

Chomper: Claro, a lo mejor por eso todavía puedo oler a los Arrastrapanzas: porque son muy grandes.

Aang: Yo no me creo que esos cocodrilos lleguen a ser tan grandes como árboles. Pero sí que el olfato de Chomper nunca falla.

Sokka: ¿Desde cuándo los hueles?

Chomper: Desde el día que nos persiguieron.

Ruby: Mira, aunque fueran grandes de verdad no deberías poder olerlos si están en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Piecito: A no ser…

Aang: Que no se hayan ido.

Petrie: No. Cera mandar Arrastrapanzas a Misterioso Más Allá.

Chomper: Y eso que dieron pisotones.

Katara: Yo no me creo que unas criaturas que se arrastren puedan dar pisotones. Esta claro que ha Cera se le ha subido la popularidad a la cabeza.

Petrie: ¿Popularidad?

Aang: Se refiere a ser el centro de atención.

Toph: Yo también he notado que Cera ya no estaba diciendo la verdad como cuando nos lo explicó la primera vez. Esta claro que son invenciones.

Ruby: Pero si es verdad eso de que dieron pisotones han tenido que dejar huellas.

Piecito: Deberíamos ir allí a comprobarlo.

Sokka: Así sabremos que partes son reales y cuales inventadas.

El equipo Avatar se fue con Piecito, Chomper, Petrie y Ruby justo donde Cera fue cuando la arrinconaron los Arrastrapanzas.

Ruby: Ese es el círculo de rocas.

Petrie asustado: Ser el sitio donde Cera ahuyentar a Arrastrapanzas.

Piecito: ¿Y bien, Toph?

Toph: Estas rocas son causa de un desprendimiento, pero antes estuvieron sujetas. Parece que Cera sí las derribo, por accidente o a propósito no lo sé.

Chomper oliendo: Lo que no llegó a ahuyentar fue su olor.

Petrie: ¿Y qué? Eso no significar que Arrastrapanzas aquí.

Toph: Tal vez eso no sea prueba suficiente, pero yo estoy viendo algo que sí lo es.

De pronto todos oyeron un rugido muy sospechoso. Fue suficiente para que Petrie se subiera a la cabeza de Chomper.

Suki nerviosa: Ahí tienes tu prueba.

Piecito: Toph, ¿puedes verlos?

Toph: Sí. Por aquí. Y en silencio.

Justo a la vuelta de la esquina tras unos arbustos vieron a 3 de los mismos arcosaurios marchándose.

Katara nerviosa: Pues sí que son unos cocodrilos bien grandes. No tanto como árboles, pero pueden tragarse a una persona.

Chomper: Eso explica porque aun puedo olerlos. (Suspira), oh oh. Pero, si ella los echó de aquí.

Ruby: ¿Has visto hacia dónde iban?

Toph: Sí, y por desgracia lleva al valle.

Piecito: Hay que avisarlos a todos. Deprisa.

Petrie: ¿Entonces, Cera no heroína?

Sokka: Me temo que no mucho.

Mientras tanto, Cera seguía con sus actuaciones frente a los habitantes del valle.

Cera relatando: No me sorprendería que también hayan oído hablar de mi en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Patito: Puede que ahora mismo también estén contando la historia de La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pero para ellos será una historia de miedo.

Todos: (Risas).

Cera haciendo movimientos chulos: Nadie se mete con La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos. Hum, quizá luego me ocupe de Garra Roja.

Toph llegando: ¡¿Y ya de paso por que no haces que Azula vuelva llorando a la Nación del Fuego?!

Piecito llegando: ¡Los Arrastrapanzas! ¡Han vuelto!

Aang: ¡Están en el valle!

Cera alarmada: ¡¿Aquí?!

Púas: ¿Eh?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eso es imposible. ¿No habéis oído la historia?

Ruby: Sí, pero vimos la historia real con mis propios ojos. Y con los de Petrie, Piecito, Chomper y los del equipo Avatar.

Chomper: Y la olimos con mi nariz.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Chicos, ¿por qué no podéis aceptar de una vez que Cera es mucho mejor que vosotros? Los ha echado para siempre, y no hay más que hablar.

Por desgracia los dinosaurios también estaban de parte del Señor Trescuernos.

Aang: Porque sabemos que no es verdad del todo.

Patito: ¿Por qué? Los Arrastrapanzas le tienen miedo a Cera y no volverán. ¿A qué sí, Cera? Cera.

Cera nerviosa: ¿Estáis seguros de que eran Arrastrapanzas? Habéis podido confundiros.

Toph enojada: Yo nunca me equivoco en lo que veo, y tú lo sabes de sobra.

Chomper: Dijiste que ahuyentaste a unos Arrastrapanzas gigantes.

Katara: Y los que hemos vistos no eran más grandes que un Cuellilargo.

Cera nerviosa: Bueno, igual no eran tan gigantes.

Eso ya empezó a sembrar dudas entre los habitantes del valle.

Patito: Pero sí que los echaste de aquí, ¿verdad?

Cera: Sí, salieron corriendo, pero…no vi a donde fueron. De hecho, (suspira) yo no llegue a hacer nada asombroso. Simplemente tire unas rocas por casualidad y ellos salieron corriendo. Ni siquiera los perseguí.

Zuko: Ahora sí que está diciendo la verdad.

Sokka: Pero ahora no me gustaría estar en su pellejo.

Tras haber confesado, Cera se sentía triste por haber enredado los hechos. Púas se quedó desilusionado, pero los demás dinosaurios la miraron con malos ojos.

Cresta Hueca alarmado: Eso significa que los Arrastrapanzas aún están en el valle.

Piecito: Eso es justo lo que intentamos deciros.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Sí Miente-Is It True She Lied-Título original).

(Ella nos mintió, no es la heroína)

(Que vergüenza, pensamos que era valiente, cuando no era más que un fraude)

(Nos engañó, contando su historia)

(Sin confesar, que todo era un invento, hasta que volvió el peligro al valle)

(Debemos ver en esta situación lo que hay que hacer, al no tener ya el valle salvación)

(Echémosla, de aquí se va, la niña Trescuernos)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Pero el equipo Avatar se puso entre la multitud y Cera.

Toph: Ah no, de eso ni hablar. Antes de eso tendréis que vérosla con nosotros.

Zuko: Puede que Cera haya mentido y os haya engañado a todos, pero aun así sigue siendo nuestra amiga. Y lo que ha hecho ahora es tan valiente como plantarle cara a unos Arrastrapanzas.

Aang: Ha cometido un error, igual que todos lo hacemos. Pero no ha sido solo culpa suya, sino la presión que ha recibido por parte de todos cuando os creísteis vosotros mismos esa hazaña.

Katara mirando al Señor Trescuernos: Y algún que otro que quería presumir.

Aang: Pero ahora no es momento para echarle la culpa a alguien.

Abuelo de Piecito: Los chicos tienen razón. Nunca debimos dejar la seguridad del valle en manos de nuestros pequeños. Los humanos son los que velan por su seguridad, mientras que este es nuestro trabajo. Y ahora hay que encontrar a esos Arrastrapanzas y echarlos de aquí.

Las palabras de los humanos y el abuelo Cuellilargo les hicieron comprender a los demás dinosaurios que en parte también era culpa suya. Y con todo hablado se pusieron en marcha a buscar a los depredadores. El Señor Trescuernos iba a marchar con ellos, pero el abuelo Cuellilargo le detuvo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Será mejor que se quede aquí.

Él también se sentía arrepentido y decepcionado. Y algunos de los pequeños también.

Patito: Oh, no sé como he podido creerme lo de La Asombrosa Niña Trescuernos, no no no.

Aang: Ya vale, Patito.

Ruby: ¿Por qué nos contaste una mentira que no es verdad?

Suki: Porque se sintió presionada cuando todo el mundo pensó al principio que era una heroína sin saber la verdadera historia. Y como nadie la dejaba explicarse la acabaron haciendo creerse su propia hazaña. Algunos más que otros.

Katara: Por eso, Petrie, no debes difundir nada que no este claro completamente. Los rumores no son ciertos muchas veces si no se comprueban, como lo hicimos.

Petrie avergonzado: Vale, mi entenderlo. No volver a decir nada a todo el mundo si no saber que ser cierto del todo.

Cera arrepentida: Lo siento chicos, he metido bien la pata. Pero no entiendo por qué os habéis puesto de mi parte después de todo lo que dije.

Toph sonriendo: Porque eres nuestra amiga. Y aunque haya veces en las que cometamos errores, eso no significa que nuestra amistad desaparezca. Una mentirijilla de nada no es algo lo bastante fuerte para destruir la amistad.

Cera derramando una lagrima: Gracias, chicos. Ojalá no hubiera empezado esto.

Sokka: Em, quiero recordaros que ahí fuera hay unos cocodrilos gigantes que probablemente tengan mucha hambre. Así qué, ¿qué tal si vamos a cogerles antes de que se coman a alguien?

Aang: Sí, cuanto antes mejor.

Y todos se fueron, dejando solos a Cera con su padre.

Cera: Papa…

Padre de Cera (Topps) triste: Hija, me has decepcionado mucho.

Cera: Pero papa…

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ahora no, Cera. Quiero estar solo.

Momentos después, Cera estaba en la selva sola.

Cera: La culpa la tienen esos estúpidos Arrastrapanzas. Si no hubieran vuelto… (Suspira), ahora todos van a estar enfadados conmigo. Incluso papa. Excepto el equipo. Tengo suerte de que ellos no sean como los demás. Pero si no hubieran huido yo les habría asustado. Con un gran rugido, como este.

Cera trató de rugir, pero en su lugar se oyó un rugido totalmente impropio de un Trescuernos. Pero era familiar para ella. Y cuando se giro vio la desgracia: todo el grupo de Arrastrapanzas en frente suya. Y lo peor es que esta vez ella estaba acorralada no contra una pared con rocas, sino en un acantilado. Cera volvía a sentirse en un terrible aprieto, hasta que…

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Yo echaré a esas bestias!

El mismísimo Señor Trescuernos apareció cargando entre los árboles.

Cera sorprendida: ¡Papa!

De una sola embestida hizo volar a uno de los arcosaurios.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡No os acerquéis a mi hija!

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Cera se puso al lado de su padre. Pero aún con su ayuda, los gigantescos cocodrilos los superaban en número, y actuaban en grupo acercándose poco a poco.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡He dicho que no os acerquéis!

Y soltó un rugido, uno que Cera quiso imitar. Sus rugidos se oyeron por todo el valle. Incluso parecía que algunos se habían intimidado, todos menos el líder que no mostraba temor alguno.

Toph: ¡Cobabunga!

De pronto Toph cayó del cielo y aparto a 2 cocodrilos con 2 movimientos de tierra.

Toph: ¡Si os metéis con los Trescuernos os metéis con la Bandida Ciega!

Cera: ¡Toph!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esa sí que es una entrada épica. ¡Cuidado!

Al ver lo pequeña que era Toph los Arrastrapanzas trataron de atraparla con sus mandíbulas. Pero eso es lo que ella quería, ya que se puso en una posición determinada, esperó y cuando vio que el carnívoro estaba a punto de cogerla se apartó e hizo que mordiera a uno de sus compañeros en la cola. Lo hizo unas cuantas veces más, dando como resultado que los cocodrilos se atacaran los unos a los otros.

Cera: Los ha hecho enfrentarse entre ellos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Muy lista tu amiga.

Entonces el Arrastrapanzas líder cargó contra ellos, pero el padre de Cera se levantó sobre 2 patas y lo pisoteó con fuerza en la espalda. Acto seguido le agarró la cola con su boca y lo hizo girar antes de lanzarlo por los aires. Al mismo tiempo, Toph uso el control de la tierra para agarrar a los arcosaurios y hacerles dar vueltas por el suelo. Todo esto, y que el Arrastrapanzas líder cayera sobre ellos, bastó para que se batieran en retirada. Justo en ese momento llegaron los otros dinosaurios y el equipo Avatar.

Aang: Pues sí que sonaba como un Trescuernos.

Sokka: ¡Allí están!

Y los dinosaurios fueron tras los cocodrilos.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Vamos todos, librémonos de ellos para siempre!

Toph: Uf, no ha estado mal visto lo visto.

Cera: Perdóname, papa.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, perdóname tú. Yo te anime a inventarte esa historia.

Cera: Pero fui yo quien mintió, y sé que no debía hacerlo. Pero me sentía bien siendo una heroína.

Toph: Te comprendo. Es difícil no sentirse elogiado cuando salvas el mundo. Créeme, lo sé. Además, yo ya sé de sobra que has sido una heroína muchas veces.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y para mí tú siempre seras mi asombrosa niña Trescuernos.

Cera: Gracias papa. Y tú también, Toph.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Hija, eres muy afortunada de tener amigos tan especiales como Toph y los suyos.

Toph: Bueno, por lo que he visto hoy, puedo dar por hecho, por experiencia personal, que nadie se mete con un Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Toph: Oye, seguro que tu padre puede enseñarte a como luchar tan bien como él para el futuro.

Cera: Lo estoy deseando.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pues te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber, cuando llegue el momento.

Y los 3 se rieron, disfrutando por fin de un poco de paz.

FIN.


	19. Episodio 19

19- El Ermitaño de la Roca Negra.

Era un día muy aireado en el Gran Valle, debido al fuerte viento que lo arreciaba. Para algunos no era ningún problema, pero para otros estaba siendo un verdadero incordio: Piecito y la mayoría de los pequeños dinosaurios intentaban comer, pero el viento les dificultaba mucho el poder alcanzar las hojas. Las que estaban sujetas a los arboles no paraban de zarandearse de un lado para otro, y las sueltas eran llevadas por el viento cada 2 por 3.

Piecito tratando de alcanzar unas hojas: Oh, ojalá que el cielo se estuviera quieto. Tengo hambre.

Púas por su parte perseguía las hojas de estrella que salían volando.

Zuko: Bueno, al menos alguien se lo pasa bien.

Toph: Yo creo que más bien es la tripa la que le domina, como de costumbre.

Cera: ¿No podrías ayudarnos haciendo que pare el viento?

Aang: Lo siento, Cera, pero esa habilidad no entra en las mías. Puedo contrarrestar el viento usando el mío propio, pero hacerlo parar, eso es completamente diferente.

Piecito: Bueno, no haría falta pararlo, solo dirigirlo de forma que las hojas de estrella lleguen hacia nosotros.

Chomper: ¡Eh chicos, mirad lo que tenemos!

Chomper y Ruby habían acumulado un enorme montón de hojas entre sus manos.

Todos: ¡Hojas de estrella!

Katara: Eso sí que es un montón.

Ruby: Las cogimos con nuestras manos, porque estaban muy a mano.

Pero en seguida el viento se las empezó a llevar.

Suki: ¡No dejéis que se vayan!

Pero antes de que los 2 pudieran rescatar las hojas Petrie, arrastrado también por el viento, no pudo controlar su vuelo y choco con ellos. Eso hizo que las hojas se fueran volando, aunque Púas aprovechó la ocasión y se tragó unas cuantas al vuelo. Y luego dejó escapar un eructo.

Todos: ¡Púas!

Aang: Pues nada. Habrá que seguir atrapando.

Ahora era Cera la que iba tras una hoja que flotaba.

Cera: Quédate quieta.

Pero cuando se lanzó a por ella fallo y choco contra un pequeño tronco, del cual salió alguien que cayó sobre su cabeza del sobresalto.

Guido: ¡Eh! Eh, hola.

Todos llegando: ¡Guido!

Toph: ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí dentro?

Guido: Eh, estaba escondido esperando a que se calmara el viento.

Sokka: Hacia tiempo que no te veíamos.

Guido: Ah sí, pues es genial volver a veros a todos.

Chomper entusiasmado: Hola Guido. ¿Te acuerdas de Ruby y de mí? Nos conocimos cuando estuviste cuidando de Tricia.

Katara: ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Guido se estremeció al principio, pero enseguida se calmó.

Guido: Chomper, el Dentiagudo bueno. He, claro que me acuerdo. (Risas), sigues siendo bueno, ¿verdad?

Chomper: Sí. ¿Y tu ya has aprendido a volar?

Aang: En realidad, Chomper, Guido no es en realidad un Volador como Petrie. Él es un Planeador.

Guido: Sí, eso. Yo soy un Planeador, y nos cuesta despegarnos del suelo sin ayuda.

Petrie: Este viento seguro que venirte bien. Mira como…

Pero de repente a Petrie le atrapó un mini torbellino que le hizo dar vueltas gritando, por lo que los demás se echaron a reír.

Suki: Bonito vuelo.

Guido preocupado: Pero, es demasiado fuerte.

Piecito: No te preocupes por eso, Guido. Petrie te ayudara.

Aang: Y yo vigilare por si las cosas se tuercen para sacaros de aprieto.

Petrie: ¿De verdad?

Piecito y Aang: (Asienten).

Petrie: Oh. Oh, sí. Mí ayudar.

Guido: Bueno, a mí me encantaría poder volar.

Guido se coloco en lo alto de un árbol pelado con Petrie vigilando por encima. Pero Guido empezaba a asustarse nada más mirar abajo, donde estaban todos observando.

Guido: ¿Por qué no me quedaría en mi tronco?

Petrie: Poder hacerlo. Tú buen Planeador.

Petrie: Eres muy amable, pero…

La siguiente racha de viento hizo que Guido perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera del tronco. Por suerte Petrie fue tras él.

Petrie: ¡Guido, alas!

Guido: ¿Qué? Ah claro, las alas.

Y nada más desplegar sus brazos Guido se elevó por encima de los árboles. Ya empezaba a disfrutar de poder surcar los cielos.

Petrie: Viento ayudarte a volar bien.

Guido: Sí, eso es lo que parece.

Petrie: Ahora tú seguirme.

Guido: Que le siga, dice.

Petrie hizo una maniobra de giro, una que Guido imitó a la perfección. En seguida Petrie se dio cuenta de que el viento empezaba a aumentar en potencia, así que bajo hasta Guido.

Petrie: Soplar demasiado fuerte, mejor parar ya.

Guido: De acuerdo. Pero quiero… ¡Eh, espera!

Los 2 fueron a aterrizar en la misma rama.

Guido entusiasmado: ¿Has visto lo que he hecho? Venga, vamos a repetirlo. Quiero hacer ese giro otra vez. Oh anda Petrie, porfa, porfa, por favor.

Petrie observando el viento: No, haber demasiado viento. Volar mañana.

Guido: (Suspira). ¿Mañana? Pero si ya he calentado las alas.

Petrie: No, no ser seguro. Aang seguro que estar de acuerdo.

Guido: Creía que el viento nos ayudaba.

A pesar de las objeciones de Petrie, Guido se lanzó de nuevo al vacío. Petrie le buscó por abajo pero no estaba. De hecho, estaba ya flotando sobre su cabeza.

Guido: ¿Te das cuenta? No pasa nada. Primero bajo en picado.

Pero cuando Guido se dispuso a bajar el viento sopló tan fuerte que a Guido le costaba contrarrestarlo.

Guido: ¡Ay madre, ay madre! ¡Ayyyayayaya!

Al final el viento era tan fuerte que se llevó volando a Guido. Todos pudieron verlo desde el suelo.

Toph: ¿Puede alguien decirme por qué Guido está gritando?

Patito: No lo sé. ¿Por qué está subiendo tanto?

Zuko: Me da a mí que está en apuros.

Guido volando sin control: Oye viento, ¡para ya! (Grita), ¡socorro!

Petrie: Oh, mí ayudarle.

Petrie fue de inmediato al rescate. Fue volando hasta él y se puso a empujar a Guido por detrás mientras Guido procuraba mantenerse en el aire. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo conjunto, la fuerza del viento era demasiado para ellos y acabó llevándolos a los 2.

Sokka: Oh oh. Ahora sí que están en apuros.

Aang abriendo su planeador: Voy por ellos.

Aang se dirigió rápidamente a por los 2. No tardó en alcanzarlos y agarrarlos, pero el viento seguía dando problemas. A Aang le costaba avanzar contra el viento, y con Petrie y Guido en una mano y la otra sujetando el planeador no podía usar sus poderes.

Aang: ¡Chicos, me vendría bien una mano!

Katara: ¡Aguanta Aang, estoy en ello!

Katara reunió una gran cantidad de agua y se la lanzó a Aang en forma de un tentáculo de agua bien largo. El lanzamiento fue un éxito, ya que logró engancharlos.

Katara: Ya los tengo. Pero me cuesta mantenerlos agarrados.

Piecito: Entonces tenemos que ayudar todos.

Katara: Tirad de mí para que pueda bajarlos hasta el suelo.

Cera: De acuerdo.

Todos cogieron a Katara y se pusieron a tirar de ella a la vez que ella seguía sujetando el tentáculo. Esto parecía dar resultado, pero no sabían que detrás de ellos el viento arrastraba una gran cantidad de piñones pelongos pinchudos. Aang las vio venir, pero solo pudo cubrirse esperando a que pasaran de largo. Pero cuando parecían haber pasado todas, Aang vio venir la última demasiado tarde, ya que le golpeo en la cabeza. Esto le provocó un mareo tremendo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El impacto también se sintió abajo, ya que hizo que Aang se escapara del agarre y por consecuencia el grupo se cayera rodando colina abajo. Y para cuando se levantaron todos vieron para su horror como Aang, Petrie y Guido volaban sin control llevados por el viento, justo hacia fuera del valle.

Chomper: ¡Oh no, se dirigen a la Roca Negra!

Suki: ¿La Roca Negra? ¿Dónde está eso?

Patito: En el Misterioso Más Allá. ¡Oh no no no!

Piecito: Hay que avisar a los mayores.

Sokka: Cierto. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

El viento que arrastro a los 3 duró bastante. Aang no se recuperó del mareo hasta que estuvieron justo encima de la Roca Negra. Lo peor era que el esfuerzo de permanecer en el aire les había agotado.

Aang mareado: Huy, no me encuentro bastante bien. ¿Estáis bien?

Petrie: Muy…muy cansado.

Guido: Escuchad. Creo que el viento ha parado.

Y así era. El problema es que como ya no había viento Guido se iba para el suelo, en caída libre. Petrie trató de ir a por él, pero en cuanto lo agarro él también noto que tampoco tenía fuerzas.

Petrie: Muy cansado.

Guido: ¡Petrie! ¡Aang!

Petrie: ¡Aang, socorro!

Aang: ¡Ya voy, chicos!

Aang fue directo a por ellos. Consiguió agarrarlos justo cuando bajaban por la empinada de la cima, pero él también se deslizó para cubrirlos dado que no pudo frenar. Luego, los 3 rebotaron sobre una roca y cayeron a un agujero bajo dicha roca. Y acto seguido la roca se desplomó, cerrando la salida.

Petrie asustado: ¡Estar muy oscuro!

Los 3 rodaron por el túnel hasta una cueva dentro de la montaña.

Petrie aplastado: Aang, ¿te importaría quitarte de encima? Estar aplastados.

Aang: Uy, lo siento. ¿Estáis bien?

Guido: No pienso volver a volar.

Aang: Vamos Guido, no hay que abandonar por un simple accidente. De ser así yo solo sería capaz de manipular el aire.

Petrie lastimado: Oh, mi ala.

Aang: ¿Estas bien? Déjame verla. ¿Te duele?

Petrie: Sí, bastante.

Aang: Has debido de darte un buen golpe.

Petrie: Oh. ¿Qué lugar ser este?

Guido: Creo que…creo que estamos dentro de…la Roca Negra.

Petrie: ¿Roca Negra? No ser bueno.

Aang: ¿Por qué?

Petrie: Roca Negra estar dentro de Misterioso Más Allá. Y no saber que poder vivir aquí dentro.

Aang: No os preocupéis, no tenéis nada que temer conmigo.

Pero nada más intentar ponerse de pie, Aang sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna que le hizo tumbarse de nuevo.

Petrie preocupado: ¡Aang, ¿qué pasarte?!

Aang lastimado: Uf, mi pierna. Creo que me he hecho daño.

Petrie y Guido observaron que su pierna izquierda tenía un fuerte moratón. Mientras que en su brazo derecho tenía una fuerte quemadura, seguramente provocada por el fuerte rozamiento durante la caída.

Guido preocupado: Ay no, eso no tiene buena pinta.

Aang dolorido: Y que lo digas. Con estas heridas apenas puedo luchar, o incluso planear, ni correr.

Guido: Aun así, ¿me podéis ayudar? Eso es.

Guido también parecía sentir dolor cuando se puso de pie, ya que también cojeaba.

Guido: Me parece que me he lastimado esta pata.

Aang: ¿De verdad?

Petrie dolorido: Y mí no poder volar.

Guido: Pero al menos puedes andar sin problemas, no como Aang y yo.

Aang: ¿Por qué no intentas buscar una salida?

Petrie: De acuerdo. Vosotros quedaos ahí y no moveros.

A Petrie se le ocurrió primero ver por donde habían caído.

Aang: ¿Qué ves, Petrie?

Petrie: Muy empinado. No poder escalar.

Guido alarmado con los ojos tapados: ¡Chicos! Se ha movido algo. Ahí al lado.

Petrie y Aang trataron de ver si había algo, pero la caverna parecía desierta.

Aang: No puedo usar el sentido sísmico en mi estado.

Petrie: No ver nada. Estar muy oscuro.

Guido aterrado: A mi me da miedo la oscuridad, y me dan miedo las cuevas. Pero sobre todo…me da miedo tener miedo.

Petrie sorprendido: ¿Guido, tu tener más miedo que yo?

Aang: Sé que este sitio parece siniestro, pero no hay de qué preocuparnos mientras permanezcamos juntos.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: No Hay Que Temer-Don't Be Scared-Título original).

(No hay por qué temer, yo voy a poder)

(Decirlo es fácil, hacerlo no, va bien cantar, que lo sé yo, pues venga intentémoslo, voy a poder)

(Oye que oscuro está el interior de la Roca Negra, la oscura Roca Negra)

(Tal vez no estar muy mal, escapar y así respirar, sí, busquemos la salida, está bien)

(No no no no no hay por qué temer, yo voy a poder)

(Mejor hacerte el valentón, tu ya saberte la canción, quizá funcione el mismo son, no hay por qué temer, puede ser)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Guido: (Risas), bueno chicos, debo admitirlo. Ya no estoy tan asustado como antes.

Aang: ¿Ves? Sabía que ayudaría.

De repente se oyó un fuerte sonido, pero a saber de dónde.

Guido aterrado: ¡Ahora lo estoy mucho más!

Aang nervioso: Tranquilos chicos, estoy seguro de que no ha sido nada. Espero.

Y los 2 pequeños dinosaurios se agarraron a Aang del miedo. Mientras tanto, en el valle, el grupo seguía preocupado por sus amigos.

Suki: Si han sido arrastrados hasta esa Roca Negra entonces están en territorio peligroso.

Toph: Pues tenemos que ir a buscarlos.

Chomper: No podemos, Toph. La Roca Negra esta en una de las zonas más aisladas del Misterioso Más Allá, y está muy lejos.

Sokka: Estoy convencido de que Aang podrá regresar y traer a los 2 de vuelta.

Zuko: ¿Cómo? Si no sabe donde esta el valle desde allí, y si Aang ha sido arrastrado también por el viento como Petrie y Guido su estado debe ser preocupante.

Katara apenada: Y yo he dejado que se me escaparan.

Piecito: No ha sido culpa tuya, Katara. ¿Quién iba a saber que el viento llevaba semillas puntiagudas?

Cera: Exacto. La culpa la ha tenido este estúpido viento.

Piecito: Ahora los únicos que pueden encontrarles son los mayores. Espero que podamos encontrarles pronto.

Como estaba cojo, Aang usaba su báculo como muleta mientras él, Petrie y Guido exploraban el interior de la cueva. Bueno, Guido ni si quiera tenía los ojos destapados del miedo.

Guido asustado: No puedo mirar, ¿qué hay ahí? Si da mucho miedo, no me lo digáis.

Aang: ¡Mirad!

Eso dio un sobresalto a los 2 pequeños.

Petrie: Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Guido: Sí. Avísanos antes de hablar.

Aang: Veo luz. Por ahí.

La luz que divisó Aang venía de un hueco pequeño entre las rocas. Era lo bastante amplio para que creciera una planta de hojas de estrella, que además también tenía bayas comestibles.

Guido: Ah, una planta de estrellas, y bayas. Al menos no pasareis hambre.

Aang examinó bien las hojas para saber si estaban bien. Y vio que también había orugas alimentándose de estas, lo que era buena señal.

Aang: Mira, hasta tienen bichitos.

Petrie: Comértelos, tú sentirte mejor.

Y los 3 se pusieron a recuperar fuerzas.

Guido comiendo: Oye, no están mal para ser bichos de cueva.

Y de pronto, una mano salió de la nada y le quito la hoja a Guido.

Guido nervioso: Ah, chicos.

Pero ellos seguían comiendo.

Aang: ¿Pasa algo?

Petrie: Tú tener hambre.

Y entonces la misma mano cogió la hoja que tenía Petrie en la mano, haciendo gritar a ambos pequeños dinosaurios y escondiéndose tras Aang.

Aang sorprendido: ¡Anda! Tranquilos, no hay peligro.

Aang tenía razón. La criatura que les había acechado resultó ser inofensiva: era un Volador anciano (Harpactognathus) que se limitó a comer la hoja que le había quitado a Petrie.

Aang: Le pedimos disculpas, señor. No sabíamos que este era su hogar.

Swooper: Disculpad, he olvidado mis buenos modales. Es que no recibo muchas visitas por aquí. Me llamo Swooper y vivo aquí desde hace mucho mucho tiempo. Pero no esta tan mal, por que no estoy solo. Este de aquí es Cliff, el alto de allá es Slim, y el guapete de la esquina es Aggie.

Los 3 a los que Swooper señaló resultaron ser pilares de la cueva.

Guido hablando bajo: Sí que lleva tiempo aquí.

Aang hablando bajo: La soledad puede llegar a ser muy dura.

Petrie: ¿Por qué quedarte tanto tiempo?

Aang fijándose en algo: Creo que tiene que ver con sus ojos, ¿no es así?

Swooper: Así es. Porque soy ciego.

Aang: Cómo Toph. Ya sabía yo que esos ojos me sonaban de algo.

Swooper: ¿Disculpa?

Aang: Yo tengo una amiga que también es ciega, por eso he reconocido esos ojos.

De vuelta en el valle, los Voladores iban en patrullas para intentar dar con los desaparecidos. La madre de Petrie también formaba parte de estas patrullas de búsqueda. Ella y su patrulla estaban de vuelta, sin ninguna novedad.

Suki: Todavía no hay rastro de ellos.

Patito: La mama de Petrie parece muy cansada.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: No podemos quedarnos quietos, es preciso que hagamos algo. No hay cosa que más odie que sentirme inútil.

Toph: Ya somos 2.

Ambas chicas golpearon un árbol para desahogarse, haciendo que cayeran unas cuantas hojas. Esto le dio a Ruby una idea.

Ruby: Oye, igual no podemos ayudar a Petrie, Aang y a Guido, pero sí que podemos ayudar a los que ayudan.

Todos confusos: ¿Eh?

Sokka: Ayudando a los Voladores que los buscan llevándoles suministros para asegurar su recuperación de un modo más rápido.

Ruby: Exacto.

Sokka: Me gusta como piensas, Ruby. Pongámonos todos a echar una mano.

De vuelta a la Roca Negra…

Petrie sorprendido: Swooper, ¿tú ciego? ¿Cómo Toph? ¿Y cómo apañarte?

Swooper: Es fácil. Es memorizado cada rincón de este lugar. Gracias a que tengo el oído y el olfato muy agudos puedo saber lo que ocurre por aquí. Así supe que os estabais comiendo mis plantas de estrellas.

Aang: Tiene sentido. Como Toph no podía ver desarrolló eficazmente el sentido sísmico. Muy ingenioso.

Swooper: He, gracias jovencito.

Petrie sintió lastima por Swooper y se compadeció de él, al igual que su amigo.

Petrie: En Gran Valle, donde vivimos haber mucha comida. Todos ser amigos y todos ser felices.

Swooper: En el Gran Valle… Hum, vaya, eso suena como el hogar con el que siempre he soñado. Claro que nunca podré llegar allí. Es un viaje arriesgado para un viejo Volador ciego como yo.

Aang: Ojalá yo pudiera llevarle, pero mi situación no es mejor que la suya. Estoy cojo y no puedo ni usar bien mi planeador, Petrie y Guido también están heridos y usted es ciego.

Petrie apenado: (Suspira), nosotros nunca volver al Gran Valle.

Swooper: Claro, claro, claro. Porque si intentamos volver seguro que nos coge algún Dentiagudo.

Guido reflexionando: Esperad…puede que haya una manera. ¿Y si tú vuelas y Petrie, Aang y yo nos montamos en tu espalda y hacemos de tus ojos?

Aang: Guido, yo peso demasiado para Swooper. Aunque, por otra parte, tu idea me ha hecho pensar en algo. Puedo intentar montar sobre mi planeador, donde podré ajustarme mejor por mi condición, y así tú y Petrie podéis montar sobre Swooper y así podremos guiarle hacia allí. Bien pensado.

Petrie: Pero si tú no poder planear bien irte a otro lado.

Guido: A lo mejor podemos usar una liana fuerte para agarrar su planeador y así guiarlo por el mismo camino sin que se vaya a otra parte.

Aang: Como una cometa. ¡Qué buena idea, Guido! Sokka estaría impresionado.

Swooper dudoso: Hum, no lo sé. Suena arriesgado, muy arriesgado. Tendré que pensarlo detenidamente antes de intentarlo.

A Swooper le llevó un rato pensarlo, hasta que al final tomo su decisión al soltar una lágrima.

Swooper triste: Bueno, ya me he decidido. Os voy a echar de menos a los 3.

Aang: ¿Swooper?

Swooper: Me voy al Gran Valle con mis nuevos amigos.

Eso alegró mucho a los 3.

Swooper a los pilares: Si alguna vez vais por ahí hacedme una visita, ¿de acuerdo?

Aang se río de este descuido mientras que a Guido le preocupó. Cuando prepararon todo para el viaje, los 4 salieron por un hueco hacia el exterior de la Roca Negra. A Swooper le costó más salir a causa de su ceguera y su avanzada edad, pero los 3 le ayudaron.

Aang: Por fin, aire fresco.

Guido sintiendo el viento: Demasiado aire fresco para mí.

Aang abriendo su planeador: Bien, ¿preparados?

Petrie: Hogar estar por ahí.

Swooper: Bien, entonces en marcha. Subíos.

Petrie y Guido se subieron a Swooper mientras Aang se aseguró de que la liana estaba bien atada antes de pasársela a Guido. Una vez listos, Swooper comenzó a calentar las alas antes del despegue.

Guido preocupado: Swooper, em… ¿exactamente cuándo volaste por última vez?

Swooper: Déjame pensar. Creo que fue hace mucho tiempo.

Guido: De acuerdo, entonces me parece que yo…

Aang: Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Guido. Es nuestro único intento, habrá que arriesgarse. Swooper, cuando quieras.

Swooper: ¡Prepárate Aang, allá vamos!

Y Swooper se tiró al vacío, cayendo y llevándose a Aang con él. Parecían ir directos hacia el suelo, hasta que Swooper desplegó sus alas y ganaron altitud. Por lo visto, Aang también parecía estar bien sobre su planeador.

Aang: ¡Yujuu, funciona! ¡Sí!

Swooper: Disculpadme muchachos. Lleva algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a volar, ¿sabéis? Hehe, bueno, ¿por dónde?

Aang: ¡No lo sé! ¡Todo tiene le mismo aspecto desde aquí! ¡No me suena nada!

Guido: A ver, gira el pico un poco a la izquierda.

Y lo hizo, a la vez que llevaban consigo a Aang por detrás.

Aang: ¡Cuidado!

Guido: Bien, sí. Eso es, es el camino más directo al valle.

Petrie: ¡No! No no no no no, haber mucho viento. Dar vuelta a la derecha.

Guido: ¡Izquierda!

Petrie: ¡Derecha!

Guido: ¡Izquierda!

Petrie: ¡Derecha!

Guido: ¡Izquierda!

Petrie: ¡Derecha!

Aang: ¡Basta ya, chicos! ¡Esto no lleva a ninguna parte!

Swooper: Tiene razón. Si pretendemos llegar a alguna parte debemos trabajar juntos.

Guido: Vale, tienen razón. Tú has volado más, Petrie. Decide tú el camino.

Petrie: Pero también ayudar, Guido. Usar tus alas para avisar cambios del viento, como ser de plumas.

Aang: ¡Buena idea, Petrie!

Guido: Y eso puedo hacerlo.

Swooper: Eso está mejor, sobre todo porque no puedo ir por 2 caminos a la vez, hehehe.

Aang: (Risas) ¡Eso también es cierto!

Y mientras los 4 ponían rumbo hacia el valle, allí el viento no cesaba. Aún así, la pandilla había recolectado muchas hojas de estrella y se las llevaban a la madre de Petrie, la cual intentaba dormir.

Piecito: Hola. Os traemos hojas de estrella.

Sokka: Hay bastantes para todos los Voladores.

Cera: Queríamos ayudar.

Madre de Petrie triste: Chicos, os lo agradezco mucho. Apenas he probado la comida desde que…

Katara apenada: Sí, sé cómo se siente. Yo también estoy preocupada por Aang.

Patito: Oh, no debéis estar tristes. Petrie y Aang volverán a casa, ya lo veréis, ya lo veréis.

Toph acariciando a Patito: Que bueno que conserves esa actitud tuya tan optimista.

Madre de Petrie: Lo sé, chicas. Los 3 volverán, tan pronto como el viento se calme y podamos buscarlos.

Katara: Solo espero que estén a salvo.

Zuko: Conociéndole, seguro que Aang intentará buscar una forma de volver.

En cuanto a los 4 perdidos, Swooper empezaba a tener dificultades para el vuelo debido a su avanzada edad.

Aang: ¡Swooper, ¿ocurre algo?! ¡Pareces cansado!

Swooper: Uf, hacía mucho que no volaba tanto. ¿Qué os parece si aterrizo y me quito algo de peso?

Al principio no parecía mala idea, pero en cuanto los 3 dirigieron la mirada hacia abajo se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Justo debajo suya, un par de enormes Dentiagudos con grandes velas (Spinosaurus) los observaban con malos ojos. No era seguro aterrizar.

Aang nervioso: ¡Ese tipo de Dentiagudo me suena mucho! ¡No es seguro!

Swooper: Así que estamos en apuros. Pues no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar así.

Petrie: Bueno, entonces Petrie volar. Ser más fácil para Swooper. Toma Guido, aguantar liana.

Petrie intentó volar, pero al segundo aleteo se cayó sobre Swooper por el dolor.

Aang: ¡No puedes volar con el ala herida! ¡Guido, aunque tengas la pierna dolorida, ¿crees que podrás mantenerte en el aire?!

Guido: Bueno, si de momento has ido sin problemas quizá yo también. Sí, me parece que tendré que planear un rato. Petrie, tu sujeta la liana.

Petrie: ¿Estar…estar seguro?

Guido: Uno de los 2 tiene que bajarse de Swooper, y este viaje fue idea mía. Además, tú no puedes llegar hasta Aang y su planeador, tienes que sujetar la liana que lo une.

Aunque sabía lo que tenía que hacer, Guido seguía nervioso por lo que le paso la última vez.

Petrie: Tú poder hacerlo. Ser buen Planeador.

Guido: Tienes razón. Puedo hacerlo.

Y se lanzó al aire, y enseguida se puso a planear.

Aang: ¡¿Qué tal, Guido?!

Guido: Oye, no esta tan mal. Voy a ver qué tal están las cosas por arriba.

Guidó ascendió muy por encima hasta que notó las corrientes del viento.

Guido: ¡Eh, Swooper, Petrie, Aang, venid aquí! ¡El viento sopla hacia el Gran Valle, así Swooper podrá descansar las alas, y ya no hará falta la liana!

Swooper subió hasta donde Guido estaba, y una vez allí Swooper pudo tener un respiró y dejarse llevar por el viento, igual que Aang.

Swooper aliviado: Ah, que bien le vienen a estos viejos huesos planear un poco. Ya veréis como enseguida llegamos a vuestro valle.

Petrie: Eso espero.

Aang: ¡Claro que sí, Petrie! ¡Ya lo veo!

Y en efecto se acercaban al Gran Valle. Muy pronto todos los habitantes del valle supieron de la gran noticia.

Suki: ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?

Madre de Petrie llegando: Es cierto, los han visto. Viene derechos hacia aquí. Mirad.

Ya podían verlos llegando desde el cielo.

Guido: ¡Yuju, lo conseguimos, chicos! Estamos en casa.

Aang: No lo habríamos conseguido de no ser por ti, Guido.

Y aunque no fue un aterrizaje habitual, los 4 lograron aterrizar sin problemas. Y a continuación todos sus amigos fueron a recibirles entusiasmados.

Katara preocupada: ¡Aang, ¿qué te ha pasado?!

Aang cojeando: Es una larga historia, pero estamos bien. Solo que voy a necesitar bastantes sesiones de curación.

Katara: Será un placer.

Madre de Petrie: Petrie.

Y Petrie salió a abrazar a su madre. Claro que ella también se fijó en su ala.

Madre de Petrie preocupada: Petrie, estas herido. Al igual que Aang.

Petrie: Un poquito, nosotros ponernos bien.

Katara: Parece que voy a tener más de un paciente.

Aang: Puedes estar segura. Chicos, este es Swooper.

Petrie: Él traernos de vuelta.

Aang: Y no ha sido fácil. Ha sido toda una hazaña para un Volador ciego como él.

Toph: ¿Un Volador ciego? ¿Y habéis podido volar junto a él? Y yo creía que lo había visto todo.

Katara: Te estamos muy agradecidos, Swooper.

Swooper: Ha sido un placer. Pero la idea fue de Guido y él fue quien encontró el viento que nos ha hecho venir aquí.

Petrie: Y no haber vuelto aquí sin el viento.

Sokka: Enhorabuena Guido.

Guido se quedó muy conmovido de tanto halago.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Escuchadme todos, démosles a Petrie, a Guido, al Avatar Aang y a su nuevo, mejor dicho, a nuestro nuevo amigo Swooper una gran bienvenida!

Todos: (Gritos de alegría).

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: De Nuevo en Casa-It's Good to Be Home-Título original).

(De nuevo en casa, gracias a este amigo, estamos a salvo, el viaje llegó a buen fin)

Guido: Cuéntalo, Petrie.

Petrie: Vale.

(Soplaba viento, las cosas iban mal, llegue a pensar, que no regresar)

(Pero él llegó, y trabajando juntos, se usó el viento, se puso así lograr)

(De nuevo en casa, gracias a este amigo, estamos a salvo, el viaje llegó a buen fin, a nuestro héroe tenemos que cantar, el Valle Encantado ahora será tu hogar)

(Nuevo amigo)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

Swooper: ¿Hogar? Hehehe, me gusta cómo suena eso.

Y todos vitorearon al nuevo habitante del Gran Valle.

FIN.


	20. Episodio 20

20- Regreso a La Roca Colgante.

Chomper: ¡Ruby, Ruby!

Por algún motivo Chomper estaba buscando a Ruby por las Cavernas Secretas. Muy pronto chocó con ella, pero parecía que se acababa de levantar, dando a entender que era de noche.

Chomper: ¡Ruby! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Chomper parecía entusiasmado por mostrarle algo a Ruby, así que se la llevo de la mano y corriendo a la salida de las cuevas a pesar de que ella seguía soñolienta.

Chomper: ¡Deprisa! ¡Mira!

Nada más ver lo que Chomper señalaba hacia el cielo ella se despejó al instante.

Ruby sorprendida: Rocas voladoras.

Chomper: Es la mayor tormenta de rocas voladoras que he visto. Tenemos que avisar a todos.

Aunque ella también estaba emocionada por ver el espectáculo con los demás, Ruby sentía que esos meteoritos le daban una sensación familiar. Muy pronto todos los miembros de la panda, incluidos los humanos, se reunieron para ver la lluvia de meteoritos. Todos excepto Púas y Toph, que habían vuelto a dormirse.

Suki: Teníais razón. Esto es una maravilla.

Zuko: Nunca había visto una lluvia de meteoritos así.

Aang: Nosotros sí vimos una, en la Nación del Fuego. Pero no era tan impresionante como esta.

Chomper: Ahí viene otra.

Piecito: ¿Cuántas habremos visto ya, chicos?

Petrie: Mí no saber.

Chomper: No sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo.

Toph cogiendo el sueño: No es para tanto. Yo vi un meteorito de cerca y no era gran cosa.

Katara hablando bajo: Eso lo dice porque ella no puede verlos en el cielo como nosotros.

Patito: A menos que use la visión especial que descubrió con Chomper.

Toph: Ah sí, no me acordaba. (Bosteza), para la próxima vez será.

Cera: Es una buena tormenta de rocas voladoras.

Ruby inquieta: La verdad es que sí que lo es.

Sokka: ¿Te encuentras bien, Ruby? Pareces preocupada.

Ruby: Oh, perdonad. Es que he sentido algo, como un recuerdo. Pero no recuerdo si es un recuerdo o no lo es.

Chomper: ¡Mirad, ahí cae otra grande!

Todos: Ooooohhhhh.

Cuando la lluvia de meteoritos acabó, todos volvieron a casa, siendo los últimos Ruby y Chomper.

Chomper: (Bosteza), creo que ya no hay más rocas voladoras, Ruby.

Ruby preocupada: Eso espero, Chomper. Eso espero.

Al día siguiente, todos se reunieron con el Señor Nariz Gruesa muy por la mañana.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Parecéis cansados. ¿Os habéis pasado la noche viendo la tormenta de rocas?

Todos: Sí.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Pues esta noche deberíamos ver más rocas.

Todos se emocionaron con la noticia.

Ruby: ¿Más rocas voladoras?

Sokka: ¿Y eso por qué?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Porque va a ser otra de las Grandes Noches de Rocas Voladoras.

Aang: ¿Grandes Noches de Rocas Voladoras?

Piecito y Chomper: ¿Eh?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Así las llaman. Por una buena razón.

Zuko: ¿Quiere decir que los dinosaurios sabéis el tiempo exacto en los que se producen ciertas lluvias de meteoritos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, suelen darse cada cierto tiempo.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Volarán-Up in the Sky-Título original).

(No ocurre a menudo más cuando a de pasar, algunas noches dura y las rocas ves volar)

(La noche más oscura consiguen alumbrar, más ver las rocas ahí volar no nos debe asustar)

(Volarán, y el cielo cruzarán, volarán, y muy alto llegaran, volarán, y nos asombraran, yo no sé bien por qué lo harán, más sí volarán, volarán)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros)

Ruby: Claro, sí. Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo haber visto antes las Grandes Noches de Rocas Voladoras.

Toph: ¿En serio?

Ruby: Sí, cuando era muy pequeña y vivía en el Misterioso Más Allá.

La escena cambia a un flashback del pasado, cuando Ruby era aún más pequeñita.

Ruby relatando: Yo me había perdido, y buscaba a mi madre.

Ruby asustada: ¡Mama! ¡Mama!

Ruby empezaba a estremecerse por el sonido de los meteoritos cayendo. Sus padres también estaban preocupados buscándola.

Madre de Ruby: ¡Ruby, ¿dónde estás?

Padre de Ruby: No ha podido ir lejos.

Madre de Ruby preocupada: ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?

Padre de Ruby: La encontraremos.

Tras un rato vagando sola Ruby se quedo llorando en una pequeña colina. Pero por suerte…

Madre de Ruby: ¡Ruby!

Ruby abrazando a su madre: ¡Mama, ¿Dónde te has metido?! Te he buscado, pero en los sitios donde no estabas.

Madre de Ruby: Yo tampoco te veía. Tengo una idea para que esto no vuelva a pasar más.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Ruby fue con su hija a mostrarle un lugar muy reconocible en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Madre de Ruby: Esta justo después del Cañón Solitario.

Llegaron a una roca que formaba un pequeño refugio en una zona alta.

Madre de Ruby: Esta es la Roca Colgante, un lugar seguro. Si alguna vez vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido, ven hasta aquí hija, y yo haré lo mismo.

Ruby: Y aquí nos encontraremos las 2.

A la noche siguiente la pequeña familia se resguardó bajo la roca y vieron la lluvia de meteoritos.

Ruby relatando: Esa noche también era una noche de rocas voladores. Y permanecimos juntos bajo la Roca Colgante.

Al final Ruby se quedó dormida, acabando así el flashback.

Ruby: Ahora esta volviendo a suceder, así que tengo que regresar a la Roca Colgante.

Katara: No creo que sea sensato, Ruby. Nos contaste que tu familia está acostumbrada a vivir en el Misterioso Más Allá, así que no creo que valga la pena ir a un sitio donde seguramente no estarán. Es más probable que te tropieces con un Dentiagudo antes que con ellos.

Toph: Sí, te lo mostraron para en caso de que te perdieras allí, no aquí en el valle.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Además, cuando las rocas caen en el Misterioso Más Allá pueden iniciar fuegos.

Petrie nervioso: ¿Fuegos?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Como en el Misterioso Más Allá no hay tanta agua como aquí los fuegos allí son peligrosos.

Ruby: Si hay peligro mi familia irá a la Roca Colgante para estar a salvo, y yo tengo que ir para asegurarme de que lo están.

Petrie: Pero ser muy peligroso, Ruby.

Piecito: Petrie tiene razón.

Chomper: Sí, es muy peligroso.

Patito: Lo es, lo es.

Púas: (Asiente).

Zuko: Tu familia no querría que te pusieras en peligro por ellos.

Todo esto hizo a Ruby un gran lío: quería asegurarse de que su familia estaba a salvo, pero sus amigos tenían razón de que viajar sola por el Misterioso Más Allá en esas condiciones era demasiado peligroso. Y no sabía que decir.

Ruby: Necesito pensar un poco en mi lugar de pensar.

Ruby se puso a observar el valle desde su lugar de pensar dándole vueltas al coco.

Ruby: Sé que ir allí es peligroso, pero no me sentiré bien si no me aseguro de que mi familia está bien.

Al final Ruby decidió emprender el viaje. Fue por los huecos de entre las Cavernas Secretas que daban al Misterioso Más Allá, y pronto se encontraba en una pradera del lugar. De pronto un sonido que procedía de unos arbustos cercanos llamó su atención.

Ruby asustada: ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien por ahí? ¿O estoy sola?

Patito saliendo de los arbustos: No estás sola, no no no.

Ruby: ¡Patito! No deberías haber venido hasta aquí sin venir con nadie más.

Sokka saliendo de los arbustos: Y no lo ha hecho.

Patito, Sokka, Chomper, Púas y Suki salieron todos del mismo arbusto. Ruby se quedó sin palabras.

Chomper: Fui hasta tu lugar de pensar y no estabas allí, así que seguí tu rastro con mi olfato.

Suki: Nosotros 2 nos temíamos que podrías intentar hacer este viaje tu sola, así que fuimos con Chomper antes de que lo descubriera.

Patito: Debiste decirnos que te marchabas. Queremos ayudarte.

Ruby: Pero tengo que ser rápida, y soy más rápida cuando estoy sola.

Sokka: Pero también estas más desprotegida contra los peligros tú sola.

Suki: Y para eso estamos nosotros. Somos vuestros guardianes, y eso te incluye a ti también.

Patito: Ruby, es muy peligroso que vayas sola. Lo es, lo es.

Púas comiendo: (Asiente).

Chomper: Por eso iremos contigo.

Ruby: Pero no quiero que mis amigos resulten heridos para ayudar a mi familia.

Sokka: ¿Lo has olvidado, Ruby? Nosotros ya hemos enfrentado peligros más grandes mucho antes de conoceros.

Suki: Y aunque no tengamos a ningún maestro con nosotros también sabemos como tratar con los Dentiagudos. Así nadie saldrá herido.

Patito: Yo no resultaré herida, tú no resultaras herida y ninguno resultara herido si vamos juntos.

Chomper: A mí me parece bien.

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka: Pues pongámonos en marcha. ¿Por donde se va a la Roca Colgante?

Ruby: (Suspira derrotada). Por ahí.

Y el pequeño grupo se puso en marcha, con Ruby a la cabeza. Primero subieron por un sendero que los llevó a una zona árida y rocosa. Continuaron subiendo por una ladera muy empinada. A Ruby le costaba subir, pero mucho más a los demás que estaban muy retrasados, y esto a Ruby no le hacía gracia.

Ruby impaciente: ¡Vamos chicos, si queréis venir conmigo tenéis que seguir!

Chomper: Tranquila, ya vamos.

Patito: Vamos, vamos.

Suki empujando a Púas: Al menos espera a que ayudemos a Púas a llegar a la cima.

Sokka empujando a Púas: No todos somos tan ágiles como tú, ¿sabes?

Todos continuaron una vez la alcanzaron. Más tarde llegaron a lo que parecía ser un bosque calcinado con un poco de bruma.

Ruby: Hum, esto no estaba quemado la última vez que estuve aquí.

Sokka: ¿Estamos cerca de la Roca Colgante?

Ruby: No lo sé. No soy capaz de encontrar lo que una vez fui capaz de encontrar.

Chomper: Bueno, es que fue hace mucho tiempo.

Patito: Y tú eras muy pequeñita.

Ruby: (Suspira). Bueno, esta claro que no encontraremos ese sitio si no lo buscamos. ¡Por allí!

Y todos fueron corriendo tras Ruby. Pero la búsqueda no estaba siendo muy fructífera, ya que continuaron vagando cuando tocó el atardecer, y ya estaban agotados.

Patito: Hum, no sé por qué, pero este lugar me suena mucho.

Suki: No será que…

Ruby: Sí, eso es porque estamos andando en círculos.

Sokka: Ahora sí que me arrepiento de no haber traído a Toph.

Chomper: Pronto se hará de noche, chicos.

Púas estaba tan agotado que se desplomó.

Ruby: Pues sigamos avanzando. Si la Roca Colgante es difícil de ver con luz, desde luego no la veré de noche.

Patito: A lo mejor si descansaras un poco podrías verla mucho mejor.

Ruby: No descansaré mientras pueda mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sokka: Ruby, escucha. Sé por lo que estas pasando: ¿sabes cuantas veces Katara y yo estuvimos preocupados cuando nuestro padre se fue a la guerra? Estuvimos esperando mucho hasta poder reunirnos con él, de hecho, años. Pero seguir avanzando sin descansar no te va a ayudar nada, solo hará que te desesperes más y que al final te pase algo malo. Si de verdad quieres encontrar a tu familia tienes que ir con calma y pensar antes lo que es más sensato.

Suki: Tu familia no querrá verte sin fuerzas o herida solo por querer saber si están bien.

Al final Ruby tuvo que aceptar que sus amigos tenían razón.

Ruby: (Suspira), de acuerdo. ¿Entonces que es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer?

Suki: Buscaremos un lugar seguro donde descansar un buen rato. Luego, cuando estemos mejor, continuaremos. Te lo prometo.

No tardaron en acomodarse bajo una pila de rocas escondida entre unos arbustos cuando se hizo de noche. Al menos tenían algo con lo que distraerse mientras descansaban.

Suki: El Señor Nariz Gruesa tenía razón, hay más meteoritos cayendo.

Chomper: Pues no parecen más peligrosos en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Patito: ¿Los estás viendo, Púas? ¿Púas?

Sokka: ¿A dónde ha ido esta vez? Estaba aquí hace un momento.

Patito: ¡Púas, Púas! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Chomper: ¡Oye Púas, ven para acá!

Suki tapándoles las bocas: Chicos, no olvidéis donde estamos. No queremos atraer la compañía equivocada.

Por suerte Púas apareció de inmediato comiendo.

Patito abrazando a Púas: Menudo susto me has dado, Púas.

Ruby: Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, sigamos descansando.

Pero entonces oyeron un sonido muy poco agradable.

Suki: Shh, creo que he oído algo.

Y para su horror en seguida vieron llegar el origen de aquel sonido: 2 Muerdeveloces que a pesar de ser de noche aún seguían de caza. Y los habían visto.

Suki asustada: ¿Veis? A esto me refería.

Sokka asustado: ¡Corred!

Los 2 raptores se abalanzaron hacia ellos, pero Suki y Sokka usaron sus armas cortantes y arrojadizas para dejarles noqueados. Esto les dio tiempo para dejar atrás a sus perseguidores. Pero mientras corría, Ruby no vio una piedra que había en su camino hasta que tropezó con ella. Todos se pararon para ver si ella estaba bien.

Sokka: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ruby cojeando: Creo que me hecho daño en la pata.

Chomper olfateando: ¡Se están acercando!

Sokka: Yo me encargo de Ruby. Sigamos adelante.

Sokka cogió a Ruby en brazos y se unió a los demás en la huida. Al fin encontraron un refugio: una cueva donde podían resguardarse.

Suki: ¡Por aquí!

Una vez dentro se ocultaron hasta que los depredadores les perdieron la pista.

Patito: Han pasado de largo.

Ruby: Hemos tenido suerte.

Suki: Debieron de oíros cuando llamabais a Púas.

Sokka: La próxima vez que quieras comer, Púas, avísanos antes de ir por tu cuenta.

Púas: (Gime enojado).

Ruby enojada: Debisteis hacerme caso cuando os dije que no vinierais conmigo.

Sokka: Y es precisamente por lo que te acaba de pasar por lo que hemos hecho bien en venir.

Suki: Si no hubiéramos estado aquí, a saber lo que te habría pasado por tu pata herida.

Ruby se calmo y quedo avergonzada sabiendo que ellos tenían razón.

Suki: Se acabó. Al amanecer volvemos al Gran Valle. No estas en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio peligroso.

Ruby: No, no puedo abandonar estando tan cerca de donde debería estar mí familia.

Sokka: Ni siquiera sabes si ellos estarán allí, o donde estamos nosotros. Nos volvemos mañana y no hay más que hablar.

Chomper: Shh, creo que vuelven.

Púas: (Gime asustado).

Patito: ¿Dónde nos escondemos?

Skip: ¡Aquí!

Todos se giraron para ver de donde venía esa nueva voz: de un agujero entre las rocas.

Skip: ¡Venga, venid!

Del agujero veían como una pata peluda haciéndoles señales para que fueran.

Skip: ¿Por qué tardáis tanto?

Al oír los rugidos de los raptores cada vez más cerca optaron por seguir al desconocido, fuera quien fuera. Ahora ellos se encontraban dentro de una cueva.

Chomper: ¿Dónde estamos, chicos?

Skip: De momento estáis a salvo.

Por fin vieron a su misterioso rescatador: una especie de pequeño mamífero (Didelphodon) del mismo tamaño que Patito. Dicho animalito volvió a ponerse en marcha guiando al grupo.

Skip: Vamos.

Sokka confuso: ¿Acaba de hablarnos una ardilla?

Suki: No creo que sea una ardilla, dado la era en la que estamos.

Sokka: Pero ha hablado. Hasta estos animales hablan en esta época, ¿qué ha pasado con la nuestra?

Ruby: Chicos, creo que será mejor que dejéis lo que sea que estéis hablando y le sigamos.

Suki: Sí, tienes razón.

Skip: Me llamo Skip. Cuando vi que esos 2 os buscaban me supuse que estaríais bien. Yo llevo casi toda mi vida huyendo de ellos.

Chomper: ¿Vives…vives aquí con tu familia?

Skip: No tengo familia. No recuerdo mucho a mis padres. Garra Roja los echó hace mucho. Al menos eso creo.

Suki a Sokka: Como Aang.

Volvieron a oír rugir a los raptores, parecían rugidos de enfado.

Skip: Han perdido vuestro rastro.

Sokka: Pues es un alivio.

Skip: Venid.

Junto a Skip vieron con seguridad a los mismos Muerdeveloces buscándolos.

Suki: Un momento, esos Muerdeveloces me suenan de algo. ¿No serán…?

Chomper: Sí, son Thud y Screech. Nos están buscando.

Sokka: Los lacayos de Garra Roja.

Skip: No os encontraran. Nadie conoce el Misterioso Más Allá mejor que yo.

Suki: Pues que alivio tener por fin un guía. Creo que esta puede ser una oportunidad que podemos aprovechar, ¿no crees, Ruby?

Ruby: Sí. ¿Conoces la Roca Colgante? Esta cerca del Cañón Solitario.

Skip: ¿La Roca Colgante? ¡Ah, no os separéis de mí!

Y el pequeño animal volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Chomper: Hay que ver lo rápido que se mueve.

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka cogiendo a Ruby: Pues será mejor no quedarse atrás. Vamos.

Siguieron a Skip hasta salir de las cuevas, justo cuando estaba amaneciendo afuera.

Skip: Aquí es.

Ruby confusa: ¿El Cañón Solitario?

Skip le señalo justo a donde se refería, y por fin Ruby divisó la Roca Colgante.

Sokka: ¿Es esa enorme?

Ruby emocionada: Sí, lo es. Oh, gracias Skip.

Skip: Dime un sitio y yo te llevo.

Suki: Me está empezando a caer bien este pequeñajo.

Patito: ¿No vienes con nosotros?

Skip: (Niega), es que voy más rápido yo solo. Tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando queráis volver es por ahí.

Chomper: De acuerdo. Gracias Skip.

Skip se despidió del grupo antes de meterse de nuevo en la cueva. Todos se pusieron de nuevo en marcha hacia la Roca Colgante, y no tardaron en llegar arriba del todo.

Ruby emocionada: La Roca Colgante. Justo como la recordaba en mis recuerdos. Ya puedes bajarme, Sokka. Me siento mejor.

Sokka: Vale, pero cuando volvamos al valle insisto en que te vea Katara.

Suki: Así que esto es la Roca Colgante.

Chomper: Vaya, impresiona un montón.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Ruby preocupada: Pero, ¿dónde está mi familia?

Por desgracia no había nadie, salvo ellos. No había ni rastro de ningún otro dinosaurio, y menos alguno que se pareciera a Ruby. Se pusieron a ojear por los alrededores de la Roca Colgante por si los divisaban.

Ruby: ¿La habéis visto?

Patito: No no no.

Sokka: No hay ningún rastro de ninguna clase. Todo indica a que aquí no ha venido nadie en mucho tiempo.

Ruby preocupada: ¿Por qué razón no están aquí?

Suki: Puede que porque este sitio era solo para que os reunierais cuando quedarais separados en el Misterioso Más Allá, pero solo cuando estabas aquí.

Sokka: Cuando eras muy pequeña.

Ruby triste: Quizá teníais razón. Puede que haya hecho este viaje para nada, a pesar de que esperaba que mi familia estuviera bien.

De pronto oyeron un ruido de rocas movidas cerca de ellos.

Chomper nervioso: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El ruido venía de una gruta secreta que al parecer no vieron antes. Los 2 humanos se pusieron delante de los pequeños dinosaurios en caso de que fuera lo peor. Pero entonces oyeron una voz a la vez que vieron una sombra algo familiar.

Madre de Ruby: Pero bueno.

Al salir a la luz se descubrió que la dueña de la sombra era una Correrápido más grande que Ruby.

Madre de Ruby: ¡Ruby, ¿eres tú?!

Ruby contenta: (Risas), soy yo. Sí.

Todos se alegraron de ver que Ruby había acertado, se había encontrado con su madre, como supuso. Pero no venía sola, ya que otros Correrápidos salieron al encuentro: otro adulto, su padre, y 2 pequeños.

Padre de Ruby: ¡Ruby!

Hermana de Ruby: ¡Anda!

Hermano de Ruby: ¡Es Ruby!

Ruby: ¡Pero si es mi familia! ¡Mi familia toda enterita!

Sin perder ni un segundo Ruby se fue corriendo a abrazar a su madre y su padre, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Madre de Ruby: No esperábamos que viniera nadie más, y no esperábamos que vinieras tú, Ruby.

Padre de Ruby: Pero nos alegra que tú seas tú.

Ruby: Y a mí que vosotros seáis vosotros.

Sokka: Ahora entiendo por qué Ruby habla así.

Suki: Sí que es cosa de familia.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Me Siento Feliz-I Feel So Happy-Título original).

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, al veros de nuevo, juntos y a salvo aquí)

(Me preocupó, ver rocas voladoras, y que os pudieran daño causar)

(Corrí hasta aquí, inquieta y asustada, que estabais bien debía comprobar)

(Ya todos saben que me siento muy feliz, es…)

(Momento interrumpido por Dentiagudo)

De pronto un enorme rugido pilló a todos desprevenidos. El padre de Ruby, junto a Sokka y Suki, fueron a averiguar a quien pertenecía. Y no les gustó lo que vieron subiendo la ladera.

Suki: Vaya, nuestro viejo amigo ha vuelto.

Padre de Ruby: ¡Es Garra Roja!

Sokka: Supongo que sus secuaces Muerdeveloces no pueden andar lejos. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Madre de Ruby: ¡Chicos, deprisa, venid por aquí!

Todos se fueron por la gruta secreta que conocía la familia de Ruby. Pronto estuvieron a salvo por el momento en el Cañón Solitario.

Madre de Ruby: Oh Ruby, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte. Pero no has debido venir aquí, es muy peligroso.

Ruby: Eso mismo dijeron mis amigos, pero aún así han venido conmigo.

Padre de Ruby: No te han dejado sola.

Madre de Ruby: Esta claro que te quieren mucho.

Ruby: Sí. Es casi cómo…cómo si también fueran mi familia.

Patito contenta: Sí sí sí. Es que somos tu familia del valle, lo somos lo somos.

Ruby abrazando a Patito: Gracias Patito.

Y después de Patito la fueron a abrazar los demás.

Ruby: Chomper, Púas, Suki, Sokka.

Sokka: ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijimos? Tú ya eres parte de nuestra familia, y nosotros también parte de ti.

Suki: Y siempre lo serás.

Ruby conmovida y soltando lagrimas: Oh chicos, gracias por recordármelo otra vez.

Y terminaron con un abrazo de grupo, seguido de la despedida con la familia de Ruby.

Ruby: Ahora que sé que estáis bien, es hora de que regrese. Aún tengo que ayudar a Chomper y al equipo Avatar a descubrir cómo salvar el Misterioso Más Allá de Garra Roja.

Sokka: ¿Y por qué tiene que ser así? Tu familia podría venirse a vivir al Gran Valle, como habéis hecho tú y Chomper.

Patito emocionada: Oh sí sí sí. Así Ruby estaría con su familia y con nosotros. Nadie estaría separado de nadie.

Chomper: Sí, es una idea estupenda, Sokka.

Sokka: (Risas), llámame Capitán Boomerang.

Ruby sorprendida: ¿Sabéis? En todo el tiempo en el que he estado en el valle jamás había pensado en esa opción. Así mi familia jamás volvería a correr peligro.

Padre de Ruby: Es una idea prometedora, Ruby, pero no creo que estemos listos para trasladarnos aún. Este ha sido nuestro hogar durante mucho tiempo, y aunque el Gran Valle promete ser un buen hogar creo que aún es demasiado pronto para nosotros hacer ese cambio.

Ruby: (Suspira), pero yo no quiero que sigáis corriendo peligro aquí. Y todo el mundo es amigable en el Gran Valle, entraríais con los brazos abiertos. Queremos que vengáis con nosotros allí, yo quiero que vengáis conmigo allí.

Madre de Ruby: Lo sabemos Ruby. Pero ya has comprobado que no corremos peligro estando aquí.

Ruby parecía apenada al no poder convencerles de ir con ella.

Padre de Ruby: Pero eso no significa que algún día cambiemos de opinión y te demos una sorpresa cuando nos veas en el valle.

Eso le animo bastante el espíritu a Ruby.

Ruby: Pues entonces solo tendré que esperar a que ese día llegue. Y las ganas que tengo de que llegue ese día. Bueno, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Madre de Ruby: Y hasta que eso ocurra, si alguna vez vuelves aquí, te estaremos esperando aquí, Ruby.

Ruby: Ya lo sé. Volveremos a vernos en cuanto nos veamos.

Ruby echó una última ojeada a su familia antes de emprender el camino de regreso con los demás.

Suki: Tranquila, volverás a verlos mucho antes de lo que crees. Ahora en marcha, hay que volver antes de que llegue la tarde.

Como el camino resultó más largo de lo que esperaban cayó la tarde mientras comenzaba una nueva lluvia de meteoritos. Pero esta tenía algo distinto.

Sokka: Decidme chicos, ¿son cosas mías o esos meteoritos parecen estar demasiado cerca?

Suki: No son imaginaciones tuyas, Cielo. Estos parecen estar demasiado cerca.

Chomper: Fijaos en esos. Creo que van a caer muy cerca de aquí.

Y Chomper no se equivocó: 2 meteoritos colisionaron en frente de ellos.

Suki: ¡No sigáis!

Sokka: ¡A cubierto!

Todos se pusieron a salvo a tiempo de la onda de choque del impacto. Nada más salir del escondite, Chomper captó un olor inconfundible.

Chomper: ¿A que huele? ¡Fuego!

El impacto de los meteoritos había provocado un incendio, y se expandía con demasiada rapidez.

Suki: El Señor Nariz Gruesa estaba en lo cierto. ¡Venid por aquí!

Sokka: ¡Al universo le gusta ponerse en nuestra contra! ¡¿Por qué?!

Chomper: Pero nuestro valle esta por ahí.

Patito: ¡Mirad, es Skip!

Tal y como diviso Patito, Skip estaba atrapado en una roca rodeado por las llamas. Pero era el humo lo que empezaba a darle problemas.

Ruby: ¡Skip!

Chomper: ¡Skip, estamos aquí!

Patito: No puede vernos, hay que ayudarle.

Suki: Yo me encargo.

Suki corrió entre el humo, saltando acrobáticamente sobre los troncos en llamas hasta alcanzar al pequeño mamífero.

Suki: ¡Skip, ya te tengo!

Lo cogió rápidamente y lo llevo con los demás.

Chomper: Suki, eso ha sido alucinante.

Sokka: Dímelo a mí.

Suki: Ty Lee me enseño un par de trucos suyos.

Skip sorprendido: ¿Vosotros…aquí? ¿Por qué? Creí que estaba solo.

Ruby: Estabas solo, pero solo hasta que llegamos nosotros.

Skip: Oh, gracias. Yo…Oh no.

Un árbol en llamas cayó en frente suya, cortándoles el paso.

Ruby: ¡Deprisa, por aquí!

Pero el fuego les cortó rápidamente el paso.

Sokka: Ojalá mi hermana o Anag estuvieran aquí ahora mismo.

De pronto alguien se presentó delante de todos.

Todos: ¡Petrie!

Ruby: ¿Y este que está haciendo aquí?

Sokka: ¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?

Petrie: Mi ayudaros, por supuesto. ¡Deprisa!

Petrie se puso a guiarles entre las llamas y el humo.

Petrie: Mí saber camino seguro a lugar seguro.

Petrie les guio justo hacia un lugar familiar.

Suki: ¡Es la Roca del Saurio!

Y justó allí mismo estaba el abuelo Cuellilargo esperándoles.

Chomper: ¡Abuelo Cuellilargo!

Abuelo de piecito: Subid.

Ruby: Vamos Skip, tú también. Te tengo, ya podemos irnos.

Una vez todos estaban sobre la cabeza y el cuello del enorme dinosaurio este les subió hasta una parte más alta de la Roca del Saurio, a salvo de las llamas. Allí también estaba el resto de la panda.

Piecito: Estáis a salvo.

Ruby emocionada: Piecito, Petrie, Cera, Toph, Aang, Zuko, Katara.

Aang: ¿Dónde estabais? Nos teníais preocupados.

Katara: Sobre todo desapareciendo durante un día entero, para empezar.

Piecito: Así que vinimos a buscaros.

Cera: Pero yo sabía que no os encontraríamos a menos que subiéramos aquí. Sobre todo, porque Toph no se iba a rastrear todo el Misterioso Más Allá para buscaros.

Toph: Sí, ha sido un buen atajo. ¿Pero dónde estabais?

Sokka: Digamos que no íbamos a dejar a Ruby merodear por el Misterioso Más Allá ella sola.

Zuko: Pues tendréis que explicárnoslo todo para entenderlo.

Ruby: No pasa nada, chicos. Os explicare todo lo que ha ocurrido cuando todo esto haya acabado.

Aang: ¡Anda! ¿Y esto qué es?

Chomper: Es Skip, nuestro guía por el Misterioso Más Allá.

Katara: ¿Skip? Que nombre más curioso le habéis puesto.

Skip: No, mi nombre me lo he puesto yo.

Esto hizo que Toph se sobresaltara.

Toph sorprendida: ¡¿También habla?!

Y eso también hizo reír a todos.

Katara: A mí me parece una monada.

Petrie: Bueno, por fin encontraros, pero fuego aparecer.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tranquilos, volveremos al valle en cuanto se apague el fuego.

Aang: Podemos hacer que se apague un poco más rápido.

Zuko: Creo que vais a tener algo de ayuda.

Lo que Zuko se refería es que acababa de empezar a llover.

Abuelo de Piecito: Vaya (risas), parece que se va a apagar mucho antes de lo que creía.

Sokka: Universo, retiro lo que dije antes, gracias.

Todos: (Vitorean de alegría).

Pero había uno que no estaba feliz a pesar del reencuentro: Skip. Por suerte eso no pasó desapercibido.

Patito: Skip, si te quedas en el valle serás bienvenido, sí sí sí.

Skip: ¿Lo dices en serio? Es que allí no tengo una familia con la que estar.

Ruby: Créeme Skip, cuando vives en nuestro valle es como si estuvieras viviendo en una gran familia.

Toph: Una la mar de interesante.

Aang: Y única en su especie.

Pronto la lluvia termino de extinguir las últimas llamas y todos pudieron regresar a casa para escuchar la curiosa aventura que tuvieron Ruby y los demás. Y para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo habitante.

FIN.


	21. Episodio 21

21- La Invasión de los Bichos de Arena.

Era un día apacible en el Gran Valle. Piecito, Aang y sus amigos estaban en una laguna calmando su sed, bañándose o simplemente relajándose.

Katara: Sokka, ¿a qué viene de repente esas ganas de tomar el sol?

Toph: Sí, ni siquiera estamos en la playa.

Sokka: ¿De que os quejáis? Cualquier tiempo es bueno para relajarse en el Gran Valle.

Cera: Pues si quieres mi opinión estas muy ridículo así. Pareces un Reptador recién salido del cascarón.

Toph riendo: Esa ha sido buena.

Sokka: Reíros todo lo que queráis, yo no oigo nada.

En el caso de Púas, estaba cerca de una rama baja, pero no comía de esta. Solo esperaba a su hermana, que venía caminando por el árbol con muchas hojas.

Patito: Te he cogido más hojas de estrella, Púas. Sí sí sí.

Patito se las daba a Púas una por una, hasta que oyó un extraño sonido de chasqueo, lo que le hizo soltar las hojas. Además, vio algo moviéndose entre un arbusto.

Patito sorprendida: ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Venid, deprisa!

Katara secándose: ¿Qué ocurre Patito? ¿Púas no puede comer más hojas?

Toph: Eso sí que sería raro.

Patito: No, he visto algo corriendo por aquí, pero no sé lo que era.

Toph confusa: Pues lo veo…pero no me lo creo.

Piecito: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

Patito: Voy a echar un vistazo.

Aang: Con cuidado, Patito.

Entonces algo salió rápidamente por debajo de Patito, haciéndola saltar estrepitosamente. La criatura parecía una especie prehistórica de cangrejo (Avitelmessus). Al girarse a Patito se puso en posición defensiva con las pinzas en alto, pero cuando Patito no hizo nada se quedó confuso y siguió andando. Todos también se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ruby: ¡Es un Bicho de arena!

Zuko: ¿Así los llamáis?

Piecito: ¿Los conocéis también?

Aang: Desde luego. Estas criaturas también viven en nuestro tiempo, pero nosotros los llamamos cangrejos.

Cera: Suena más original que Bicho de arena.

Toph: Tiene sentido por qué los llamáis así. Aún así esto es muy raro.

Katara: Estoy contigo. Este no es el habitad normal para un cangrejo.

Chomper: Yo tampoco nunca los había visto tan lejos de las Grandes Aguas.

Por su parte, Patito quiso conocer mejor al nuevo visitante.

Patito: Hola, Bicho de arena. O cangrejo, lo que prefieras. Bienvenido a nuestro valle.

Pero el cangrejo apenas la hacia caso. Simplemente siguió su camino y se puso a cruzar el agua nadando. Patito le siguió haciendo lo mismo.

Patito: ¡Oh, eres un Nadador! Yo también soy Nadadora. ¿Por qué no nadamos juntos?

Al llegar al otro lado el cangrejo fue directo hacia el único miembro del grupo que aún no sabía nada.

Patito preocupada: Oh no, Bicho de arena. No creo que a Sokka le haga gracia eso, no no no.

Tarde, el cangrejo llego hasta donde estaba Sokka tumbado boca abajo tomando el sol. El cangrejo simplemente camino por encima suya, pasando al otro lado. Pero sus patas no pasaron desapercibidas, ya que Sokka se levantó alarmado y corriendo en círculos. Como de costumbre, esto les hizo reír.

Sokka alarmado: ¡Chicos, algo se me ha subido a la espalda! ¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo!

Suki riendo: Sokka, tranquilo. Solo era un cangrejo.

Sokka confuso: ¿Un cangrejo?

Patito le señaló justo por donde iba.

Sokka: Vaya, pues verdad que lo es. Espera un momento, ¿qué hace aquí uno? El mar está demasiado lejos.

Patito, por su parte, siguió siguiendo al cangrejo.

Patito: (Risitas), eres muy gracioso. Y eres aún más pequeño que yo. Si te encuentras solo yo puedo ser tu amiga. Sí sí sí.

Entonces Patito cayó de una colina. Los demás fueron a ver como estaba, pero antes de llegar…

Toph sorprendida: Vale, esto sí que no se ve todos los días.

Chomper: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Cuando llegaron hasta la colina por donde cayó Patito, todos observaron con asombro que el cangrejo no estaba solo. Había cientos de cangrejos alrededor de Patito, junto a un incesante ruido de chasqueo de pinzas.

Patito acariciando al cangrejo: Bueno, al menos el Bicho de arena no está solo.

Toph: Esto.

Sokka: Con lo bien que había empezado la mañana.

Aang: Ayyaya, la que nos espera.

Y Aang tenía razón, ya que pronto descubrieron que un ejercito de cangrejos había invadido todo el valle. Los dinosaurios adultos no tardaron en descubrirlo también, y tampoco daban crédito a lo que veían.

Abuelo de Piecito sorprendido: (Suspira). Pero bueno, ¿qué estarán haciendo tan lejos de su casa?

Piecito prestó atención al modo en que actuaban los pequeños invertebrados con las pinzas y el curioso sonido que resultaba en conjunto.

Cera: Aunque son pequeños son ruidosos.

Katara: Sí, nunca pensé que los cangrejos podían armar tal escándalo.

Piecito: Abuelo, Aang, ¿creéis que así es cómo hablan entre ellos?

Aang: No estoy seguro Piecito, pero como todos están usando las pinzas de esa forma es una posibilidad.

Abuelo de Piecito: Estoy de acuerdo, es un lenguaje que no habla ningún comedor de hojas.

Por su parte, Patito ya se había encariñado con los cangrejos.

Patito acariciando un cangrejo: Tu concha es muy bonita, pequeño Bicho de arena. Lo es, lo es.

Katara: Al menos alguien intenta hacer ya nuevos amigos. Patito se lleva muy bien con ellos.

Zuko: Lo que me sorprende es que aún no hayan agarrado a nadie con las pinzas. Se supone que así es como se defienden.

Aang: A lo mejor por que no les hacen falta. Pueden que no nos vean como una amenaza.

Entonces todos oyeron un grito. Era Toph, que venía dando saltos a la pata coja con las manos sosteniendo el dedo gordo de su pie.

Piecito: Toph, ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

Toph molesta: ¿Tú que crees? Uno de esos cangrejos me ha picado en el dedo gordo.

Katara aguantándose la risa: ¿Qué te ha picado? ¿Y cómo no lo has visto venir?

Toph: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo si tengo cientos de cangrejos hasta donde me alcanza la vista?

Katara: Bueno, de todas maneras, no es nada grave. Se te pasara enseguida.

Suki: A lo mejor es su modo de saludar.

Toph: Pues como encuentre al cangrejo que me ha picado lo va a pagar. Solo sé que a diferencia de los demás este tenía una de sus pinzas más grande que la otra.

Piecito: ¿De donde han salido? ¿Y qué creéis que significa?

Sokka: Ni idea. Puede que una migración u algo parecido.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bah, qué más da. Unos bichos perdidos no suponen ningún problema.

Toph: Yo no estaría tan segura, Señor Trescuernos.

Y Toph no se equivocaba, ya que en poco tiempo los habitantes del valle se reunieron en la zona bajo el arco de roca por la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ya os dije que nos traerían problemas. Están por todas partes.

Todos los habitantes del valle estaban de acuerdo con la nueva opinión del Señor Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Antes o después acabaremos pisándolos. Tenemos que hacer que se vayan por donde han venido.

Abuelo de Piecito: Los Bichos de arena no son tan malos, aunque a veces nos causen alguna molestia.

Toph: Algunas muy molestas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿A veces? Bah, más bien todo el tiempo. Yo digo que los echemos de aquí antes de que vengan más.

Patito: Esto…disculpe, yo creo que solamente quieren un lugar seguro donde vivir. Un hogar. Y nuestro valle siempre ha recibido a los forasteros. No estaría bien echarlos así, no no no.

Aang: Tienes toda la razón, Patito. El Gran Valle es de todos, y siempre da la bienvenida a nuevos habitantes con los brazos abiertos. Ellos también se merecen una oportunidad para aclimatarse a su nuevo entorno.

Abuelo de Piecito: Bien dicho, pequeños. Lo menos que podemos hacer es darles un poco de tiempo para ver si las cosas se arreglan.

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Suspira derrotado), está bien. Les concederé un par de días. Pero si las cosas no mejoran, se largarán.

Katara: Ha estado muy bien lo que has dicho, Patito. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Zuko: Esperemos que todo empiece a mejorar.

Pero la convivencia entre dinosaurios y cangrejos no estaba resultando nada fácil. Al ser más grandes, los dinosaurios tenían que vigilar constantemente por donde ponían los pies, y los cangrejos no ayudaban mucho: había demasiados y solo se apartaban del camino de los gigantes antes de que pisaran el suelo. De vez en cuando esto provocaba algún que otro tropiezo, aunque los cangrejos siempre se apartaban a tiempo.

Cera: Que tontos son estos bichos. Como no tengan cuidado los aplastaran.

Patito: ¡Oh no! Tienes razón.

Al ver como un Cuellilargo se dirigía hacia un grupo de cangrejos sin fijarse en ellos y que estos no se apartaban Patito decidió intervenir.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Tened Cuidado-Please Be Careful-Título original).

(Óigame, cuidado, mire donde va a pisar, óigame, no ve que a los bichos va a aplastar)

Patito: ¡Oh no no no!

(Mira a Patito allí, a los bichos va a ayudar, ¿lo podrá lograr? ¿qué vas a contestar? sí sí sí)

(Por favor, mirad con cuidado al cruzar, y por aquí hacia vuestro nuevo hogar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de la pequeña, los cangrejos iban a su bola.

Patito persiguiendo a los cangrejos: ¡No no no!

Toph: Pobre Patito. Va a ser una pesadilla para ella.

Cera: Si fueran listos se marcharían por donde han venido.

Piecito: ¿Eh, y por qué no se marchan?

Cera: Porque como he dicho no son nada listos.

Piecito: Pero se marcharían de su hogar por algo. Si lo averiguáramos podríamos ayudarlos.

Zuko: Así me gusta, Piecito. Siempre usando bien la cabeza. Tiene que haber un motivo por el cual todos estos cangrejos han parado aquí.

Petrie: Pero no saber de dónde venir.

Toph: Pues por ahí vienen más.

Toph señaló hacia donde una nueva caravana de cangrejos llegaba al Gran Valle.

Ruby: Me parece que han venido de donde siguen viniendo.

Toph: Hay toda una larga fila de cangrejos, y todos llegan en fila recta del mismo lugar. Sí seguimos esa ruta sabremos qué está pasando con ellos.

Chomper: Sí. Podríamos seguir su rastro.

Patito acariciando a un cangrejo: Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de estos pequeños bichos.

Katara: Muy bien Patito. Ya que has empezado a velar por su seguridad en el valle te nombro cuidadora oficial de cangrejos. Tú te encargaras de su seguridad. ¿Estarás a la altura de esta misión?

Patito: Oh sí sí sí, podéis contar conmigo.

Patito hasta hizo el saludo militar, haciendo reír a algunos.

Patito: Púas, ¿te quedas conmigo para cuidarlos?

Púas: (Asiente).

Sokka: Yo también te echaré una mano. No vais a poder vosotros 2 solos con tantos cangrejos.

Toph: Y mi control de la tierra puede servir para evitar accidentes innecesarios. Contad conmigo.

Aang: Los demás nos iremos ya.

Cera: Cuanto antes mejor. Esto se está poniendo demasiado concurrido.

El grupo no tuvo ninguna dificultad para rastrear de donde venían los cangrejos, ya que seguían viniendo en oleadas. Hasta que al final parecía que ya no venían más.

Chomper: Mirad.

Cera: ¿Y ahora qué?

Suki: Yo también lo veo, Chomper.

Petrie: ¿El qué?

Suki: El rastro que han dejado por la hierba al venir.

Chomper: Será muy fácil de seguir.

Piecito: Sí, andando.

Mientras tanto, Patito y los demás iban como guardias de tráfico controlando a los cangrejos por el valle.

Patito: (Suspira). Por favor, quedaos ahí.

Al llevar a un cruce de caminos tuvieron que esperar hasta que pasará un grupo de dinosaurios. Para luego cruzar cuando ya hubieran pasado, como en un paso de peatones, pero sin señales ni semáforos.

Sokka bromeando: Tráfico lento de dinosaurios gigantes a la izquierda, por favor.

Toph: (Risas), eso sí que es gracioso. Solo falta que vayan empujando carros.

Patito a los cangrejos: Cuando eres pequeño debes tener cuidado si no quieres que te aplasten.

Una vez pasaron todos los dinosaurios Patito dio luz verde.

Patito: Vale, ahora es seguro. Seguid. ¿Lo veis? Nos aseguramos de que están a salvo.

Púas se dispuso a seguir a los demás, pero entonces notó detrás de él a un cangrejo de tono amarillo que no seguía al resto. De hecho, le observaba a él. Púas le incitó a seguir al resto, pero el cangrejo reacciono enganchándole el morro con su pinza más grande. Púas trató de quitárselo zarandeándolo de un lado a otro, hasta que se soltó.

Patito: ¡Púas! Creo que le caes bien.

Toph enojada: ¡Eh, es ese! ¡Ese es el que me pico! ¡Vuelve aquí, bichejo! ¡Ahora te las veras conmigo!

Patito: ¡Toph, no le hagas daño, no no no! Solo estaba jugando.

Sokka: (Risas). ¿Qué te parece? La mejor maestra de la tierra del mundo humillada por un pequeño cangrejito.

El cangrejo fue corriendo justo por donde estaba Sokka. Y justo cuando pasó por debajo suya le enganchó por el dedo gordo de uno de sus pies, haciéndole saltar de dolor antes de irse.

Sokka: ¡Eh, ¿pero tú de que vas?!

En cuanto a los demás, llegaron a donde parecía ser el hogar de los cangrejos: un gran lago.

Ruby: Que bonito.

No lejos del lago había un gran volcán activo que emanaba un gran río de lava, el cual desembocaba en el propio lago y empezaba a consumirlo poco a poco.

Piecito: ¿Creéis que este podría ser el hogar de los Bichos de arena?

Petrie: Quizá. Quizá irse por culpa de Montaña Humeante.

Zuko: Está muy claro. La lava esta consumiendo poco a poco el lago. Por eso se marcharon, para escapar de un hogar que creían perdido.

Cera: Pero yo creía que la lava se convertía en roca solida cuando tocaba el agua.

Suki: Normalmente sí, pero en este caso el volcán no para de echar lava continuamente. Y por eso el agua se esta evaporando poco a poco hasta que el flujo pare o que el lago se seque por completo.

Chomper: Em, mirad. No se marcharon todos.

Justo donde señalaba Chomper había un ultimo cangrejo atrapado en un islote que la lava estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Piecito: ¡Oh no! Hay que ayudarle.

Aang: Podemos usar este tronco caído para que lo use de puente.

Piecito: Pues pongámonos en marcha.

Ruby: ¡Corred!

Los pequeños dinosaurios empujaron el tronco hasta el islote. Pero lo que vino a continuación les dejó sin habla: el cangrejo simplemente empujó el tronco, haciendo que cayera a la lava.

Katara: ¿Eh? ¡¿A que ha venido?!

Cera: Lo ha hecho a propósito.

Scuttle: Sí, es verdad. Chicos, deberíais alejaros. Es peligroso merodear por aquí.

No solo los humanos se quedaron sin palabras, también los dinosaurios no se esperaban esto.

Katara atónita: ¿Ha…ha hablado?

Zuko atónito: Eso parece.

Petrie: ¡Él hablar!

Suki atónita: ¿Pero cuantas clases de animales hablan en este mundo?

Aang: Ni idea. Lo que sigo sin entender es por que en el nuestro ya no.

Piecito: No íbamos a cruzar por el tronco, era por ti. Queríamos rescatarte.

Scuttle: ¿Queríais rescatarme?

El cangrejo se puso a reír antes de agarrarse a una hierba que quedaba y catapultarse a sí mismo. Aterrizando y enganchándose en el cuerno de Cera.

Cera molesta: Eh, ten cuidado con lo que haces.

Scuttle molesto: Eres tú, que te pones en medio.

Cera molesta: Solo intentábamos ayudarte.

Scuttle molesto: Cuando quiera ayuda la pediré.

Tanto dinosaurio como crustáceo se enojaron, hasta que el cangrejo se soltó del cuerno de Cera.

Suki: No es un cangrejo bastante agradable, pero sí muy listo.

Katara agarrando a Cera: Tranquila, Cera.

Cera: ¡¿Habéis visto eso?! Que caradura. ¿Quién se creerá que es?

Scuttle: Me llamó Scuttle. Soy un viejo Pinzas de Concha Dura. A ver, ¿quiénes sois vosotros?

Aang: Yo me llamo Aang.

Piecito: Yo soy Piecito. ¿Cómo es que tú hablas? Nunca habíamos visto hacerlo a un Bicho de arena.

Suki: Ahora entendéis lo que vivimos la primera vez que os conocimos.

Scuttle: Grumete, todos los bichos hablamos. (Chasquea las pinzas), pero solo yo sé hablar con los comedores de hojas.

Zuko: Entonces es verdad que se comunican con los sonidos que hacen con las pinzas.

Scuttle: Chicos, yo he estado en todas partes y he visto de todo.

Katara: Pues nosotros estamos aquí para saber por qué tus compañeros han venido al Gran Valle.

Scuttle: Así que es ahí a donde han ido… Todos huyeron cuando la Montaña Humeante explotó. (Ríe), vaya unos cobardes, si esa es una Montañita Humeante de nada. Dentro de unos días no quedará ni una pizca de humo. Esto me recuerda a una historia: una vez que estuve en las Llanuras de Hielo, no una, sino 3 montañas se pusieron a echar humo.

Cera: Genial, no solo habla, es que habla demasiado.

Por suerte Piecito y Aang impidieron que Cera empezara otra confrontación.

Aang: Cera, no le hagas enfadar.

Cera: ¿Por qué no? Se lo merece.

Katara: Pues en eso se parece un poco a ti.

Cera: ¿Qué? De eso nada, yo no me parezco a ese Bicho de arena tan repelente.

Zuko: Pues es tan gruñón como cuando te pones tú a veces.

Piecito: Además, cuando la montaña no eche humo los bichos podrán volver.

Cera: ¿Y qué?

Piecito: ¿Y qué? Que alguien tendrá que decírselo.

Aang: Y que yo sepa, ninguno de nosotros habla crustáceo.

Cera: ¿Y qué?

Suki: Que Scuttle es el único que puede ayudarnos a hacer que todos los demás cangrejos de marchen del valle. ¿No es lo que quieres?

Al final Cera tuvo que darles la razón.

Cera: (Suspira derrotada), vale, de acuerdo.

Aang: Continua, Scuttle. ¿Qué decías sobre esas montañas?

Scuttle: Un momento, grumete. Antes de continuar tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué clase de criaturas sois vosotros? Nunca he visto seres como vosotros, pero sé perfectamente que no sois comedores de hojas. Incluso me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera sois dinosaurios, sobre todo porque no tenéis cola.

Katara hablando bajo: Menos mal que Toph no ha venido, se le habría agotado la paciencia.

Aang: Somos criaturas de un sitio muy lejano. Tan lejano y aislado que nos ha permitido dominar ciertas habilidades inusuales.

Scuttle interesado: Oh, ¿qué clase de habilidades?

Basto con una demostración de Katara manejando un montón de agua para que al viejo cangrejo se le cayera la boca de la sorpresa.

Cera: (Ríe), eso sí que ha sido genial.

Piecito: Sí, a nosotros también se nos puso esa misma cara al principio.

Scuttle: Bueno, esto es algo que no se ve todos los días. Seguro que en vuestra tierra tenéis multitud de historias, grumetes. Pero como iba diciendo: no una, ni 2, sino 3 montañas se pusieron a echar humo.

Cera: Allá vamos otra vez…

Mientras tanto en el valle, Patito y los demás estaban sentados tomando un descanso mientras observaban a los cangrejos ir y venir.

Patito: Mirad chicos, ahí esta Pincitas. Hola Pincitas.

Sokka atónito: ¿Les estas poniendo nombre a los cangrejos? Sí son todos iguales.

Patito: No todos son iguales. Ahí vienen Conchas y Crujidos. Crujidos es el de la pinza grande, sí sí sí.

Toph levantándose de sopetón: Espera, ¿has dicho el de la pinza grande? ¡Es ese!

Púas vio pasar a montones de cangrejos bajo la roca en la que descansaba él. Entonces se giro y vio al cangrejo que le agarró el morro antes y se lo hizo de nuevo. Ya enfadado, Púas se puso a perseguirle.

Patito: Oh Púas, le caes bien a Crujidos.

Toph enojada: De eso nada, lo que pasa es que ese cangrejo es un abusón. ¡Ven aquí!

Sokka enojado: ¡Espera Toph, con un poco de suerte esta noche cenaremos croquetas de cangrejo!

Patito: ¡No por favor, no le hagáis nada!

Toph: ¡No haber empezado él primero! ¡Déjamelo a mí, Púas!

Muy pronto Toph y Sokka se unieron a Puás a la carrera para atrapar al cangrejo. Al mismo tiempo, Cera parecía haberse aburrido de escuchar a Scuttle, ya que parecía dormida.

Scuttle: Esas sí que eran Montañas Humeantes, os lo puedo asegurar, hehehe.

Por suerte, Katara le echó un poco de agua encima para espabilarla.

Cera: Por favor, dime que ha acabado.

Scuttle: Contar historias siempre me da mucha hambre. Voy a por hierbas de agua.

Aang: ¿Hierbas de agua?

Scuttle se acercó a la orilla del agua y saco unas cuantas algas que se zampó.

Katara. Parece que esas hierbas de agua son algas.

Piecito: Venga, vamos a preguntarle si nos acompaña a hablar con los Bichos de arena.

Chomper: ¿Y si al venir se asustan de nuevo al ver la montaña echando lava aún?

Aang: Nosotros nos ocuparemos de llevar el rio de lava a otro sitio. Así no tendrán que temer eso nunca más.

Cera: Esta bien.

Pero la respuesta que obtuvieron no era la que esperaban.

Scuttle: Ya os he dicho que no. No tengo intención de ir a ningún valle.

Piecito: Pero solo tú puedes hablar con los Bichos de arena.

Aang: Y te garantizamos que nos ocuparemos de inmediato del problema de la Montaña Humeante.

Petrie: Por favor.

Katara, Suki, Zuko, Chomper y Ruby: Por favor.

Cera se negaba a pedirle por favor, hasta que los demás le dirigieron las miradas.

Cera: Sí, por favor y todo eso.

Scuttle: Si queréis que vaya, tendréis que coger provisiones para el camino.

Aang: Bueno, no parece nada difícil. ¿Dónde podemos conseguir esas hierbas que tanto te gustan?

Scuttle señalando: ¡Ahí! En el fondo encontrareis hierbas de agua.

Pero el sitio al que apuntaba Scuttle era un fuerte remolino, o más bien la parte que estaba debajo de este.

Zuko: ¿Nos tomas el pelo?

Katara: Pero es un remolino, uno bien grande y fuerte. Es muy peligroso ponerse a bucear cerca de eso, ni siquiera nadar.

Scuttle: Yo estaré en aquella sombra. Que 4 de vosotros vengan conmigo, os contare otra historia increíble.

Suki: Vale. Zuko, Chomper, Ruby y yo iremos contigo. Los demás ocupaos de coger las hierbas.

Pero a Ruby y a Chomper les parecía mejor ir a por algas. Pero Cera se les adelantó.

Cera: Nosotros cogeremos las hierbas.

Ruby: ¿Por qué nos habéis hecho voluntarios?

Zuko: Por que ellos pueden lidiar mejor con la búsqueda de algas.

Suki: Además, alguien tiene que sacrificarse por el equipo.

Sin poder objetar nada, los 2 pequeños dinosaurios se fueron con Suki y Zuko a aguantar al cangrejo.

Piecito: Vale, ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Cera: Cuanto antes lo hagamos mejor.

Katara: ¡Cera, no! ¡No te lances tan rápido! ¡Es muy arriesgado!

Pero ya era tarde, ya se había metido en el remolino e intentaba nadar contra corriente. Pero era inútil, la fuerza del remolino era muy superior a la suya y acabo arrastrándola.

Cera: ¡Ay, socorro!

Aang: ¡Cera!

Tanto Aang como Katara se metieron en el agua, pero mientras Aang se sumergió Katara fue tras la Trescuernos por encima de la superficie. Mientras tanto, Cera fue finalmente arrastrada hasta el centro del remolino antes de hundirse, seguida por Katara que también se zambulló en el centro del vórtice y dejándose succionar también por este.

Piecito alarmado: ¡Cera! ¡Katara! ¡Aang!

Petrie solo pudo gritar alarmado desde arriba por no poder hacer nada a la vez que Piecito se movía de un lado a otro alarmado y pensando en que hacer rato después de salir del agua. De pronto el remolino desapareció, y momentos después Cera salió disparada del agua hacia la orilla.

Piecito: Cera, ¿estás bien?

Cera tosiendo: ¿A ti te parece que estoy bien?

Cera estaba algo embarrada y cubierta de unas cuantas algas.

Petrie: Espera. ¿Dónde Aang y Katara?

Cera: No lo sé. ¿Es que estaban ahí abajo también?

Piecito: Fueron a por ti, y antes de que salieras el remolino desapareció.

Cera: ¿Ah sí? ¿Crees que ha sido cosa suya?

Petrie asustado: Haber algo en el agua.

Cera: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Petrie?

Petrie les señalo lo que le estaba dando miedo. Unas extrañas figuras de algas empezaron a salir del agua de forma siniestra y amenazadora, por lo que ellos 2 también se asustaron y salieron por patas a esconderse tras una roca cercana.

Aang tosiendo: Chicos, ¿a qué viene esos gritos?

Piecito: ¿Aang, Katara, sois vosotros?

Katara tosiendo: Pues claro. ¿Quiénes íbamos a ser si no?

Los monstruos de algas solo eran Katara y Aang cubiertos hasta arriba de algas, mucho más que Cera.

Cera: (Suspira de alivio), Petrie creía que erais un tipo de monstruo.

Petrie: Claro, como tener tantas hierbas de agua encima.

Aang quitándose algas: Scuttle ya podía haber mencionado también que bajo el remolino había una verdadera selva de algas.

Katara quitándose algas: Muchas se nos habían enredado por todas partes, hasta en mi pelo. Ya veras lo que me va a costar arreglármelo.

Piecito: Bueno, al menos todos estáis bien. Y tenéis muchas hierbas de agua.

Cera: Aunque tengo que admitir que por un momento sí creía que erais verdaderos monstruos del lago.

Aang: La verdad es que así nos parecemos bastante a aquel monstruo del pantano que una vez nos encontramos. ¿Te acuerdas, Katara?

Al saber a que se refería Aang, ella no pudo evitar reírse. No se podía decir lo mismo de Suki, Zuko, Chomper y Ruby, que estaban muy aburridos.

Scuttle: …y miré a los ojos a ese Muerdeveloz y le dije…

Cera llegando: Toma, muerde esto. Tenemos tus estúpidas hierbas, así que comételas y andando.

Scuttle comiendo: Ah, habéis traído unas hierbas de agua muy sabrosas.

Piecito: Bueno Scuttle, ya podemos ir al valle.

Scuttle: Oye oye, no tan deprisa.

Aang: Sí, primero tenemos que ocuparnos del problema del volcán.

Scuttle: Eso. Y además, si voy a hacer ese viaje, voy a necesitar más hierbas.

Katara y Aang atónitos: ¿Más hierbas?

Scuttle señalando: Sí. Un montón de hierbas…así de alto.

Cera enojada: Te voy a dar yo así de alto.

Piecito: Cera, necesitamos que nos ayude. Vamos a por más hierbas de agua. Ahora no será tan complicado, ya que Aang y Katara se han encargado del remolino.

Katara: Os aconsejo que os deis prisa. No podemos garantizar que ese remolino no vuelva.

Suki: Pues será mejor que vayamos todos para conseguir tantas de inmediato.

Zuko. Y nosotros 3 nos ocuparemos del volcán.

Y cada grupo se fue a cumplir su tarea.

Cera: No soporto a ese Bicho de arena gruñón y comehierbas.

Patito ahora estaba en su nido, donde su madre estaba intentando dormir a sus hermanos para la siesta. Pero con tanto chasquido de pinzas alrededor, ¿quién podía coger el sueño?

Madre de Patito y Púas: Con tanto ruido tus hermanos no se pueden dormir. ¿No puedes hacer que se callen?

Patito: Lo intentare, mama. Pellizcos, Cascabel, no hagáis ruido, por favor.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Ahora A Callar-Be Quiet Now-Título original).

(Hay que callar, y caminar, tras de mí sin protestar)

(Ahora el sol se va a ocultar, y no podéis corretear)

(Encontrad un lugar, a donde ir a descansar)

(Miradme a mí y esta así, calladitos sí sin enredar)

(Sí shh, a callar)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Patito hablando bajo: Lo he conseguido.

La nana de Patito había dormido a todos los cangrejos. Y el resto del grupo ya había reunido una gran cantidad de algas, justo a tiempo antes de que reapareciera el remolino.

Cera mosqueada: Así de alto, dice… así de alto.

Claro que eso no era la pega: sino que todos estaban perdidos de barro del fondo.

Ruby: No te enfades, Cera. Hemos hecho lo que nos ha pedido, y ahora tendrá que hacer lo que le pedimos nosotros.

Aang llegando: ¡Eh chicos!

En ese momento llegaron también Katara, Zuko y Aang.

Zuko: El problema de lava esta resuelto. Hemos redirigido la corriente de lava.

Katara: Y con suerte, con toda la tierra formada ya movida, el lago podrá recuperar su cantidad de agua total con las próximas lluvias.

Aang: Veo que habéis tenido una buena cosecha.

Suki: Sí, aunque nos hayamos tenido que poner un poco pringosos.

Zuko: Ya nos daremos un baño cuando todo esto haya terminado.

Scuttle poniéndose a comer: Ah, este sí que es un buen montón de comida.

Piecito: Muy bien. Entonces en marcha.

Scuttle: Eh eh eh, más despacio, grumete. Antes de zarpar necesito que me hagáis otro pequeño favor.

Esto ya les empezaba a enojar a todos, incluso a Piecito. Es como si Scuttle se estuviera aprovechando de su buena voluntad.

Aang enojado: ¿Qué… has… dicho?

Scuttle: Necesito que me construyáis un nido.

Eso bastó para que Cera explotara de nuevo.

Cera enfadada: ¡¿Qué?!

Katara enojada: ¿Un nido para cangrejos? No me lo creo.

Scuttle: Pues creedlo, y no un nido cualquiera.

Katara enfadada: (Refunfuña) ¡Cera tenía razón, es un cangrejo muy caradura!

Aang enfadado: ¡Ya está bien! No seré Toph, pero sé bien lo que esta pasando aquí. Te has aprovechado de la buena fe de Piecito de que nos ayudarías para aprovecharte de nosotros y que te hiciéramos vivir como un rey. ¡Pues se acabó! Cera, es todo tuyo.

Cera enfadada: ¡Por fin! Eres el más rastrero de todos los horribles Bichos de arena.

Scuttle enojado: Y tú, muchacha, tienes la lengua más afilada que tu cuerno y el corazón el doble de duro.

Cera: Bocazas.

Scuttle: Cabezota.

Cera: Mentiroso.

Scuttle: Deslenguada.

Cera: Parasito.

Scuttle: ¡¿Qué me has llamado?!

Cera: ¡Parasito, eso es lo que eres! ¡Te has aprovechado de nosotros, de mí y de mis amigos! Pues ahora nos vas a ayudar sin objeción. Tienes que venir con nosotros a nuestro valle.

Scuttle: ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Cera: Porque si no nos ayudas a traer a los demás Bichos de arena, nadie escuchará tus historias absurdas.

Scuttle avergonzado: Ahí me has pillado.

Todos se quedaron tan perplejos como Cera.

Suki: ¿Entonces…solo lo has hecho…porque te sientes solo?

Scuttle avergonzado: Así es. Me siento solo si no hay nadie que escuche mis historias.

Katara molesta: Podrías haber empezado por ahí y nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas.

Scuttle: Pues es momento de acabar con el último. ¿A que estáis esperando? Nos vamos a vuestro valle. Ah, que alguien coja las hierbas de agua.

Scuttle se puso en marcha hacia el valle.

Cera aliviada: ¿Te das cuenta, Piecito? A veces compensa mantenerse firme.

Zuko: (Ríe), en eso tienes razón, Cera. No dejes de ser quién eres.

Cera: (Ríe) Dadlo por hecho.

Piecito: ¿Cómo sabias que la reacción de Cera iba a convencer a Scuttle para que viniera?

Aang: No lo sabía. Ya empezaba a olerme de que Scuttle nos estaba utilizando con tantas excusas. Además, quería que Cera se desahogara. Y tú también ibas a necesitarlo tarde o temprano.

Piecito: (Suspira), supongo que ser Cera a veces tiene sus ventajas.

Katara: Sí, supongo. Ahora que lo veo claro Scuttle no era realmente un mal cangrejo, solo necesitaba compañía.

Suki: Pero esto puede servirte de lección, Piecito. No todas las personas del mundo pueden ser lo que aparentan. Los hay que se aprovechan de la buena fe de personas como tú. Por eso hay que saber reconocer a esta clase de persona.

Ruby: De todas formas, ha sido una buena elección la elección de no traer a Toph con nosotros.

Aang: Sí, no habría aguantado tanto como Cera en convertir a Scuttle en empanada de cangrejo.

Y mientras, en el valle, el Señor Trescuernos intentaba comer cuando le apareció unos cangrejos sobre la rama y tuvo que soltarla.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Asquerosos Bichos de arena.

Al caminar hacia atrás golpeo un árbol y muchos cangrejos cayeron sobre él.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Están por todas partes!

Patito llegando: Oh Arenita, estas aquí. Anda, ven.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ya estoy harto de estos horribles bichos. En cuanto vea a otro…

De repente se oyó el característico sonido de pinzas de cangrejo resonando por el Gran Valle. Venía de lo alto del arco de roca, donde Scuttle estaba llamando a todos los cangrejos del valle.

Aang: Abuelo Cuellilargo. Problema resuelto.

Piecito: Scuttle les esta diciendo que pueden regresar.

Toph: Uf, pues que alivio.

Abuelo de Piecito: Buenas noticias, amigos. Los Bichos de arena regresaran a su hogar.

Todos los habitantes del valle se pusieron contentos al oírlo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ya iba siendo hora.

Momentos después, todo el grupo observaba como la gran caravana de cangrejos dejaba el valle. Aunque para algunos iba a ser más duro.

Patito triste: Adiós Arenita. Hasta siempre, Conchas. Viajad con cuidado.

Scuttle: (Risas), mis compañeros de arena también te han puesto nombre a ti. Te llaman Concha Blanda Sonriente. Si alguna vez necesitas amigos, tienes un lago lleno de ellos.

Patito sorprendida: ¿Un lago lleno?

Patito no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de lo que sentía.

Patito abrazando a Púas: Ay Púas, voy a echarlos de menos. Seguro, seguro.

Púas: (Asiente).

Enseguida vino otra vez el cangrejo que le picaba a Púas en la nariz, y volvió a hacerlo. En cuanto Púas se lo arrancó, oyó como este soltaba una carcajada, por lo que no le tenía manía, se divertía molestándole, así que fue tras él otra vez.

Scuttle a la panda: Mirad, si hay algo que detesto son las despedidas largas. Así que solo diré, hasta la vista.

Gentilmente Cera lanzó a Scuttle con sus compañeros.

Scuttle: ¡Cuidaos mucho! ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver!

Todos: ¡Adiós Scuttle!

Scuttle: ¡Hasta pronto! ¡Adiós! ¡Ya nos veremos, (risas) porque me sé muchas más historias!

Katara: ¿Sabéis? Visto así Scuttle es un buen tipo.

Toph: Aun no me puedo creer que hayáis estado todo este tiempo con un cangrejo parlante. ¿Qué será lo siguiente que hable? ¿Lémures voladores prehistóricos o dragones primitivos?

Todos se rieron de este comentario.

Aang: Creo que nunca sabremos el por que en nuestra era los animales ya no hablan.

Sokka: Yo solo espero no volver a ver un cangrejo en mucho tiempo después de todo esto.

Al instante, tanto Toph como Sokka sintieron otro pinchazo en los pies.

Toph enfadada: ¡¿Otra vez tú?

Zuko: ¿Quién?

Sokka enfadado sacando su espada: ¡Ese maldito cangrejo que nos pica los pies! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Ya sé qué vamos a cenar esta noche, cangrejo asado!

Toph: ¡Espera Púas, déjame las pinzas para mí!

Los 3 fueron a perseguir el mismo cangrejo e intentando atraparlo, haciendo reír a todos los demás.

Aang: Esta sí que es buena forma de terminar el día.

FIN.


	22. Episodio 22

22- Las Piedras de Colores del Cielo.

Parecía que en el Gran Valle había terminado de llover, ya que en el cielo se podía observar un gran y hermoso arcoíris. La pandilla estaba allí al completo, observándolo desde lo alto de una colina.

Patito: Los colores del cielo son muy bonitos. Lo son, lo son. Siento mucho que tu no puedas verlos, Toph. Es un buen espectáculo.

Toph: No pasa nada. Con los dibujos que habéis hecho me hago una idea.

Pero el arcoíris desapareció enseguida a causa de las nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Ruby: No.

Cera: Que pena.

Petrie: Oh, ¿a dónde ir?

Piecito: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aang: Las nubes han cubierto todo el arcoíris.

Ruby: ¿Arcoíris? ¿Es ese el nombre que usáis para nombrar los colores del cielo?

Zuko: (Asiente). También se pueden ver en nuestro mundo, normalmente después de llover o junto a una cascada.

Katara: Es increíble como aparece por parte de una simple interacción entre el agua y la luz, parece casi mágico.

Ruby: Ojalá hubiera un modo de ver los colores del cielo cuando no están en el cielo.

Sokka: Pues no creo que lo haya, a menos que algún día Aang aprenda a manipular la luz como un elemento nuevo.

Aang: Eh…no creo que yo vaya a ser el primer Avatar que lo logre. Puede que eso lo logré un sucesor mío muy lejano.

Piecito: Chicos, yo creo que eso es posible.

Toph: ¿El que algún Avatar aprenda a manipular la luz?

Piecito: No me refería a eso, sino a una forma de ver el arcoíris cuando no está en el cielo.

Cera: ¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?

Piecito: Eso creo. ¿Encontraremos alguna?

Cera: Yo por lo menos sí.

Suki: Chicos, ¿podéis contarnos de que estáis hablando?

Piecito y Cera: De las piedras de colores del cielo.

Todos: ¿Piedras de colores del cielo?

Toph: No he oído hablar de ninguna piedra con ese nombre. ¿Qué clase de piedras son?

Piecito: Son piedras que por fuera parecen normales, pero que por dentro…

Cera: …están llenas de colores del cielo.

Piecito: Sí. Y solo se encuentran en un lugar. Cerca del agua rápida.

Cera: En las cuevas. ¿Del agua rápida? Tú te refieres a las conchas que se cierran.

Piecito: No, que va. Y tú, Cera, a los brillos de cueva.

Cera: Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Chomper: ¿Y cómo metes los colores del cielo dentro de unas piedras?

Suki: No se puede. Debe de haber algún motivo por el cual muestran el arcoíris.

Cera: Sí, no los metes. Ya están dentro.

Patito: Oh, yo vi una cuando era un bebe. Era muy muy bonita, sí sí sí.

Piecito: La ultima vez que vi una fue cerca del agua rápida de ahí.

Aang: Pues entonces enseñádnoslas para que lo creamos por nosotros mismos.

Piecito: Muy bien, seguidme.

Cera: Vas en la dirección correcta, pero están en las cuevas.

Chomper: Esten donde estén, yo quiero ver una.

Petrie: Oh, mi también.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

Púas: (Asiente).

Toph: Para una experta de las piedras como yo será algo interesante.

Katara: No te olvides de nosotros, puede que sea tan bonito de ver como un arcoíris.

Y todos fueron tras Piecito y Cera, salvo Ruby que todavía intentaba visualizarlo.

Ruby: Hum vaya, ¿colores del cielo que están dentro de piedras y no en el cielo?

Sokka: ¡Ruby, ¿vienes o no?!

Ruby: ¡Eh, no se os ocurra iros sin mí!

No tardaron en llegar al riachuelo al que se refería Piecito. En seguida comenzó a buscar las piedras en el agua.

Cera: ¡Venga, estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Chomper: No si las piedras de colores del cielo están aquí.

Aang: ¿Este es el agua rápida a la que te referías?

Piecito: Sí. A veces están enterradas en el suelo.

Cera: Sí, en el suelo de una cueva.

Piecito comenzó a buscar dándole la vuelta a una piedra.

Ruby: Oh, ¿esa es una?

Piecito: No.

Chomper cogiendo una piedra: ¿Y esta lo es?

Petrie interesado: ¿Tú tener una?

Sokka: Pues yo no veo ningún arcoíris.

Patito: Oh, no lo es. No no no.

Chomper cogiendo otra: Vale. ¿Y esta que os parece?

Petrie: ¿Tú encontrar una?

Cera: No. Nadie ha encontrado una piedra de colores del cielo porque aquí no hay ninguna.

Piecito: Sí que las hay, Cera. Ya verás como las encontramos.

Chomper cogiendo otra: ¿Y esta qué?

Ruby: Bueno, yo nunca he vista una, así que no sé si veré una cuando vea alguna.

Zuko: Tampoco nosotros sabemos cómo son esas piedras.

Cera: Pues yo cuando vea una sí sabré reconocerlas, pero estarán en las cuevas.

Sokka: Chicos, creo que no estará mal seguir a Cera. No porque ella tenga razón, que no estoy seguro, pero en caso de que sea verdad que en alguno de estos 2 sitios están presentes estas piedras al menos que alguien coja alguna y así la podamos ver todos.

Aang: Eso suena genial, Sokka.

Toph: Entonces nos separaremos. Yo me voy con Cera a las cuevas, le hará falta una guía para salir. Y puede que yo encuentre alguna.

Zuko: Te acompaño.

Aang: Si Piecito esta seguro de que aquí hay alguna yo le creo. Así que me quedo con él.

Katara: Yo también. Os será más fácil buscar por el arroyo si aparto el agua.

Piecito: Buena idea, Katara.

Suki: Pues os va a sorprender esto, pero creo que el punto de vista de Cera es más sensato en lo que respecta a estas piedras, así que yo me voy a las cuevas.

Sokka: Yo también. Ya veremos qué equipo encuentra más.

Katara: Esto no es una competición, Sokka.

Sokka marchándose: Ahora sí.

Chomper cogiendo piedras: ¿Qué tal esta? ¿Y esta otra?

Al ver lo convencida que estaba Cera y que la mayoría de los humanos se fueron tras ella, Ruby decidió seguirla también.

Ruby: ¡Esperad, chicos!

Sokka: Al final te vienes con nosotros, ¿no Ruby?

Ruby: Sí. Cera, si tu sabes buscar piedras de colores del cielo quiero buscarlas contigo.

Patito con Púas: Chicos, también queremos buscar piedras de colores del cielo.

Cera halagada: Entonces vamos, os enseñare a encontrarlas. Todo el mundo sabe que soy la mejor encontrando cosas.

Toph: Eso será detrás de mí.

Cera: Bueno, me refería a la mejor del valle.

Zuko hablando bajo: Ya estamos otra vez.

Mientras la mayor parte del grupo siguieron a Cera, Chomper y Petrie se quedaron junto con Piecito, Aang y Katara a buscar en el riachuelo.

Petrie: ¿Y si buscar en otro sitio?

Piecito: No, estoy seguro de que están aquí, en algún lado. Katara, cuando quieras puedes usar tu poder para ver mejor en el fondo.

Katara: Pues allá que voy.

Chomper llegando: ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡mirad lo que he encontrado!

Petrie: ¿Piedras de colores del cielo?

Chomper: Una cosa mejor.

En realidad Chomper traía en sus manos una colmena de abejas prehistóricas, y desde luego los insectos no parecían nada contentos.

Aang asustado: ¿Una colmena de abejas entera?

Katara asustada: ¡Suelta eso antes de que se enfaden!

Chomper: ¿Queréis uno?

Petrie asustado: ¡No!

Piecito asustado: ¡Corred!

Petrie huyendo: ¡Zumbones picadores!

Enseguida un gran enjambre se fue detrás de ellos, siendo Chomper el único que no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Chomper: ¿Chicos? ¡Eh, esperadme!

Mientras tanto, el resto seguía a Cera.

Suki: ¿Cuánto falta?

Cera: Estamos muy cerca, lo presiento. No creo que encontréis ninguna, pero os dejare mirar las que encuentre yo. Bueno, excepto Toph, puede que ella sí encuentre alguna, si tiene algo de suerte.

Toph: Eso ya lo veremos.

Sokka: No cantes victoria aún, primero hay que llegar a las cuevas.

Ruby: Bueno, a lo mejor encuentro alguna sin ayuda.

Suki: ¿Y cómo estarás segura de que lo es si no has visto ninguna?

Ruby: Porque se me da bien encontrar cosas. Incluso he encontrado cosas que no estaba buscando.

Cera sarcástica: Sí, seguro que sí.

Ruby: ¡Lo digo en serio!

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Piedras de Colores-Sky Color Stones-Título original).

(Que me voy a encontrar, las piedras que haya que encontrar, y yo también lo puedo hacer, tú me tienes que creer)

(Piedras de color, a mi alrededor, pronto las voy a tener, ya lo vas a ver, lo quiero ver)

(Hay de colores multitud, rojo, amarillo, verde, azul, las buscare de norte a sur, yo lo haré antes que tú)

(Piedras de color/no van a escapar, a mi alrededor/ya voy a buscar, yo las voy a encontrar/las voy a tener, ya lo vas a ver)

(Piedras de color, piedras de color)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Cera: Anda, tú déjame a mí. Yo encontrare esas piedras de colores del cielo.

Ruby: Pienso encontrar una piedra de colores del cielo antes de que lo haga Cera.

Zuko: Vamos chicas, no hace falta convertir esto en una competición. Solo es una simple búsqueda de piedras.

Ruby: Pues si Cera lo quiere así, así es como va a ser.

Zuko: (Suspira), ojalá Mai estuviera aquí. Les mostraría bien la tontería por la que están compitiendo.

Toph: Vamos Zuko, no pasa nada por un poco de competencia amistosa. A Cera se le acabaran bajando los humos, sobre todo cuando yo encuentre la primera.

Sokka: Y ya esta aquí la tercera concursante.

Suki mirando a Púas: Menos mal que a algunos estas cosas no les afecta, ¿verdad Púas?

Púas comiendo: (Asiente).

Patito: A lo mejor encuentro una. Se me da bien buscar, sí sí sí.

Cera: Seguro que sí, Patito. Pero a mí se me da mejor. Tú quédate a mi lado y veras.

Toph: Pues yo no te lo recomiendo.

Cera: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?

De repente Cera desapareció entre las hierbas altas.

Toph: Por eso.

Lo que Toph vio era la entrada oculta de una cueva por la que Cera bajo deslizándose sin control. Al final salió disparada del túnel y chocó contra un pilar.

Ruby: ¡Cera!

Patito: ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Cera: Por supuesto que me encuentro bien. ¡Venga, bajad aquí!

Todos: ¿Huh?

Sokka: ¿Esa es la cueva a la que nos estabas llevando?

Cera: Sí, la he encontrado. ¡Vamos, bajad!

Los demás bajaron por la entrada como si estuvieran en un tobogán. Los otros, por su parte, no se lo estaban pasando tan bien. Chomper les estaba buscando, aun con la colmena y algo de miel en las manos. Al final encontró algo curioso en el riachuelo: una enorme burbuja de agua, con siluetas dentro; Piecito, Petrie, Katara y Aang, rodeados por el enjambre.

Chomper: Chicos, ¿qué estáis haciendo ahí? ¡¿Chicos?!

Katara abriendo la burbuja: ¡Líbrate de las abejas!

Aang: ¡Comételas, rápido!

Y cerraron la burbuja antes de que las abejas pudieran colarse dentro.

Chomper: De acuerdo. Luego os ayudare a buscar.

Y Chomper se puso a comerse a las abejas mientras los demás esperaban dentro de la burbuja. Al mismo tiempo, el otro grupo comenzaba a registrar las cuevas en busca de las piedras. Zuko ayudó a alumbrar la cueva con su fuego.

Suki: La próxima vez deberías mirar con más detalle por donde pisas, Cera.

Toph: Si no ha visto esa entrada secreta dudo que encuentre esas piedras mucho mejor.

Cera molesta: Te he oído. Y no es que no me haya dado cuenta, solo ha sido un despiste.

Ruby partía algunas piedras para ver si tenían dentro algún arcoíris, pero no tenía mejor suerte que Cera. Todos siguieron registrando hasta que…

Cera: ¡He encontrado una!

Todos fueron a donde estaba Cera, que tenía delante una piedra muy brillante.

Ruby: Al final has tenido razón. Has encontrado una piedra antes que yo.

Cera: Estaba segura.

Ruby sarcástica: Enhorabuena.

Suki: Espera un momento. Quiero verla más de cerca. Zuko, acerca la llama, ¿quieres?

Suki cogió la piedra y empezó a inspeccionarla.

Suki: No veo ningún arcoíris reflejado. Creo que te has equivocado, Cera.

Cera incrédula: ¿Qué?

Patito rascando la piedra: Suki tiene razón. No es una piedra de colores del cielo, solo es un brillo de cueva.

Cera: ¿Solo un brillo de cueva?

Ruby: Al final a lo mejor sí que soy la primera en encontrar una piedra de colores del cielo.

Toph: No si lo hago yo primero. Y seguro que si se trata de alguna piedra diferente la encontrare primero gracias a mis pies.

Zuko: Me temo que ya es tarde para eso. Mirad esto.

Zuko se encontraba con Púas, el cual había encontrado una piedra muy peculiar.

Patito: ¡Púas, (suspira) has encontrado una!

La piedra que Púas encontró era hueca, con cristales luminosos en su interior que proyectaba un arcoíris en su interior.

Zuko: Ya veo porque las llamáis así.

Sokka: ¿Qué te parece? Estabais en lo cierto. Son esos minerales de su interior lo que hace aparecer el arcoíris.

Suki: Es preciosa.

Patito: Sí, es una maravilla.

Ruby: Desde luego que lo es. No puedo creer que este viendo lo que estoy viendo.

Toph: Sí que es una piedra preciosa. Jamás había visto una como esa, y eso que he visto un montón.

Cera: Pues yo voy a encontrar una que os va parecer todavía más increíble.

Toph: No te rindes, ¿eh? Pues yo no voy a ser menos, ahora que ya sé como son estas piedras podré encontrarlas sin ningún problema.

Patito: Yo también voy a encontrar una, sí sí sí.

Púas quiso saber si la piedra tenía algún sabor peculiar y la lamio.

Suki: No creo que eso se pueda comer, Púas. Seguro que sabe fatal.

Sokka asqueado: Peor que lamer ranas en la boca seguro que no. Y he tenido que recordar eso.

Patito: No te la comas, Púas. Deja, ya te la llevo yo.

Y el grupo continuó adentrándose en la cueva en busca de más piedras. Mientras, el otro grupo continúo buscando por el agua y la orilla.

Chomper: ¿Habéis visto alguna?

Aang: Yo de momento no.

Katara: Ninguna peculiar.

Piecito: Pues yo igual. (Suspira), esperad.

Y Piecito metió de nuevo la cabeza en el agua.

Petrie: ¿Eh? ¿Tú encontrar una?

Pero en seguida Piecito soltó un grito y forcejeo para sacar la cabeza del agua.

Katara: ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estás bien?

Petrie: ¿Qué pasarte?

Cuando por fin logró sacar la cabeza Piecito tenía una almeja grande enganchada a su morro, cosa que hizo reír a Katara y Aang.

Katara riendo: Hay que ver que pinta tienes. Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en todo el día.

Piecito alarmado: ¡Quitádmela, quitádmela!

Petrie: Oh Cera tener razón: en agua rápida haber conchas que cierran.

Aang: Ya hablaremos de eso después de quitarle está a Piecito.

Aang agarró con fuerza la almeja y se puso a tirar lo más fuerte que podía, aunque a Piecito le doliera. Con el esfuerzo de ambos, Aang cayó al agua, pero Piecito ya no tenía la almeja.

Aang saliendo del agua: Mira, ya estas bien. ¿Pero y la almeja?

Piecito: Habrá vuelto al agua rápida. Mientras no nos la encontremos de nuevo no pasará nada.

Aang: No sé por qué, pero me noto el trasero algo duro.

Katara en seguida se puso a reír de nuevo.

Aang: ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes?

Katara riendo: No, nada. Es que ya sé dónde está la almeja.

En seguida los demás vieron que la almeja se había enganchado al trasero de Aang, lo que les dio gracia.

Aang: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se ha enganchado ahí? ¿Alguien me echa una mano?

Katara: Espera Aang, ya me ocupo yo.

Katara se puso a tirar de la almeja, y no paso mucho hasta que logró soltarla y caer al agua también.

Aang: Uf, que alivio. Espero que no note nada al sentarme.

Katara escupiendo agua: Bueno, a saber dónde está la almeja ahora.

Katara se puso a registrar el agua de alrededor por si veía a la almeja, pero los demás ya la habían visto.

Katara: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miráis así?

Piecito: Ah, no creo que haya vuelto aún al agua rápida.

Aang le señaló a Katara donde estaba: la tenía enganchada al pelo.

Katara alarmada: ¡(Grita), la tengo en el pelo! ¡Quitádmela, ese sitio es muy sensible!

Chomper: Ya voy, Katara.

Katara se agarró el pelo donde la tenía enganchada mientras Chomper cogió la almeja y empezó a tirar. Pero debido a como le dolía cada vez que Chomper tiraba, al final ella se puso a zarandear su melena de un lado a otro con Chomper aun agarrado. Hasta que Chomper se soltó y cayo al agua, y esta vez era él el que tenía la almeja en el morro. Pero se la quitó, y después se la zampó.

Katara: Uf, menudo alivio.

Aang: ¿Seguro que te va a sentar eso bien en el estómago?

Petrie: ¿Mejor buscar en otro sitio?

Piecito insistiendo: No no, tienen que estar por aquí.

Aunque ya habían encontrado una, a los demás tampoco les estaba yendo mejor en las cuevas.

Cera: Tienen que estar por aquí.

Patito: Puede que aquí ya no haya más piedras de colores del cielo.

Toph: Pues de momento no he visto ninguna como esas por aquí. Puede que estén en la caverna siguiente.

Sokka: ¿Hay otra caverna?

Toph: (Asiente), ahí adelante.

Cera: Pues yo no pienso rendirme. Voy a la caverna que ha visto Toph.

A la siguiente caverna solo se podía acceder por una pequeña galería, por la que fueron pasando todos poco a poco.

Patito: Venga Púas, hay que encontrar más piedras de colores del cielo. Vamos vamos.

Púas: (Asiente).

Pero nada más entrar en el túnel, Púas se quedó atascado, como de costumbre. Púas intentó pasar o liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos no sirvieron. Por suerte Patito se dio cuenta.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Patito trató de ayudar a Púas a salir del bloqueo tirando de su pata, pero no sirvió. Luego trató de empujar en vez de tirar, pero con el mismo resultado.

Patito: A lo mejor si tiramos todos, o puede que baste con Toph.

Ella iba a llamar a los demás, hasta que volvió a ver la piedra del arcoíris. Se quedó como hipnotizada por su efecto, tanto que siguió adelante por el túnel y se olvidó de Púas. Al final, justo donde estaban los demás, había una cámara con un pequeño río subterráneo que desembocaba en una catarata. Ideal para encontrar más piedras.

Patito sorprendida: Oh, cuevas. Y agua rápida.

Sokka: Seguro que este sito es perfecto para encontrar más piedras arcoíris.

Ruby: O a lo mejor soy yo quien encuentra las piedras.

Cera: No si las encuentro yo antes.

Zuko: No olvidéis de tener cuidado mientras buscáis. Estos lugares no suelen ser seguros.

Patito: Yo también voy a buscar, sí sí sí.

Aunque Patito enseguida recobró el juicio y se acordó del pobre Púas.

Patito: ¡Púas!

En seguida fue con él.

Patito: Púas, tu estas bien, ¿verdad?

Púas: (Niega).

Patito: Ya veras como te sacamos de ahí. En cuanto encontremos las piedras de colores del cielo. Volveremos a por ti, Púas. Lo haremos, lo haremos.

Púas no daba crédito a como se estaba comportando su hermana mayor. Por su parte, los de la parte del riachuelo seguían buscando. Piecito aun no encontró ninguna piedra, algún que otro pez sí, pero nada más. Chomper había reunido unas cuantas piedras del riachuelo y se las enseñaba a Petrie, Aang y Katara para ver que opinaban.

Chomper: ¿Esta es una?

Aang: No, no le veo el arcoíris.

Chomper cogiendo otra: ¿Esta es una?

Petrie: No.

Chomper: ¿Y esta otra?

Katara: (Niega con la cabeza).

Chomper: ¿Y esta?

Aang: (Niega).

Chomper: ¿Y esta?

Katara: (Ríe), eso ni siquiera es una piedra.

Petrie molesto: Sí, eso ser barro.

Chomper: Oh.

Aang: No sé vosotros, pero ya llevamos un buen rato buscando por el mismo sitio. Y no hemos encontrado ninguna piedra que resalte el arcoíris.

Katara: Puede que Cera tuviera razón y no estamos en el lugar correcto.

Petrie: ¿Entonces ir a mirar a otro sitio?

Piecito: (suspira derrotado), esta bien. Busquemos a los demás.

Chomper: Eso sí que puedo hacerlo yo. (Huele el aire), por aquí.

Y se pusieron en marcha a buscar al resto de la pandilla. Por su parte, los demás seguían registrando la cueva, aún sin nuevas piedras.

Suki: ¿Tú ves alguna?

Sokka: No. Ninguna refleja el arcoíris. Esto es como ir a buscar oro en una mina de carbón.

Toph: No creas, Capitán Boomerang. Para mí encontrar oro entre las rocas sería pan comido, y debo admitir que para mí estas piedras están resultando ser más difíciles de encontrar de lo que pensaba.

Zuko: Además, en las minas de carbón no hay oro.

Cera enojada: Nada. (Tira una piedra al agua).

Patito se encontraba detrás de una columna y vio que Cera se acercaba.

Patito: Yo ya he buscado por aquí, Cera. ¿Tu ya has buscado por ahí?

Cera: Todavía no, pero lo hare. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habría encontrado una. Al menos los demás tampoco las han encontrado.

Y Cera se fue a seguir buscando.

Patito: ¡Siento mucho que no hayáis encontrado ninguna piedra!

Zuko: Gracias Patito. Tus consuelos nos ayudan mucho.

Pero Patio parecía estar interesada en la zona de atrás de la columna por donde le dijo a Cera que ya había buscado.

Patito: Pero… no siento nada haber encontrado yo todas estas piedras, no no no.

Había un motivo por el cual Patito quería mantener alejada a Cera y a los demás, ella había almacenado en aquel lugar un buen montón de piedras de arcoíris que ella había encontrado por su cuenta, y al parecer quería mantenerlas solo para ella misma, como un tesoro. Mientras en la superficie, Chomper seguía guiando a los demás por donde pasó el resto del grupo hacia las cuevas. Ya habían llegado a las hierbas altas.

Chomper: Que extraño. El rastro desaparece justo aquí.

Piecito: ¿Cómo va a desaparecer el rastro?

Chomper: Lo estaba oliendo y desapareció de repente.

Katara: Cera dijo que iba a las cuevas a buscar las piedras. ¿Y si han bajado por algún túnel?

Aang: Tienes razón, veo una entrada oculta. Justo entre las hierbas altas.

Aang les mostró a todos la entrada secreta apartando con su cayado las hierbas.

Piecito: Seguro que han bajado por ahí.

Chomper: Sí, el rastro continua por ahí abajo.

Y se metieron por la entrada siguiendo el túnel. Por su parte, Patito continuaba almacenando las piedras que ella encontraba y ocultándolas de los demás.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Ocultar Las Piedras-Hide My Stones-Título original).

(Debo ocultar ahora las piedras)

(Porque si no, Cera y Ruby las cogen, y las pueden alejar de mí)

(Las piedras son mías por completo)

(Así que debo guardar el secreto, o me las van a robar porque sí)

(Se ven brillar tan llenas de color que es de admirar, su fulgor las supe yo encontrar)

Cera: ¡Patito!

(He de lograr, conservar, las piedras de color)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

El grupo de Aang y Piecito por fin llegó a donde estaba el pobre Púas atascado.

Chomper: Púas.

Katara: No me digas que te has vuelto a quedar atascado, ¿verdad?

Púas: (Gime de tristeza)

Aang: No te preocupes, Púas. Te sacaré de inmediato.

Aang uso el control de la tierra para agrandar el agujero hasta que Púas se desatascó. Al verse por fin libre, Púas se lo agradeció a Aang a lametones.

Aang: (Risas) De nada, Púas.

Katara: ¿No esta Patito contigo?

Púas: (Niega).

Katara: Eso es muy raro. Patito no se separaría de Púas cuando esta en un aprieto. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Piecito: ¿Sabes si los demás están ahí dentro?

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: Pues vamos a preguntarle a los demás por que te han dejado solo. Puede que esta búsqueda de las piedras arcoíris haya ido demasiado lejos.

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, dentro de la caverna algunos ya se estaban dando por vencidos.

Ruby: Tal vez no hemos encontrado piedras de colores del cielo porque no hay ninguna que encontrar.

Toph: Empiezo a pensar lo mismo que tú, Ruby.

Cera: ¿Ya os rendís? Sabía que era mejor que vosotras buscando cosas.

Suki: Pues para ser mejor tampoco has encontrado nada. Y llevamos un buen rato registrando esta cueva.

Sokka: Y si Patito ya hubiera encontrado algo nos lo habría mostrado.

Toph: Sí, ella es una buenaza.

Justo en ese momento Patito estaba llevando en secreto otra piedra, y no quería que los demás lo supieran. Así que la dejo en un sitio antes de salir a su encuentro.

Patito: ¿Ya habéis buscado por ahí?

Sokka: Sí. A propósito, ¿tú has encontrado alguna?

Patito: No, lo siento. Pero si veo alguna os lo hare saber.

Toph sospechando: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que es lo que has dejado allí hace un momento?

Patito nerviosa: Oh, ahí. Nada de nada.

Toph: ¿De verdad? Entonces no te importará que eche un vistazo.

Patito nerviosa: Oh, no hace falta. No no no.

Patito fue a coger la piedra escondida, pero por el camino tropezó y la piedra rebotó y rodó en frente de todos.

Ruby cogiendo la piedra: ¡Una piedra de colores del cielo!

Sokka: Al final sí que has encontrado una.

Patito: ¡No Ruby, esa es mía!

Cera: ¿Has encontrado una antes que yo?

Patito: He encontrado más de una antes que tú.

Patito se dio cuenta de que había revelado parte de su secreto por bocazas.

Suki: ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿Mas de una?

Zuko: ¿Y por que estas mirando hacia allí?

Toph viendo: Chicos, ya sé dónde está el tesoro.

Patito alarmada: ¡Ahí no hay nada para vosotros, no no no!

Patito intentó ponerse en medio, pero ya era tarde. Todos descubrieron todas las piedras acumuladas en su escondite.

Ruby impresionada: Pues esto es algo más que nada.

Sokka: ¿Tú las has encontrado todas?

Toph: Eso explica porque no encontraba ninguna, no puedo creer que te me hayas adelantado. Tengo que admitir que estoy impresionada.

Zuko: Pero todavía hay algo que no encaja. ¿Por qué no nos avisaste cuando las encontrabas?

Patito molesta: Porque las he encontrado yo. ¡Son mías!

Acto seguido Patito le quitó a Ruby la piedra que cogió y la puso con el resto.

Cera confusa: Oye, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?

Suki: ¿Por qué te portas de este modo?

Patito subida sobre el montón: Soy de lo mejor buscando piedras, ¡lo soy, lo soy!

Sokka: De acuerdo, Patito. Vale, has ganado. Tu buscas mucho mejor que nosotros.

Cera: No te pases, tampoco es para tanto.

Patito enojada: ¿Ah no? ¡Solo queréis mis piedras, pero son mías! ¡Lo son, lo son!

Esta actitud tan inmadura por parte de Patito les dejó a todos sin palabras.

Toph: Se comporta…

Ruby:…como nos comportábamos nosotras cuando nos comportábamos mal.

Zuko: Oh, es justo lo que me temía. Me temo que las piedras de colores le han nublado el juicio a Patito.

Sokka: Como lo hacen las riquezas con nuestra especie.

Suki: Patito escucha, se supone que todo esto es un juego, nada más. La avaricia es una de las cosas que pueden convertir a miembros de los nuestros en personas desagradables, incluso malvados. Y no es algo que queríamos enseñaros.

Toph: Solo queríamos descubrir las piedras, no que ninguno se encaprichara con ellas.

Justo cuando Patito empezaba a reflexionar, llegó el desastre. Empezó a resbalarse sobre el montón de piedras, haciendo que estas se cayeran al vacío, y ella junto con su botín.

Patito resbalando: ¡Mis piedras!

Ruby: ¡Patito!

Por suerte, Patito se había agarrado a un borde, pero aun tenía una piedra en la otra mano.

Ruby: Agarradme de la cola para que así pueda llegar más hasta Patito.

Cera: Agárrate con las 2 manos y te subiremos.

Patito: Pero…pero yo no quiero perder mi piedra.

Toph: Es solo una simple piedra sin importancia, no vale la pena. Pero tú sí eres importante.

Ruby: Encontraremos otras piedras, Patito, pero no encontraremos otra Patito.

Zuko: Esas son solo piedras, no son ningún tesoro. No como tú.

Las palabras de sus amigos la hicieron por fin ver que no tenía sentido pelear por una piedra, por muy bonita que fuera.

Patito: Adiós, piedra de colores del cielo.

Patito dejó caer la piedra, dejando que la luz que se filtraba en la cueva reflejara el arcoíris una última vez. Luego fue capaz de alcanzar a Ruby y al fin las subieron a las 2.

Aang: ¡¿Hola, estáis ahí?!

Toph: Ese parece Pies Inquietos. Han debido de seguirnos hasta la cueva.

Zuko: ¡Estamos justo aquí!

En efecto, el resto llegó a través del túnel.

Piecito: Que bien encontraros aquí.

Sokka: Púas, ya me estaba preguntando qué había pasado contigo.

Chomper: Habíamos encontrado a Púas, al menos parte de él al principio.

Katara: Púas estaba atascado en el agujero por el que se entraba a este túnel. Lo que me hace querer saber… ¿por qué le habías dejado solo, Patito?

Toph: Espera, ¿Púas ha estado atascado todo este tiempo y no nos dijiste nada?

Patito arrepentida: Lo siento.

Aang: ¿Que ha pasado?

Suki: La competencia de ver quien encontraba las piedras de arcoíris ha ido muy lejos, en lo que respecta a Patito.

Piecito: ¿Patito?

Petrie: ¿Por qué?

Patito: Porque al pensar en esas piedras he estado escondiendo las que encontraba de todos.

Zuko: Las piedras se le subieron a la cabeza, y las estuvo acumulando como si fueran un tesoro.

Katara sorprendida: ¡¿Qué?! Patito, estoy muy decepcionada con tu actitud, has dejado que esas piedras te corrompieran y habias olvidado como eres en realidad. No eres una dinosaurio avariciosa y despreocupada por los demás que piensa solo en bienes materiales. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Patito arrepentida: Lo sé. Lo siento mucho, Púas. Por pensar en esas piedras no me preocupado por ti. Lo siento, lo siento.

Suki: No seas tan dura con ella, Katara. Ya ha aprendido la lección, y por la vía dura.

Aang: Esto me recuerda a una lección que me enseño mi manada hace mucho tiempo. Un consejo que se volvió muy importante durante nuestro viaje por las naciones: Tesoros hay muchos, pero la amistad es uno de los más grandes e incomparables.

Katara: Como dice el viejo refrán: quien tiene un amigo, tiene un tesoro.

Patito: Tenéis razón. No necesito esas piedras, yo tengo el mejor tesoro del mundo, y sois todos vosotros, sí sí sí.

Zuko: Bueno, ¿y como os ha ido a vosotros?

Cera: No me digas que habéis encontrado piedras de colores antes que yo.

Todos miraron a Cera de una forma que ella entendió enseguida.

Cera avergonzada: Aunque me da lo mismo.

Aang: No hemos tenido mucha suerte. Aunque sí que nos hemos llevado unas cuantas risas.

Sokka: Creo que dado lo que ha pasado hoy es mejor dar por acabada la búsqueda.

Cera: Sí, se acabó.

Ruby: Por completo.

Patito: Sí, no queremos buscar ninguna piedra. Pero podríamos jugar todos juntos a nada y salpica, sí sí sí.

Katara: Eso ya me gusta más.

Cera: Sí.

Ruby: Vamos para allá.

Púas: (Asiente).

Petrie: Nosotros también querer.

Piecito: ¡Esperadnos!

Y con todo hablado el grupo se puso en camino hacia la salida de la cueva.

Aang: Es una pena. Me habría gustado ver una de esas piedras de colores.

Katara: Algún día tendremos la oportunidad. Pero por hoy es mejor dejarlo.

Toph: Solo por un momento.

El equipo Avatar se paró confuso por lo que dijo Toph. Ella señaló justo debajo de ellos, y vieron una ultima piedra de colores partida en 2 mostrándoles el arcoíris. Todos pudieron contemplarla antes de seguir a los pequeños dinosaurios y salir de la cueva de vuelta al valle.

FIN.


	23. Episodio 23

23- El Mundo Según un Coladepúas.

Los pequeños dinosaurios estaban cerca de una charca, posicionados de una forma curiosa: estaban uno subido encima de otro formando una especie de dino-torre. Piecito estaba en la base, y Cera montada sobre él, Ruby sobre ella, Chomper encima suya y en lo alto del todo Patito, con Petrie revoloteando a su alrededor. Su objetivo: 3 racimos de jugosas uvas en lo alto de un árbol. Pero aún no parecían alcanzarlas. Y el motivo parecía tener algo que ver con el estado del árbol, pelado de hojas del todo.

Cera: ¿Seguro que esto va a funcionar, Piecito? Sé que es el primer día de la época fría, pero…

Piecito: Tiene que funcionar, Cera. Si no alcanzamos hoy esas burbujas dulces se secarán y se echarán a perder. Estírate, Patito.

Patito: Me estiro todo lo que puedo.

Petrie empujando la rama: Mi ayudar.

Patito: Sigo sin alcanzarlas.

Chomper: Vamos a necesitar a Púas.

Piecito: Venga chicos, bajad todos. Busquemos a Púas.

Ruby: ¿Y no sería más sensato pedirle ayuda al equipo Avatar?

Cera: No, Ruby. Nosotros también tenemos que saber resolver las cosas por nuestra cuenta.

Piecito: Tienes razón. Además, no sabemos si ahora están en el valle. Pero si encontramos a Púas a lo mejor podemos alcanzarlas nosotros solos.

Enseguida los niños se fueron a buscar a Púas, donde quiera que estuviera.

Petrie: ¡Púas!

Cera: ¡Púas!

Ruby: Le dijisteis que se quedara aquí, o sea que aquí debería estar.

Patito: Algunas veces me pregunto que es lo que le pasa por la cabeza. Lo hago, lo hago.

Y eso mismo es lo que se iba a representar al instante: Púas estaba cerca de ahí, mirando las hojas de estrella. Y parecía como si él las oyera cantar una melodía.

Púas mentalmente: (Ah, hojas de estrella.)

Entonces empezó a oír una melodía completamente nueva.

Púas extrañado: (Pero la canción de las hojas de estrella ha cambiado. Hay una nueva. Aunque la nueva canción no viene de estas hojas de estrella.)

Aún así no parecía importarle, ya que se puso a comer de todas formas.

Púas: (Nada como unas hojas de estrella para comenzar bien el día.)

Pero su momento de paz y tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que momentos después se encontraba con los demás, haciendo de la base de la torre de dinosaurios esta vez, con Piecito encima y así según el orden anterior.

Patito: Ya casi las tengo.

Petrie guiando: A izquierda. Faltarte poco.

Pero el peso combinado de todos fue demasiado para Púas y la torre empezaba a zarandearse y a ceder. Al final todos se cayeron al agua, excepto Púas y Petrie. Pero había un problema, el agua estaba helada. Entonces se oyeron risas, pero no eran de los dinosaurios. Pero sí alguien con quien Púas fue al encuentro y se puso a darle lametones a una de ellos.

Katara riendo: Hola Púas, yo también me alegro de verte. Vale vale, me haces cosquillas.

Zuko: ¿Qué hacíais subidos en forma de torre?

Toph: Supongo que no era para daros un baño helado.

Piecito tiritando: No, no era esa nuestra intención.

Aang: Anda, salid. Zuko y yo os haremos entrar en calor.

Señor Nariz Gruesa llegando: ¿Estáis bien, chicos?

Suki: No lo sabemos, acabamos de llegar.

Ruby tiritando: Si quitamos el frío, el hambre, que estamos mojados y tristes, diría que estamos bien, gracias.

Cera tiritando: Odio… odio la época fría. No tiene nada bueno.

Katara secando a Cera: Vamos, vamos, no digas eso. El invierno puede parecer duro y hostil, pero también tiene sus cosas buenas.

Aang: Jugar en la nieve.

Sokka: Bañarse en aguas termales.

Toph: Peleas divertidas a lo grande.

Katara: Y la gran sensación de pasar una estación especial junto a tus seres queridos.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Por no hablar de las flores de agua dura.

Sokka: ¿Flores de agua dura?

Piecito: ¿Flores de agua dura? Oiga, ¿y qué es eso?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Las flores de agua dura son burbujas dulces cubiertas de agua dura. Es decir, cubiertas de hielo.

Ruby sorprendida: Oh vaya, eso suena a algo de lo que nunca he oído hablar.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: No me sorprende. Las flores de agua dura solo se pueden encontrar el primer día de la época fría.

Petrie: Eso ser hoy.

Aang: ¿Esta diciendo que estas flores de agua dura son una especie de dulce muy poco común?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sí, se podría decir eso.

Toph: Eso suena a algo rico.

Piecito: Eh, vayamos a buscarlas.

Padre de Cera (Topps) llegando: Ni os molestéis. Esa historia de las flores de agua dura es una tontería.

Sokka: ¿Sí, como otras historias y cosas que usted dijo lo mismo y no era verdad?

Padre de Cera (Topps) dudoso: Eh…em…bueno…

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Sokka tiene razón, Señor Trescuernos. Y le aseguro que esta tampoco es ninguna tontería.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pues si de verdad existen, ¿por qué no las ha encontrado nunca?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Tal vez porque son difíciles de encontrar.

Etso les hizo gracia a Piecito, Suki y Sokka.

Cera: No ha tenido gracia.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Burbujas dulces.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Flores de agua dura.

Púas simplemente se limitó a observar la situación, pero para él muchas cosas que ellos decían solo eran gruñidos y rugidos.

Púas mentalmente: ((Risas), a veces pienso que el Señor Trescuernos disfruta discutiendo.)

Pero cuando Púas veía a Piecito y Cera discutir otra vez pasaba lo mismo: no entendía nada. Y tal vez eso era mejor.

Púas: (Igual que esos 2. (Refunfuña))

Púas decidió ignorarlo y volver a su habitual tarea de comer.

Púas: (Que chicos estos. Están demasiado ocupados para oír el canto de las hojas de estrella.)

Entonces Púas volvió a escuchar la nueva melodía.

Púas: (Otra vez esa canción de la nueva comida verde.)

De vuelta con los demás…

Ruby: Si las flores de agua dura son tan difíciles de encontrar, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlas?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Mirad, tenéis que buscar en una montaña que esta al final de nuestro valle. No es un viaje sencillo.

Cera: Eso nunca nos ha detenido.

Zuko: Ni a nosotros tampoco.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Veréis, para llegar allí tenéis que dirigiros al árbol de 2 troncos.

Sokka: Al árbol de 2 troncos, entendido.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Allí girad a la izquierda y seguid hacia la montaña de la derecha hasta que lleguéis a la cascada.

Cera: A la cascada.

Katara: ¿Y después?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Id por detrás de la cascada y rodead la gran piedra hasta el cañón escarpado.

Petrie: Cañón encantado.

Suki: No Petrie, ha dicho cañón escarpado.

Petrie: Así ser como mí conocerlo.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Y entonces se supone que estarán allí, en la cima.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Lo veis? Ni siquiera sabe el sitio exacto donde buscar.

Sokka: Pero nos ha dado todas las indicaciones exactas para seguir, eso son pistas.

Piecito: Parece difícil de encontrar.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Cierto, pero dicen que ahí se encuentra la comida más sabrosa que existe. Al principio están frías y crujientes, pero cuando les hincas el diente son dulces y jugosas.

Sokka: Vaya, eso suena genial. Ya me está entrando hambre nada más oírlo.

Katara: Típico de ti, Sokka.

Ruby: (Risas), suena como la cosa más deliciosa que se pueda probar nunca.

Chomper: Si te gustan esa clase de cosas.

Katara: Tranquilo Chomper. A lo mejor encontramos bichos congelados que sepan parecido. Y si no nos hemos acordado de traer peces de casa para después.

Chomper: Vaya, muchas gracias chicos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bah, yo nunca he visto nada parecido. No debería contar historias sobre cosas que no existen.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Bueno, nadie está obligado a creerlo.

Piecito: Oiga, yo le creo. Y me gustaría ir a buscarlas.

Aang: Yo también. Con todas esas pistas será como una búsqueda del tesoro.

Toph: Pues yo me apunto, sobre todo porque si resulta ser verdad eso me encantaría mucho saber cómo saben si están tan deliciosas.

Zuko: Suena a un buen reto. Y podemos traerle algunas como prueba, así el Señor Trescuernos no podrá volver a reprocharle nada.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Si sois capaces de traerme alguna flor de agua dura, os daré mi parte de las burbujas dulces.

Suki: (Se relame), eso suena genial, sobre todo porque las frutas de este mundo son las mejores.

Katara: Hecho.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Eh? Pues si a mí me traéis una de esas flores yo os daré todas las burbujas dulces que haya en el valle.

Sokka flipando: Oh jojojo, eso suena aún mejor.

Señor Nariz Gruesa: ¿Todas las burbujas?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh…em…bueno…Todas las que pueda encontrar.

Katara: Eso también esta bien, sobre todo porque nos vamos a poner morados.

Todos se rieron debido a que Katara había hecho un chiste sin darse cuenta.

Sokka molesto: ¡Eh, los chistes son cosa mía!

Aang: ¿Y por qué no le traemos una a cada uno? Así los 2 tendrán una para saborear.

Toph: Y tendremos premio seguro. Bien pensado, Pies Inquietos.

Piecito: A mí me parece bien.

Zuko: Pues ya que todos estamos de acuerdo y bien motivados pongámonos en marcha.

Púas era el único que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado, pero cuando oyó reír a sus amigos empezó a intuir algo.

Púas mentalmente: (¿Qué está pasando?)

Enseguida fue a reunirse con ellos.

Piecito: ¿Estáis preparados?

Chomper: Sí, andando.

Púas mentalmente: (¿Andando? ¿A dónde?) ((Suspira) sé lo que significa eso.)

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring (Reprise)-Título original).

(A la aventura quieren ir, se quieren ir, se quieren ir, aventureros quieren ser y no los sé entender)

(Ya nadie gusta lo que a mí, andar comiendo por aquí)

(A su manera debe ser, lo que hay que hacer)

(Y aunque se empiezan a airear, siempre en peligro hay que acabar, se arriesgaran, y allá que irán)

(Si aventureros van a ser hay algo que tendré que hacer, jamás podré decir que no, me llevarán pues donde van voy yo)

(Bobobobombobombobombom)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Patito: Hasta Púas quiere ir a buscar las flores de agua dura, sí sí sí.

Púas mentalmente: ((Suspira), en fin, vamos allá.)

No paso mucho hasta que Púas volvió a oír esa curiosa melodía.

Púas: (La canción de las nuevas hojas de estrella siena cada vez más fuerte.)

Toph: Ahí lo tenemos. El árbol de 2 troncos. Jamás pensé que vería uno.

Tal y cómo señalo Toph, justo delante de ellos se alzaba un árbol cuyo tronco se dividía en 2, de ahí su nombre. Púas se acercó a olisquear el árbol.

Púas: (No es aquí. La canción de las nuevas hojas de estrella sale de otra parte.)

Púas intentó localizar de que parte procedía más rítmica y fuerte la melodía, hasta que se fijó en la montaña cercana.

Púas: ((Suspira), sale de ahí arriba. ¿Por qué no vamos por ahí?)

De vuelta con el grupo…

Sokka: Vale, el Señor Nariz Gruesa dijo que una vez aquí teníamos que girar a la izquierda y seguir hacia la montaña de la derecha.

Cera: Creo que es esa de ahí.

Katara: Y continuar hasta llegar a una cascada.

Por suerte para Púas, el camino que el grupo seguía era el mismo de dónde venía la melodía.

Púas aliviado: (Vamos a ir por ahí.)

Poco después todos estaban yendo por un cañón colina arriba cuando Púas volvió a oírla, pero venía del camino de la derecha, no de la izquierda.

Púas: (Ya empiezan otra vez.)

Púas iba a tomar el camino por donde venía la melodía, siguiendo su instinto. Pero alguien se dio cuenta de que se alejaba del grupo.

Toph: Púas, no es por ahí.

Patito: Tenemos que ir por aquí, Púas. Por aquí, por aquí.

Aun así, Púas decidió seguir su instinto, hasta que Petrie se interpuso.

Petrie: Puas, shh. A veces hasta gruñido hacer que aguas duras y manto blanco se conviertan en gran avalancha.

Al ver a lo que se refería Petrie, Púas no tuvo más remedio que volver con el grupo. Momentos después el grupo ya alcanzó a ver una cascada.

Zuko: Esa debe ser la cascada que mencionaba.

Chomper: Hala. ¿Tenemos que pasar por detrás de eso?

Petrie: No. Haber un camino si rodear la cascada.

Cera: No Petrie. El Señor Nariz Gruesa dijo que teníamos que ir por detrás de la cascada.

Aang: No pasará nada, Petrie. Katara y yo apartaremos el agua para que no nos moje.

Petrie: Eso estar mejor.

Púas mentalmente: (Ay, otra vez discutiendo. Con todo este humo de la cascada y con tanto ruido no puedo distinguir nada.)

Púas se dispuso a dar media vuelta, hasta que Patito le llamó la atención. Aunque no la entendía bien, Púas sabía que quería que siguiera al grupo.

Patito: ¡Púas!

Sokka: Púas, ¿quieres hacer el favor de no alejarte?

Suki: Hoy Púas esta bastante distraído. ¿Qué le pasará?

Aang: Puede que se le pase cuando saboree una flor de agua dura.

El paso por detrás de la cascada era estrecho, y el agua caía muy cerca, pero gracias a los 2 maestros del agua presentes nadie se mojó y tiritó.

Ruby: Uf, menos mal que no nos hemos mojado.

Patito: Sí, el agua esta demasiado fría incluso para un Nadador. Lo está, lo está.

Katara: Pero no tanto para una maestra del agua de la Tribu del Agua del sur. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Cera: No lo estará para ti.

Petrie: Mirad, gran piedra allí.

Petrie divisó en frente suya una piedra de tamaño enorme.

Toph: Debe ser la que dijo el Señor Nariz Gruesa.

Petrie emocionado: Cañón encantando al otro lado.

Patito: ¿Cañón encantado?

Sokka: Se refiere al cañón escarpado.

Cera: Sí, ¡¿has oído, Petrie?! ¡Es cañón escarpado!

Petrie: Escarpado, encantado, ¿qué más dar?

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de aire arrastro a Petrie de vuelta con el grupo. Suerte que se agarró al pelo de Katara.

Katara: ¡Au! ¡Petrie, eso duele!

Petrie: Mi perdón. Viento demasiado fuerte.

Zuko: Parece que por ahí corre mucho viento.

Petrie mosqueado: ¿Por qué no llamarle Cañón del Viento?

Por su parte, Púas captó de nuevo la extraña melodía. Vio que procedía del final del cañón, montaña arriba.

Púas: (Eso es. La canción de las nuevas hojas de estrella. Tiene que ser por aquí.)

Aang: No te preocupes, Petrie. Te dejo que te agarres a mi cabeza mientras subimos.

Petrie: ¿Cómo, si no tener pelo al que agarrarme? Mí resbalar seguro.

Toph cogiéndose el pelo: Pues no cuentes conmigo para que me tires del pelo.

Sokka: Pues usa las alas para pegarte a su cabeza como una lapa.

Aang sarcástico: Hahaha, muy gracioso, Sokka.

Chomper: Mirad, Púas está entrando.

Piecito: Si él puede hacerlo nosotros también.

Petrie: ¿Nosotros poder?

Ruby: No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos.

Cera: Sí, vamos allá.

Aang: Venga Petrie, agárrate fuerte. Pero no me claves tus garras.

Petrie: Pero si no hacer nada.

Aang: Por si acaso.

Y todos se pusieron a subir el cañón contra el viento uno detrás de otro. Por fin llegaron a la cima, donde ya estaba presente la nieve.

Ruby: Estamos en la cima.

Toph: Sí, una pena que esté llena de nieve.

Cera: Chicos, ¿dónde están las flores de agua dura? ¿No deberían estar aquí?

Sokka: El Señor Nariz Gruesa nos dijo que aquí es donde estaban seguro, pero no que las veríamos al momento.

Piecito: También dijo que costaba encontrarlas.

Katara: Entonces será mejor que empecemos a buscar.

Chomper: Sí, eso.

Cera: Oh tal vez mi padre tuviera toda la razón y no existan.

Zuko: ¿Te rindes ya tan fácilmente sin apenas buscar un poco?

Púas decidió no prestarles atención ahora que volvían a discutir. Y en seguida volvió a oír la nueva melodía.

Púas buscando: (¿De donde sale eso? Es muy fuerte, es como si estuviera encima.)

Piecito: El Señor Nariz Gruesa no se lo ha inventado. Seguro que existen.

Aang: Y no olvidemos las muchas veces que se ha equivocado tu padre en muchas cosas.

Petrie: Chicos.

Cera: Pues esta vez no es el caso, no existen.

Katara: Toph, ¿si apartamos un poco de nieve hasta ver el suelo podrías ver algo bajo esta?

Toph: Si estas pensando que dichas uvas pueden estar enterradas bajo la nieve no es mi caso. Tendrás que apartarla tu misma.

Piecito: Sí que existen.

Cera: ¡No existen!

Piecito: ¡Sí existen!

Petrie estaba nervioso porque la discusión de Piecito y Cera se oía cada vez más alto, y eso le hizo ver que si no tenían cuidado podrían provocar un alud, como él temía.

Petrie: No hablar tan alto.

Púas se alejó bastante del grupo siguiendo la melodía hasta una roca cercana.

Púas: (Sale de aquí abajo.)

Púas removió un poco la nieve y descubrió el origen de aquella melodía: las flores de agua dura.

Púas: (La canción viene de las burbujas dulces cubiertas de agua dura.)

En seguida se puso a probarlas, y se quedó encantado.

Púas: (Los demás tienen que ver esto.)

Por desgracia, nadie del grupo se percató que la nieve de la cima de la montaña se estaba volviendo inestable, por culpa de la discusión de Cera y Piecito, excepto Petrie.

Petrie: Chicos, agua dura romperse.

Cera: ¡Te digo que no!

Piecito: ¡Te digo que sí!

Cera: ¡Y yo te digo que no!

Al final a Petrie se le acabó la paciencia y estalló enfurecido.

Petrie: ¡Basta! ¡Callar ya!

Aang: Petrie, ¿qué te pasa?

Petrie: ¡Eso! Oh oh.

Pero el estallido de Petrie fue lo que necesitaba la nieve para desencadenar la avalancha.

Todos: ¡Avalancha!

Sokka: ¡Aang, usa el Estado Avatar, deprisa!

Pero ni él tuvo tiempo de reaccionar apropiadamente ya que la nieve se cernió sobre ellos demasiado deprisa. Púas era el único que estaba fuera de peligro, pero los demás fueron alcanzados por la avalancha en segundos.

Púas: (¡Esperadme chicos, ya voy!)

Púas se puso a seguir la avalancha manteniéndose fuera de la nieve en movimiento. De tanto ir corriendo acabó bajando deslizándose.

Púas alarmado: (¡¿Por qué tiene que ocurrir esto siempre que vamos de aventura?!)

Púas se deslizó tan rápido que llegó abajo casi antes que la avalancha. Cuando vio que ya había parado no perdió tiempo en buscar a sus amigos. Recordando la lección de Chomper, se puso a olfatear a sus amigos, y justo donde captaba su olor se ponía a excavar, aunque al principio no tuvo suerte.

Púas preocupado: (¿Dónde están?)

Entonces de entre la nieve una zona comenzó a temblar.

Púas alarmado: (¡Oh no, otra avalancha ahora no!)

Pero no era otro alud, era Aang, surgiendo de la nieve en Estado Avatar.

Púas aliviado: (Es Aang. Menos mal.)

Púas fue hasta Aang y le dio un par de lametones.

Aang: Me alegro de que estés bien, Púas. Pero ahora tenemos que buscar a los demás. ¡Chicos!

Púas también se puso a llamarlos dejando escapar un bramido.

Patito enterrada: Púas, ¿eres tú? ¿Púas?

Aang: Esa parece Patito. Ve a ayudarla, Púas, yo buscare a los demás.

Púas vio donde estaba Patito semienterrada con la cola y las patas fuera de la nieve. En seguida la sacó.

Patito abrazando a Púas: Gracias Púas.

Chomper: ¡No te olvides de nosotros!

La llamada de Chomper venía de justo debajo de donde estuvo enterrada Patito. Al instante Púas se puso a excavar y encontró a Chomper y Ruby entre la nieve. Por su parte, Aang su puso a derretir la nieve con el fuego buscando al resto del equipo Avatar, hasta que divisó algo familiar.

Aang: Hum, que curioso, nunca había visto una seta tan grande. Un momento, no es una seta, ¡es el moño del pelo de Toph!

Enseguida fue a sacarla.

Toph recuperando el aliento: Justo a tiempo, Aang. Ya me estaba quedando sin aire. Creo que he oído a Suki debajo de mí también.

Y Toph tenía razón, ya que Aang la sacó enseguida del mismo sitio. Poco después, una llamarada hizo un agujero entre la nieve, y Zuko salió de él, seguido de Katara.

Aang abrazando a Katara: Menos mal que estáis bien.

Zuko: ¿Dónde está Sokka?

Sokka enterrado: ¡Aquí dentro!

Sokka también estaba semi enterrado, con las piernas para afuera.

Sokka: ¡¿Podéis sacarme de aquí de una vez?!

Toph: ¿Por qué? Si estás muy gracioso así.

Sokka enojado: ¡Como te coja veras!

Katara: Vale, Sokka. Ya te sacamos.

A Katara le bastó simplemente con apartar la nieve con su poder. Por su parte, Púas ayudó a subir a Chomper y a Ruby.

Suki: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Chomper señalando: Petrie, Cera y Piecito han caído por allí.

Suki: Sí, ya los veo.

Cera estaba con la cabeza atascada dentro de la nieve, pero no le costó liberarse. La cabeza de Piecito surgió de entre la nieve, con Petrie sobre su morro.

Petrie agotado: Oh, no ser divertido.

Katara: Menos mal que estáis todos bien.

Cera: ¿Viste alguna flor de agua dura mientras bajabas, Piecito?

Púas: (Asiente).

Sabiendo a lo que Cera se refería Púas se dirigió hacia arriba para que le siguieran.

Cera: No te alejes mucho, Púas.

Ruby: Pero si no se hubiera alejado cuando se alejó, a él también le habría pillado la avalancha.

Patito: Y Púas no nos habría salvado, no no no.

Aang: Tienes razón. Si a mí me hubiera pasado algo peor y no habría podido salir, Púas habría sido nuestra única esperanza.

Sokka: Resulta irónico que Púas sea el único que se haya librado.

Cera: Sí, es posible. La pena es que Púas no nos salvara de la idea de Piecito de buscar flores de agua dura.

Katara: No empieces a echar culpas a otros, por que de lo contrario yo te recordaría que fuiste tú la que empezó la discusión que provocó la avalancha.

Piecito: En eso Katara tiene razón.

Cera enojada: ¡¿Qué?!

Púas: (¡Pero yo sé dónde están!)

Púas vio que todos volvían a discutir de nuevo, pero esta vez él no iba a quedarse al margen.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Seguidme a Mí-Follow Me-Título original).

(Venga a reñir, llega a aburrir, pero hoy tengo que insistir)

(Algo especial yo puedo oler, y los voy a convencer)

(Chicos seguidme a mí, sé donde voy y os llevo allí)

(Bobombobombobombobombobom, creo que Púas dice: seguidme a mí)

(Seguidme hoy a mí)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Patito: No sé que vais a hacer vosotros, pero yo voy a seguir a Púas.

Aang: Yo también. Puede que el motivo por el que él se alejará pueda ser interesante. Y él normalmente se guía por su instinto.

Ruby: Si cree que merece la pena el paseo es porque merece la pena el paseo.

Chomper: Claro.

Suki: La verdad es que ahora mismo me siento mejor con Púas.

Zuko: Yo también. Él ha sido el más prudente en esta marcha.

Katara: Al menos es mejor que oíros discutir por una tontería.

Petrie nervioso: Pero, ¿y si haber otra avalancha? Esperadme.

Y por fin todos se pusieron a seguir a Púas. Y él, al fin, les mostró lo que había descubierto.

Todos: ¡Flores de agua dura!

Katara: ¿Te crees ahora que existen, Cera?

Cera: Vale, me equivoque. Igual que mi padre. Y ha valido la pena.

Todos los pequeños, menos Chomper, se pusieron a probarlas.

Aang: ¿Cómo saben, chicos?

Cera: ¡Están riquísimas!

Piecito: El Señor Nariz Gruesa tenía razón, están estupendas.

Ruby: No he probado nada mejor en toda la vida.

Patito: Deberíais probarlas, sí sí sí.

Como los humanos no estaban tan seguros, Aang decidió probar primero.

Sokka: ¿Y bien?

Aang: Chicos, no creo que haya probado nada mejor nunca. Este sabor, es increíble.

Toph: ¿De verdad? Voy a probar.

Y uno a uno también le hincaron el diente, y su reacción fue más que satisfactoria.

Suki: Está helado, pero riquísimo.

Toph: Es mejor que cualquier dulce.

Zuko: Seguro que Kiyi rogaría por poder comer de estas todo el día.

Katara: Esta claro que vamos a tener una buena recompensa al volver.

Sokka: Y todo gracias a Púas.

Aang: Y mira, Chomper. También hay bichos congelados.

Chomper: Genial.

Chomper también se puso a comer.

Chomper: Eh, estos bichos saben muy dulces.

Sokka: Debe ser por el hecho de que además de estar helados estos comían de las frutas antes de helarse.

Esto era lo que a Púas le gustaba ver.

Púas: (Así deben ser las cosas, todos contentos y comiendo. No peleándonos y con hambre.)

Pronto el grupo se llevó unas cuantas para el viaje de vuelta. Así el Señor Nariz Gruesa pudo degustarlas por sí mismo. Y tal y como él prometió les dio su parte de las burbujas dulces. Así podían empezar a degustar la comilona.

Aang: Bueno Señor Nariz Gruesa, ¿qué le ha parecido?

Señor Nariz Gruesa: Me habéis impresionado al encontrar las flores de agua dura.

Patito: No las habríamos encontrado de no ser por Púas, no no no.

Chomper: Sí, es verdad.

Piecito comiendo: Es cierto.

Ruby: Gracias, Púas.

Toph: Bien hecho, campeón.

Púas se sintió muy halagado y conmovido, tanto por sus agradecimientos como por estar comiendo de nuevo. Y como también le habían traído al Señor Trescuernos, él cumplió su parte del acuerdo trayéndoles todas las burbujas dulces que he encontró.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, aquí tenéis. Todas las burbujas dulces que he encontrado.

Petrie: ¿Y que pasar con esas?

Piecito: Petrie, ni siquiera nosotros podemos cogerlas.

Katara: ¿Habéis probado a pedirnos ayuda con eso?

Cera: Cuando íbamos a cogerlas no estabais aquí.

Katara: Ahora sí.

Y en un instante, Katara lanzó un látigo de agua que cortó los 3 racimos de la rama, y Patito y Chomper aprovecharon para cogerlas en plena caída.

Todos: ¡Bien!

Chomper: Bien hecho, Katara.

Piecito: Supongo que tampoco creías que podríamos conseguirlas así, ¿no Cera?

Cera: ¿Qué? Claro que sí. ¿Por qué tampoco se te ocurrió a ti hacer eso?

Piecito: Porque yo no controlo los elementos al igual que tú.

Al ver a los 2 discutir otra vez Púas no lo pensó 2 veces y los ignoró de nuevo.

Púas mentalmente: (Creo que discutirían menos si comiesen más.)

Katara: Vale ya los 2, bajaos esos humos. Se me ocurre una cosa, cada uno por un lado con su ración y nada de discutir más. ¿De acuerdo?

Piecito y Cera rendidos: Sí Katara.

Aang: No hay duda de que esto se te da muy bien.

Katara: ¿Qué puedo decir? Seguro que soy una buena madre en el futuro, igual que tú serás un buen padre.

Aang: Bueno, espero estar a la altura.

Sokka: ¿Otra vez con planes para el futuro lejano? Esperad a crecer y cuando seáis mayores entonces podréis hablarlo todo.

Katara: Tampoco pasa nada por tener ilusiones.

Aang: Así no serás un buen tío, Tío Sokka.

Sokka atónito: ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

Todos: (Risas).

Sokka se puso a perseguir a Aang y Katara.

Sokka mosqueado: ¡Os arrepentiréis de eso, ahora veréis!

Ruby: ¿Sabéis? A veces me gustaría que nos pareciéramos un poquito más a Púas.

Patito: Lo mismo digo, Ruby. Lo mismo, lo mismo.

Toph: A mí me gustaría saber que es lo que piensa a veces. Es un dinosaurio de lo más curioso.

Aunque Púas les escuchaba seguía haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer: ser él mismo.

FIN.


	24. Episodio 24

24- La Gran Aventura del Huevo.

Era un día normal y corriente en el Gran Valle, pero algo especial estaba a punto de ocurrir para ciertos pequeños dinosaurios. Chomper guiaba a Piecito, Patito, Petrie, Aang y Katara corriendo con mucho entusiasmo.

Chomper entusiasmado: ¡Por aquí, por aquí!

Piecito: Pues sí que tiene ganas Chomper de enseñarnos eso que ha descubierto.

Katara: Eso y la sorpresa de la que le hemos hablado.

Petrie: ¿Sorpresa? Mí gustar sorpresas. Siempre que no dar sustos.

Piecito: ¿De que se trata esta vez? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Aang: Hemos traído una nueva amiga a conocer el Gran Valle. Y le hemos prometido que primero os presentaríamos.

Patito: ¿Una nueva amiga? ¡Oh sí sí sí!

Katara: Suki ya le contó varias cosas de vosotros, pero ella tenía muchas ganas de conoceros en persona. Así que hoy decidimos traerla con nosotros.

Aang: Y hemos decidido que el punto de encuentro sería justo donde Chomper nos está llevando. Aunque no sé aún donde es.

Chomper: ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Piecito: ¡Con cuidado, Chomper!

Patito: Cuidado con las rocas. Cuidado, cuidado.

Y parecía que Chomper se iba a chocar con una gran roca por mirar hacia atrás.

Petrie: Mi no mirar.

Al taparse los ojos Petrie paró de volar y cayó sobre la cabeza de Katara.

Chomper: Bueno, ¿a qué estáis esperando? ¿Dónde está la sorpresa?

Chomper no se había hecho daño porque en vez de chocar con una roca se había metido por un hueco entre estas.

Aang: Tranquilo Chomper, este es el lugar de reunión. Ahora solo hace falta hacer la señal.

De inmediato, Aang y Katara empezaron a formar una torre de agua que se elevó hacia el cielo.

Patito: Oh, que bonito.

Petrie: Pues no ser gran sorpresa.

Piecito: ¿Y para qué es eso?

Katara: Es la señal de que ya estamos aquí. Así nos encontrará.

Aang: De hecho, no ha tardado mucho. Ya está aquí.

Por encima de las rocas de donde Chomper salió apareció saltando de forma acrobática una chica joven con atuendos rosas y el pelo largo recogido en una larga trenza. Había otra cosa que la caracterizaba: era muy bella, en términos humanos.

Aang: Chicos, os presento a Ty Lee. Es una amiga de la infancia de Zuko, de la Nación del Fuego. Actualmente es parte del mismo equipo que Suki.

Katara: Ty Lee, estos son Piecito, Chomper, Patito y Petrie. Son algunos de los amigos que tenemos aquí.

Ty Lee emocionada: Ya me habíais hablado de ellos, pero tengo que admitir que conocerlos en persona es mucho más emocionante. Y no me habíais dicho que eran tan monos.

Petrie conmovido: Hehehe, bueno, no ser para tanto.

Piecito: Así que esta es la amiga que queríais presentarnos. Es un placer.

Patito: Siempre es genial conocer a alguien que es amigo de nuestros amigos, sí sí sí.

Ty Lee: ¿Pero no se suponía que erais 7? ¿Dónde están los otros?

Katara: Te sorprenderá esto, pero ellos votaron por esperarnos relajados en un barrizal.

Aang: Igual que el resto del equipo. Este Sokka.

Ty Lee: Sí, sé lo que es eso.

Katara: Bueno Chomper, ¿Qué era eso que querías enseñarnos?

Chomper: Venid, es justo aquí.

Con la nueva amiga presentada, Chomper llevó al grupo por la entrada que había entre las rocas. Este pasadizo los llevó hasta una cueva oculta.

Chomper: La descubrí el otro día. Es muy bonita, ¿eh?

Ty Lee: Desde luego que sí.

Piecito: Es una pena que Ruby, Púas, Cera, Suki, Sokka, Toph y Zuko no estén aquí para verla.

Petrie: Sí. Mí no creer que preferir barrizal en vez de venir con nosotros.

Aang: Ahora que me acuerdo, me sorprende que tú hayas venido también, Katara. Creía que preferias quedarte ahí.

Katara: Al principio, pero cuando optamos por traer a Ty Lee no iba a dejar que lo hicieras tú solo. Además, si al final vais a acabar de aventura como de costumbre no iba a perdérmela.

Ty Lee: ¿Normalmente vais de aventura?

Piecito: Sí, incluso cuando no tenemos pensado tenerla al final acaba convirtiéndose en una.

Ty Lee: Pues sí que sois muy valientes para ser tan pequeños.

Todo estaba saliendo estupendamente para la ocasión, los jóvenes reunidos, explorando una cueva interesante con una nueva amiga. Al menos hasta que oyeron la voz en eco de un invitado no deseado.

Hyp: Vamos, han venido por aquí.

Katara: ¿No os suena esa voz?

Aang: Sí. Ese parece Hyp.

Petrie nervioso: Mí marcharme. No gustar Hyp.

Piecito: No Petrie, ven aquí.

Ty Lee: Chicos, esperadnos.

Chomper: ¿Quién es Hyp? ¿Por qué nos escondemos de él?

Piecito: Hyp, y sus amigos Mutt y Nod, son los mayores gamberros del valle.

Patito: A veces pueden ser muy malos. Mucho, mucho.

Aang: Hacia mucho que no sabíamos de ellos. Pensaba que a estas alturas ya habrían cambiado del todo.

Katara: Parece que alguien va a tener que volver a ponerles en su sitio.

Hyp: Tienen que estar por alguna parte. Los oigo.

La voz de Hyp se oía cada vez más fuerte, lo que indicaba que se estaban acercando. Así que el grupo trataba de darse prisa en alejarse.

Aang: Patito, ¿a dónde vas?

Patito: He encontrado una salida, sí.

Katara: Pues entonces guíanos.

Siguieron a Patito por el túnel que ella encontró, hasta que pasado un rato ella se detuvo en frente de algo, parecía un nido.

Patito: Tened cuidado. No vayáis a pisar estos huevos.

Hyp llegando: ¡¿Huevos?! ¿Qué huevos?

Al final los 3 dinosaurios adolescentes les acabaron alcanzando, pero por suerte todos estaban más sorprendidos por el nido que Patito había descubierto en la cueva. Chomper examinó los 3 más detenidamente, y no parecía bastante alegre.

Ty Lee: Que bonitos son estos huevos. ¿Son de dinosaurio?

Chomper preocupado: Sí, pero no son huevos normales. Son huevos de Muerdeveloz.

Aang y Katara sorprendidos: ¿Qué?

Petrie asustado: ¿De Muerdeveloz?

Ty Lee confusa: ¿Qué es un Muerdeveloz?

Aang: ¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos sobre los dinosaurios carnivoros?

Ty Lee: ¿Te refieres a los llamados…Dentiagudos?

Katara: Sí, los hay de distintos tipos y tamaños. Pero uno de los más fáciles de reconocer es el grupo de los Muerdeveloces: depredadores rápidos con grandes garras en las manos y retractiles en los pies. Cazan en manada y los más grandes son un poco más altos que los humanos, pero lo peor de ellos es que son muy listos. No es la clase con la que nadie quisiera encontrarse.

Hyp: ¿Son huevos de Dentiagudo? ¡Pisadlos!

Chomper: ¡No podéis hacer eso!

De inmediato Piecito, Aang y Katara se pusieron entre Hyp y el nido.

Piecito: No los toques.

Katara: Ni se te ocurra, Hyp.

Petrie: ¡Tú no romper!

Patito: No no no.

Aang: Nosotros los encontramos, así que decidiremos que hacer con ellos.

Hyp: (Risas), ¿qué os hace pensar que lo que hay dentro de los huevos no os comerá?

Ty Lee: Todavía no se han abierto.

Piecito: Pero no podemos dejar que se abran huevos de Dentiagudo en el valle. Sería peligroso.

Aang: En ese caso tendremos que trasladar el nido. Tan lejos del valle como podamos.

Patito: ¡Pero no podemos alejar los huevos de su mama, no no no!

Petrie: ¿Y si la mama venir a buscar huevos?

Hyp: Ya sé. Haremos que la madre Muerdeveloz vaya a por ti, Petrie, mientras nosotros nos largamos.

Los gamberros se rieron maliciosamente, pero Petrie no le vio ninguna gracia, sino que se mosqueo.

Patito: Esa es una idea malvada, Hyp. ¡Lo es, lo es!

Hyp: ¿Por qué? Él puede volar, ¿no?

Katara: Espera un momento, puede que lo que Hyp haya dicho no sea algo malo después de todo.

Petrie: ¡No!

Hyp confuso: ¿Ah no?

Aang: ¿Qué quieres decir, Cielo?

Katara: Es fácil. Una madre siempre sigue a sus huevos o sus crías, ¿verdad?

Todos estaban de acuerdo, incluso Hyp y su panda.

Katara: Pues ahí está la cosa. Usaremos los huevos para llevar a la madre y estos lejos del valle.

Aang: Claro, su instinto maternal la une a su camada. Y allá donde estén ellos, ella irá también.

Piecito: Es una idea estupenda, Katara.

Petrie preocupado: ¿Hacer que Dentiagudo perseguirnos a propósito?

Hyp: ¡Estas chalada, chica!

Mutt riendo: Tú lo has dicho, Hyp.

Nod riendo: Sí, chalada.

Hyp: Esa madre Dentiagudo nos perseguirá allá donde vayamos con los huevos.

Katara: Sí, en eso consiste la idea.

Hyp: Pues a mí me parece una idea horrible. Pero hacedlo vosotros.

Los gamberros se disponían a irse soltando carcajadas de nuevo, pero Aang se interpuso en su camino, igual que el resto.

Aang: Si queremos trasladar estos huevos tendremos que ayudar todos.

Patito: Si no nos ayudáis, estos Dentiagudos podrían hacer daño a alguien del valle.

Chomper: Y eso os incluye a vosotros.

Piecito: ¿Queréis vivir con ese riesgo?

Al final, a causa de la insistencia de todos, Hyp no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Hyp: (Gime derrotado), ¿qué huevo cojo?

Momentos después, el grupo salió por el agujero que daba al Misterioso Más Allá organizado con los huevos: Piecito, Aang y Hyp cargaban con uno; Ty Lee ayudaba a Mutt y a Chomper con otro; y Katara iba con Nod, Petrie y Patito, que cargaban con el último.

Ty Lee: Vamos a tener que dejarlos en un sitio muy parecido a donde los hemos encontrado.

Chomper señalando: Ya he pensado en eso. En esa montaña hay una cueva que podría valer.

Aang: De acuerdo. Pues los llevaremos allí.

Hyp: ¿Qué dices? Pero si esa montaña esta muy lejos de aquí.

Patito: Justo por eso es un buen sitio.

De repente el huevo que sujetaban Petrie y Patito comenzó a moverse.

Petrie alarmado: ¡Huevo, moverse huevo!

Katara preocupada: No me digas que ya va a salir del cascaron.

Chomper: Todavía no. Pero no nos queda mucho tiempo.

Entonces todos oyeron un estruendoso rugido, que solo podía ser de una criatura.

Ty Lee asustada: ¿Eso no será…?

Todos alarmados: ¡Un Dentiagudo!

Aang: Seguro que es la madre, que está buscando sus huevos.

Mutt: Suena como si estuviera muy cerca.

Piecito: Pues habrá que darse prisa. ¡Vamos!

Al llegar a lo alto de la colina que estaban subiendo vieron justo lo peor que podían encontrarse: una Muerdeveloz de tamaño más o menos humano (Deinonychus), y parecía muy enfadada. Esto hizo gritar a casi todos, lo que llamó la atención de la madre. Por suerte se escondieron.

Mutt: Os dije que estaba muy cerca.

Ty Lee: Pues no es tan grande como dijisteis.

Katara: No te creas, este no es de los grandes. Pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso.

Nod nervioso: ¿Es…es ella? ¿La madre de los huevos?

Chomper echando un vistazo: Sí, seguro que es la madre. ¡Y quiere recuperar sus huevos!

Aang: Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Hyp, Piecito y yo la distraeremos, los demás id al lago que hay tras esos árboles. Nos veremos allí.

Hyp asustado: Pero…pero…pero…pero…pero…

Piecito: Venga, Hyp. ¡Andando!

Los 3 se pusieron a la vista de la raptor, mostrando que tenían uno de los huevos.

Aang: ¡Eh, estamos aquí!

Piecito: ¡Mira lo que tenemos!

Y como era de esperar, la madre los miró con malos ojos.

Aang: Parece que se ha tragado el truco. ¡Ahora, corred a los árboles!

Katara: ¡Vale, tened cuidado!

Aang, Hyp y Piecito se pusieron a correr asegurándose de que la raptor les pisaba los talones mientras los demás iban hacia el punto de encuentro.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Ser Valientes-We Must Be Brave-Título original).

(Tiempo no perder, ir muy deprisa)

(Tras de mí, y que no se caigan los huevos, pues si se llegan a romper, huy que mal)

(No estoy tan seguro, esa idea es buena)

(¿Qué va a pasar si la Muerdeveloz nos apresa?, mejor dejar los huevos aquí, y escapar)

(No estamos lejos de casa y si se abren el camino de la cueva podrían encontrar)

(No hay más que hablar, los huevos mover, ¿u os vais a asustar?)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Al ver lo inseguros que estaban Mutt y Nod, Ty Lee se puso a tocarlos gentilmente y a acariciarlos mientras les miraba de forma curiosa y rara.

Ty Lee: ¿Qué os pasa? No me digáis que tenéis miedo. Pensaba que erais dinosaurios machotes y valientes. ¿Acaso os asusta mover unos huevos tan inofensivos?

Esto hizo que ambos dinosaurios se quedaran colorados y rieran de forma nerviosa.

Nod: ¿Asustar? Bah, yo no me asusto por nada. ¿Tú tienes miedo, Mutt?

Mutt: Pues claro que no. No tengo miedo.

Nod: Bien, entonces movamos esos huevos.

Ty Lee: (Risas), no puedo creer que haya funcionado.

Petrie confuso: ¿Qué haber pasado?

Katara atónita: Espera, ¿has intentado coquetear con ellos?

Ty Lee: Pues sí, y por lo visto ha surtido efecto.

Katara incrédula: No me lo puedo creer. Ni siquiera los dinosaurios chicos se resisten a los encantos de Ty Lee. Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo.

Patito: No sé qué ha sido eso, pero deberíamos continuar.

Chomper: Espero que Piecito, Aang y Hyp estén bien.

Katara: Yo también lo espero.

En respecto a ellos…

Hyp: Que gran idea. Estamos atrapados.

Aang: Bueno, esto no iba a ser fácil.

Hyp se quejaba de que los 3 se habían metido por un cañón que no tenía salida, y ahora estaban ocultos mientras que la madre Muerdeveloz se acercaba poco a poco.

Hyp: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Piecito: Ya pensaré en algo.

Hyp sarcástico: Ya, como pensaste que escaparíamos por este cañón.

Aang: Calla Hyp, tenemos que pensar.

Hyp: Yo tengo una idea. Dejamos el huevo y nos largamos.

Aang: Aunque lo abandonáramos la madre no nos dejaría en paz al no tenerlos todos. Es mejor que nos encuentre con los 3 y que estén bien, de lo contrario será peor.

Piecito: Así que no tenemos ninguna intención de dejarlo.

Pronto tuvieron que guardar silencio y ocultarse entre las rocas al oír a la madre raptor muy cerca. Por suerte no encontró ningún rastro suyo y pasó de largo.

Hyp: ¿Estáis seguros de eso?

Hyp trató de aprovechar la ocasión y se movió en silencio por detrás de ella. Pero no vio una rama que piso por accidente, delatándole. Al verle, la raptor trató de golpearle con la garra grande de una de sus patas, pero Hyp dio una voltereta y esquivó la garra. Al tenerla de frente se escurrió bajo sus patas deprisa, y luego se puso a hacer zigzag en un bosquecillo. La Muerdeveloz lo siguió, incluso si tenía que derribar algunos árboles pequeños para atajar.

Aang: La está distrayendo.

Piecito: Es nuestra oportunidad.

Los 2 amigos aprovecharon para mover el huevo rodando hasta una posición en la que pudieran volver a cargarlo para continuar. El problema era que Hyp ahora sí estaba en apuros: se había subido a un árbol alto con tal de estar fuera del alcance de la raptor.

Hyp asustado: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz!

Al ver que no podía alcanzar a donde se había subido Hyp, la raptor optó por derribar el árbol a golpes con la cabeza, pero este no cedió. Entonces cambio de táctica, se puso a morder el tronco del árbol a la vez que lo zarandeaba para debilitarlo. Esta estrategia sí parecía funcionar.

Hyp alarmado: ¡No! ¡No, márchate!

Aang: ¡Aguanta, Hyp!

Mientras Aang fue al rescate vio un palo igual de robusto que su planeador, lo que le dio una idea. Cuando la madre raptor vio que el tronco ya estaba lo suficientemente desgastado usó sus brazos para echarlo abajo. Esta vez Hyp no tenía a donde escapar.

Aang agarrando el palo: ¡Hyp, usa esto!

Aang le lanzó a Hyp el palo, y él de inmediato se lo metió en la boca a la Muerdeveloz justo cuando esta iba a morder. Esto la hizo volverse loca al tener la boca atascada, y por si eso no fuera suficiente tampoco podía mover sus patas. La causa: Aang usó el control de la tierra para anclar a la raptor en el mismo terreno donde estaba. Esto permitió a Hyp regresar con ellos y ayudarles a cargar el huevo.

Aang: Gracias.

Hyp: (Risitas), ya, bueno. Lo mismo te digo. Había olvidado esos poderes tuyos.

Aang: Sí, suele pasar.

Los demás ya habían llegado al lago destinado como punto de encuentro. Entonces oyeron algo moverse entre los arbustos.

Petrie asustado: ¿Qué ser eso?

Katara se preparó por si acaso, pero no le fue necesario. Aang, Piecito y Hyp les habían alcanzado.

Katara: (Suspira aliviada), menos mal que sois vosotros.

Patito: ¡Lo habéis logrado! ¡Qué bien, que bien!

Piecito: Ha sido por trabajar en equipo, nada más.

En seguida oyeron más rugidos de la Muerdeveloz.

Aang: Vaya, parece que los cepos de roca no la han retenido tanto como creía.

Chomper: Será mejor que este equipo se ponga en marcha.

Piecito: Si nos dividimos en 3 grupos le resultará más difícil seguirnos.

Hyp: Chicos, le toca a otro ser cebo de Dentiagudos. Yo paso.

Piecito: Id hacia al cañón que hay pasado el prado gris.

Nod nervioso: Em, os toca a vosotros engañar al Dentiagudo.

Petrie: ¡Buena idea!

Katara: Nos veremos en el cañón. ¡Tened cuidado!

El grupo que iba a atraer la atención de la raptor era el de Chomper, Ty Lee y Mutt.

Aang: Cuida de Chomper, Ty Lee. Es un Dentiagudo muy especial.

Ty Lee: No te preocupes, lo haré.

Piecito marchando: Suerte, chicos.

Chomper: Tranquilos, chicos. Nos irá bien, sé cómo piensan los Dentiagudos.

Ty Lee: Pues es un alivio, aunque para ti es fácil, ya que eres uno. Bueno, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

Chomper: Tenemos que alargar algo de distancia entre la madre Muerdeveloz y nosotros.

Ty Lee: Creo que iremos mucho más rápido si cruzamos por el agua.

Chomper: Bien visto. ¿Listo Mutt?

Mutt estaba distraído comiendo una planta, por lo que para cuando vio a que se referían se estremeció un poco.

Chomper: No pasará nada.

Ty Lee: Pero necesitamos algo para que flote el huevo y podamos transportarlo a la otra orilla.

Mutt: Y también necesitamos algo para que flote yo.

Chomper: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mutt: Pues que no soy un buen nadador.

Ty Lee: No importa, tampoco soy una experta en natación. Vamos a ver…

Chomper: Mira, Ty Lee. ¿Crees que valdrá eso?

Ty Lee: Sí, eso es perfecto.

Encontraron cerca una gran hoja de palmera caída que servía como un barco perfecto para el huevo. Lo pusieron sobre el agua y subieron el huevo al bordo.

Ty Lee: Tranquilo Mutt. Si te agarras al borde y das patadas no te pasará nada.

Chomper pataleando: Como hago yo, ¿lo ves?

Y los 2 se pusieron a mover el huevo sobre el agua.

Mutt: ¡Eh chicos, esperadme!

Mutt se lanzó en plan bomba al agua con los ojos tapados. A Ty Lee no le afecto mucho la ola, a Chomper le puso encima del huevo, pero al parecer Mutt tenía razón en eso de que no sabía nadar.

Mutt alarmado: ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!

Chomper: ¡Vamos para allá!

Los 2 se pusieron a empujar de la balsa del huevo hacia Mutt.

Chomper: ¡Mutt, agárrate a mi cola!

Mutt estaba tan alterado que no solo se agarró a Chomper, sino que se puso encima de él y de Ty Lee y trató de subirse a la balsa solo para caer al agua otra vez. Esto provocó que el huevo estuviera a punto de caer al agua.

Ty Lee alarmada: ¡Oh no, el huevo!

Por suerte, cuando Mutt emergió se aseguró de que siguiera en la balsa agarrándose.

Mutt: Lo…lo tengo.

Chomper: Buen trabajo, amigo.

Ty Lee: Sí, buena reacción. Quédate así, yo te empujo.

Ty Lee se puso a empujar a Mutt, que llevaba la balsa y el huevo bien asegurados, y Chomper se subió a la espalda de ella. No tardaron en llegar a la otra orilla y sacar el huevo del agua.

Mutt: Uf, lo conseguimos.

Ty Lee: Ahora solo hay que conseguir atraer la atención de la madre Dentiagudo. ¿Creéis que sabrá nadar?

Mutt: Ni idea. Quizá tampoco sepa.

Chomper: Yo atraeré su atención.

Chomper se puso a rugir lo más alto que podía con tal de que esta le oyera. Y funcionó, ya que esta surgió de la maleza en la otra orilla.

Ty Lee sorprendida: ¿También puedes entender y hablar su lenguaje?

La raptor no tardó en avistarlos. Y para sorpresa de todos esta se puso a cruzar el lago a nado.

Ty Lee alarmada: Pues sí, sí que sabe. Va a ser verdad que el instinto maternal es muy fuerte.

Mutt cargando el huevo: Anda, coged esto.

Chomper: Deprisa, chicos. El prado esta por ahí.

Mientras, el tercer grupo ya estaba en el prado gris, un prado lleno de dientes de león.

Katara: Que lástima que no podamos parar a descansar un rato en este sitio tan bonito.

Petrie: Mi creer que llevarnos el huevo ser mala idea.

Patito: Petrie, no puede hacerte ningún daño. Solamente es un huevo. Solo es eso, solo es eso.

Petrie: A mí no preocupar el huevo, a mi preocupar todo el Misterioso Más Allá.

Petrie no se dio cuenta de que su aleteo constante había empezado a levantar semillas de dientes de león. Alguna hasta se le puso a Nod en la nariz, y las cosquillas que le hacia estaban a punto de hacerle estornudar, hasta que al final lo hizo, mandando a volar a Patito con el huevo.

Patito: ¡Oh no!

Katara alarmada: ¡Oh no, que desastre!

Petrie trató de frenar la caída agarrando a Patito por la cola a la vez que Katara se apresuró y se puso debajo de ellos para interceptar el huevo. Al final el huevo no se hizo ningún daño.

Katara dolorida: Ay, mi tripa. No sabía que un huevo de dinosaurio podía ser tan duro.

Petrie colgando de la cola de Patito: Que poco faltar.

Mientras tanto, Aang, Piecito y Hyp habían llegado a la parte de arriba del cañón destinado.

Piecito: Vamos Hyp. No estas ayudando mucho.

Hyp: Claro que ayudo, y tendría que haberme ido. Trasladar unos huevos de Dentiagudo es una locura.

Aang: Es lo que tenemos que hacer, porque así ayudamos al valle.

Hyp poniendo el huevo en el suelo: Ha, no estaríamos así si me hubierais escuchado a mí y no a ese Dentiagudo.

Aang enojado: ¿Por qué iba a escucharte a ti? Aunque Chomper sea un Dentiagudo es nuestro amigo.

Solo Hyp se percató de que el huevo comenzó a rodar colina abajo.

Hyp preocupado: Eh, ¿chicos…?

Piecito enojado: Y es mucho mejor que tú, que solamente piensas en hacer el gamberro.

Hyp alarmado: Chicos, el huevo.

Piecito: ¡¿Eh?!

Los 2 vieron que el huevo no estaba, hasta que Hyp les señaló por donde iba. Aang se lanzó en picado hacia el fondo del cañón mientras Piecito y Hyp fueron a por él por caminos separados.

Aang: ¡Id a por él, nos vemos abajo!

Piecito: ¡Procura que no se rompa!

El huevo estuvo a punto de caerse un par de veces, pero siguió rodando. Justo cuando Hyp casi lo tenía él tropezó y se puso a rodar también. El huevo salió disparado, pero Piecito estaba muy cerca y se puso justo debajo suya para que el huevo rebotara sobre su panza. Esto lo hizo rebotar hacia donde iba a aterrizar Hyp, así que Aang usó el control del aire para frenar su caída, hasta que Hyp lo cogió. Los 3 comprobaron que el huevo estaba bien, cuando…

Chomper: ¡Viene detrás de nosotros!

Ty Lee: ¡Salid por patas!

Petrie: ¡Venir, venir!

Katara: ¡Pies, para que os quiero!

Los otros 2 grupos les pasaron de largo a toda prisa. El motivo: la madre Muerdeveloz, que ya les había alcanzado.

Hyp: ¡Esperadnos!

El grupo entero continuó la huida, hasta que descubrieron que el cañón no tenía salida.

Mutt alarmado: Estamos atrapados.

Y con la madre raptor no muy lejos se les acababa el tiempo.

Katara: ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No creo que podamos luchar así.

Ty Lee: ¿Por qué no usamos el control de la tierra para subir los huevos?

Aang: No, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los huevos sufran daños.

Entonces Katara, al fijarse en el borde de la zona superior, se le ocurrió una idea.

Katara: Patito, tu eres la que menos pesa. Te ayudo a subir.

Katara logró subir a Patito a la cima con ayuda de un tentáculo de agua.

Patito: Ya estoy, ya estoy.

Katara: Chicos, subíos cada uno encima de otro. Si formáis una torre entre todos podréis alcanzarle los huevos a Patito. Aang y yo la retrasaremos todo lo que podamos.

Aang y Katara le bloquearon el paso a la Dentiagudo creando una barrera de hielo. Esta trató de romperla a mordiscos y empujones, pero era bastante gruesa. Esto les permitió a los dinosaurios hacer una torre y pasar los huevos hasta donde estaba Patito, que junto a Petrie rodaron los huevos hacia terreno seguro. Pero la raptor no se iba a dar por vencida, ya que luego cargó contra la pared y saltó hacia ella. Nada más chocarse enganchó sus garras en el hielo y se puso a escalarlo.

Katara: No me extraña que Toph odie tanto a estos Dentiagudos.

Aang: ¡Daos prisa, que ya viene!

Con los huevos ya a salvo, Hyp, que estaba en la cima de la dino-torre, se puso a tirar de su cola a la vez que subía para subir al resto de la torre arriba. Los humanos también se dieron prisa en subir, pero Chomper no había tenido tiempo de agarrarse a la cola de Piecito y se quedó abajo.

Aang: ¡Chomper!

Chomper: ¡Deprisa chicos, coged los huevos y corred!

Katara: ¡No nos iremos sin ti, y lo sabes!

Al tener a la madre Muerdeveloz en cara, Chomper trató de distraerla hablando en idioma Dentiagudo, pero no sirvió. De repente, para sorpresa de todos, Ty Lee se subió a lomos del dinosaurio y se puso a cabalgarlo, poniéndolo aún más de los nervios. Aunque la raptor logró quitársela de encima, Ty Lee se levantó de inmediato y se encaró con la Dentiagudo. Esta trató de atacarla con las fauces y garras, pero Ty Lee lograba esquivar cada ataque con gracia, y cuando vio la oportunidad, se puso a darle como golpes al raptor en ciertas partes del cuerpo. Con cada golpe, los movimientos del carnívoro se hacían más torpes, como si el cuerpo no le respondiera. Al final, la raptor cayó al suelo, siendo capaz de mover únicamente la cabeza. Finalmente, Ty Lee cogió a Chomper y subió con los demás con un salto increíble, dejando sin palabras a todos.

Chomper sorprendido: ¡Guau, Ty Lee, me has salvado!

Ty Lee: Pues claro, no iba a dejar a mi pequeño amiguito atrás.

Hyp sorprendido: Eso ha sido una pasada.

Piecito: Sí, has estado increíble, Ty Lee.

Petrie: Tu vencer Muerdeveloz con tus propias manos. ¡Tú ser mi heroína!

Katara: ¿Quién iba a decir que las técnicas del bloqueo del chi también funcionarían con dinosaurios?

Aang: Ha sido una gran actuación, pero no sabemos cuanto tiempo va a estar inmovilizada, así que mejor démonos prisa.

Con la raptor fuera de juego e incapacitada por el momento, el grupo fue capaz de tomar mucha ventaja. Ya por la tarde, el grupo casi había llegado al final del recorrido.

Piecito: Ya casi hemos llegado.

Chomper: Sí, la cueva de la que os hablé esta muy cerca de este prado.

De nuevo volvieron a oír los rugidos de su perseguidora.

Aang: Oh oh, me parece que mama ya se ha puesto de nuevo en marcha.

Ty Lee: ¿Tan rápido? Sí que son resistentes los dinosaurios.

Nod: ¿No se rinde nunca?

Patito: Es que quiere sus huevos, los quiere.

Hyp: Basta de charla, ¡corred!

Y tras ese sprint, el grupo por fin alcanzó la montaña donde estaba la cueva.

Chomper: Es esta.

Con mucho cuidado, dejaron los huevos sobre unas suaves hierbas.

Aang: Deprisa, chicos. Podemos escondernos aquí.

Todos se ocultaron en los arbustos cercanos que indico Aang. La madre Muerdeveloz ya estaba muy cerca del nuevo nido, pero para asegurarse, Chomper salió a su encuentro y le señaló donde estaban los huevos en su idioma antes de volver con los demás. Una vez reunidos, todos vieron como la madre observaba sus huevos.

Patito: Mirad, mama va a coger a sus bebes. Seguro, seguro.

Pero la hembra raptor quería asegurarse de que sus huevos estaban a salvo, y por eso centro su atención en el grupo: para librarse de los ladrones que se los habían arrebatado, de una vez por todas.

Petrie asustado: O cogernos a nosotros.

Katara asustada: Me temo que mama está furiosa.

Piecito asustado: ¡Corred!

Todos emprendieron la huida, pero Patito se tropezó con una piedra nada más salir. Esto la dejó a merced de la raptor, así que solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. Pero entonces, un extraño sonido, que venía de uno de los huevos, captó de inmediato la atención de la madre. Era uno de los bebes raptores, que ya estaba rompiendo el cascarón. La madre fue corriendo a recibir a su primer bebe, y lo recibió con caricias y arrumacos. Seguidamente, las otras 2 crías salieron del huevo, y la madre recibió con cariño a sus 3 pequeños. El grupo se reunió con Patito a observar la escena, desde una distancia segura.

Mutt: Pues sí que eran bebés lo que había dentro.

Petrie: Y la verdad, no da tanto miedo.

Chomper: (Risas), ningún bebe lo da.

Katara: Oh, que cositas tan monas. Cuesta creer que esos pequeños sean Muerdeveloces.

Ty Lee: Son toda una ricura.

Aang: Hasta las criaturas más feroces tienen su lado más tierno. Al menos ahora ya están con su madre.

Hyp: Me parece que hicimos lo correcto.

Piecito: Sí, y ahora no tienen nada que temer nada los habitantes del valle.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: La Aventura-Adventuring (Reprise)-Título original).

(Nuestra aventura ha estado bien, ha estado bien, ha estado bien, esos huevos de Dentiagudo ha estado bien mover)

(Verlos abrirse fue un placer, que monos han llegado a ser)

(Piensa qué van a comer, ya vámonos)

(Fue buena nuestra decisión, y al valle dimos protección, no fue un error, fue lo mejor)

(Nuestra aventura ha estado bien y el resultado cien por cien, los huevos fue mejor mover, nuestra aventura ha estado hoy muy bien)

(Nuestra aventura ha estado bien)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Piecito: Gracias por la ayuda, chicos.

Nod: No hay por qué darlas.

Mutt: Sí, tranquilo.

Hyp: Y pensar que vosotros queríais deshaceros de ellos.

Piecito riendo: Eso no es verdad.

Aang riendo: Ya estamos otra vez.

Chomper: Siento que tu primera visita al valle no haya sido como esperabas.

Katara: Sí, con todas las carreras y las prisas, y la sensación de enfrentarse a un peligro mortal.

Ty Lee: ¿Bromeáis? Ha sido genial, no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo. Ahora veo de donde sacabais todas esas historias. No hay duda de que estos dinosaurios son unos amigos muy especiales.

Aang: Pues espera a conocer al resto de la pandilla. Y cuando les contemos lo que hemos hecho nosotros menuda envidia van a tener algunos.

Katara: Eso tenlo por seguro.

Todos volvieron riéndose por lo genial que lo habían pasado rumbo hacia el Gran Valle.

FIN.


End file.
